Life of Pepper Potts
by Elisabpshady
Summary: A series in the life of Pepper Potts showing her evolution from Pre-IM1 until the most recent: "Infinity War". If you like it i'll keep writing ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After finishing High school, Virginia Potts moved from New York to California. She was accepted to Stanford Business School, which was one of the best in the country. Pepper, as her friends called her, was excited. She was going to live alone for the first time and in a school where she always wanted to go.

In her second year, she met Richard. He was her senior and soon they became friends. Richard realized how smart she was, even for being at the beginning of the school. She had a strong and sharp mind.

During the break time, both used to meet at the school cafeteria and have their time together and then go back to class… Today, however Pepper was stuck in the library during the break, so when her classes were over and she was leaving the building she was very surprised to find Richard waiting for her…

"You know Pepper," he said while they were walking on campus after a long day of classes. "AGM Technology is recruiting".

There was a moment of silence.

"You're joking right?" She knew what he meant.

"Why not?"

"Richard, I'm still in second year".

"So what? You are smarter than most of my colleagues… and it's a science and research company; you are interested in that too aren't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"What's the harm in trying? You make the test, go for interviews… if they don't work out at least you've got experience in a trial like it."

"Well… I suppose I have nothing to lose…"

"Besides…" he continued, "my work is close… We can have lunch together," he said looking at the ground, afraid to meet her eyes.

Pepper smiled a little. "I would love that."

-o-

Richard was right: AGM hired her. Pepper was more than thrilled; she always saw herself as a business woman, and now she could feel she was getting there… putting the things that she was learning in to practice!

It didn't take long for her and Richard to start to date after that. As promised, they always met at lunch in a restaurant nearby.

The work environment was great! However there was one co-worker that kind of bored her. His name was Aldrich Killian. He was one of the new scientists; they often met in the halls. As always, she was polite to him when she met him.

"I guess, Killian misinterpreted my actions," said Pepper to Richard during their lunch break.

"Is he bothering you?" he asked feeling a little jealous.

"No! It's nothing I can't handle… I just have a long morning and I saw him when I was coming here… I don't know I guess I just needed to let it off my chest… You don't need to worry about…" He was more relaxed and she continued: "I guess because of his conditions, girls do not usually speak to him".

"What do you mean?"

"Well… he is handicapped… some kind of muscular paralysis, I heard…"

"Seriously Ginny, if he-"

"Don't worry… he's harmless".

"Well… maybe you should tell him you have a boyfriend now…" he said, holding her hand and giving it a little kiss.

Just like she said, Pepper handled Killian fine, but from time to time he would meet her and try to ask her out, and as always, she rejected him politely. Pepper was very happy with Richard. And as the years went by their relationship were just getting stronger. It was her last year of school and soon she was going to graduate… Pepper and Richard now lived together. He graduated first and now, held a strong position in his company as a Local Manager.

After a long night of boring classes, Pepper came home to find Richard in front of the computer.

"I'm exhausted!" she complained and he laughed a little.

"Long day?" he asked without taking his eyes from the computer.

"You have no idea. I'm going to make some dinner… do you want some?"

"Yeah." He was still not looking at her: that fact bothered her a little.

"What are you looking at that it's so interesting?" she asked while approaching the computer desk and didn't miss his smile.

"Well… I'm searching for houses to rent in L.A."

"What? Why?"

"Well guess who is going to be a Local Manager there?"

"...You? How? When did this happen?"

"They offered me the position. Said my work could improve one of our affiliates there… is it great? I'm also going to have a raise!" he said with a big smile on his face.

Pepper was having mixed feelings. At the same time she was happy for him… but also afraid of what that meant for their relationship…

"Yeah that's great… but… what will happen? When were you going to tell me this?" she asked trying to keep herself calm.

"Well…" He got up and held her hand. "Today, actually… I was hoping that you would decide to come with me." He put something on her hand.

A little confused, Pepper opened her hand and saw a beautiful gold ring! It was slim, with little green rocks on it. The colors of the ring contrasted well and it looked beautiful and delicate.

After a few seconds, she was able to speak again.

"Is this..?"

"Will you marry me Ginny?"

"..."

When she didn't answer he kept talking…

"You can find a job there easily. And while you don't, my salary will be enough for us for a while. It's going to be tough but we will make some saving for the wedding and-"

"Yes!" she cut him off.

"What?"

"Yes I will marry you!" she answered smiling.

As the days went by Pepper announced her engagement to her family. They were more than happy and her father insisted on helping them with money. But Pepper and Richard insisted they wanted to pay for themselves: the wedding, the honeymoon and a new house. Because Pepper had an older sister, she insisted to her father to leave this money for her eventual marriage.

Soon after her graduation, Pepper and Richard moved to L.A. During the first weeks, Richard went to his new job and Pepper stayed at home organizing their things. The house was relatively big, 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, but the living room was great and they also had a little yard. The rent was okay… Richard was able to pay it although they had to cut some expenses until Pepper found a new job.

After a month, they decided to go to the beach for the weekend. They spent the morning there looking at the people, chatting and having a good time. Now Richard was speaking about something from his job, but Pepper wasn't paying much attention as she was reading some papers that she had printed earlier that day.

"… and you have no idea of what I'm talking to. Right" he said looking at her. He had been speaking for at least 8 minutes and all her responses were "Hum... Really?... Hum"

Been caught, she smiled a little.

"Sorry honey. You were saying...?"

"What are you reading that is so interesting?" He said putting his chair next to hers and looking at her papers. "Why are you reading about Stark Industries?"

"They're recruiting…So I thought about giving it a try… I'm just researching it."

"Why would you want to go to Stark Industries? It is a weapon industry! I thought you wanted something about science, research and development?"

"It's not only about weapons. I was reading here and they have great advances in technology".

"What guarantees that you will work in those departments?"

"Richard, think about how much I could grow there! How many opportunities!"

Seeing that he didn't answer, she tried to ease his fears. "It's just a job interview…I'll do others in other places… Besides, we could use a little more money…"

-o-

It wasn't easy! She saw at least a hundred candidates there. The interview was divided in to three phases: an admission test, analysis of their curriculum, and then just the interview itself.

Pepper went through all the phases and they hadn't called her yet. She was getting tired looking at the newspaper searching for jobs to apply for, getting interviews and not getting a response. And that was exactly what she was doing now. Looking at the newspaper, Richard was trying to comfort her.

"Honey, don't worry about it…. You will find something. If nobody called then it was because the job wasn't right for you… Something better will come".

"Yeah… well… but that doesn't pay the bills," she said impatiently.

He didn't know what to say. "Why don't you go take a bath? Try to relax a little, hun?"

"Nah… you go… I will finish looking at this page first."

He gave up and left the room thinking what else he could do to cheer her up. Pepper released a sigh before looking back at the paper when the phone began to ring.

" _Good evening!"_ She heard the woman on the other side say. _"I_ _would like to talk to_ _Virginia Potts_ _?_ _"_

"That would be me." Her hopes went a little high.

" _Hello! My Name is Patricia White. I_ _am_ _speak_ _ing_ _from the Human Resources of Stark Industries. You appl_ _ied_ _for a job here and we were very interested in hir_ _ing_ _you_ _. A_ _re you still interested in the job"_

"Yes!" she almost yelled. "Yes I am!"

" _We are_ _very_ _happy to hear that. Can you come over tomorrow at the main building at 9 am?"_

"Of course."

" _Please take notes of the documents that we'll need for tomorrow_ _._ _"_

Pepper took a pen and wrote everything that she said.

" _Well. I hope to see you tomorrow. Have a good night_ _!_ _"_

"Thank you and good night!"

After hanging up the phone, Pepper stood quietly thanking every god that she knew. Richard came out of the shower.

"I heard the phone ring. Who was it?"

"I got a job," she said quietly.

"What?!"

"I will start tomorrow at Stark Industries!" She sounded more exited now. "I cannot believe it! I got a job!"

"Ginny that's great!" He went to hug her.

"I know you don't agree with it-" But he didn't let her finish.

"I was worried because of you. But if you are fine and happy than so am I!" he said, looking at her eyes and smiling at her.

"Thank you." She kissed him. "Thank you for understanding".

"Let's go out and celebrate!"

-o-

They went to a nice restaurant and had a romantic dinner. Pepper was feeling more relaxed now. Finally, she could start helping him with the expenses and saving money for their wedding. She also started to think how she wanted to do it. She let herself dream about her wedding and honeymoon with Richard.

The next day Pepper arrived early at Stark Industries and went straight to the main building.

"Hello! I'm searching for Patricia White. My name is Virginia Potts, I'm starting here today".

The secretary gave her a warm smile at her.

"Congratulations! Just a minute, I will tell her that you're here."

As she waited Pepper took a look at the main area. It was huge! In a wall next to the secretaries, there was a picture in black and white of Howard Stark, the founder of the Company. There was something written as well but all she get to read was a quote _"Better living through technology"_ before she was interrupted by an older woman.

"Miss Potts?"

Pepper turned.

"I'm Patricia White. Happy to meet you".

"You too. Thank you for the opportunity."

"Thank you for applying! I loved your resume. Let me take you to the department you will be working for."

"Thank you," said Pepper.

Pepper followed the woman. She was starting today at the Accounting Department. She was excited to work at a multinational company as big as Stark Industries. Right now, she was focused on doing a good job, so she and Richard could finally move on in their plans!

Never in her life did she imagine that in a few short months she would be working directly for the famous CEO of the company as his Assistant… Much less later that in 12 years she would be its CEO.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After 8 months working at the Account Department for Stark Industries, Pepper knew for sure that she had made the right choice. She loved her job. Every week there was something new… and after working there for so long, she was able to see what Stark Industries - S.I. - was all about. It wasn't just a weapons company; they make an effort to create new technology to make people's lives easier. There were so many advances! But people usually just saw it as a weapon company… that fact bothered her a little. She couldn't help but think about the quote of its founder that she saw on her first day: _"Better living through technology_ _,_ _"_ it's says, and Pepper really believed that.

Every time she approved some research project, Pepper would tell Richard in an attempt to change his view of her job. Not that it worked but she was trying. It didn't help when every now and then they would see on magazines pacifists blaming all the evil in the world at their weapons, much less when it's controversial CEO was spotted getting drunk or with different women on his side.

Every time Richard saw something like that he would tease her:

"So… have you seen him yet? Is he really like that?"

And every time she would answer:

"His office is very far away from mine. Not everybody who works there get to see him."

If Pepper were honest with herself, she would admit that the more she was getting to know S.I the more she believed in its work! And they could do even more good!

It was with that motivation that she went into work the following Thursday. Pepper left her purse on her desk, looked at the pile of paperwork waiting for her but decided before she started to get a coffee. She was drinking her coffee peacefully and overheard her co-worker gossiping about the event she had attended just recently.

" _O_ _h he was so… SO handsome_ _at that_ _event_ _!_ _"_

Pepper had a little idea of who they were talking about.

" _Tell me about it_ _!_ _"_ said the other woman. " _I swear if he gave me a chance I would make him forget all about those women… best sex in his life"_

" _I bet yours too… I read about a model that had slept with him…"_

At that moment, Pepper decided to leave.

 _That_ _'s_ _enough trash talk for this morning_ _,_ she thought. _Trying to sleep with a man because of his money or simply because he is famous… have those women no pride at all?_

Honestly, Pepper didn't know if she could blame Tony Stark for his womanizing attitudes… _I mean clearly those women fly for him like bees fly for honey!_

It wasn't uncommon Pepper heard some women talk like that or fantasize about their famous boss…

At her desk, Pepper began to review the files in front of her. Her job was to check the numbers and the costing… ensuring everything matches and approve it. If there were some mistakes it could cost millions for the company. It was very rare to find an error in those documents as before it came to her desk it needed the approval of the manager of its sector, so normally if they find something wrong they rejected it.

After lunchtime, Pepper decided to analyze a document that was at her desk. This one was big and a hard one since it evolved most of the sectors of S.I. It went through Technology, Research and Development and the Weapons Sectors. Everything was looking fine. _Of course,_ she told herself, _at least four people review it!_

But in the middle of the document there was a math mistake. Finding it a little odd, since it was approved for all departments before her, Pepper started again.

 _I probably made a mistake._

But no. There it was again.

 _Why_ _did_ _everyone let it pass?_ she questioned. The protocol was to return the document to its owner. Pepper went to the last page to see who she needed to address it to.

There it was, signed in a messy handwritten signature: _T. Stark_

Uncertain of what to do, Pepper took the document to her Manager. After explaining the situation, he took the file and went straight to the last page. Seeing the signature he said:

"Let it go Miss Potts. You can approve this." He gave her the files and went back to his work.

But Pepper insisted. "Sir, if I let this go it will cost us millions of dollars!"

"Did you see who signed it?" He didn't seem to care about her motives.

"Yes. But what does it have to do with anything?"

"So you believe you know more about math than Tony Stark?" His tone of voice was mocking her. "Tony Stark: a world renowned genius?!"

"No. Clearly not," she said trying to keep her calm. "...but he could be having a bad day and not paying attention-"

"Let it go Miss Potts. I won't repeat myself. You are dismissed."

Pepper left his office in silence. Looking at the files in her hand she sat at her desk thinking.

 _If I approve this, and the company loses money they will go after the ones_ _who_ _did it… I'm sure Mr. Stark won't be the one to blame_ _. A_ _fter all the rope always breaks on the weaker side, right?_

She made up her mind, took the files and left her Department and walked towards the main administration building. As soon as Pepper arrived on the floor of the CEO she saw two secretaries apparently very busy to even look at her. On her side, there was a huge door with a name written:

 _Tony Stark_

 _CEO_

Pepper walked towards the secretaries.

"I'm sorry… I need to speak with Mr. Stark," she said trying to sound as polite as she could and attempting to keep herself calm.

The youngest secretary gave a quick look. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Ah… no! I work at the Account Department… I need to speak with him about a mistake he made in one of his files." She showed her the closed file. The youngest suppressed a laugh at the idea of Tony Stark making a mistake. But the oldest one took clear interest after Pepper said that.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you in without an appointment," insisted the youngest.

"I'm sorry but I don't think you understand! He needs to know about these documents!" she said raising her voice a little. Meanwhile the oldest one stopped working and was just watching the scene.

"You can't go in... you are a rookie here right? Mr. Stark does not make math mistakes… find another excuse to meet with him."

"Excuse me?!"

 _Is she implying what I think she is?_

"You heard me! Go back to your work and wait to meet him at a Company event or something. I have work to do!" said the secretary, very impatiently.

"You can't speak to me like that!" Pepper was trying really hard not to make a scene...and having to use all her willpower to not hit the girl.

Before the secretary could answer, the man of the moment opened the door to look at the fuss outside his office.

"What is going on here?" he asked amused.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark but this woman here-"

Pepper interrupted her. "Sir, I need to speak with you about a mistake you made in those files," said Pepper showing him the document.

"Really?!" He smiled like the whole situation was a big joke to him. "OMG. A mistake. Where?"

Pepper and the secretary were feeling a little odd by his behavior. The older secretary also seemed to be very amused.

"Here sir." Pepper showed him and explained how she had found it.

"Oh dear! Indeed… there it is!" She didn't miss his tone. Like he thought the situation was hilarious and was trying to act serious and not laugh. "Yeah… yeah… leave the file there Miss..?"

"Potts, sir. Virginia Potts".

"Really? That's your name? You don't look like a Virginia… it's an old people's name".

"People usually call me Pepper." She wasn't sure why she was telling him that.

He seemed pleased with that.

"Hum… Pepper… Pep… Pepper Potts… kinda like it!" Tony popped the "p" every time. "Well… thank you miss Pepper Potts." He gave her his best Playboy smile and went back to his office.

-o-

Later that night Pepper and Richard were searching on the internet for places where they could have their wedding.

During those months, her savings with Richard were slowly growing and they were already looking at some houses to buy. Richard insisted that it was to be THE house: a house in a perfect neighborhood, a perfect yard, bedrooms for eventual children – as he says. And Pepper insisted that those houses were too expensive for them right now.

"It won't hurt to look at the prices and dream about it." It was always his argument and they ended up spending some weekends visiting some houses for sale.

"I like this one," she told him. "It's simple, surrounded by nature and I think it will be perfect."

"Yeah… but it's a little more expensive than the others."

"Well we are waiting for so long, a little more won't hurt, right?" She gave him a peck on his neck. "Besides, we don't have enough money for our house yet… Why are we looking at this already?"

"I don't know," he held her close. "I guess… I just… want to marry you".

Pepper smiled at his confession.

"Well, we can't start a wedding with our accounts on red, right?"

"You were always the wiser one." He kissed her. Pepper had the intention to make it deeper but the phone had other plans.

"Hold it," she said, kidding. "Let me get it."

Ignoring the complaints of her fiancé, she answered the phone. "Hello."

" _Good evening. Is_ _this Virginia_ _Pepper_ _Potts?" said the man_ _,_ _sounding insecure about her nickname._

"Yes. It's me. Who is it?"

"My name is Mark. I work for the Human Resources of Stark Industries."

 _Human Resources?_ She thought, feeling strange about this. "Yes… how can I help you?"

" _Tomorrow when you arrive for work can you pass by the HR? Miss White needs to speak with you_ _._ _"_

"Yeah. But what is this about?"

" _That_ _is_ _all I know ..._ _S_ _he wants to talk to you in person_ _."_

"Yeah, okay… I'll be there". She hung up the phone. "Oh no!" she whispered.

"Ginny, what happened?" Richard started to be worried, seeing how tense she was.

"HR wants to talk to me tomorrow."

"So..?"

"That can't be good." Pepper was tense and worried. Thousands of different scenarios were playing throughout her mind.

"So? You said last week that they were happy with your work! Probably its nothing to worry about. Maybe it's about some other documents that they need."

"No. Not after what happened today." She sat next to him and started to tell him everything from finding the mistake, confronting her boss and the secretaries and meeting Mr. Stark. "That can't be good… How can you make a fuss in front of the CEO office and not be punished for this?"

"But… You saved them money! They can't fire you!" he said, trying to reassure her.

"Richard, I can't be unemployed now! Our wedding… our house!" She was starting to freak out. Richard tried to comfort her.

"Ginny. We can't do much now… lets go to sleep and tomorrow you will see. It won't be what you are thinking."

Her night was horrible! Pepper almost didn't sleep as she was thinking about what she would do if she lost her job! Just last week she and Richard were looking at houses to buy!

At sunrise, Pepper was already dressed and ready to leave.

She arrived at S.I. and went straight to HR. Patricia White was already in her office and saw the redhead.

"Miss Potts! Good morning! You came earlier than expected."

"I received your message last night." Pepper tried to control her anxiety.

"Yes. I need to talk to you. Come to my office please." Patricia held the door as Pepper entered and sat in front of her desk.

Pepper couldn't wait until Patricia was seated and started to speak.

"If this is about what happened yesterday… I'm really sorry for all the fuss I caused. It wasn't my intention to-"

Miss White raised a hand and asked her to stop with a huge smile on her face.

"Why does every body assume they are called to HR for problems and bad news?" she asked amused.

Pepper felt herself smiling back.

"It is about what happened yesterday. But it's nothing bad," she quickly added after seeing Pepper's face. "Actually I have a job proposal… more like a request."

"… wha- what do you mean?"

"There is an opening… The salary will be triple of what you have now, and you will be working directly with our higher executives. However the hours can be a little crazy and you will need to travel from time to time."

Pepper was confused.

"What job is it?"

"Mr. Stark's Personal Assistant."

After a few seconds, Pepper finally spoke again.

"I-I don't think I'm qualified for that".

"I know it sounds scary… especially because of his… reputation. But believe me when I say this: You are more than qualified. He requested you himself."

"Wha-?" Now Pepper was even more confused!

"Yes. You are free to deny the offer, but I personally believe that it's a great opportunity. Seeing your application you have ambition to work among executives right? It's the perfect position for you to see how this world works first hand."

"This is too sudden… I'm not sure-"

"Here". Patricia delivered her some papers. "This is the job description. Everything is there, including your initial salary. Why don't you take them? And take your time to read them… Spend the weekend thinking about it and on Monday you can give me an answer?"

"I- okay… I'll take a look at them."

"You can go home now."

"Home?! But-"

"We want you to really think about this. Take the day off and please consider our offer."

Still very confused about everything Pepper thanked the woman and left S.I.

She was alone at home since Richard was working, so Pepper decided to read the job proposal. Everything Patricia told her was the truth. She would be working with one of the most powerful business men in the world, therefore she would have accesses to powerful people being able to see how they do business… and the salary! Pepper even did the math! If she was able to work just one year as Mr. Stark's Assistant she would be able to pay for her wedding, buy the house that she and Richard were dreaming about, and even the honeymoon! And with a recommendation letter from Mr. Stark she would probably get a job even at the White House!

The benefits were looking good! The bad thing was Mr. Stark's behavior and reputation! She didn't know the man but he was probably a handful.

 _Maybe I will be able to do it if I treat him like a spoiled child!_

When Richard arrived home, he was very worried about her and as soon as he saw her he asked what had happened. Pepper told him all about her meeting with HR, the new job, the benefits and her calculation using her salary as base to achieve their dream.

"You will reject right?" he asked as soon as she stopped talking, like he didn't even consider what she was saying.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah."

"And that's the thing that you ask me? If I do this for one year, only one year, I can get a job anywhere I want with his recommendation!" Now that Pepper had exposed the idea for him, she was really excited about it, and his rejection wasn't making much sense to her.

"I don't care! I don't like it!"

"Why not?!"

"Ginny, you will be working directly with Tony Stark"

"Yeah! That's exactly the point!"

"It is Tony Stark… and you are my girlfriend," he said as if his arguments were obvious. Seeing Pepper's confused face, he continued. "He is a womanizer.. Come on! It's Tony Stark!"

"I will pretend I didn't just hear that." _Really_ _,_ _how can he even suggest it?_

"What?"

"Listen," her tone was calm and firm. "I'm reporting to you what happened. It is my choice! It will be good for us, good for my career! I am seriously considering this and I would love to have my partner by my side and not be a jealous freak!"

Richard stopped after hearing her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it in that way." He sounded more calm.

"I said 'I will pretend that I didn't just hear that," she said, clearly still upset.

"It's just… You are the most capable woman I know… And it sounds like hell this job!"

"It can be tough… that's why I need you with me," she pleaded to him.

"Whatever you decide Ginny." Richard held her close, trying to assure her that he didn't mean what he had said. In his arms, Pepper relaxed a little.

-o-

On Monday morning, Pepper had made up her mind and went to HR to accept the job. As she expected, Patricia was already there.

"I'm so glad to hear that!" said Patricia. "Come on. Let's introduce you to your new boss. Keep in mind that he can be very… eccentric!"

"Yes. I'm very aware of that!" Pepper smiled, a little nervous.

Arriving at the CEO office floor Pepper saw the older secretary again.

"Mary!" called Patricia and the secretary looked at them smiling. "This is Virginia Potts. She will start today as Mr. Stark's PA. Can you help her with her new tasks?"

Mary left her desk and came to her side.

"Sure! I would love to!"

"Good luck Miss Potts," said Patricia before leaving.

"Come on dear," said Mary. They went to the secretaries' desk and she asked Pepper to sit beside her. "You will be responsible in organizing his agenda." She gave Pepper a bunch of notebooks and papers.

"And, make sure he goes for it! You will also have to help him with his personal requests, such as organizing his trips and everything else he wants." Mary kept explaining to her everything and showed her how to do the most common tasks.

As the hours went by Pepper finally asked: "Where is Mr. Stark?"

"He hasn't arrived yet."

"It's almost 11am!"

"That's what I meant when I told you 'make sure he goes for it'. He usually arrives a little late. Don't worry, it's your first day and he is probably coming. Tomorrow, though, this would be 100% your problem." Mary let out a little laugh. "Don't worry! You will be fine!"

Pepper gave a smile of encouragement.

"How long have you worked with him?"

"All my life, basically," she laughed. "Almost 28 years. I was his father's secretary."

"You're kidding!"

"No! I basically saw that man grow up…"

The sound of the elevator interrupted their conversation. Three men stepped out: one was an older baldy and full beard man who she recognized as Obadiah Stane, the second man at S.I. The other was her new boss, dressed in a blue navy suit and the third was a man dressed in a black suit and white shirt. He was not saying anything but was looking at the room and never let Mr. Stark's side.

Stane went in a different direction and Mr. Stark and the other man came their way. While he passed in front of the secretary's desk, Stark tabbed twice on the table and Mary greeted him.

"Good morning, Mr. Stark." She looked at Pepper and whispered: "Go!"

Pepper followed him to his office and spoke:

"Good morning Mr. Stark. Starting today I will be your Personal Assistant-"

"Yeah! Pepper right?" He gave her his best playboy smile and bit his lip while looking at her. "Couldn't get away from me right? I can't blame you… I tend to have that effect on women."

"It's Miss Potts. And thank you for the opportunity." She corrected him and his smile grew bigger. He turned his back to her and went to his desk. For the first time, Pepper was able to really look at him. During their first encounter she was really nervous about those documents, that didn't pay attention in the man that caused her troubles. Now, in his office, she decided that all the pictures that she saw of him did not do him justice. The man was just gorgeous, plus, there was something about him, some energy or whatever - she couldn't figure it out yet - that made him even more charming.

 _Now_ _I can understand why he is such a womanizer._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the unknown man from before.

"Hi, it is nice to meet you. I'm Happy Hogan. Driver and bodyguard." Although his face were serious his eyes were really gentle.

"Hello Mr. Hogan. It's good to meet you."

"Please call me Happy."

"Yeah yeah yeah…" Tony interrupted them. "Now we all know each other. Pepper, be a lamb and clear my schedule today, okay?"

Pepper was silent for a second. _Remember_ _,_ _treat him like a spoiled child._

"Are you feeling ill, Mr. Stark?"

"It's Tony. Tony. It's okay. You can call me that… in fact call me whatever you want. And no, I'm not."

"Then, Mr. Stark." She emphasized his name. "You still have a meeting at 1pm and an interview at 4. These are the main topics of the reunion." She gave him the files. "I took the liberty to separate them for you-"

"You are killing me with this," he interrupted her.

Pepper pretended she hadn't heard. "..and as you can see those are the numbers we have so far. I suggest you take a look at them-"

"Which I won't."

Again she ignored him and kept talking. "Is there anything else that I can do for you, Sir?"

Tony smiled. "Come on, it's your first day let's celebrate! Clear my schedule so we can do that."

"No, thank you… I'm going to pass on that. Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

His smile grew at her politeness. "Yes. That will be all Miss Potts."

As Pepper was closing the door of his office she heard Happy speak.

"Sir, I like her."

And surprisingly, Tony answered. "Yeah, me too."

Pepper looked at the secretary desk and Mary sent her a positive sign. Pepper was nervous but more confident and a little proud of her first contact with her new boss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

On her second day on the job Pepper wanted to make sure Tony would show up for an early meeting, so she decided to visit his house for the first time. The day before Mary had told her that his home was the place where he preferred to work, and it is where she would probably spend most of her time. Therefore, Pepper drove herself to his address and stopped at the front gate. She didn't need to press any buttons when a British man spoke over the intercom.

" _How can I help you?"_

"I'm Virginia Potts. Mr. Stark's new Assistant," she told the intercom.

" _Good morning Miss Potts. Welcome!"_ As soon as he spoke the gate opened and she drove in. From her car, she could see a heliport, further away something that looked like a tennis court, and finally at the end of the road she could see the main entrance.

 _And he lives in this place all by himself_ _?_ she thought before stepping out of her car. Pepper wasn't sure how to proceed. She opened the door and looked around. Its interior was beautiful! Very well decorated, with a lot of fancy stuff, and the view! Breathtaking! It was early in the morning so the sun light and the ocean were making it impossible not to admire.

 _Wow! With this view, I can understand why he decided to live here! -_ She admired it for a few more seconds before deciding to turn on her professional mode.

 _Okay, time to find the man or at least someone in this house._

She looked around and didn't see any signs of anyone.

 _Where is the person that spoke with me though the intercom?_

"Hello? Mr. Stark?" Pepper called out. She was very surprised when a voice came out of nowhere to answer her.

" _Mr. Stark_ _is_ _current_ _ly in_ _the kitchen"._

"What the-", she whispered, scared. _Okay where is this guy?_ She thought, looking around.

" _My apologies, I didn't mean to scar_ _e_ _you"._

A laugh coming from behind her called her attention.

"Did JARVIS scare you?" There he was, still in his sweatpants and a wife beater, Tony Stark seemed like he had just got out of bed.

"Where is he?" she questioned, very curious.

"Everywhere. JARVIS is a computer that runs my house," he said, as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"A computer?!"

 _No way?! That didn't sound like a computer. Sounds like a man!_

"Aham, I created him to help me out here."

" _If that's the case sir, you should listen to me more often_ _,_ _"_ _answered_ JARVIS.

"Don't mind him. I'm trying to make some coffee, do you want it?" Before she could answer, he was already out of sight. She followed him to the kitchen and the vision was horrible! Like he had a food war! There was milk spilled, bread on the ground, eggs literally everywhere and the blender – at least that's what she thought it was – was covered with a pink material that Pepper couldn't figure it out what it was.

Tony didn't seem to mind it and kept trying to cook bacon.

"What happened here?" she had to ask.

"Told you. Doing breakfast." For his tone, she could see that this creepy scenario was kind of normal for him.

" _Mr. Stark_ _is_ _not very good at cooking"._

"Shut up JARVIS. This time… will work out!"

" _Yes Sir_ _,_ _b_ _ecause_ _the_ _15_ _th_ _time_ _is the charm!"_

Pepper couldn't suppress a laugh at the computer sarcasm. Really?! Trust Tony Stark to create a computer that can do that.

"Shit." Pepper heard him murmur.

"Did you just burn yourself?"

"Yeah," he confirmed while throwing water on his skin.

 _This is pathetic!_ Pepper thought amused. A world genius is incapable of cooking his own breakfast.

"Here, let me do this for you." She took the pan and lowered the fire. "You can't do this with the fire too high."

"I wanted it to go faster."

"Well… Didn't really work did it?"

"I guess…" she heard him mutter.

"Give me some plates." Tony obeyed and Pepper put the bacon upon it and gave it to him to eat.

"Who is going to clean this?" And she heard him answer: "Dummy." Pepper decided to ignore that. "When you are finished you need to get yourself ready. You have a meeting in less than 2 hours."

"Pepper, it's not even 8am and you are already talking about this? I can think of much more interesting things for us to do in those 2 hours." He looked at her before and added: "Besides, those heels really look good on you, and I think we should take this time to appreciate them, what do you think?"

He tried to give her his best "Come-on-and-play-with-me" smile.

"First, that's why you pay me for and second, that can result a serious sexual harassment lawsuit for you so don't even try." She gave him a dry smile that only made his grow as if he didn't take her seriously.

After some arguing, Pepper did manage to get him to put on a suit. By the time he was dressed Happy had already arrived. They arrived at the meeting a couple minutes late but even so, everybody noticed Tony Stark almost on time, early in the morning and well dressed. Points for Pepper! She let herself be a little proud of herself.

-o-

Later that night Pepper arrived home and Richard was already there.

"Hey honey." She gave him a little kiss but Richard held her and made it deeper.

"Hey you!" he smiled at her. Pepper let her purse on the couch and sat to take her shoes off. "You came home late today!"

"Yeah I'm sorry… after I left Mr. Stark's house I had to pass S.I. to deliver some papers." She laid on the couch, closing her eyes. _Boy I'm exhausted!_

"Why… why were you at his house?"

"He likes to work there," Pepper explained. "So I need to be there too."

"Can't you do your work at your office?"

"No, I can't," she laughed. "I'm his assistant now! I need to be there for him," she told him as if she thought his idea was funny. Suddenly she opened her eyes and sat all excited. "Oh you're never going to believe what happened!"

Her voice made him curious so he sat in front of her to listen.

"Can you believe that Tony Stark has a sarcastic computer?"

"What?!"

"I know right?!" Pepper told him everything. Her arrival at his house, how she thought she was speaking with a butler, the responses that JARVIS gave to Stark, and, of course, the mess in the kitchen.

"I mean really… what a day!"

"You seem to have fun." He was happy to see her excited!

"I am. Yes. At least today was really fun."

"Are you going to get home later than usual?" She heard the worry in his voice.

"I don't know… sorry!"

"It's okay… I'm just used to you getting home and you are already here!" he reassured her with a smile.

"Thank you." Pepper got up. "I'm going take a shower and go to bed… Tomorrow I need to be there early... I thought that on my way I could bring him some breakfast."

"Ginny… that's not your job!" he said intrigued.

"Did you hear what I just told you? The man is incapable in the kitchen. One day he would probably set himself on fire instead of the stove. Besides, what's the problem? On my way there are tons of cafeterias… it's no trouble at all."

Pepper didn't wait for him to respond and went inside to relax. She needed to get used to the long days especially if every day was going to be like this one. She really needed to get used to her new routine.

-o-

Next morning Pepper went to a cafeteria next to his house and bought him some breakfast. As soon as she finished setting the table, he arrived wearing jeans and an old band t-shirt.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked, confused.

"Brought you breakfast."

"Breakfast?!" he reacted, surprised.

" _The meal that you usually eat in the morning sir. It's 7:30am_ _,"_ responded JARVIS.

"It's morning?" he said, looking at the windows confused. "Why didn't you tell me that?!" Tony asked, looking at the ceiling.

" _I tr_ _ied_ _to warn you through the night sir, but you put me on 'mute'_ _._ _"_

"Did you spend the night up?!" Pepper interrupted their interaction. "I told you, you had important meetings today."

"I was working on a new prototype for the army," he said, taking the food she had bought for breakfast and eating it. His behavior suggested to Pepper that this whole 'spending the night awake working' thing was not uncommon.

"Didn't realize the time," he concluded. Tony took some pancakes and a juice and start walking to his room. Before leaving the kitchen completely he shouted: "I really need to get some sleep. Cancel the meetings."

Pepper couldn't argue with him. He did look awful.

"Okay," she murmured to herself. "So this is going to be a morning canceling and rescheduling things?"

" _I'm sorry Miss Potts_ _,_ _"_ said JARVIS. _"I did try to_ _warn_ _him"._

"It's okay JARVIS. Thank you," Pepper replied, still feeling a little awkward in talking to the ceiling.

She spent the morning rescheduling his meetings, and by the afternoon Mary called and asked her to pick up some projects that Stane had left for Tony to look at. So Pepper left the mansion to pick up the files. On her way back, she bought some lunch thinking that Tony might be awake by now.

Back in the mansion, everything was just the way she left, except for a noise coming from the gym.

She went to see what it was, when she heard Tony's voice:

" _Come on. I let you win that game but not this one."_

" _You can do better than that!"_

" _I'm sorry_ _,_ _am I been too awesome for you? You can move faster than that…"_

" _Come on! Give me a challenge_ _!_ _"_

Pepper was able to listen to Tony's voice but she wasn't able to listen to the person he was talking to. As she approached the Squash court, Pepper saw through the glass wall her boss with a racket on his hand and this… thing. This robot arm was also holding a racket and was trying to keep up with Tony.

 _This man is surrounded by robots!_ She thought, although she was amazed to see the robot movements.

 _This shouldn't surprise me! He was an AI! A sarcastic one!_

Tony was playing running around the robot as if he was trying to confuse the poor thing even more.

"Come on! You can do at least one point! I told you, I'm not going to let you-"

He didn't have time to finish, when he was running behind the robot, it tried to hit the ball at the same time that Tony was passing behind it. Its arm with the racket, hit Tony on his chest and he hit the ground.

"Mr. Stark!" Pepper yelled. She entered the court and the robot was looking down at him making a mechanical whine as if it was trying to apologize.

"Yeah I'm okay." Tony told her, still lying on the floor. Then he looked at the robot.

"You are a tragedy! You don't know how to lose a game!"

And the robot made a movement that Pepper could have sworn was similar to a kid looking down for having disappointed the parents.

"Ah.. This one..?" asked Pepper when she couldn't contain her curiosity.

When Tony was on his feet again he answered. "This is Dum-E." Tony pointed at him and the robot looked up at Pepper.

"He can understand what we say..?"

The robot nodded at the same time that Tony replied with a "Yes", pressing a hand on his chest where Dum-E had hit him.

Pepper was in silence for a moment, trying to process everything. It's not every day that you see this! She looked at Tony who seemed to be trying to hide his pain.

"Come on. I bought you lunch and we need to take a look at that."

Tony gave her a suggestive smile.

"Are you trying to get my clothes off, Miss Potts?" When she didn't answer, he continued. "Because, you don't need an excuse for that… if you want we can go upstairs and -"

"Keep dreaming! I just don't want my boss to die when I haven't even made a month in this job yet!" For some reason that was beyond Pepper's comprehension, he seemed to be fascinated every time she turned him down.

After another busy day at work Pepper arrived home a little later than usual. Richard was already ready to go to bed.

"Hey! You're late!" He greeted her with a little smile.

"Sorry crazy day!"

"Hum."

Pepper told him about her day. He wasn't very much excited as he was yesterday and Pepper figured that he might have had a long day too, but even so, he was still asking questions, especially about Tony's bots.

Pepper imagined that her getting home later than usual probably annoyed him a little. Since they started living together, and before they moved to LA, she had only arrived at home later than him when she was in college and had classes at night. Ever since Pepper started to work, she usually arrived earlier than Richard. So by the time he came home, Pepper was making dinner or had it ready.

It was her third day as Tony Stark's PA and again she suggested that they have a takeaway. She knew he didn't like it very much as every time they used that option or they ate out he always said that her food tasted better. But honestly, Pepper was exhausted! All she wanted today was to take her high heels off, have a shower, and put her pajamas on.

She gave him an apologetic look. _He didn't want me working at S.I to begin with… and_ _these_ _last days_ _have been_ _hard on him. We_ _'ve_ _barely_ _seen_ _each other_ _._ _I hope that w_ _hen this adaptation period passes_ _we can have more time for each other. Besides… one year goes fast_ _,_ _right?!_

"Sorry honey," she whispered to him holding him close and pulling him in for a kiss. "Sorry to be so busy these days."

He gave her a simple smile. "Don't worry… I understand."

Pepper hugged him harder.

 _I hope you do!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It's been a month since Pepper started to work as Tony Stark's PA. Throughout her month working, she had realized several things:

One: His mind was always working; it was incredible that he could be talking nonsense in one minute and in the other writing very complicated calculations on his phone, on paper or whatever is closest to him;

Two: There's always something new to do that tested her abilities. She almost panicked when he told her that he wanted pizza from a specific place in NY, and he wanted it for dinner that night, _Really, what's wrong with the pizzas in LA?_ , she thought. Don't ask how but Pepper managed to get this done and Tony kind of seemed surprised with that so much that she couldn't help the feeling that he was testing her.

Three: he lived up to his reputation. Every now and then Pepper would go to his house to find out that he had some guests the previous night and she had to scout them out. She also learned to ignore his flirtations or give him a sarcastic answer as the fear of him being mad at her because of it was slowing fading and she realized he found it funny.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day for her. Tony had a speech in a symposium and she was responsible for everything. She was the one who organized the symposium, the guests and everything…It was the first event that she was responsible for and Pepper wanted it to be perfect. By the end of the week, she was feeling really stressed! Nothing could go wrong, scientists, CEOs, politicians, name someone important and he or she would probably be there tomorrow..

 _With this, people will see that I can be Tony Stark's PA and that I am capable of_ _doing good_ _work on important matters._

Pepper was so focused on her work that she didn't see a man coming to Tony's house.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Just then Pepper notice a black man standing on the front door. "Hello. I'm Virginia Potts. Mr. Stark's PA," she said with a polite smile on her face.

"Virginia?! What happened to Pepper.. I guess?" he asked with a confused expression.

"Pepper is my nickname," she explained.

"Oh! I got it. I'm James Rhodes. So… Tony hasn't driven you crazy yet?"

She laughed. "Not for lack of trying."

"Well he can be an ass but don't let it get to you… at the end of the day he is a nice guy. Where is he by the way?"

"Workshop. Do you want me to call him?"

"No, I'll go there." By her surprised expression, Rhodes could tell she may not have been in Tony's sanctuary. "You aren't missing anything by staying up here… down there it's too noisy!" he said as he went down the stairs.

She never saw Tony with a friend before, just the company of his bots. That was the first one and they seemed so different from each other. Pepper went back to work and didn't think much about it. A couple of hours later Rhodes come up again.

"It was nice to meet you Pepper… A little advice: run while you still can."

Pepper was about to respond when Tony appeared and said:

"Ha. Ha. You are so funny. You should drop the air force and be a clown!" Tony was coming up from the workshop and was still behind Rhodes which was why she hadn't seen him.

"Nah I like to have my lines to torment you," said Rhodes half-serious and half-joking.

Pepper watched the interaction between the two friends, amused. Stark seemed kind different with Rhodes around, but she still couldn't place a finger on it yet.

"I've got to go. Don't let those things blow you up before you deliver them to us," he said, walking towards the front door.

"Oh that's why you came here? To check on those projects?! Right?"

"Sure. Why else?" He walked behind Tony and said to Pepper: "Bye Pepper." Before she could answer, he was already gone.

After Rhodes left, Tony started to go downstairs again when Pepper called him: "Mr. Stark. Before you go down there, I would like to remind you of tomorrow's Symposium. I have to check something there in the morning but by the afternoon I'll come here to meet with you." While she was speaking Tony kept going downstairs and she had to follow him. The only indication that she had that he was listening her was an "ahem" every once in a while.

"This is the guest list-

"I don't like to be handed things-"

"You are scheduled to speak at 5pm-"

"Pepper, I've got this," he interrupted her when they arrived at the glass door of the workshop. But she kept talking, like she hadn't heard him.

"Happy will be here in time to drive us-"

"You don't need to do this-"

"I already left your suit ready-"

"This is not my first time-"

"But it's mine and I need it to be perfect."

"And it's fine. You worry too much, it's just a symposium, a bunch a boring people talking... What could go wrong?"

He gave her a reassuring smile before disappearing into the workshop. The door locked behind him and Pepper went upstairs to make some final adjustments before going home.

 _Yeah… what could go wrong?!_

Soon Pepper realized never, ever ask that question when Tony Stark is involved. The next day Pepper went to the hall where the symposium would take place to check on everything. It didn't take much time and she was soon was driving to her boss's house to meet with him and Happy.

It was still morning; they would have time for lunch before hitting the road. Everything was going fine but when she arrived at the mansion Tony Stark was nowhere to be found. She searched everywhere! The kitchen, the gym, the pool, his bedroom… the only place she didn't have access was the workshop.

"JARVIS. Is Mr. Stark downstairs? Can you please ask him to come up?"

But the answer the computer gave her set her panicking even more.

" _I'm sorry Miss Potts, Mr. Stark is not_ _in_ _the house in the moment_ _."_

"What do you mean? He left?! Where did he go?"

" _He left the house early last night and_ _has not returned."_

"Did he say where he went?"

" _I'm afraid_ _not_ _Miss Potts"._

Now she was trying hard not to freak out. Tony had left and she had no idea where he was; it was her job to keep track on him and they had just a few hours before the symposium started and she had no idea what to do.

"Okay… don't freak out… don't freak out. You can do this," she said to herself. "It's not like there will be hundreds of people waiting for him to speak but this is your first public event that you are responsible… oh God!"

" _If you would like… I can try locate his phone GPS_ _."_

"Can you do that? Then please do it."

There were some minutes of silence before JARVIS spoke again.

" _Mr. Stark_ _'s_ _current location is on Ocean Blvd. On Long Beach_ _._ _"_

"Thank you JARVIS!" Pepper took her purse and car key and as she was walking out the house Happy arrived.

"Hey. Isn't it a little early to go? Am I late?"

"Mr. Stark is not here," said Pepper with an icy voice.

"Oh no. Do you know where he is?"

"JARVIS just gave me the address," clarified Pepper.

"I'll drive," he offered.

"Thanks Happy."

As if it was her "lucky" day, the traffic was terrible! It took them twice the amount it should to get there. It was past lunchtime by now. The symposium was starting. They arrived at the place and started to look for Tony.

"There!" Happy pointed to the beach next to a Lifeguard station.

In the distance, Pepper only saw what seemed to be a person laying there.

As they came closer, Pepper saw what looked like to be the rest of a bonfire and there were a few people sleeping here and there. How they manage to sleep with the sun this strong was beyond Pepper's comprehension…

There were bottles everywhere. She saw beer, vodka, whisky… A couple of steps closer and there he was. Laid on his stomach, half of his face turned to the sun, she could see a little blood on it, and his hand was still holding a bottle of whisky. She could see a part of his clothes were torn off.

"What happened were?" she asked to herself, but Happy answered.

"Beats me."

Pepper knelt next to him. He was a mess!

 _Oh my God! This can't be happening_ _, she_ thought, feeling a little uncertain of what to do.

"Mr. Stark!" she called him. "Mr. Stark!" He still wouldn't answer. "Mr. Stark! Wake up!" she yelled, poking his back.

Slowly Tony opened his eyes and looked at her. When his eyes meet hers he smiled.

"Hey! My gorgeous assistant!" His breath was pure alcohol. He tried to get up but was unable to and Happy came to help him.

"Happy! So happy to see you!" he laughs! "What are you two doing here?"

"Are you kidding me?" Pepper asked impatiently. "You were supposed to be on your way to the symposium right now!"

Tony looked a little confused.

"No, no, no, no, no! That's tomooorrow. I know because youuu reminded me…" he slurred, clearly drunk.

Happy was trying to get Tony on his feet. One of his boss's arms was around his neck while Happy was holding his waist to support him.

"It's today boss," Happy told him.

"Today? Are you sure?" questioned a very confused Tony.

"Pretty sure." Happy confirmed to him while starting to walk whilst Pepper was giving him a look that could kill a person.

"That can't beee right," continued Tony. "I left to get a drink righttt after Pepper left the house… and somebody invited me for a Rave Party here-". As he explained, he looked back at the beach and saw the sun for the first time.

"Is that… the sun?"

"Yep!" Happy answered.

Pepper followed them still in dead silence. Tony seemed to realize that and stood quiet for a while. Pepper was now analyzing her options. She needed to clean him up and aid him because God knows how he managed that scratch on his face, and give him something to try to ease his drunken state. She looked at him to see why he was so quiet, and he was already passed out on the back seat.

Back at his house, Pepper gave him water to drink before putting him on the shower. When he was done, she gave him some Advil and helped him get dressed. Tony tried to joke about how she should try to get his clothes off and not on over and over, but Pepper remained silent, not daring to say a word to him.

She was putting some makeup on him to try to cover his bruises when Rhodes called. Happy answered and she heard him explaining their little morning adventure.

By the time they arrived at the symposium Tony was still very much drunk and it was right on time for his speech. He was speaking about physics, String Theory, dark matter and amount of others things that Pepper had no idea what it was…

One who saw him speak would never guess how wasted he was… Tony was eloquent, confident of what he was saying, and he was answering questions and making physics jokes like a master and people were enjoying them. Seeing his behavior on stage helped Pepper ease her fears.

After everything was done, Tony asked Happy to take him home. Pepper still wasn't talking to him unless she had to. She needed to stay since she still had things to organize.

When everything was done Pepper went home, still cursing Tony Stark for her stressful day.

-o-

The next day she went to S.I to grab some papers before going to Tony's house. When Pepper arrived on the executive floor she met with Mary.

"You arrived early today," said the older woman. "Good morning."

"So did you. Good morning." Pepper smiled a little but it didn't reach her eyes. She was still mad at her boss for being so irresponsible. It felt like he did it on purpose to test her. He knew it was her first event and it needed to be perfect, but instead she got a drunk man full of bruises ..

"Coffee?" Mary offered.

"Yes, thank you." Pepper sat next to her in the coffee room. They had both arrived early, and they had a little time to talk as it had been a long time since they had chatted.

"I saw a little of the symposium yesterday…And for what I head it was a success! Congratulations!" said Mary, genuinely happy.

"Not that much," said Pepper, visibly sad. "Mr. Stark showed up drunk."

"For what I heard he made an excellent speech!"

"I almost couldn't get him there in time to do it. He vanished and I found him almost on time for his speech all bruised and very, very drunk!"

"But you did find him." Mary tried to reassure her, but Pepper wouldn't listen.

"He is constantly testing me! Nothing is good enough, he is so irresponsible! I don't know how this company could make it so far! He never listens to what I say and if he does he doesn't care…"

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes. I honestly don't know if I can make it. I cannot work like this. I like a challenge, but this… is way too much. He doesn't trust me! How can other people take me seriously if he doesn't?"

Mary let her talk freely; it was obvious that she needed to. Their boss had the ability to drive them crazy. The difference between them was Mary was already used to it… After all she had been Howard Stark's secretary and now she was Tony's. Both father and son were very similar.

When Pepper finished, Mary decided to talk.

"Let me ask you something Miss Potts. And please be honest with me," she said in a serious voice.

"Sure! Anything!"

"Are you interested in using him?"

"What?"

Mary smiled a little.

"Let me explain. Most of his previous assistants wanted something from him, like access to his money, his bed, his projects – they would probably sell it if they had it on their hands."

Pepper was in silence listening to Mary and thinking of what she said.

"I just want recognition," she answered honestly.

"Right, because that's all we want from our bosses. Recognition for good work and move on with our lives, am I right?"

Pepper nodded. "Yes."

"Now let me ask you something else… Do you really think he made that mistake in those files?"

Pepper was confused with the question. She knew Mary was referring to the file signed by Mr. Stark where she had found a math mistake.

"I saw the numbers… I checked it twice! And he confirmed it!"

"Did he? You just saw him giving a speech about String Theory completely drunk and even so all those scientists there applauded him… You really think that he would do such a primal mistake and in a document that had to go through all S.I. departments?"

Pepper was silent. She had a point. Yesterday Pepper was afraid that in his drunken state, he would say stupid things and since she had no idea what he was talking about she couldn't evaluate his performance.

"I don't get it… what are you saying? …He did that on purpose?! Why?"

"Don't be mistaken…" said Mary, very amused by her reaction. "Everyone saw the mistake of his. But they chose not to reject the document after seeing his signature… after all he is Tony Stark, the genius, the one who doesn't make math mistakes. So naturally they thought 'It's probably my math that is wrong, Mr. Stark's must be correct' and let it go. But you, not only rejected the file but you came here and confronted him about it. Do you see where I'm going here?"

"Not really sure…"

She gave Pepper a huge smile. "He needed somebody to trust… he found you."

Pepper was in silence for a few seconds, "That's an insane theory!"

"His logic doesn't always seem right to us…" said Mary, getting up from the table.

"I guess it comes from being a genius… We'll probably never fully understand… but don't let it fool you, he did that on purpose. He knew exactly what he was doing," she finished and left the room for her desk to start work while Pepper stood there alone for a while.

-o-

After getting her papers from S.I, Pepper arrived at Stark's mansion however the house was quiet.

 _He must be_ _in_ _the workshop._

She didn't have access to that area so Pepper decided to go to the living room and answer his emails first. She had just put her things down when he called her.

" _Miss Potts, can you get down here?"_

"What? But I don't have-"

" _Just get down here_ _!_ _"_

After walking down the stairs, she saw a huge wall of glass with also a glass door in its middle with a security system on it. From what she could see the workshop was huge! There were some cars at the end of it, really expensive cars! Next to the glass wall there were tables full of materials and pieces that she had no idea what they were for… Tony saw her from another table where he was looking at some hologram. He gave a little smile and came to the door.

"What took you so long?" he asked as he opened the door.

Pepper was about to answer when he spoke again. "Here, give me your hand."

"My hand? Why?"

"Just put it here." He pointed to the security system.

"I don't unders-"

"JARVIS will scan your digitals so you can have access down here."

Pepper was silent and Tony looked a little uncomfortable. "You will have access down here so you can drag me out when needed…" There was a silence between them and Tony added: "Also I need coffee delivered so… yeah… just put your hand here," he said quietly.

Pepper obeyed. In a few seconds, she listened to JARVIS's voice.

" _Scan complete. Miss Potts_ _will_ _now have full access_ _to_ _the house_ _."_

Pepper was trying but couldn't avoid the little smile on her face as she entered his workshop for the first time. This was Tony Stark's favorite place! Everything that he valued the most was here: his projects that worth millions of dollars! This was the sanctuary of one of the greatest minds of the twenty-first century, where he came up with his greatest ideas. And now she had access to it. The realization of his trust made her feel warm inside and she couldn't hide the smile on her face.

Pepper realized that Tony was looking at her with the same smile. Then she said: "Tony," this was the first time she had referred to him by his name, and somehow it felt right. "Is this your way of apologizing for your behavior yesterday?"

He became tense, like a kid that was caught with his hand in a cookie jar. One thing which she learned about him was that he was a terrible liar. Before he could say anything, she decided to put him out of his misery.

"Will that be all Mr. Stark?" This was becoming a familiar 'ending conversation' for them.

"Y-yes. That will be all Miss Potts." She turned to leave when she heard him yell: "Oh no! Coffee! I need coffee!"

"I'll bring it." While in the kitchen, Pepper suddenly remembered her talk with Mary that morning and her mind replayed Mr. Stark's behavior the day when she confronted him about those files. She realized it was very similar with what she had just witnessed now in the workshop.

 _So Mary was right. And he really is a terrible liar!_ she thought amused, not aware of the smile on her face. _Maybe, Tony Stark_ _is_ _not as bad as we think he is._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Pepper walked through the Stark mansion that day as if it was another day at work. Only that it was Sunday, her day off. Richard was away on a business trip and he would return on Tuesday. Since she had nothing better to do, Pepper had decided to start some work that she had left for Monday.

As she entered the mansion, dressed in a light blue business suit, almost blue as her eyes, she met Rhodey, Tony and a black woman. Tony seemed genuinely surprised and happy to see her.

"Pepper! Even on your day off… you can't stay away from me, can you?" he said, meeting her half way in the room.

She gave him a shy smile, already used to his flirting. "Not here because of you. Contrary to your belief you're not the center of my world". She teased him.

Tony gave her a hurt and playful look as the other woman laughed.

"I like her! She is everything you guys told me!" said the woman and Pepper looked at them curiously.

"Told you," said Rhodes then he turned to Pepper. "Potts, this is my little sister Martha. Sis, this is Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, Tony's new assistant!"

"Not that new anymore," said Pepper to the woman. "It's been almost six months."

"Six months?!" Martha said, then continued teasing: "And you still haven't gone crazy?! I spent half a day with him, and I already wanted to kill him!"

"Hey!" shouted Tony, pretending to be offended. "I'm a delightful person!" He gave them his best puppy dog eyes.

"We don't buy that, Stark," responded Martha.

Tony ignored her.

"What happened to JARVIS? I missed his greeting as I entered?" asked Pepper

"He is offline. I'm updating him," answered Tony. "So what brings you here Pep? If it's not to see me?"

"I had some work that needs to be done."

There was a small silence until Martha said: "You kidding me right? It's Sunday."

"Now you are getting to know the famous Pepper Potts," said Rhodes.

"Famous?!" said Pepper, intrigued.

"Oh yeah, you are quite famous."

Martha interrupted him.

"Do you like football? We came here to watch the game. Stay with us."

"I don't think that would be appropriate."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Mr. Stark is my boss and-" Pepper started.

"Come on Pep, you are also my friend. At least I consider you to be. Or not?" He gave her those puppy dog eyes again and for some reason this time it was almost working.

"Yes. I also consider you a friend Tony, but-"

"Then come on! Stay with us!" urged Rhodes.

"Yeah don't let me be the only girl here!"

This little argument started and Rhodey and Martha spent the next 10 minutes trying to convince Pepper to stay with them, have a beer and watch the game. At the end she decided to accept it as there was no one around that could judge her by this interaction with her boss. The only witness would be his best friend which Pepper was trusting each day even more, and besides a day off wouldn't be so bad.

When Tony heard Pepper's intentions to stay he announced that he was the one who was going to cook French fries so they could eat while drinking their beers. When his friends tried to stop him, Tony had shooed everyone from the kitchen, saying that he was more than capable to heat some oil and cook the fries. And that was 20 minutes ago!

Pepper was almost finishing her beer and starting to worry about what Mr. Stark was doing in the kitchen when the man arrived. And to everyone's surprise the fries were looking edible.

"I can't believe!" said Rhodes. '"You made it! Oh man, you were finally able to cook something and not get us killed!"

"Congratulations Mr. Stark," said Pepper.

Tony's smile grew and he looked at her feeling very proud of himself.

"Told you guys I could do it… it wasn't so bad."

He said it with such a confidence that Pepper let a little laugh escape.

"I still have my doubts," said Martha joking. "Let me taste it."

She grabbed some fries and looked at it with worry but Pepper could tell that she was teasing Tony who looked really annoyed by it. As Martha ate, her eyes grew in surprise.

"It's actually good!"

"See? I told you I could do it!" He mocked her a bit before taking his seat on the couch.

"I can't believe that I lived to see the day where Tony Stark would cook and not try to murderer anyone!" Martha kept teasing him.

".. ha, ha. Grab a beer guys… Let's watch the game and eat my fries. …that sounds a little weird."

Some minutes passed as they watched the game, had some small talk and laughed a little. As hard as it was to believe, Pepper was having a nice time. Who ever thought that spending a weekend with your boss and his friends could be so entertaining? She almost forgot that Richard was out of town.

 _Speaking of him, I should call him and see how he is doing._

Last time she spoke to him was the night before. She had tried calling him this morning but he hadn't picked up. As Pepper grabbed her phone, Martha got up and started to walk for the kitchen.

"I will grab another beer, anyone? Pepper, do you need a refill?"

Pepper looked at her bottle. "No, I'm fine for now. Thanks."

She smiled at Martha as Richard's phone started to ring.

"Potts?" Tony called. "What are you doing?"

When Pepper didn't answer he continued: "No work related calls. That's the rule!"

"I'm allowed to call my fiancé," she answered him with a flat face.

"You're engaged?" asked Rhodey, surprised.

"Yes," she confirmed, with a warm smile on her face.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks Rhodes." She ended the call when Richard didn't pick up.

"Yep. Lucky guy!" Tony completed, making Pepper blush and smile nervously.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark". She looked at him and saw his warm smile for her. A few seconds passed as they were staring at each other, when Martha came back and called Tony's attention.

"Uhn.. Stark, what do you know about combustion?" she asked with a very calm and patient voice.

Tony looked at her with a confident look on his face.

"I know everything that there is to know about it. That what I do for living.. Blow things up… in case you didn't know that."

"Uhn okay…"

"What do you wanna know?" asked Tony, still with a confident pose that made Pepper roll her eyes.

"No… it's just that… the pan is on fire," she said, with such a calm voice as she sat on the couch.

"What?" Pepper asked.

"The pan that Tony used to do the fries is on fire," she explained again as she drinks her beer.

Tony, Pepper and Rhodes went running to the kitchen. When they arrived there, they saw the pan that Tony had used all black and on fire. It was so high that the fire was almost reaching the ceiling.

"uhn… should we throw some water on it?" asked Martha again with such a calm voice which was making Pepper nervous.

The three of them answered in a choir: "No!"

Tony looked at her and smiled as if thinking the whole situation was a funny thing.

"If you throw water on fire with oil you will cause a huge explosion!"

"Okay, I will turn the gas off," said Rhodes.

"Good." Tony started to run in the opposite direction. "I will get the fire extinguisher!"

For a few seconds Pepper stood there alone looking at the fire…

 _How did this_ _happen_ _? Nobody realized it_ _! T_ _here was no smell or anything…_

If JARVIS was online it was sure that he would have told Tony that he had forgot to turn the fire off when he took the fries.

"Hey, you okay?" Pepper looked at her side and Rhodey had already returned.

"Yeah."

"I turned the gas off."

She nodded. "Where's Tony?"

"Tony is right here," the man answered, showing the fire extinguisher. "I had to fight with DUM-E to get this, he didn't wanted to give me. I swear one day I will donate him-"

"Tony!" Pepper interrupted him. "Could you just…?"

"Oh right. Fire!" He reacted as if he just remembered that his house was on fire.

He prepared the extinguisher, aimed it and pressed it. As he pushed the lever, a white powder with a very strong smell came out directed at the pan putting out the fire. But it also spread through the whole kitchen, covering not just the pan but also everything in white powder, falling a little on Tony, Rhodes and Pepper.

After Tony used the extinguisher he droped it on the ground, also covered in white, and looked at the scenario. There was a few seconds of completely silence between them.

"Of all the fire extinguishers that you have in your house, you grab the one for chemical fire, Tony?" said Rhodes as he looked at the covered white powered kitchen.

"I guess…" Tony said also looking at the white mess. "That's why DUM-E didn't want to give it me" Then he turned with a relaxed smile on his face. "Well at least the fire is out, good thing right?"

Pepper let out an asperse sigh. "I will call for a cleaning crew. And you," she turned to Tony, "never, ever again come close to the kitchen, especially when JARVIS is offline."

Tony was visibly hurt. "Hey, you said the fries were good!"

Pepper rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone with Tony following her like a lost puppy and kept on talking. "Besides it's not my fault that the oil caught fire!"

"Ahn… yes it is" said Rhodes. "You were responsible for turning it off."

"You guys are missing the point here…" They looked at Tony with flat faces, waiting for him to continue. "The fries were good. You said so…."

"Never again, Tony. I'm serious." Pepper walked away as the Cleaning Crew answered the phone.

"I couldn't agree with her more, Tony."

The genius opened his mouth to answer his friend but Rhodes didn't let him. "If the fire had reached the gas, your house would have exploded with everyone inside. Never again come close to the kitchen oil."

Tony was left pouting.

-o-

It took the rest of the day for the Crew to clean the kitchen. Everything needed to be washed again. And even after everything was in its place and free of the white powder, the smell remained. Rhodes and Martha had already left the house leaving Tony and Pepper alone.

"I guess it will take a while for this smell to go away," muttered Tony to himself.

Pepper gave him a sympathetic smile. "Well I'm going home. Please, until JARVIS is back online…-"

"Yeah, yeah yeah, I know… I won't mess with the kitchen unless it's to grab some water or something." He looked in to her eyes and smiled at her. "But the fries were good, right?" He gave her his best charming smile and part of her thought that he was really handsome, especially when the smile reached his chocolate eyes.

"Yes, they were really good Mr. Stark." His smile grew. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

As she grabbed her purse to leave the house, she could feel his eyes on her.

-o-

The next day when Pepper came to work she could still smell the powder. JARVIS was now back online and told Pepper that Tony was in the workshop and had been since early that morning.

She decided to work in the living room. As usual, there were so many things to do, that she lost track of the time. It was already lunchtime when she came back to reality and a sweet voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You hungry?"

She looked in the direction of the voice and Tony was sitting on the couch in front of her.

 _How long ha_ _s_ _he been there?!_ she thought.

"A little, yes," she answered his question. "What do you want me to order?"

For a moment she could swear that he looked insecure. "I… I thought we could do something here."

"Here?"

"I wanna test something."

"Please, please don't tell me you were messing in the kitchen again." Her mind was already imagining all the chaos that she was going to find there.

"No, nothing like that!" He got up. "Come on, I wanna show you something. Grab some frozen fries."

Still unsure Pepper went to the kitchen and grabbed the frozen fries then met Tony. He had something in his hand and as soon as he saw her he opened it revealing a basket that was inside it.

"What is that?"

"It's a pan that I just created."

"You created a pan?" she asked, unbelieving.

"Well.. you said that I couldn't get close to the kitchen anymore especially if there was oil involved, and let me be frank that's in pretty much everything that involves cooking. So I thought: 'what if I could cook without using oil?'"

"That's impossible, you need it to create the heat and to prevent the food to stick."

"Well it was…" He took the frozen fries from her hand. "Until I created this. It will cook using the heat in the air."

"What?!" Pepper looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Just look." Tony threw the fries into the pan, closed it and set the pan. It started to work as they waited. A couple minutes later the pan whistled and Tony opened it, grabbing the basket inside. Pepper saw the fries that were frozen were now ready to eat.

"Try one," encouraged Tony.

Unsure, Pepper did as he said and ate it. To her surprise, it was very good. "This is good!"

"Told you!" he said, obviously proud of himself. Tony explained to her how it worked.

"You were working on this all morning?"

"Since last night. After you left I had nothing better to do so…"

Pepper looked at him amazed. Working with him on a daily basis it was easy to forget how smart he was, how much of a genius he was. He used a terrible situation and created something really nice and safe…

… _and marketable!_

"We should sell this!" she said.

"What?" asked Tony, surprised.

"Think about it…"

They spent hours talking about the pros and cons, looking at the market. By the time they finished, Tony gave Pepper his notes and she was going to S.I so they could initiate the safety tests and everything else.

-o-

Months later, the Air Fryer pan of S.I was already on the market and was a huge sales success.

Pepper was looking at the results of it until something caught her eyes. She went to her account to check her suspicions and there it was.

 _What is this? People on financial had_ _to have made_ _a huge mistake._

Her confusion was clear on her face. So much that when Tony passed by her he had to ask.

"What's up?"

Pepper grabbed the phone and was already dialing for the S.I.

"The Financial made a mistake. They put the percentage for the Air Fryer sales of this month on my account."

"No, that's accurate.

"No.. What?!... you?!"

"Me!" he smiled at her.

"Why would you do that?" she asked, already getting nervous.

"Well it was your idea to sell it. I created it just for my use, but you saw an opportunity on this. And I knew that you wouldn't accept all the profits of it. So I asked them that the profits for this month should go to you, for your good work and vision. Don't worry, next month it goes back to me."

She was speechless.

"Think of this as a bonus. Huge bonus, you can use it for your wedding day, you're saving money for it right?" he said, with a smile.

She had no idea how he knew that.

"Thank you Mr. Stark." She gave him a sweet smile and he returned a smile she had never seen him use before. Pepper looked at the man in front of her. He was infuriating, making her go crazy and become stressed, but he was also very caring and thoughtful when he wanted to be.

* * *

 **Review! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

It's amazing how a week can change your life completely! What started to be a great week turned out to be one of the worst ones in her life!

It all started last Saturday (12/13). With Christmas getting close, as usual, Stark Industries was hosting an End of Year Party. All employees, their families and some friends were invited to go.

Pepper was excited for it. She saw this as an opportunity for Richard to get to know her colleagues and more about S.I. She had started to love this company after seeing how devoted they were to finding new technology to help improve people's lives, especially after working with its CEO. Although he tried to hide, she saw how he sometimes took his time to help some kids that he met or that he heard about. He tried to do this in secret, as if the public got to know this, it would ruin his image.

She found out about it by accident. One time they were invited for an event in a Hospital. In the middle of the event Pepper realized that Tony was nowhere to be found. She went further within the Hospital searching for him until she saw him in one hall staring at something. When she questioned him what he was doing he said that he needed to go to the bathroom and went to the Men's Room, which didn't make any sense at all since the Hall had tons of bathrooms. Pepper looked at what he was staring and she saw a little girl without her forearm, and she was practicing how to write with her prosthesis and obviously was having a hard time.

While waiting for her boss to leave the men's room Pepper went to talk to the girl. They were having a nice time, until a couple minutes later, Tony step out and called for her. Pepper didn't think about it much until later that week until she was passing in front of the Hospital on her way home and decided to visit the girl. The girl was happy to see her new friend and Pepper was happy to be there. But what brought her attention was the prosthesis in her arm. It was different from that day, more high-tech. The girl's mother said it was an anonymous donation for her daughter. According to the kid it was lighter, more sensitive and she could easily hold a pencil. But Pepper knew better. She knew that technology and the design behind it.

After that day, Pepper started to pay attention and she found out that her boss often helped people that way but for some reason he didn't want the public to find out. After that her faith in him grew and so did her faith in the Company.

Pepper wanted Richard to see S.I. the way she saw it. The party at the end of the year would be a good opportunity. When they arrived at the main room, Pepper saw all her co-workers and went introducing her fiancé. They chatted… they danced… until they decided to find a table to rest and drink a little.

"So… what do you think?" asked Pepper, drinking a little of her Dry Martini.

"It's a nice environment, your co-workers seem to be nice people, and man..! That's a huge company! I lost count how many buildings we passed before got into this one!"

Pepper laughed at his face on his last statement.

"You introduced me to the Head of medical department, Head of biotechnology, Structure and development and so many others, but… " he paused for a dramatic effect, she already knew where he was going. "… I still haven't met the head of engineering and weapons development department, have I?" he asked, teasing her.

"Why are you so crazy to meet him?"

"You work with the guy. Actually you spend more time with him than with me, and I'm your fiancé… you travel with him, you talk about him, and most important… I need to see if he is all that they say he is. I need to know if I have competition or not." He said that half serious and half joking, but Pepper only saw it as a joke. Although she admired Mr. Stark, she would never, ever in a million years trade her fiancé for a womanizer, narcissistic man like Stark.

As if reading her fiancé's mind, Stark shows up at the entrance with James Rhodes by his side. At the first sign of him, a lot of women, most of them were invited to the party by an employee or friend, went straight to that area trying to get his attention.

They made so much noise that Richard turned his chair to see what was going on.

"Is that him?" he asked, curious.

"Yes," Pepper confirmed.

Tony went straight to the bar as he talked to the girls around him. He had a cocky smile on his face, a confident look in his eyes and walked through the place as an alpha male walked through his kingdom. Richard could only stare at his behavior. For a second their eyes met but the second later he saw Stark's eyes lay on the person beside him. Stark's smile grew and he left the bar and all the girls there and started to walk in his direction. Richard felt like he had just invaded the territory of another male.

 _Which is ridiculous_ _!_ he thought. _I'm here with my fiancé_ _e_ _. If someone is invading another's man territory it's him... treating to invade mine!_ He couldn't help the feeling that he had done something wrong and now the Alpha was coming to remind him of his inferior status.

As soon as Stark came close, he saw his smile and his eyes were all on Pepper.

"Look who I found here!" Stark spoke to her, ignoring Richard's presence. "Having a good time and for the first time, not working!" he teased her.

Pepper gave him a small smile. "Good evening Mr. Stark".

"Come on Pep. Drop the Mr. Stark thing. It's a party, we are supposed to have fun, no formalities!"

Pepper rolled her eyes at him and decided to ignore his statement.

"Mr. Stark," she said, emphasizing his name. "This is my fiancé, Richard Miller."

For the first time on that night, Tony's eyes stopped on Richard's. He could feel the genius eyes look at him from top to bottom as if he was studying him, judging him. Out of nervousness, he gave Stark his hand to greet him.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Stark."

Stark looked at him and then at his hand, and gave him a flat smile and a nod.

"So he is the one," said Tony, ignoring Richard's hand.

Richard could swear that he heard the billionaire murmur "interesting". Second later Tony's eyes were back on Pepper and he was giving her a charming smile.

"Don't let my presence spoil your party, Miss Potts-"

"I thought you said to drop the formalities-" she said, joking as he kept on talking.

"-just here to have fun-" He smiled at her last statement.

"That's what I worry about. Your definition of 'fun'."

"-Just a few drinks."

"A 'few drinks' has different meanings between you and me."

"-see new people…"

"Then I hope you enjoy the party."

"-Have a good time!" He stopped to look at her, and Richard felt the need to put his arm around Pepper's waist.

Tony didn't miss that movement, nor did Pepper. "Have fun you two!" A second later Tony was out and already surrounded by women and ordering a refill for his drink.

"What was that?" Richard demanded, looking at her while she was sitting back at their table.

"What?"

"That, between the two of you? He is your boss... is that how he treats all his employees? So intimate?!"

"I told you, Mr. Stark is anything but formal with his closest employees."

"He was flirting with you!" He raised his voice a little.

"Look at him. That's what he does with pretty much every woman on the planet!"

"You should sue him for sexual harassment!" he said looking at the billionaire at the bar.

"That was harmless… it's just his way, he can't help himself. Just look at him."

"I knew it was a bad idea you working with him," he murmured.

"What?"

"He was threatening me…"

"…What?!"

"It's man stuff, Ginny… All his body language was yelling at me that I'm trespassing over his territory."

"… 'his territory'?" Pepper took a deep breath and looked at her fiancé. She decided to grab her purse and she got up from the table. "Come on."

"What are you doing?"

"You obviously need to talk about this and I'm not making a scene in front of everyone that I work with," she said, trying to be calm and collected. He frowned as he followed her.

The car ride was in complete silence. Pepper was trying to calm herself, it was obvious that Richard was jealous. She had seen Tony's presence have this effect in many men. There was something about him that intimidated them. Probably was the way he threw his charms at everyone, especially the females. The thing is, Pepper was so used to seeing Tony do this that she didn't take it seriously and it amazed her how other women fell for it.

As soon as they arrived home she started to talk:

"Look, that's his way of being, it's just who he is, especially at events like this. I've seen other men have the same reaction that you're having now, but that doesn't mean-"

"I want you to stop working for him!" he announced.

"…What?"

"You heard it. I don't want you near him."

"Where did this came from?"

"He is into you."

"He is Tony Stark… He is into every female of the world."

"No… this is different."

"You think it's different because it's me, and it's you. But Tony behaves like this all the time-"

"Tony? He is Tony now? Jesus! Are you on first name basis with him?"

Pepper took a deep breath.

"He is a good friend-"

"He is your boss!" Richard was almost yelling

"We spend a lot of time together-"

"Exactly, you are with him, more than you are with me. If money was the problem, we have more than enough now, you can drop it and find another job!" he yelled.

"Why are you being like this? You are my fiancé, you are the man that I love! I'm marrying you. This is just a job!"

"Then drop it. You've been with him for half a year, that's more than enough time for a good letter of recommendation."

"I'm not dropping my job because you are being irrational and jealous. I like my job!"

"You like your job or do you like being around Tony Stark? Because you can be assistant of someone else!"

There was a moment of silence where Pepper was looking at him with disbelief and trying to control her rage. She took a deep breath and decided to speak again.

"I don't need this. I don't need to talk to you like this. Tomorrow when you are more calm we can sit and talk." She took her things. "I'm sleeping in the other room," she announced and disappeared inside the house. Pepper spent half of the night crying and thinking of a solution to rescue her relationship. She felt like he was being unfair. She never gave him a reason to not trust her. Sure the job requires that she arrived late sometimes, or that she had to travel with him, or even take calls at extremely late hours… but she already knew that when she took it, and so did he!

 _Maybe I'm not_ _being_ _very fair with him_ _either_ _…_ she thought before eventually falling asleep.

-o-

[12/14 (Sunday)]

Next day, Pepper woke up and Richard had already made her breakfast and was waiting for her. She looked at the man in front of her.

"I'm sorry," he admitted.

Pepper was quiet and waited for him to continue.

"You are an amazing woman, and I guess I just felt intimidated by Tony Stark being so close to you. He can be very… intense... I got scared."

"You don't have anything to be scared about," she said in a quiet voice.

"I know."

"He is my boss, and that's it," she reaffirmed.

"I know."

"We spend a lot of time together… That relationship won't always be a hundred percent formal. But he is my boss, and nothing will happen between us."

"I know."

"… Well... I guess I should apologize too.."

He looked at her as if he didn't understand her.

"I should have prepared you for the intensity that is Tony Stark. I've seen men react the same way that you did before.. and also… I will try to find more time and get home earlier so we can spend more time together, but I'm not resigning. I like my job. It's challenging, it's fun… I'll have a talk with Mr. Stark and I will try to work with the schedule."

"Thanks... That you will try to spend more time with me... it means a lot."

"Well… we do have a wedding to plan right?" she smiled at him.

It was true. After that bonus that Stark gave her they had more than enough money to do the wedding.

"Let's start planning it, right?"

She smiled at him, and they spent the rest of the day planning the wedding, calling realtors to find a perfect house for them. It was time. Finally! They were putting in practice their dreams.. They were going to get married, the sooner the better. By the end of the day the atmosphere between them was so warm and friendly that it didn't seem possible that only last night they'd had the worst fight of their relationship.

-o-

[12/15 (Monday)]

The next day Pepper and Richard went to work. They had plans for that night to meet with a wedding planner.

As usual Pepper went to Tony's place, it didn't surprise her when JARVIS informed her about Tony's companions.

 _I hate this… why can't he face his conquests and tell them he doesn't want anything more than that? It's not like he is expected to marry them!_

With that in mind, Pepper went to the guest room - where Tony usually took his girls - and saw two brunettes and one blonde woman. They seemed a little confused (probably because of JARVIS). Pepper held their clothes in her hands and greeted the girls.

"Good morning," she said in a professional tone. "Your clothes have been dry cleaned and pressed. There's a car outside ready-"

"Where's Tony?" the blond interrupted her.

"Mr. Stark is unavailable right now. But he left the driver at your disposal."

The girls complained a little, saying that they had a connection last night… Tony liked them… At some point Pepper just stopped listening. After leaving the girls with Happy she let out a long sigh. As she went back to the house Pepper was surprised to see Stark looking at her computer.

"Good morning, Mr. Stark."

"Miss Potts…" He gave her a boyish smile. "It was nice to meet your fiancé… although I always thought that you would like a different type of man."

Pepper was taken back by his comment.

"Okay… I will buy it. What is the type of man that you imagine me with?"

"You know… taller, a little more muscular, brown hair, amazing and heart breaking chocolate eyes, incredibly brain..-"

"In other words… you!" She secretly rolled her eyes at his attempt to flirt.

"Why Miss Potts… that thought neverrr, everrr crossed my mind… but if you wanted we could work things out." He said that looking down at her and closing the distance between them. Pepper took advantage of the situation and grabbed the files on her desk as soon as Stark came closer, she dropped the files in his hands.

"Good thing that you aren't busy at the workshop-"

"You know that I hate to be handed things-"

"We need to go through the Accounting forecast for next year-"

"I'm always busy at the workshop-"

"And the meetings for tomorrow. The Head of Financial and Biotechnology department wanted to talk to you. I scheduled the meeting for tomorrow afternoon."

Seeing Tony's lack of response she decided to look up to him. He was holding the files and looking at her with a serious face that she had never seen before. She shut her mouth at this vision.

"I should have told you. I won't work tomorrow. Cancel everything. And take the day off."

"What? Why?"

"I have other plans."

"What plans? I am the one that organizes your plans."

"Just do this. You don't have to come here. Take the day off. Be with your fiance. Ronaldo right?"

"It's Richard."

"Whatever… I'll be downstairs looking at this." He showed her the files that she just gave him and disappeared to the workshop.

Pepper had no idea what was going on but she didn't question it… not after the weekend she'd had with her fiancé. Yeah they needed some time together. The rest of the day went pretty much as usual… the morning they stayed at the mansion, Pepper working in the living room, Tony in the workshop. By afternoon they went to S.I. Tony had some meetings with potential clients. And then they went back to the mansion, Pepper ordered the dinner for Tony and as soon as it arrived she took it downstairs… Tony didn't even notice her entering as he was too focused on the hologram in front of him. She left his dinner at the workshop's little kitchen and asked JARVIS to remind him to eat it.

After that she went straight home. It was time to meet with the wedding planner. It was asked for her and Richard to make a list of the guests so they could start thinking about the best location and accommodations, and also, they needed to search for a Minister.

"Well, we've got a lot to do," said Pepper, looking at the printed plans. It was a resume of all they had to talk about with the wedding planner.

"Yeah, I guess all the time that we have together now we will be doing this from now on," answered Richard.

Pepper gave him a sympathetic smile. "Well… we could have one day to ourselves before this madness begins," she said playfully. When Richard looked at her curiously she continued. "I have a day off tomorrow."

"Really?!" he said, surprised.

"So…" She dropped the papers on the desk and went for her fiancé, with a playful smile on her face and she put her arms around his neck and sat on his lap. "You think you can get a day off?"

"I think I can get the afternoon off." He kissed her neck… "I will find a way, because this is a rare event."

She laughed. "We can have the day for ourselves, and a romantic dinner… What do you think?"

"I think we have a deal lady!" He kissed her passionately. Finally a day for themselves. They didn't have one of those ever, not since Pepper had started to work as Tony Stark's PA. Pepper thought about what Richard said to her during their fight and she could understand his feelings. But tomorrow it would be about the two of them and nobody else.

-o-

[12/16 (Tuesday)]

When the morning arrived, Richard went to work but he promised to be back at 4pm. Pepper stayed home alone. At first she used her time to put some things in order that she was meant to do for days but ended up always postponing it. That didn't take much of her time and by the lunch, she was already bored.

 _I guess it wouldn't hurt if I go to S.I. to advance my work for tomorrow._

She looked at the clock, it was around 11am. _Which means that I can get some work done and get back here for my evening with Richard before 4pm._

With that in mind she took her purse and her car keys and drove off to Stark Industries. As soon as she arrived at the office, she started to work at Tony's agenda. MIT was pressuring her to find a way so he could do a speech there in June. Pepper was always looking at the time so she wouldn't be late to meet with Richard. Around 3pm she decided to pack her things and go, and there was some folders that needed to be delivered to Mr. Stark.

 _I'm just going to drop these at his house, leave him a note and that's it. He_ _won't_ _even_ _notice I_ _was there._

That was the plan. She had done this many times before, especially on the weekends. She was in and out and Stark never noticed her. This wouldn't be different.

She arrived at the mansion and went straight to his office. Once she got there Pepper realized something: the house was quiet, too quiet. JARVIS didn't greet her, there was no noise coming downstairs, no loud music, no TV on, no bots wandering around. Nothing…

Pepper left the files and wrote him a note, and grabbed her things to leave. She was already at the door when she stopped. The uneasy feeling wasn't leaving her alone…

"JARVIS? Are you there?" she decided to ask.

" _Yes Miss Potts. I'm here_ _," answered_ the AI in a lower tone than usual.

"I didn't hear you when I came in," she commented. "Is Mr. Stark out?"

" _Sorry about that Miss Potts, I was put on 'Quiet mode'. Yes, Mr. Stark is on the porch_ _."_

 _Quiet mode?_! she thought. This wasn't unusual… Tony sometimes lost his patience with JARVIS's comments and set him to quiet mode. But what was unusual was the complete silence in the house. Tony, even being quiet, was making some kind of noise. He was always typing something, listening to something – music or the TV news as a background sound – the bots were always doing some sort of work for him…

Pepper looked at the clock. She had to leave, it was almost time for Richard to come back home. She left the house and entered her car, left her purse on the passenger seat, turned the engine on but she couldn't bring herself to drive off. Her mind remembered the look he gave her when he told her about having a day off today. He had a serious look, but there had been something else there…

 _Sorrow, maybe?!_ she sighed. _I'm not going to be in peace if I at least go check on him._

She stepped out of her car and decided to go to the porch. As she entered further in the house she could see a lot of broken objects, one of Tony's trophy's broken in pieces, one of his PHD's certificate that was famed was also broken on the floor.

 _What happened here?!_ She walked through the broken glass carefully so as not to hurt herself. She finally found him. He was sitting on the porch, still with yesterday's clothes, looking at the sea, one bottle of whisky in his hand. On the floor, there was broken or empty bottles. He was a mess, like he had spent the night drinking. Pepper had seen him drunk, very drunk, but never like this.

"I thought I told yzou not tfo come," he said in a clumsy voice not even bothering to look at her. He took the bottle in his hand and almost drank half of it at once!

"What happened here?" she asked in disbelief.

He laughed. Not the beautiful and charming laugh of his… but an empty, full of hurt, laugh…

" Nmy annual celebration…"

Pepper could see tears forming in his eyes. She had never seen him cry, actually she had never seen him sad. This was so surreal for her.

"…for beingg stupid," he murmured. He lifted something from next to him, something framed.

Pepper couldn't see what it was but Tony kept looking at it as he finished drinking the bottle in his hand.

Pepper came close to him and sat on the chair beside him.

"Tony… what happened?"

He looked at her, his eyes glassy from the tears that were forming.

"I didn'et saw him."

Pepper frowned, trying to understand what he was saying and what he was talking about.

"Saw who? Who came here?"

Tony kept looking at the sea as if he hadn't heard her. He dropped the empty bottle and his hand went to the other one that was full, still untouched under his chair. Pepper watched as he struggled to open the bottle. When he finally did, he threw the bottle cap away from him.

"Tony… don't you think that's enough?" she asked, picking up some other bottles that he still hadn't touched and putting them away from him.

"I nwas mad…" he spoke, still not looking at her… His eyes were very far away from her, or the sea… like he was seeing something that only he was capable of.

"You were mad? That's why you destroyed so many things?"

"…at sometinhg… so stupid."

"What made you so mad?" And then he started to murmur and Pepper was having a hard time trying to figure it out what he was saying

"He was beiiing sjarcastic because…he aluways liked to comprare me with… it made me mad!"

But the complete sentence she couldn't get it.

He kept going: "We shjould have meetz laterrr… I didn't tollld him, neeverr did. But I toldd herr…" He gave a small and sad smile and finally his tears started to drop. "I toldd herr…"

Pepper had no idea what to do. She had never seen him like this and she had no idea what had happened to make him like this. _He was just fine yesterday. What happened in the meantime?_

He took the bottle to his lips again and when he stopped Pepper looked at the whisky in his hand. It was almost at the end of it!

 _You've got to be kidding me?! He just opened this one. If this keep going he_ _c_ _ould be in alcoholic coma soon._

"Tony, I think you've had enough alcohol for today…"

He looked at her, his tears still falling but he didn't pay attention, like he had never noticed he was crying.

"Youu shhouldn't bee here… one shhoullld…"

"Well, but I'm here…" She gave him a reassuring smile. He look puzzled.

"…whyy?" he asked as he drink a little more.

"Because I wanted to be here." It was the only thing that she could give as an answer at the moment. She took the bottle that he was holding in her hand. "Why don't you give me this uhn?"

"No, no, no… I need this.." He didn't have strength to fight her off.

And he sounded like a kid that had been separated from his favorite toy.

"Why don't you give me this and let's go to your room so you can have a good night of sleep?" she suggested.

"Don want to slheep," he murmured, as she successfully took the bottle away from him.

"I suspect that you haven't eaten anything, have you?"

"…No…" he slurred, stretching his arms to try to get the bottle.

"I will get you something to eat while you rest a little… how does that sound?"

"Don want to.."

"I will be right back."

He tried to get up to get the bottle back but he was so dizzy that he fell again on the chair.

"I'll… stay," she heard him murmur.

Pepper went straight to the kitchen and searched for something so she could make for her intoxicated boss. While she was getting the ingredients for a soup together, she decided to ask the one person who could help her out now.

"JARVIS, who came here yesterday?"

" _After you left the house no one came by Miss Potts_ _."_

Pepper frowned at his answer."Did Mr. Stark leave the house?"

" _Also negative. Mr. Stark spen_ _t_ _part of the night working and then drinking as much as he could, as you saw_ _."_

 _That doesn't make any sense_ _,_ Pepper thought.

"What happened that made him like this?"

" _I believe it's today's date_ _,"_ JARVIS answered simply.

"'Annual celebration'?" Pepper murmured Tony's words as she met him. "What day is today, JARVIS?"

" _It's_ _the death anniversary of Mr. Stark's parents_ _."_

As if he wanted to prove the point, JARVIS created a hologram next to Pepper with an old newspaper. The front page was a picture of Howard Stark with the headlines: "Howard and Maria Stark die in Car Accident". Pepper took a moment to look at the old newspaper in front of her. Now the things that he was murmuring started to make sense to her.

Pepper finished the soup, took a plate and went for her mourning boss. He was asleep in the same position that she had left him. She took the framed object out of his hands and finally she could take a look at it… It was a family picture. Tony looked like he had been around 19 or 20 years old. On one side was Howard Stark and on his other, a woman who Pepper could only guess was Maria Stark. She looked at the passed out man in front of her and felt her heart break for him.

She never heard him speak about his parents other than, "It was a project of my dad…" or "My old man had a philosophy…"… It was clear he had buried his feelings deep and missed them very much.

"Mr. Stark," she called him, while nudging him gently. When he woke a little, she gave him the soup. "You need to eat something."

He accepted the plate without complaining. He ate in silence while she was next to him.

When he finished she took the plate from his hand. "Why don't you go lay down in your room?" she suggested.

"Uhn no… comfy here," he murmured and he lay back down on the deckchair and went to sleep.

Pepper sighed. It was no use in trying to get him out. But it was getting colder… She went inside and searched for a duvet. Back on the porch she covered him and left a couple of Advils and a glass of water next to him.

She took advantage of his sleep and cleaned away the broken bottles the best way she could without disturbing him. Then, she came back for the empty bottles and the ones that he hadn't touched yet. She ordered JARVIS to ask for DUM-E or U to clean up the hall as silent as they could and leave Tony to rest in the porch.

Once inside her car, Pepper looked at the clock. It was past 7pm. The day hadn't gone as she had been hoping for but at least she could have her night with Richard. On her way home, Pepper couldn't stop thinking about her billionaire boss. He looked so lost, and so alone, that she felt pity for him. He didn't have many friends, but he knew a lot of people, however most of them wanted to use him for something. Pepper could see that it hurt him when Tony realized their true intentions, although he tried to hide it, he was a lonely person which was why he surrounded himself with robots.

It was almost 8pm when she arrived home. She saw that Richard had already put the dinner table together, and there were some candles, and an empty bottle of wine, she suspected that he had drunk it, but her fiancé was missing. Pepper left her purse at the dinner table and was about to search him when she heard his voice coming from the corner of the room.

"Where were you?" He sounded serious.

She smiled widely as soon as she saw him.

"Sorry. I was planning to get back here before you, but things got out of hand."

He nodded and asked again.

"And...? Where were you?"

She sighed in defeat. "Well I got bored here doing nothing all day. I'm not used to it anymore, so I went to the office to get some work done for next week."

She walked to him and tried to hold him, but he avoided her contact and took a deep breath - Pepper could see that he was trying hard not to lose his patience.

"I thought... that we had a day for ourselves, and then you went out for work? On your day off?!" His voice was rising a bit.

"I'm sorry… like I said things got a little out of hand."

"What happened then..? What was so important, on you day off, that made you forget about our day together?!"

Pepper looked down and breathed in. Like she had suspected he had drank all that wine. She was hoping to avoid talking about Tony with him but she wasn't seeing any other option.

"I left the office before the time you said you would come home-"

"Then why Ginny?!" he yelled.

Pepper closed her eyes and continued: "I went to drop some files at Mr. Stark's house but when I arrived there-"

"I knew it…" he said with a sarcastic smile on his face. "I knew Stark had something to do with this… Everyone tried to warn me… but I didn't listen because I trusted you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Stark!"

"We already talked about this… There's nothing going on between us! Tony is my boss!"

"Right… 'boss'," he said mocking her. "And yet you decided to spend your day off with him and not me."

"That's not what happened. I was coming back home to meet you. I dropped the files at his house and was on my way home when I saw him. The man was almost in coma with so much alcohol…" she paused and lowered her voice before continuing: "Today is the anniversary of the death of his parents… That's why he gave me the day off, so he could drink himself until oblivion." She was hoping that he could see it wasn't a normal situation.

"So..? What has this got to do with you?" he asked with a cold voice. She frowned.

"I just couldn't leave him like that-"

"Oh.. of course you could!"

"Richard… It would be inhuman…The man was in pieces. You didn't see him. I was just making something for him to eat, and put away the alcohol and then I left…"

"Because he lost his parents?! Ah give me a break, he is a grown man.. he can handle it.. besides Stark is inhuman… This would be just the world getting back at him. He is a mass murderer… and yet you still choose to be with him!"

"He is not a mass murderer… and I didn't choose him over you!"

"Yes you did… People told me that this would happen… I mean, I saw the magazine's saying that you do more than 'assist' him!"

"…What?" She had already seen those tabloids, and so had Stark who'd threatened to destroy the magazine if something like that was published again. "Richard, those are just magazines trying to sell… they would say anything…" She softened her voice and touched his arm. "Come on, it's still early, we can still have the night for ourselves-"

"No. I can't do this," he said pointing between the two of them. "Every time you travel with him I almost go crazy with the scenarios in my head. But I could manage it because it was your job, and you said that after you got the money you would leave. But now… today, it wasn't your job, you wanted to be there, and last weekend you made it pretty clear that you wouldn't leave the job anymore-"

"Don't do this… don't say this…" Pepper could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't… I want to come home and be with my wife… I want to be able to make plans for the night without being interrupted by some guy that wanted to travel half of the world just because he feels like it! I want to sleep without the phone ringing in the middle of the night, I want to spend a day off with my wife without being afraid that she will decide to go check on her crazy boss… But most of all, I want to have a wife and not share her with anyone."

His comment made her angry. "I'm not having an affair with him!" she yelled desperately.

"I can't do this Ginny… I just can't," he murmured and started to walk past her.

When Pepper turned to face him he was already with his car keys in hand and had left the house.

Pepper stood alone in the living room crying over the fight that they just had. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Her engagement was broken, her fiancé mad at her… She didn't want to be alone right now so she dialed the number of a good friend.

Half hour later Karol, a friend from college that recently moved to LA, came to her house to pick her up. When they arrived at Karol's, Pepper told her everything. Karol was a good listener, and she let Pepper speak for hours. She needed this and it was the best way to put her ideas together. At some point in the night, Pepper fell asleep only to wake very early in the morning.

She found herself in Karol's living room when the smell of fresh coffee came to her senses. Pepper went to the kitchen and saw her friend making some pancakes.

"Good morning!" Karol greeted her with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Ah.. like shit. I'm sorry about last night." Pepper gave her an apologetic smile.

"What are you talking about? You needed a friend… That's what I'm here for..." Pepper looked at her friend. Karol was always carefree and happy. She always cheered her up and that's why Pepper was so happy when she decided to move to LA.

"Have you decided what you want to do now?" she asked.

Pepper looked at her engagement ring before speaking. "I can't be with someone that doesn't trust me… Even if I leave my job now, in his mind, I would always have had an affair… He won't trust me like before." Both of them were in silence for a while until Pepper spoke again. "I guess I'll go home this morning, pick up my stuff and leave the house… He was the one who found that house so I'm going to find a place to live."

"You want me to help you?"

Pepper smiled at her. "Yes… If you can, it would be faster this way."

Karol nodded. "And you can live here if you want to… until you find a place."

Pepper took her friend's hand and thanked her.

When Pepper and Karol arrived at Richard's, there was no sign that he had returned home. Everything was the way Pepper had left. The two of them work fast, grabbed her stuff and went back to Karol's. After they had packed things up, Pepper took a shower and decided to get ready to go work. She needed a distraction and work was the best medicine. She still wasn't sure of how she would face Stark or his reaction of her being there. She only hoped that he didn't fire her for being too invasive - that would make her week a completely disaster.

When she arrived at Stark's, JARVIS greeted her and she went straight to her office. She was already working when a movement caught her attention. Tony had entered her office. He looked fresh, shaved, and had his favorite jeans and a Black Sabbath's shirt on… He looked nothing like the man he was yesterday.

"Morning Potts…" He looked at the clock and smiled, teasing her, and she wondered if he remembered anything from yesterday. "You're late."

"Morning, Mr. Stark. Sorry about that, won't happen again." Unconsciously she brought her hand to where her engagement ring used to stay. She didn't notice, but Stark didn't miss that movement.

"It's okay though, you work too hard."

He leaned against the door and Pepper could see that he was holding something behind him but she couldn't see what it was.

"Thank you, sir. Now, your schedule for today…" She started to talk to him about his agenda and he was surprisingly responsive. Pepper decided that this is what she needed the most, her routine back. After that, they agreed to leave for S.I.

"I'm going upstairs to change… unless you want to help me with that," he teased her.

"You are more than capable of doing that yourself." Pepper could only smile at his attempts to flirt with her.

"I was talking about choosing my tux, Pep!" He pretended to be offended.

"Of course you were." She smiled a little. Tony came closer to her desk and dropped what he was holding on her table, then he looked at her with the most sincere eyes she had ever seen him use.

"Thanks Potts," he whispered, and seconds later, he was already out her office.

Confused, Pepper looked at the table and saw the files that she had dropped here yesterday. She couldn't fight the smile off her face.

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcome ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Pepper was stressed. It had been almost three months since Pepper and Richard broke their engagement and she was now living with a friend.

The place where Karol lived was far from S.I. and Tony Stark's mansion. Everyday Pepper spent almost two hours in the traffic to get there, and that was on a good day! So to avoid being late she had to wake up absurdly early and usually go back home later than she normally did.

During those days, Pepper started to search for a new place to live. She wanted a place where she was comfortable, close to S.I. or Tony's place and at a reasonable price. That was the hardest one. Properties in LA were really, really, expensive.

When Pepper left Richard's house, she left him half of her savings as they had a joint account for their wedding, although the majority of the money there was hers, she just couldn't bring herself to take it all so she left half of it for him.

Pepper was never obsessed by money, and always believed that money was a consequence of your work. There were moments, yes, that she had regretted that decision.

The good places that she found closer to her job were really, really, expensive, and she couldn't afford them right now. On the other hand, Pepper always hated moving. She wanted to find a place where she could live for a long, long time and not just somewhere she would live for a year and then find another one, or another, until she settled down. She knew some people who almost moved every year because, as they explained: "the new apartment is better than the old one", or "that apartment was better but this neighborhood is the best". No! Virginia Potts was efficient, and she wanted a place that felt like home.

It was late at night and Pepper had spent hours in front of the computer searching for an apartment. Another reason she was in a hurry to find a place was because she felt like she was bothering her friend. Karol never said anything, never made her feel uncomfortable rather on the contrary, she was being very supportive. But Pepper had always had a place of her own and didn't want to overstep her friendship.

By accident, she looked at the computer clock.

 _Oh great! I have less than 4 hours to sleep._

She shut down the computer and went to sleep. It was almost 5am when her alarm went off. Pepper released a tired sigh and started to get herself ready for work. Once she was ready, she left her room and went to the kitchen to make some coffee for Karol. She always did that since she was the first one to get up. Pepper had her back for the table when she heard her friend sit down.

"Now that's a miracle. You are up before 8!" Pepper said, teasing her.

"Ahh I couldn't sleep, so I heard that you were up and decided to come in. For the fresh coffee".

Pepper smiled, took the coffee bottle and went to sit with her friend. That was the moment when Karol looked at her.

"Jesus! You look horrible!"

Pepper was taken aback by her comment.

"… Thanks Karol," she murmured.

"Seriously… horrible!" her friend continued.

Although Pepper was dressed impeccable, as always, she had eye bags that not even her makeup was managing to hide. She looked exhausted, and stressed. Pepper rolled her eyes at her friend but that only made her concern increase.

"Pep, when was the last time that you went out?"

"I'm too tired for that."

Karol looked at her in disbelief.

"Honestly, you've been living with me for three months now, and I have never seen you going out to have fun to meet new people."

"I meet new people every week," she said with a bored face.

"Non-business related people Virginia!" insisted Karol.

"I don't know. I'm just…" But she couldn't finish it, she was just what? Stressed, tired, bored? She had to start over and she missed Richard. Yes, her job kept her busy but he was always there at the end of the day giving her comfort, making her laugh, or just his presence was enough. But, at the same time, she was sad and frustrated that he didn't trust her or wanted her to give up a job that she, in general, enjoyed. She was tired of traffic, of house searching, Tony's antics… literally everything! The thought of giving up her job and resign had crossed her mind once or twice during these months and she didn't need that stress right now, but she would always tell herself that this was a temporary situation. And she really like her job!

"We're going out this weekend and I won't take no for an answer," said Karol.

Pepper sighed. "You know it's not so simple like that, I have to look at Mr. Stark's schedule-"

"Fuck Stark! If you need I'll go there and tell him that you need a day off!"

Pepper smiled a little, imagining her friend invading Tony's house and yelling at him.

"You are just saying that because you want to meet him." That was true as Karol was very curious about Stark. Every now and then, she would ask questions about him.

"Yeah I do…" she said, smiling. She was busted and she knew it. "But seriously open his schedule and let's start to think about our girls night."

Pepper started her computer and opened Tony's agenda for the week. For Karol's luck and her infortune, Tony didn't have anything important that particular weekend. Pepper sighed in defeat.

"Yay! Great! Saturday night it is girl's night!"

Pepper rolled her eyes, grabbing her purse. "I have to go. I see you tonight."

The rest of the week went pretty much as usual. Although Pepper was very polite, everyone around her could tell how stressed she was, even Tony was being quieter than normal around her. At one time she looked at herself in the mirror and was able to see what Karol was talking about. She barely recognized herself. After that, Pepper started to think that it might be a good thing to go out with Karol and do something different.

-o-

Another reason for her stress was a very important meeting that Tony had on Friday with a rival company, although it was surprising to see how seriously he took it.

To be fair he had been talking about it for weeks. Tony wanted to buy the company to take them out of the game but the price they were asking for was ridiculously high. The company wasn't worth that much. They spent days making plans and strategies to get them to yield.

That was the first time that Pepper saw Tony completely focused in a meeting, and it scared her! He was cold, he was calculating and she thought that he put their negotiations at risk when he threatened to walk out and crush them in the market. But that only made the business men retreat and accept Tony's deal.

Honestly, Pepper was taken aback in seeing that new side of him. He could be indestructible in a meeting if he wanted to.

 _Why..?_ _Why_ _can't he_ _be like that more often?!_ she thought, impressed and frustrated with him at the same time. You could always count on Tony to give her a roller coaster of emotions! After that, part of her stress faded away. Pepper saw herself actually looking forward to going out with Karol.

-o-

When Saturday arrived, she managed to do all her work fast and by 4pm she was almost ready to leave. She took the messages and the documents that she had to deliver to Tony and met him at his living room where he was playing an online video game.

"I need you to sign this." But Tony pretended he hadn't listened and kept playing on his Xbox. Noticing his non-response Pepper kept talking. "Larry called; he wants to know if you were interested in anything from the Art Gallery, and Mr. Stane wants to talk to you about the details of the meeting yesterday when he arrives from New York on Thursday." She stepped in front of the TV and put the papers in front of him. "Sign this and think about the Art Gallery. He wants an answer by Monday."

"Why are you so eager for me to look at this?" He took a second to look through the files and signed it without reading. He trusted Pepper enough for this already.

"I'm leaving early today," she said, holding the files and starting to walk away.

"Uhmmm.. Wait... What?" he said, as if he just processed the information seconds later. He left the sofa like it was on fire and went after her. "You are leaving earlier? Why? Is it because you have been stressed these days? Because you can chill here! There's a pool, a sauna – please put a bikini on, I can totally see you wearing one."

"No. And who said that I'm stressed..?" Automatically she started to think about her behavior that week. She couldn't remember having mistreated anyone.

"We noticed you were more… quiet than usual, and you know… you look like shit at the end of the day…"

She stopped to look at him. If looks could kill, the one that she was sending him now would have done the job. But he kept talking, even after seeing her look.

"…like that, right now, ready to kill somebody… Why did you think I was hiding downstairs?"

"Because you love that place, and maybe it is because my boss is giving me too much to do..."

"He is an asshole… We already know that, but that's no reason for you to leave earlier!" He was following her like a puppy followed its owner when they realize they are about to be alone. She was already collecting her purse.

"Not that's your business, but I have plans tonight."

There was a moment of silence before Tony spoke. "You have plans?"

"Yes".

"You..? ...Plans?" It seemed it was an alien concept to him or a complicated equation that he needed to solve.

"Yes. I'm allowed to have plans on the weekends." She gave him a flat face and started to walk away.

"We need to change that…" he murmured, then he chased her back. "What if I need you?"

"You won't."

"You don't know that." He stopped in front of her. "What if I was about to die?"

"You are in perfect health."

"I could get a disease."

"It would take longer than 24 hours for it to be mortal." She walked past him and was at the door when he started talking again.

"Okay… What if JARVIS decided to rise up and get revenge on me?"

" _That_ _would_ _be highly improbabl_ _e_ _sir, I have protocols-"_

"Mute!" Tony didn't let the computer finish it. And Pepper was trying to suppress a smile at his attempts to make her stay. It was funny for her that in public Tony had this bravado, to be confident, careless and independent but when they were alone he was almost incapable to tie his shoes without her. It was funny how in less than a year she had reached at this level of trust with him. She remembered how he used to test her all the time. It seemed like it was a long time ago now.

"The robots won't upraise in 24 hours, Tony."

"Okay… I can trip and hit my head and bleed out.. Who's gonna help me?" He put his hand on his hips, staring defiantly at her.

"You have JARVIS, Dum-E and U to call 911."

He pretended to be offended after she said that. "You are gonna leave me with them? They hate me." Now he was pouting.

"They don't hate you and you yell at them for nothing," she responded.

"The point is, I need you here." He was trying to sound calm.

"I'm not going to ditch my friend just because something may happen to you."

"You wound me, Potts."

"Besides I know you have invitations for a party today… You won't be needing me."

"That's not true I always need you."

"You won't need me to drink and get girls."

"I…I… I need you to…to… keep me in control of my drinking and… and… evaluate my girls." Tony was desperate.

"No, you don't."

"So that's it! You're going to leave me..? Like this? I thought we had a thing."

"The thing is called employment contract and it says that I have the day off Saturday after 5 and Sunday free."

"… We really need to change that," he murmured.

"Bye, Mr. Stark. See you on Monday!"

Tony sighed in defeat and watched her walk out the house to her car.

-o-

Once home, Pepper took a shower and started to get ready. She dressed in a summer green dress with little pearl flowers on it. It wasn't too short as the dress stopped above her knees and as she didn't know how long they would stay out, she decided to put a jeans jacket over it. As always she put on her heels. She couldn't leave the house without them.

"Ready to go?" Karol asked as she entered Pepper's room.

"Yes!"

At the beginning of the night, they took a cab and went to a bar near downtown. They ordered a couple drinks and something to eat.

"You were right, I needed this…" said Pepper, really enjoying the place.

"Of course I was right! You couldn't keep living like that, you would go crazy."

"It's just the routine is a little difficult now."

"You know what you need?"

Pepper looked at her in curiosity.

"A new guy".

"Oh don't…"

"Nothing serious… just to get Richard out of your system…"

"Not right now…" Pepper looked at her friend with a serious face and Karol knew better than to push the subject.

"Okay, but promise me something. If by the end of the night you find a guy that it is at least interesting, you will consider what I said?"

Pepper laughed at the insistence of her friend.

"What do you mean 'by the end of the night'? Have you planned anything else?"

"Honey, I have tickets for a rave party," she said happily, taking the tickets out of her purse and showing them to Pepper.

"Oh no, not a rave party," groaned Pepper.

"Yes! Come on, I've never been to one! And this one would be next to the Hollywood Sign: how cool is that? Imagine the view!"

"I've been in a lot of rave parties."

"You went at the ones that Stark hosted… that's different, you were working it doesn't count!

Pepper looked at her friend as she begged. "Come on! It will be fun! The two of us, you can let go all of your stress dancing… and you get to sleep the whole Sunday! I won't disturb you."

"And just how do you think we will get there? Uhn… at Hollywood Sign? I'm not using my car to drive us there and the taxi would be a fortune!"

Karol smiled deviously. "I've got it covered!"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a van that will leave from that park over there." She pointed towards the park across the street. "See those vans…? They will take the people and drive them to the party and will wait for us so we can get back."

Pepper looked at the van, then at her friend… "You really thought this through ahn?"

"What can I say… it's not every day that you have a day off!"

Pepper really didn't want to go. A rave party wasn't her idea of "having a good time". In her mind, a good and relaxing time was what they were doing right now. Sit on a bar, have a couple of beers and a decent conversation. But she felt like she owed her something for letting her stay at her house and not pressuring her to move out, so she ended up agreeing to go to the party.

They had a few drinks before going to the van. It was about 10:30pm and Pepper found herself sitting at the back of the van with her friend, surrounded by strangers who Karol was chatting with as if they were old friends. While Pepper was more reserved, Karol was more open and friendly.

It took a while for them to get to the party. Once she was out of the van, Pepper looked around. They were in the middle of nowhere! Above her, she could see the Hollywood Sign, below the lights of Los Angeles far from them.

 _It was indeed a beautiful view._

Other than that, it was just brushwood.

 _Oh my God… why did I agree with this?_ She was already starting to regret it.

"Let's go!" said Karol, exited.

Pepper gave her an uneasy smile and followed her… although it was in open air there were lights illuminating the path towards the main stage that was built around a natural rock; and around it, they put benches for people to sit - or in the case of that party - dance above it. Behind the main stage were the bars and bathrooms.

In less than a minute Karol was already dancing with the beat. She looked at Pepper who felt out of place.

"Come on let it go!" she yelled.

"I think I will get something to drink," Pepper yelled back and went for the bars. The line to get a ticket for beer was huge!

Half hour later Pepper went back to the main stage where she found Karol at the entrance.

"The drinks here are ridiculously expensive!" she commented. Karol laughed and accepted the drink.

Pepper turned around and much to her surprise, she saw some colleagues of work there. Pepper introduce them to Karol, and they chatted a little, drank even more until Pepper gave up and entered the main stage dancing. She was trying to enjoy it since she was already there.

She didn't know how but at some point of the night she saw herself and her friends dancing on the bench around that natural rock. A couple of men approached her and tried to dance with her but she rejected them. It wasn't time. It didn't feel right.

At one point Pepper looked around her and didn't see Karol. She looked at the clock. It was past 4am.

 _I'm tired of this. I better try to find Karol._

She looked around but didn't see her friend. _She probably found a guy and_ _is_ _making out with him somewhere… dammit Karol!_

The red haired sighed impatiently and decided to get another drink while she waited for her friend to show up. She was almost at the bar when everything went black. Pepper looked around at the blackout. All the lights were off; the only light she could see was the city below them.

 _The generator probably went out of fuel. That is just great! Just what I needed!_ she thought frustrated. _Now I won't find Karol even if I wanted to!_ Pepper was looking around thinking what she was going to do next when she saw a familiar face. He looked back at her and grinned as he came closer.

"Look who I found here!" Even though his voice was smooth, Pepper could see he was a little tipsy. "Looking good, Potts! Hot! Very, very hot!"

"Tony! What are you doing here?!"

"Same as you apparently… so this was your plans uhn! Could have told me! Where's your friend? The one that you exchanged me for..?"

"Don't know. I lost her. And I want to leave here."

"Well I'm leaving. This party sucks and even more with this blackout now… wanna go with me?"

Pepper thought for a second.

"No. I came here with the vans so…"

"Pepper… those vans won't leave until the party is over, and that would be like around… 12pm. Look around do you see anybody leaving?"

It was true, although they were out of light nobody moved to leave. It was like the dark hadn't even bothered them. "You're right… I'm going with you."

They started to walk, leaving the crowd behind them for the exit dirt road. They were almost at the end of the parking lot when Pepper decided to ask.

"Tony… where's your car?"

"It's parked… At the second party that I've been at tonight," he said cautiously.

"Wh-what?"

"Just so you know this is the third one… So it's not that biggie… all of them were really boring-"

"Then how did you get here?"

"I got a ride with two gorgeous ladies that I met there… at the second party… I guess I can say the night wasn't a completely waste of time-"

"Where's your cellphone?"

"I kind of left it in my jacket… that is in my car…where's yours?"

"It's dead…"

"Hum.. Remind me to take a look at your battery… I can make it last longer…"

"How are we going to get out of this place?"

"We walk…" At the look she gave him, he completed his sentence, "until we find a ride…"

"Tony, nobody gives a ride for two strangers in the middle of nowhere!"

"We will find one… you will see…"

They were already coming down the dirt road when a car came down the hill. Tony made a sign for the car, but it drove pass them.

"Told you," said Pepper, but the car stopped a couple meters ahead them. Tony then turned to Pepper with a triumphant smile.

"I told you," he repeated her words. When they arrived at the car, they could see four women inside.

"Hi…" said Tony, already throwing on his charms to the driver.

"Are you… Tony Stark?" asked one of the girls, a little insecure about it.

"Yes I am… my friend and I need a ride… could you girls..?" he explained the situation for them.

"Sure… but … We only have space for one…"

"We can make it fit…" said the other one. Tony smiled and turned to Pepper.

"Wanna sit on my lap?"

She gave him a mortal glare that made Tony's smile grow.

"I can sit on your lap," said, with a suggestive tone, of one of the girls on the back seat.

"Well thank you… so this way everyone can fit in…"

They entered the car. Tony sat in the middle so this way he could chat with the girls… Obviously Tony was flirting with them, especially the one on his lap.

"You know that's a really provocative dress that you have here." Pepper heard him say to the girl as he played with the girl's dress edge.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"What do you think of mine?" asked the other one, also using a suggestive tone.

Pepper rolled her eyes and decided to stop listening and put her head against the window and started to pay attention to the view.

They drove for a while until the car stopped.

"Here is the place that you asked," said the driver, looking at Pepper. "We are actually going in the opposite direction after here so… this is the closest I could get!"

"No, it's fine! Thank you very much," she said, opening the door. The driver looked at Tony.

"You're welcome to join us if you want."

Tony looked at Pepper and then at the girls. He pressed his hand hard against the thighs of the one on his lap, squeezing it and smiled.

"Sorry girls… another time!" He gave two little slaps on the girl's ass so she could let him leave. They complained as he left the car and closed the door.

"Tony, you can go with them," Pepper said the second he got out.

"And leave you to walk alone in this part of the city when the sun hasn't even come out yet? Come on… I'm an asshole but I'm not that asshole! And boy! This is far!" he commented as they started to walk.

From the point where the girls left them to Karol's it was about 30 minutes walking distance. They were in silence for a moment. Pepper's heels were killing her.

 _Nice shoes_ _,_ _but not comfortable at all._

"Oh God I hate this..." she murmured.

Tony grinned when he heard her. "Of all things, I never took you for a rave girl… you're full of surprises Pep."

"I'm not. I just went because of a friend. And I'm so going to kill her!" Her comment made Tony laugh hard.

"A friend that can convince you to go to a rave and actually try to enjoy it is a must know person. She must have super powers." He was laughing at the situation, but Pepper was so pissed that nothing was funny for her now. She was having a perfect nice night before that rave, now she was tired of the lack of sleep, her ears hurt for the loud music, not to mention her feet hurt because of the heels and her walk on that dirt road before the ride, and they still had a couple of blocks to walk.

"No… she doesn't, I just went because I felt like I owe her for letting me live at her place."

"Why are you living at her place?" he asked, curious. Before she could answer, he added: "Is it because of the broken engagement?"

Pepper looked at him in surprise. She never mentioned that she and Richard had broken the engagement to him, or anyone else in the company.

Tony saw her face. "Missing ring." He pointed to her hand. "I'm more of an observer than you think, Pepsy. Having trouble finding your own place?"

"Something like that." He made a sign for her to continue and she sighed in defeat. He was not going drop the subject at this point and she already knew him enough to know that. Walking with a complaining Tony Stark in her actual state of mind would be a living hell.

"All the decent places next to your house and S.I. are too expensive to buy or to rent. I guess I'll have to start searching in a more distant neighborhood."

Tony looked at her for a second before suggesting: "Let me help you with that."

She was about to deny his offer when he stopped in front of her. "No, no, no, no hear me out! Please. You don't want me to buy you a place. Got it. I know that, you are the kind of person that would never let me do that kind thing for you-"

"People talk and they can misunderstand that. And I don't want to seem like I'm the one who is trying to take advantage or make a move on you". She started to walk again, now she already could see Karol's place. _Just one more block_ , she thought and when he didn't make a joke about her making a move on him, she realized how serious he was.

"I know that. I never thought of you like that. But then, let me lend you the money. You find a place that you want and if, if you can't afford it, I'll help you". He didn't give her time to respond and added. "Nobody needs to know. Its money that won't make a difference to me, plus its taxes free, and you can pay me back in your own time. You have access to my bank account so you make the deposits with the amount you feel like when it is necessary… This will stay between you and me. And even if you feel like you have to leave or resign, our deal will stay and you can pay me as much as you can, but you don't have to feel obligated with me or the company… but please don't leave," he added quickly.

She let out a little smile at his last request. "Why are you doing this..?" she asked, stopping at the gate of Karol's apartment and looking at him.

"Because I can… billionaire, you know…" He smiled. But Pepper didn't buy it, and gave him a flat face, demanding a serious answer from him.

Tony avoided her eyes when he spoke. "You are a good assistant. Actually, you are the best assistant… ever! The others only lasted like a month…"

"I wonder why…" she said, teasing.

"The point is… I don't wanna lose a great assistant and a friend for something so stupid like the geographic location of your new house, and seeing how far this place is and how you were really stressed in these last weeks it makes me feel like it's just a matter of time before you give up."

"I can resign for a whole other reasons too."

"I know that… and it would be probably because of me."

She rolled her eyes at his answer.

"That's why I told you that you don't have to feel obligated… In less than a year you have done a lot for me, I just wanna to do a little. Like I said, nobody needs to know."

"…I'll think about it," she replied.

He smiled, relieved at her answer.

"Is this the place?" He pointed at the building.

"Yeah."

"Pep... you really need to get out of here."

Pepper laughed at his attempts.

"Come on, let's go inside so you can call Happy to pick you up and get you your car back."

In record time, Happy arrived at the place. "Morning Boss, Miss Potts," he said, stepping out of the car and opening the back door for Tony.

"What took you so long?" complained the playboy.

"Sorry Boss… It took me forever to find this place."

Tony looked at Pepper with a smug look.

She rolled her eyes and repeated. "I said that I will think about it."

"You are hard to get, Peppy," he retorted as he entered the car. He closed the door but opened the window to add: "But I'll take pleasure that you will be thinking about me."

"You are making it easy to reject!" she said goodbye to Happy and her Boss and went back to the apartment. She connected her cellphone to charge and soon Karol was calling her, asking where she was. When she looked out the window, the sun was already out: she needed to rest.

Pepper went to her improvised room, lay on the bed, and she could feel the exhaustion winning her over.

 _What a night!_ she thought. Tony's proposition came to her mind. _I'm too exhausted to think about this now._ She pushed that thought to the back of her head and suddenly she fell asleep faster than she ever had in her life.

-o-

Pepper didn't need to accept Tony's offer. Although she couldn't say that it wasn't tempting - and she really considered it in the following days - she kept strong and weeks later after that day, she found her apartment. It was perfect for her: a good neighborhood, good view, excellent localization - 30 minutes from Tony's - and because the owners were in a hurry to sell it, the price was very low.

"You are leaving early again," said Tony, when he saw Pepper organizing her things to leave his house on a Saturday afternoon. "You know, don't forget that we need to change that employment contract of yours, and don't think that I forgot about that, Miss Potts!" Pepper just rolled her eyes at him and Tony added: "You know... I've decided that I don't like when you have plans. Another rave party?" he said, teasing.

"Not this time," she said with a smile on her face, remembering that tragic day. "Today is moving day."

"You found an apartment!" He pointed out and frowned when he looked back at her. "So you accept my offer?" he smiled. After that day Tony had never touched the subject again. He didn't want to pressure her in to his idea.

"No. I didn't have to, and I don't want to mix things," she said, walking out her office.

"What do mean 'mix things'? I thought I said it would stay between the two of us?"

"You are my boss, it would be highly inappropriate, not to mention unprofessional I take your money to buy me a house."

"But-"

"I found one, at a good price-"

"The location-"

"Thirty minutes from here. It's a good place and I'm really happy that I found it." She looked at him and he did look kind of disappointed. Pepper sighed. She knew he meant well but her principles didn't let her accept that. What would people say if this came out? She knew that people still made insinuations about their relationship, and she had never given them a reason to. Taking Tony's offer would be a reason for them to talk. No, she wanted people to realize that her relationship with him was professional and nothing more than that. "But thank you for your offer, Mr. Stark."

"But you didn't accept it-"

"That doesn't mean that I do not appreciate your gesture."

He smiled a little, and before she left the house, Pepper heard him say: "Are you gonna invite me to your place? To… to celebrate! I can help you relax after a busy day of moving… I know a few massage techniques, really efficient and really, you know… pleasurable…"

"Bye Tony," she said simply.

"Don't say I never try to do anything for you!" He yelled back and caused her to smile as she entered her car. Maybe professional was too much to ask of Tony Stark, at least when they were alone. _But let's work on that latter_ _,_ she thought, driving her way to her new home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

It was Tony's birthday and a huge party had been planned. Of course Pepper was the one in charge of it. There would be two DJ's, one by the pool area and the other in the house. Lots and lots of food and even more drinks. She looked at the guest list and was pretty sure that Tony did not know this many people. She doubted that he even knew who they were.

Now she faced a dilemma. Should she give him a birthday present? Wouldn't that be inappropriate?

 _It would be awkward if I don't give him anything for his birthda_ _y,_ she thought.

Then, what? What can you give a man that has literally everything?

The following weeks were making the final adjustments for his party and searching for a present for him. At every hour, she became more and more desperate.

Everything she found sounded too impersonal, too superficial, and sure, he could buy at any time. Clothes? No. That man's closet had so many expensive things that she could bet that small countries wouldn't have that much fortune. Watches? Also no. He had a lot of those: one more expensive than the other. Anything high-tech? That would be stupid. If Tony wanted anything, he made it for himself. Honestly he had things that were not in the market yet. Probably would take decades for them to be commercially available.

 _It is already hard to_ _get_ _presents_ _for a man,_ _but giving_ _a genius billionaire man a present_ _is_ _impossible!_

She wanted to give him something that made him feel like it was personal, so maybe that way, he would give it more value.

She spent hours searching for it on the internet, and still came up with nothing!

Pepper sighed heavily and looked at the man in front of her. He was too absorbed in his mathematical equations to notice her. Looking at him right now she couldn't deny that even though he put her in too much stress with his eccentricities and drinking habits he was, in fact, a good boss. She could even consider him a good friend.

Sure he was egocentric and narcissistic, but he also tried to help her in his own way. He made her laugh on a regular basis, even if she will not admit out loud he helped her control her stress level with his carefree personality, always lightening the mood - sometimes even too much and at inappropriate times.

Pepper had to admit that somewhere on the way they became boss/employee/friends and she wasn't sure how it happened. One day they were at lunch and she realized that they spent that hour not talking about work - which was surprising - but regular things, everything and nothing. It surprised her how easy it was talk to him when he wasn't acting like a spoiled diva.

She didn't realize that all this time she had been thinking about their relationship and his birthday present and she was staring at him.

"Like what you see, Potts?" He teased her and his voice took her out of her thoughts.

"I see a maniac writing in codes that only he can understand," she said, trying to sound annoyed.

"It's called being a genius, thank you very much, and you can stare, I don't care… If you want I can show you firsthand how all this works!" He pointed at himself. It always amazed her how he can change from being such a smug man to a charming playboy then to a nerdy genius in a matter of seconds.

"Trust me, I don't want to know!"

"Uhm.. so you like Voyeur huh? It's okay… whatever makes you happy."

She rolled her eyes and went back to work. It was useless to argue with him, although she wanted to rip that smile off his face sometimes.

But then, an idea suddenly hit her. It was something simple, silly even, but she thought he might like it.

-o-

His birthday finally arrived. Pepper left her apartment at 8pm dressed in a simple but elegant black dress, with beautiful but discreet silver jewelry.

Once she arrived at Tony's mansion, she saw most of the guests were already there. She took her gift and went inside the house. There, she found Tony distracted with a brunette in his arms while two others were trying to get his attention. Pepper decided that it was the best let him have his fun and looked at the present in her hands. She wanted him to see it. She thought about leaving it with his other presents but knowing him, Tony would probably not even look at those. Therefore, she went down to the workshop.

 _Here I'm_ _sure he_ _will see._

She left the present on his desk and left the calm environment of his lab to the mess that was upstairs.

When she arrived there, Tony was on the sofa with a girl that was wearing a very tiny bikini. She was kneeled in front of him pretending to be his table. Tony was daring her not to spill the drink that he put on her back and let his hand wander over her body while she purposely spilled his drink just to see if he would use his lips on her.

"Tony doesn't change, does he?" a rusty voice said to her and she turned to see Obadiah Stane on her side. She gave him a polite smile. He was a remarkable businessman, but there was something about him that she didn't like.

"Well, it's his birthday, let him have his fun!"

He laughed at her words.

"He is just like his father when he was young," he said to her offering her a drink which she accepted.

"Really?" she asked curiously.

"Howard was very womanizing in his youth, just like Tony. It lasted until he met Maria. After that he stopped with those habits. She was the only woman who could keep him interested, focus his creative side and control his destructive side. He did a lot of growing up after he met her."

"She sounds like a remarkable woman."

"She was. A very rare type of woman. Kind of like you." He pointed at her and Pepper smiled shy.

"No."

"Yes. You are the only one who can control that!" He pointed to Tony who now had two girls kneeled next to him.

"He doesn't listen to me."

"Listens more than you believe."

Before she could answer he left her side to talk to some acquaintances. Pepper looked at Tony once more who was now walking some girls out of the living room to one of the guest rooms. At some point his eyes met hers and he gave her one of those rare smiles of his. She smiled back before he disappeared with his conquests.

She looked around. People were talking, drinking, and there were people swimming in the pool. She met Rhodey and Martha and spent half of the night with them chatting. At some point during the night, she saw Tony at the pool, again, surrounded by girls.

Pepper left his house earlier as she would probably would have some cleaning up to do the next day. And she wasn't wrong, the next day the house was a mess! She was there guiding the cleaning crew and waiting for the girls who slept in his house wake up. Happy was already ready to take them home. Didn't take long for JARVIS to wake them up and she had to go through all that familiar routine that it was get his girls out of the house.

It was past 10am and she was sitting in the living room searching for news of his party. Most of them were pictures of paparazzi from people getting in and out of the house. A few mentions of Tony's drunk behavior and his womanizing tendencies, but nothing too big that could cause a PR nightmare.

"Morning, Potts!"

Pepper looked up and saw Tony dressed in his jeans and MIT shirt. For some reason he looked extra happy. There was a different light in his eyes. "You went home earlier yesterday."

"Morning, Mr. Stark. Unlike you, I had to work today."

"Come on, it was fun! You missed a lot!" he said while he went to the kitchen.

"I'm sure I did," she murmured.

"You know," he started while he was coming back, "I found a really nice surprise today." He sat in front of her and put his coffee mug on the table. The background of it was a light blueprint of whatever engineering project that they found online to print on the mug. Witten with big black words was the phrase: World's Best Boss. But next to it, written in a delicate female handwritten with red paint, was the word "Friend". So the full message was: World's Best Boss/Friend.

He gave her a full smile, one that Pepper noticed that he only gave when the two of them were alone, before drinking a little of his coffee.

"Thank you, Miss Potts."

She gave him a smile in return.

"Happy Birthday, Mr. Stark."

That mug was constant on hand after that. Every birthday of his, she would come up with small ideas like this, a shirt designed by her, a framed picture of them reminding him of a funny moment. All small but significant presents like that.

-o-

Months after his birthday and Tony's dependency of her increased, either to help with his personal requests, or something for the Company or even her simple presence.

It had been almost a year since she and Richard had broken up. A year and a half since she started to work directly with the billionaire playboy and now, often Tony left the workshop with a notebook or a notepad, sat on the sofa across from her and started doing his designs and calculations there, or sometimes he just lay there listening to her typing.

When she questioned him about it, he simply said that he was thinking. Whatever it was, he wanted her around him and Pepper saw herself leaving his house late at night… not that it bothered her. She didn't have anything to do at home anyway…

In general, his presence didn't bother her, it actually made it easier if she had to ask him something or comment something to him.

Today, however, he was a little different, he was slower, walking carefully, didn't talk much, no smart comebacks, spenr the day at the workshop lazily working on the Red Hot. She didn't ask since acting weird was Tony's thing, from time to time. She should have asked.

Pepper left his house late as always, but instead of going home, she went to a Pub next to her house where she met a couple of friends there. It was Saturday; they were having fun, letting the stress of the week leave their bodies.

Pepper met these girls after she moved to her new apartment. They were about the same age.

Sandra was a dentist, focused on putting together her own ontological office. She lived on the first floor of Pepper's building and they met the day Pepper moved in. Later, Sandra introduced Pepper to Betty, who was married, works in an office, and lives in the building across the street. They were all really busy, but from time to time, they managed to meet and chat for a while.

"Ahhh I swear to god. If I have to look inside people's mouth again today I'm going to snap!" said Sandra, making the girls laugh. "Sometimes I question myself why do I even chose this profession."

"Can't be that bad," said Betty.

"Yeah…You are about to have your own office, that's a huge thing!" said Pepper.

"Bet, Pep, let me complain a little," she cried, pretending to be mad.

Betty looked at Pepper. "You are making success tonight."

"What? What do you mean?" asked Pepper, not understanding her friend.

"There's a guy that can't stop looking at you."

"Yeah, I saw that!" said Sandra. "He's hot!"

"What? Where?"

"On your left. Blonde guy in a black suit."

Pepper looked around. There was in fact a blonde guy dressed in a black suit. He was sitting a couple tables away from them and when Pepper looked, he was looking right at her. She couldn't fight the smile on her face when she looked back at her friends.

"You should find one too Sandra," suggested Betty, teasing her.

"Nah… I'm done with men for a while… although I wouldn't mind with that guy!"

They laughed at her last statement and half a second later, that man was approaching their table.

"Night ladies… mind if I buy you girls a drink?"

Pepper was about to deny it when Betty spoke first.

"Of course not!" She ignored Pepper's warning face. "Have a seat!"

"Nice to meet you... I'm Mark Morris," he said, sitting on the available chair.

The girls introduced themselves and Betty turned to Sandra.

"Will you help me with the drinks?"

"Sure!" The two of them left the table and went to the bar leaving Pepper and Mark alone.

"So… Virginia, what do you do for a living?"

The whole time Pepper had a shy smile on her face. It had been a long time since she had dated someone, and she couldn't help the feeling that she was out of practice.

"I work in an office," she said simply. Pepper tried to avoid saying to people that she worked directly with Tony Stark. Not even Sandra and Betty knew about her connection with the powerful billionaire.

"Where?"

"Stark Industries."

"Whoa! That's huge! I have a friend that tried twice to work for the Legal Department of S.I. and never succeeded. Their recruitment is tough!"

Pepper smiled at his attempt to indirect flatter her. "I guess I just got lucky. What about you?"

"I'm a lawyer. Not that interesting… really boring actually."

They chatted for a while more until the girls came back. Pepper was relieved that it was easy to talk to him. He was very interesting and funny and the conversation went naturally. She didn't know how long Mark stayed with them until he looked at the clock.

"Unfortunately I have to go. I've seen you around but you don't come here really often, do you?"

"No, my job requires crazy hours sometimes."

"I can understand that. Can I have you phone number? I would love to keep talking to you."

Pepper looked at her friends and answered. "Yeah, sure." She wrote the number on a napkin and gave it to him. He thanked her, said goodbye and left the pub with his friends.

"Somebody got a boyfriend!" teased Betty.

"We need to celebrate this!" said Sandra, already ordering another round of drinks. Before they started to drink again, Pepper's phone started to ring.

"Don't tell me that he is already calling?!" said Betty, excited.

Pepper took her phone and looked at the ID caller: _T. Stark._

She left out a heavy sigh. "Nah, it's my boss."

"Your boss? Now?!" asked Sandra, wondering about the time he was calling.

Pepper answered the phone. "Mr. Stark?"

Her friends frowned at the name.

 _"Peeeeppeeerrrrr"_ she heard him say. " _Help meeeee Pep-"_ She heard the phone drop. She imagined all kind of things: he cut himself, he hit his head, something exploded in his workshop with him (wouldn't be a first), and before her panic increases JARVIS answered.

 _"Miss Potts, Mr. Stark requires your presence at the house_ _."_

"What happened?"

" _For the diagnostics that I've run, it is my belief that Mr. Stark is sick and requires human attention_ _."_

That helped her nerves calm down. "I'll be right there". She hang up and looked at her friends.

"Your boss is calling you right now?!"

"Sorry girls." She gave an apologetic smile.

"Wait," asked Sandra, "we know that you work for S.I. But you work with Tony Stark?"

"Yes," Pepper answered simply.

"Like… THE Tony Stark?" insisted Betty.

"I'm his PA."

"You are Tony Stark's PA?" said Sandra, impressed.

"That explains a lot of your crazy hours!" said Betty, before smiling. "Is he as handsome as he is in the magazines?"

"Oh he is so hot! I saw a picture of him in a black tux! He was irresistible! Is it true what they say about him?"

"Yeah well… He is crazy…" Pepper simply said, smiling at her friends. "I'll see you girls later!"

-o-

When Pepper arrived at Tony's, she realized that it was dead silent.

 _Never a good sign._

She left her purse in the living room before asking:

"JARVIS, where's Mr. Stark?"

" _He is currently in his room."_

She entered the master room, and turned on the lights, just to hear a complain from the man laid under the sheets on the king size bed.

"Ohh no! I can't see!" He covered his head with the pillow.

"JARVIS, dim the lights," Pepper ordered.

"Pepper?" he spoke with a fiery and hoarse voice and tugged his head away from the pillow. "You really came!" The red haired looked at her boss. He looked terrible! His skin wass sweaty, his nose was red and runny, and his eyes watery.

"My God! Are you okay?" she said, coming closer to him and put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. He was hot!

"I'm dying, Pepper," he said, breathless. She looked at him, annoyed at his drama.

"You're not dying." She got up and went to his bathroom to get some medicine and a thermometer. "This is probably a bout of flu."

"I am…" he insisted. "Call my lawyer…" he ordered trying to yell but that only made him cough. "I need to review my Will…" When she approached him with the meds and the thermometer, he added: "You get the house."

"I don't want your house. Now open your mouth."

He did what she said but kept talking with the thermometer in his mouth.

"Take care of JARVIS for me. He is an asshole but he is a good buddy."

" _Thank you sir. That's very thoughtful_ _._ _"_

"Shut up! I'm trying to get your temperature," she ordered him while he gave her the most efficient puppy dog eyes she had ever seen him use! It was actually kind of cute. She tried not to think about it while she waited for the thermometer results. It wasn't in her job description to take care of the man while he was sick. Part of her was questioning why she was even there.

 _Give the man the meds and walk out._

But then another part of her stepped in.

 _Look at him… he is helpless… and there's nothing worse than being sick alone._

"Jesus! Your fever is high!" she said once she had taken the thermometer out of his mouth. "What else are you feeling?"

"Pain everywhere! I can't breathe… I'm dying Pepper… Please don't donate DUM-E to City College, he can help you out and JARVIS will help you take care of him."

"You are not dying."

"I am… I'm in pain… can barely speak with a sore throat."

"Then don't speak. Here, drink this."

"What is it?"

"It's a medicine. It will help with your throat and your congested nose."

"Does it taste good?"

"Just drink it." #

He did what she said. "Ahhh, Pepper, that's poison! I thought you liked me…" he cried. " You don't need to try to kill me! I'm already dying!"

 _God, he is such a drama queen!_ she thought, trying to maintain her patience.

"You are not dying… get some sleep, I'll make you something to eat."

She didn't wait for his reply and walked out the room.

 _Great!_ she thought, a little frustrated. _If I'm going to take care of him that means that I'm going to spend the night._

She never had spent the night at his place before. Obviously, she had taken some naps during ones of his crazy parties before, but never fully spent the night.

Pepper decided that after she had fed him, she would go home, get some clothes and some belongings and return to the mansion. She made him chicken soup and went back to his room to find the playboy asleep.

"Tony. Wake up, you have to eat."

He woke up a little and tried to sit up in the bed. His expression told her the movement to sit made him feel more pain. But surprisingly, he didn't complain.

"What is this?" He looked at the plate.

"Chicken soup. Eat it. It will make you feel better."

Once he had finished, she took the plate out of his hand.

"Everything is spinning," he said, trying to lay down again.

She gave him a sympathetic smile and helped him with the covers.

"I'm going home-"

"Don't leave!" he pleaded.

"I will come back… I need to get some stuff to spend the night."

"So you will stay?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I'll be right back."

He nodded and closed his eyes.

Pepper left his mansion and went back to her house, picked up some fresh clothes, pajamas and everything else she needed to spend the night. She chose to stay in the room next to his for two reasons: one it was closer to his room and if he needed her she would be there faster; and second, the other room was on the other side of the house and was where he usually took his women.

 _I'm not sleeping in that place without burning the mattress first_ _!_ she thought before changing her clothes and going to sleep in the spare room.

-o-

Next day Pepper found out that Tony Stark was a terrible patient. He complained about everything! The medicines, having to drink water, not being able to taste the food, the pain, having to stay in bed and when he tried to get up, he complained about getting up…

Pepper's patience was being tested that weekend. She knew that and she did the best to keep her cool. When he finally fell asleep, Pepper decided to organize some documents of his that were in the living room.

She folded them together and went to his office to store them. Once she arrived at his home office, she decided to also clean the place. Again, it wasn't in her job description, and DUM-E usually was the one that had to clean it since Tony wouldn't trust the housekeeper to do so, but she had nothing better to do with her time and seeing a little dust here and there Pepper thought: _That's probably one of the reasons why he got sick in the first place._

She started to clean until JARVIS announced the arrival of Colonel James Rhodes. It didn't take long for him to meet her in Tony's office.

"JARVIS told me I would find you here."

"Hey James!" she smiled at him.

"What are you doing?" asked Rhodes.

"Just cleaning this. Tony won't allow the housekeeper to clean this office, and this is probably why he got sick," she explained.

He nodded in response. "Yeah, he is afraid that they would steal some of his projects and sell it to a rival company. How is he by the way?"

She sighed tiredly. "He is finally sleeping. His fever went down a little this morning."

"He is a terrible patient, isn't he?" he said, suppressing a smile.

"That shouldn't surprise me," she answered and Rhodes laughed a little.

"Need help with that?"

"Sure."

They started to clean Tony's office and talked about ordinary things: Rhodes's work at Aeronautics, Pepper's infinity patience with Tony, how much Tony valued her even though he doesn't say or show it much… Pepper was touched to know that her boss spoke so highly of her to his best friend.

The conversation went on until Pepper was cleaning the top shelf and she found an old book. Everything that Tony had was brand-new, except that book. Finding it weird, she picked it up and realized that it was a family album.

"It's been a long time since I saw that," pointed Rhodey when he saw what Pepper had in her hands. "I guess the last time was when Tony was moving to this house."

"I didn't know he had this." She was curious but didn't open it.

"Take a look," suggested James.

She struggled a little with the idea of looking through Tony's personal property without his permission but she was curious to see it.

"Nah… that would be inappropriate," she replied.

"Tony wouldn't mind if it's you Pep," assured Rhodes. "Come on."

They sat on the sofa and Pepper opened the book. The first page was images of Tony's baby hand and footprint, followed by details of his name; the day that he was born; his parents name; location and doctor.

Next page there was a photo of a pregnant woman. She was standing in a backyard next to a pool, smiling at the camera, both hands holding her huge belly.

"Maria Stark," whispered Pepper.

"Yeah. This was at their house here in LA. Nice house. I remember that Tony's father use to have a little zoo there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my sister and I used to go there just to see the animals… Over time the laws to keep those animals became more restricted and I guess he ended up donating them. I'm not really sure."

Next picture was of the Stark's in the hospital. Maria clearly had been in labor, and she looked exhausted but happy holding a little baby in her arms. She wasn't looking at the camera this time but at the little thing in her arms. Pepper smiled at the view of Tony as a baby and the clear love in his mother's eyes.

The following two photos were also taken at the hospital as Pepper recognize the man as Howard Stark, also holding and looking at the newborn Tony. The other one was a couple that Pepper didn't know. The woman was holding Tony while the man had his hand on Tony's little chest, both looking at the baby.

"Who are they?" she asked.

Rhodey smiled. "That's Jarvis."

Pepper looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"Edwin Jarvis and Ana Jarvis." He pointed at the two people in the picture. "Where did you think Tony modeled JARVIS from?"

"So, JARVIS really existed? I thought it meant Just A Rather-"

"Just A Rather Very Intelligent System?!" Rhodey completed. smiling at her. "Nah.. Tony says that to avoid telling people that he was inspired by a real person. Because that would imply that he, you know, misses the person. And you know how Tony is…" He pointed at the photo again. "That is the real Jarvis. He was Howard Stark's butler since… I don't know… forever I guess. That's the man that raised Tony."

Pepper looked at the man again. He was very well dressed in a gray tux, impeccable hair, and had warm green eyes looking at the baby. She didn't know him, but for a strange reason she felt sympathy with him.

"Did you meet him?" she ask Rhodey.

"Yeah. He used to help us hide our pranks from our parents." He laughed at the memories. "Jarvis was always visiting Tony when he went to boarding school and then for MIT. I guess it was a year after Tony graduated at MIT that his wife got sick. And man! He loved that woman. She died and a couple months later, he followed her. They were already old by that time…"

"Wow!"

"Yeah". They stared at the couple for a moment before the lieutenant spoke again.

"At that time, Tony already had DUM-E and U… I never asked, but I suspect that it was around that time that he started with the idea of JARVIS. A few years after his death happened, the accident with his parents, so… you know, I think he decided to put his ideas into practice. I guess Tony used his old videos and audios to create the JARVIS that we know today."

There were more pictures of Tony as a baby; Tony trying to walk; one that made her laugh was baby Tony trying to draw. There was ink everywhere but the paper in front of him, his hair was spiked up and he was looking at the camera puzzled. Tony around 4 dressed as Captain America for Halloween… Soon she started to see pictures of him in a workshop. He was still a kid but had always something mechanic in his hands or in front of him that he looked proud of. She guessed it was his first inventions. She also noticed that Maria and Jarvis were often in the pictures with Tony.

There were pictures of Tony as a teenager, already receiving awards. In those moments it was common to see Howard next to him. His graduation of MIT… his Master's degree… After looking at the pictures, she closed the book and put it back where she found it. She looked at the clock; it was almost lunchtime. Pepper decided to go to the kitchen to make something for them to eat. Rhodes followed her.

"You know…" she said, turning to face her friend. "I've always wondered… how did you two meet?" Pepper asked looking at Rhodes who laughed a little.

"I was 14, Tony was 12. Ours moms knew each other – don't ask me how, I guess from a club or something – the thing was… they went to a friend's ranch to spend the weekend. And they decided to take us there. That's how we met. Tony was really weird at the time." He laughed at the memory of his friend.

"More?" asked Pepper, laughing.

"Oh believe me! He was 12 and already at university so he didn't have any friends. Human interaction with him was a little difficult, but there we became friends fast. It was just me, Tony and my sister were the only children at that ranch so… I wanted to piss off my sister and Tony always liked a prank, we linked fast!"

"I can only imagine how much she suffered with you boys."

"Pepper you have no idea!" laughed Rhodes. "Ask her later. To this day, she is still pissed with us." They laughed a little.

"I always thought you two were roommates."

"At some point, yes. When he was doing his Master's degree it was my first year in college. So I decided to live with him in that year. He had an apartment all by himself. Believe me, it was the craziest year of my life… I know what you are going through."

"So you want to take my place?" she joked while she was making their food. "Feel free to take it, I need some vacations."

"NO! God no! Thank you!" answered Rhodey, as fast as he could. His reaction made her laugh. "I don't know how I didn't kill him in his sleep!"

Their conversation were interrupted by her phone ringing. Pepper glanced at the ID but didn't recognize the number. Even so, she decided to answer it.

" _Hello, is this Virginia Potts phone?"_

"It's me, who is it?"

" _Hey! It's Mark. Mark Morris, from the pub last night_ _."_

She was genuinely surprised with his call. "Mark! How are you?"

" _Thought I wouldn't call uhn? I was wondering if you are free today so we can continue our conversation_ _."_

"Sorry, today is not a good day," she replied apologetically.

" _I should have known_ _! A_ _girl like you would already have plans. Can we meet some other day, maybe?"_

"Sure! I would love that!"

They said their goodbyes and Pepper hung up the phone.

"Boyfriend?" queried James.

"No, nothing like that."

"Aham…" He was not believing her.

"What?" she smiled at him.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice from behind them.

They looked around to see Tony holding the comforter and covering himself with it from head to toe with only his face showing.

"Sit here," said Pepper. "Lunch is almost ready."

"Looking good Stark" teased Rhodes.

Tony looked at him with a bored face, and Pepper had to fight not to laugh at her boss's face. "I've heard that you were even calling your lawyer. Preparing to die over a flu! That would be a great headline: 'Genius Tony Stark defeated by common flu'."

Tony looked at Pepper, but Rhodey spoke before he could speak.

"It wasn't her. I asked JARVIS, and he showed me the footage. I even saved it on my phone for future use."

"JARVIS, we need to work on your protocols," he murmured, too tired to yell at the computer.

After their lunch Rhodey said good-bye to them and left the mansion. Pepper decided to do some work. Just like she thought, there were hundreds of emails and dozens of reports for her to look at. She sat on the sofa near the waterfall. It's noise always calmed her down. It didn't take long for her genius boss, still wrapped in a comforter, to lay on the same sofa.

Pepper stopped what she was doing to look at him.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable in your bed?" she asked.

"No," he simply replied as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep with the noise of her working. Her peace, however, didn't last long. A few hours later Tony tugged his head out and looked at her.

"Pepper."

"Yeah," she respond, not taking her eyes from the computer.

"Order me a Burger King, no, better yet, two double cheeseburger from BK," he said, still with a congested nose.

"You are not eating BK, you're sick. Need something more healthy."

He frowned. "You know…You don't order me, it's the other way around. Just so you know."

" I know that. However, technically, it is my free day therefore I'm off duty. You also hired me to take care of your best interests, and eating BK while sick is not in your best interests."

"I really want a cheeseburger… You know I can call them right?"

He was hilarious when he was sick like that and trying to sound confident. She was having a hard time attempting not to laugh.

"Then pick up the phone and order it yourself…" Then she smiled deviantly. "Let's see if they will understand what you're saying with that voice of yours."

He pouted. "JARVIS can order." He crossed his arms over his chest.

" _I'm afraid I agree with Miss Potts_ _,_ _sir. Healthy_ _food will decrease the time for your recovery and_ s _trengthen your immune system-"_

 _"_ Mute. You two are mean," he pouted again.

A minute later, he came close to her.

"Pepperrr..."

"What?" She was mentally counting to ten to try keep her patience.

"I'm bored."

Half of her alarms began to ring. A bored Tony was a dangerous Tony. "You are sick; you are supposed to be bored."

"This is too annoying…" he complained again. When she didn't respond he came close to her and tugged her. "Can I go down to the workshop?"

"You already know the answer for that."

He snorted angrily. "Then play with me!"

"No."

"Come on! Please! I never asked you for anything!"

She stopped to look at him with a flat face.

"Okay… that might be… not entirely truth…"

"You think?!" she replied, sounding exhasperated.

"But please play with me!"he begged.

"JARVIS can play with you," she retorted.

"I don't want JARVIS, I want you!"

"I'm not leaving work undone to play with you. Now if you excuse me, I'll be in my office finishing this report here and you will get some rest." She ignored his complaints and started to walk to her office. "JARVIS don't let Mr. Stark go to the workshop."

 _"Understood, Miss Potts_ _."_

"You're no fun!" Tony complained.

A few hours later, she finally finished all the work she had to do and went to check on her sick, childish boss. She found him on the same sofa where she left him. DUM-E was next to him, apparently they were playing chess, there were also papers everywhere full with mathematics schemes and some disassembled electronic objects on the table.

 _He is impossible!_ she thought. He was lying on the sofa, one arm touching the ground and the other supporting his head as a pillow. At her approach, DUM-E made a noise and woke Tony up.

Pepper looked at him and smiled a little before she asked: "Want to play Mario Kart?" He lit up like a Christmas tree and sat up so fast that he felt a little dizzy. "You okay?"

"Aham.. Not the best idea to jump up like that," he told her, holding his head a little.

"We will play for a while, then you rest, okay?"

He agreed with that. They spent the next three hours playing video games. Tony was impressed with how Pepper was good at it. Although she was struggling to admit it to herself, she was having fun playing with him.

After that, Tony went to rest while she made them some dinner. He slept through the whole night.

-o-

Two days later Tony was healthy again but not less bored, especially since Pepper made him go directly to S.I. the day he got better. He went all the way, complaining about how he missed being sick.

After lunch time Pepper was looking at the documents regarding the company's expenditure with employees and new projects when something caught her eyes. She went for the computer for more details of those numbers.

After a quick search, she grabbed the papers and went storming into Tony's office.

"What is this?" she asked angrily, showing him the paper.

He looked down and then faced her. "What?"

"You know what!" He was silent for a moment and she spoke again. "That number. Right there." She pointed for him. He looked at the paper again, and then he decided to avoid her eyes.

"You gave me a raise because I took care of you this weekend?" She could tell that he had became quite uncomfortable with her questioning. "Is that it?"

"Well yeah…"

"That's why you are giving me money?"

"Aham… I was told that I could be very difficult when I'm sick."

"You were told that?!"

"It's the word on streets…so…" He pointed at the number for her. And she became a little angry with his behavior. It was not the first time he had tried to do this.

"Tony…" She tried again, attempting to remain calm. "You can't give me a raise every time I do something nice for you."

He frowned at her. "But-"

"You can't buy me."

"I'm not trying to buy you."

"Yes, you are. Giving me a raise after that is one way to try to buy me. I stayed there because I wanted to. I didn't want to leave you alone sick like that."

"No, no, no… I wasn't trying to buy you… Just wanted to acknowledge what you did."

"Then say 'thank you'. It's not that hard," she suggested, as if she was explaining manners and etiquette to a five year old.

"I have access to your money, you know," she continued while he was looking at the ground. "If I wanted, I would have taken it as a bonus."

He was still avoiding looking at her and she sighed sympathetically.

Tony wasn't used to this. People usually did something for him with interest behind it, usually related to money. Therefore, it was natural for him to think that if she stayed and took care of him when it wasn't her job, she would wanted something like that from him too.

She continued in a calmer voice. "All you have to do is say 'thank you.'"

He looked at her and she could tell that he was a little lost and having a hard time.

So she decided to break the ice a little: "Better yet! Say: 'Thank you, Miss Potts, I would be lost without you…'" she said, joking.

There was a second of silence before he came closer to her, almost invading her personal space. He looked her straight in the eyes. All his masks were down and he gave her the most sincere and intense eyes she had ever seen and she instantly regreted her joke.

"Thank you, Miss Potts… I would be completely lost without you," he said, never taking his eyes away from hers. His voice was sweet and honest and every syllable that left his mouth made her feel fuzzy inside.

 _What the hell?_

For a second she lost her ability to speak. She was blushing, she knew that.

 _Do something!_ she yelled at herself. She forced herself to break eye contact and smiled nervously.

"See… It wasn't that bad," she said, and just then, she looked at him again. He was smiling a little. "I will leave those papers with you now… If you need me, I'll be right outside. And I already ordered your lunch at Burger King," she said, remembering his wishes when he was sick. His smile grew when he heard her.

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" she queried, coming back to her professional self.

He nodded before replying: "Yes, that will be all, Miss Potts."

She left his office as fast as she could without seeming desperate.

Tony was a charmer; she knew that. She never felt anything for him other than sympathy. Sure he was handsome, easy to look at and admire, but his charms never once worked on her. She knew who he was and how he was… So what the hell was that, that she felt just now?

 _It's the intensity of his eyes_ _focused_ _on me_ _,_ she told herself. _It's not a secret that he has intense eyes… I just never had that intensity totally_ _focused_ _on me… that's it._

-o-

The next day Pepper was sitting at a spare table at Tony's office in S.I when she looked at her phone. There was an unread message from a friendly number:

" _Hey! Just wondering if you would like to go out with me this week._

 _Let me know if you have other plans._

 _Have a good day!_

 _-Mark M."_

She called him back and they made plans to meet that weekend. However, Pepper made the mistake of leaving her phone on her desk when Tony arrived at the office.

"Burger King arrived. Want one? I don't like to share, but just for today I will let you have it."

She knew he was there more for the company while eating then to offer his food.

"No, thank you, I already eat. How can you eat Burger King again? You just had it yesterday?"

"Salad is not food and it's always a good day when I have Burger King." He looked like he was deep in thought for a moment. "I think I should buy it."

Pepper looked at him and realized he was talking about the Burger King chain.

"Your are not buying Burger King," she said with a strong voice.

"It would make my life easier if I own it."

He started to eat, and while she was looking at some papers, he was rambling about the pros and cons of buying the burger franchise. A couple minutes later Tony changed the subject:

"Who is Mark M?"

"What?" She looked up and saw him. In one hand he was holding the burger and the other her cellphone.

"What are you doing with my cellphone?"

"I was going to look at its configurations… so who is the Eminem?"

"Eminem..? What?" She wasn't understanding what he was talking about.

"Mark M… M and M… sounds like Eminem. Come on, Pepper, everybody knows that!"

She rolled her eyes… _Tony and his_ _logic_ _._

"Is he your boyfriend?" he kept asking. "Are you going out with him?"

"It's none of your business."

"I'm not allowed to know that?!"

"No. Finish your burger. You have a meeting in 30 minutes."

She left him eating and went to do some last minute organization for the meeting.

As usual Tony sat there looking bored, sometimes making a comment or two. She was the one taking notes, until her phone started to buzz. Pepper looked at her phone and saw a message from her annoying boss sitting across from her.

T. Stark: " _So you_ _are_ _dating Eminem_."

She narrowed her eyes at the message and decided to reply.

P. Potts: " _What_?"

T. Stark: " _Blonde hair, name with MM, apart from the coiffed hair he could be just like the real Slim Shady :O_ " He sent her a picture of Mark attached.

P. Potts: " _You_ _Googled_ _him?"_

T. Stark: _=D_

T. Stark: _That's your mad face. You're mad at me or at the man talking or is it because of the coiffed hair_?

P. Potts: _What do you think?_

T. Stark: _coiffed hair. I know_ _,_ _right! How many products does he need to do that? It's not natural at all_.

P. Potts: _Shut up and pay attention to the meeting_.

T. Stark: _That's boring._

T. Stark: _Pepper?_

T. Stark _: I can see your eyes looking at the cellphone.._

T. Stark:. _Talk to me Pep._

T. Stark: _Don't give me the silence treatment_.

T. Stark: _you_ _are_ _giving me the silence treatment. One day I might die because of this._

T. Stark: _You're so mean to me_ :(

After the meeting was over Pepper waited for everyone leave the room so she and Tony were the only ones left.

"I can not believe that you Googled him!" she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"So you were mad at me! Uhn!" he said, with an innocent face. Apparently, he found it surprising.

"Of course I am mad at you. What did you think I wouldn't be?"

"Well it was hard to tell-"

 _My God! How_ _is_ _this_ _man even_ _considered a genius?!_

"I am mad at you Tony," she replied, almost yelling.

"Okay. Look, I was looking out for you," he attempted to explain.

"What?"

"You are my assistant! I have to know who you are going out with."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well, he could be working for some rival company and wants to get close to you because you have access to privileged information."

"He doesn't even know that I'm your assistant."

"You think that he doesn't," defended Tony.

"Mr. Stark I want you to stop right now," demanded Pepper.

"You are back at the Mr. Stark thing?" Then he murmured. "…must be really mad."

The red hair had to control herself not to hang him right there with her bare hands.

"You don't get to say who I can or can't go out with. In fact, you don't even need to know that. I'm your assistant and I know how to separate work from my private life."

"Pep, you can do better than this guy… I mean… look at him!"

She rolled her eyes. "I mean it Stark," she said with a strong and firm voice, then grabbed her things and didn't wait for his reply.

-o-

Two days later, she and Mark finally met again. More than once that night, Pepper cursed Tony for making her pay attention to Mark's hair. It wasn't horrible, but he did kind of have a point.

The side of his hair was shaved, the rest of his hair was slicked back, forming a tuft on top of his head and due to the amount of his hair, it probably needed a lot of products to stay that way and not fall.

 _Forget about his hair, this is a nice guy, funny and interesting._

They had dinner and decided to go for a walk to a park nearby. It was a beautiful night.

"Thank you," she told him. "I had a wonderful night."

He took her hand in his and looked into her eyes.

"It was my pleasure." He came closer and kissed her softly. ]

Pepper closed her eyes at the feeling of his lips on her. When they broke apart, she smiled shyly. He was about to say something when her phone started to ring.

"Sorry," she apologized, looking for her phone in her purse.

"It's okay."

When she found it, she lookws at the ID and didn't recognize the number.

"Just one moment," she told Mark before answering. "Yes?"

 _"Is this.. ahn.. Pepper Potts?"_

"That's me."

" _I'm from the LAPD. I'm calling on Mr. Stark's behalf_ _."_

"What happened?" she asked, visibly tense.

" _He was arrested for breaking into a house and he_ _needs_ _you to pay the bail so he can get out_ _."_

"He did what? How much is it?"

The police officer informed her about the bail and she hung up. Her mind was already processing the nightmare that PR would have.

"Is everything okay?" Mark asked.

"There's something that I need to tell you." She looked at him after putting her cell back in her purse. "I work for Tony Stark."

"Yeah, I know, you told me you work for Stark Industries."

"Yes. But I work directly with Tony Stark. I'm his assistant," she explained to him.

"Really?! That was him on the phone?"

"Yes and no…" She couldn't tell him that her boss just got arrested. "I just have to go… I need to do something for him now… I'm really sorry." She couldn't believe her luck! She had finally found a nice guy to have a good time with and this had happened!

"Hey it's okay. Do you need me to take you somewhere?"

She smiled a little.

"No, I'm calling Mr. Stark's driver." It was late at night and she knew she would wake Happy up but she thought that she would probably need his help.

While they waited for Happy to arrive, they chatted for a while. He was impressed that she worked for the genius billionaire and asked some questions about his reputation. She just gave a general answer, never getting into too many details.

When Happy arrived, Pepper tuned to Mark to apologize again.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." He gave her another kiss and asked: "Can I see you tomorrow? We can spend the day together."

She smiled at the thought. "Sure! I would love that!" She gave him another kiss before getting in the car.

-o-

When Pepper arrived at the LAPD she paid the bail and found Tony in one of the empty rooms, passed out on the sofa.

 _I guess Tony Stark_ _doesn't_ _go to a regular prison cell like all the rest of the mortals go. I should have known._

"Tony?" she called.

"Hey Potts!"

She frowned at the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"God! You are so hot! Super sexy Potts... Sexpotts!" He happily laughed. Happy came right after her and helped to hold Tony and put him in the back seat of the car.

"Let's go home Happy," she told him. Then turned to Tony. "What happened?"

"Don know... I was at home."

She tooked a deep breath.

"You were arrested for breaking into someone's house, Tony."

"It was my house… Kind looked like my house."

"What?"

"I thought it was my house and the key wasn't working so I jumped the wall and went inside."

"What? How is that possible? JARVIS would have opened it for you if it was your house and nobody has a house at a cliff side like you."

"Not that house," he simply told her before closing his eyes.

"I think he is talking about his old parent's house, Miss Potts. It is around that area that he was arrested," informed Happy.

They arrived at the house and Happy helped Tony into his bed. Pepper sighed at the vision of her drunk boss, then it hit her. Tomorrow it would be a year since she and Richard had broken up, which means that it would also be the death anniversary of Tony's parents.

 _How could I_ _forget_ _?_

"Miss Potts?" Happy called to her. "Need a ride home?"

Pepper looked at the driver and then at her boss sleeping soundly in his bed. Memories of Tony drunk last year came to her mind.

"Nah Happy, I think I will stay. Thank you."

He nodded. "If you need anything you can call me."

She thanked him and went to the spare room next to Tony's. After the day that he was sick, she decided to leave some of her things there just in case she needed to spend the night again. She was already going to bed when she decided to call Mark to cancel their plans for tomorrow. There was no way she was going to leave Tony alone. Not after what she witness last year and what had just happened today. She made a silent promise to never let him spend that day alone again.

Pepper spent the next day with Tony, keeping him company. She explained that he would have to face a Judge for breaking into someone's house, and Tony tried to explain to her his version of the facts.

"I thought it was my house… I looked at it and I was sure that it was my house," he told her.

Later that day he took her to visit his old parents' house. According to him, he just went there to search for some notes that his father had left.

"It's work related Pep," he explained.

But she knew better. Pepper was able to see the place where Tony was raised and recognized some locations from the pictures that she saw in his family album.

Pepper and Mark decided to meet another day and many days after that. Tony still annoyed her because of his hair and his name. He was being possessive, therefore, she decided to hide from him every time that she and Mark had a date otherwise she wouldn't hear the end of it, and curiously, Tony always seemed to need something from her on date night. So to avoid that, she started to hide her plans from him. Mark was a good boyfriend, and Pepper was happy to find someone like him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

Pepper was living the PR nightmare. There were so many calls, so many emails that she actually had to turn off her cellphone for at least half an hour to get some peace and think of how to justify Tony's behavior.

It all started two weeks ago: they were at a business event in Dubai. Pepper always loved that city, ever since Tony took her there to his house in her first year of working for him. Everything in that city was beautiful and the architecture was fantastic! One of the advantages of working for Tony Stark was being able to visit places like this, places that she never thought she would see.

The press was covering every minute of the event, so there were reporters and photographers everywhere! Tony, as always, was being a charmer. He focused his attention today on a powerful business woman, co-CEO of one the Companies that were invited to his event. Everything was going great until Mr. Dimon, CEO of the Dimon's Enterprise approached her and started to flirt with her. He was old enough to be her father. Every time she saw him, he was being rude and making slightly misogynist comments.

Being polite as she always was, Pepper kindly rejected him and excused herself. The red hair went to the rooftop. She was alone there, the environment was quiet different from the confusion that was inside the Hall with all those people and reporters. Enjoying her peace, Pepper decided to send a message to Mark.

They had been dating for more than a year now. He had been very disappointed that she had to travel. Her birthday was coming up and he had planned a huge celebration for her. Just the two of them. He had been talking about it for weeks!

"It would be a night to remember," he had said.

But then, the invitation for Dubai arrived and she had to cancel everything they planned.

Pepper took her cellphone and started typing.

 **"** ** _Hey! I miss you. I'm sorry I had to cancel our plans._**

 ** _I promise I will try to make it up to you ;)_**

 ** _I'll see you soon._**

 ** _I love you!"_**

She had just pressed "send" when a voice behind her spoke: "I thought I would find you here."

Pepper looked around to meet with Mr. Dimon. She forced herself to smile.

"I came here to get some air. It's a beautiful night."

"Indeed. I know exactly why you came up here," he said as he approached her.

Feeling uncomfortable around him, Pepper decided to get back inside.

"I need to get back to see if Mr. Stark needs anything. Excuse me."

But he stopped her by grabbing and then holding her arm.

"He is fine. Why don't you give me that kind of attention too," he suggested, flirtingly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Honey, Stark has never been around a girl so much like he has with you. Whatever you do with him must be magical. I want a taste too."

"Don't call me that. Can you please let go of my arm?" She tried to let go, but he held her tighter.

"That's what you do, isn't it? Spread your legs for powerful men to keep your status. I'm sure Stark wouldn't mind, he's already got a girl for himself tonight." He tried to pull her and she resisted.

"Let me go!"

Out of nowhere, someone hit Mr. Dimon's arm and pushed him away with so much force that he fell to the ground and hurt the left side of his face.

Pepper looked to see Tony beside her, seeing him more angry than she had ever seen in all the time she had worked with him.

"Touch her again and I will drag your face through this floor!" he threatened.

"Come on Stark. She can't be so good that you want to keep her all to yourself. And with your reputation… you really can't expect me to take her serious, can you?"

"She is not like that. A prick like you wouldn't understand!" Tony said, turning to see how she was, but Mr. Dimon continued, further antagonising the situation.

"Sweetheart, whatever he is paying you, I will pay in double."

And that was when Tony moved to hit him again but Pepper managed to hold him. She put a hand on his chest and held his arm.

"Don't. He's not worth the effort!"

"He can't speak about you like that!" defended Tony.

"I think he already learnt that. Let's go. Please?" she asked him.

They left Mr. Dimon with his face bleeding on the floor.

After that, they left the party and went back to Tony's house in Dubai.

"Tony, you didn't have to hit him," she said, once they arrived there.

"He has no right to speak about you like that!" he yelled.

She had never seen him so angry! He couldn't calm himself and started to walk around, breathing heavily. Pepper didn't know what to do. So she approached him and touched his arm. He was looking at the ground, trying to control his breathing.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Are you?" he asked back, looking at her.

"Yeah... yes I am," she assured him.

"Did he hurt you when he held your arm?"

"No." There was a moment of silence between them before Pepper spoke again. "I know you were there to protect me, but you didn't have to act like that."

"I saw you trying to get rid of him but he didn't let you go... I just saw red," he said softly.

She couldn't really be mad at him for helping her. If he didn't show up, Mr. Dimon could have hurt her. She realized that she was still holding his arm and suddenly she was very aware of everything about him: the smell of his cologne, the heat of his body, how strong his arms felt under her fingers… It lasted just a couple of seconds and she let him go, taking a step back.

"You know, he is probably is going to sue you," she explained.

"Let him. We will sue him back," he replied simply.

-o-

Next day she saw a picture of that tragic event all over the internet. The photographer managed to get them just when she was holding Tony, to prevent him from hitting the other CEO again, and of course, the man bleeding on the floor.

In an interview, Mr. Dimon made up a story that made Tony looked like he was jealous of him, for simply speaking with Stark's precious assistant.

 _Asshole!_ Pepper thought.

Once again, the tabloids started to make assumptions about her relationship with Tony.

The next week they went to England for a Charity Event. Tony was walking the red carpet whilst Pepper walked right behind him, informing him of the names of people that he should know, the reporters that he should talk and greet to, when a reporter called for Tony. She heard him say:

"Come again?" And he approached the reporter.

Next thing Pepper knew was Tony and the reporter had started to argue. When she got closer, she heard him say:

"Apologize to her. Apologize to her now or I will personally guarantee that you will be unemployed for the rest of your life!"

She came close to him and whispered in his ear. "Don't do this. Lets get out."

"No!" refused Tony, then he looked at the man again and gave him a look that could intimidate every man on the surface of the Earth. "Now!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Potts," said the man.

She nodded, not really understanding what had happened as she had missed the comments the reporter had made about her, however Tony seemed satisfied with that. The other reporters were observing them even more, since all the cameras were pointed at them.

It didn't take long until they left the event. Once they were in the car, Pepper was able to ask:

"What the hell was that?"

"He said horrible things about you…" he murmured.

"Tony…"

"He was making accusations and insinuations because of what happened last week." His voice was higher now, and she could tell he was annoyed. Therefore, she calmed herself down to speak with him again.

"You can't be like this. You can't act like this either. People will make insinuations and you are giving them a reason to talk."

He looked at her before replying: "I won't let my reputation ruin you, Pep. They can say whatever they want about me... But not you."

In some way, she felt happy that he was trying to protect her, but his attitude was wrong, and it would end up giving them even more headaches.

"Tony, I knew what I was getting myself into when I decided to work for you. This is not the first time they have said things like this."

"But I'm sick of this, Potts! They need to learn!" he insisted.

"I know that, and I thank you for trying to protect me but I can't try to prove them wrong if you keep acting like that. It gives them a reason to talk about us."

He looked down. "Aham," he murmured.

And now here she was, living the PR nightmare. She shut down her cellphone and computer to have a moment of peace.

"What a great way to spend my birthday," she murmured.

"What?" Tony asked behind her.

She had completely forgot that he was there. "Nothing."

"No, you said something. It's your birthday? Today?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," she affirmed.

"How come I didn't not know that?"

"I have been telling you this all week. Weren't you listening?"

Tony was taken aback at her response. "I... can get distracted… sometimes."

She look at him, raising an eyebrow.

And he approached her smiling. "Tell you what, to compensate for this birthday and this nightmare, I'm gonna do something for you."

But he realized that she wasn't giving him the attention he wanted so he snapped his fingers to get her attention while he conversed with her: "Potts, pay attention this is a onetime thing, and I wont repeat myself."

She finally looked at him again, her expression slightly annoyed but Tony kept talking.

"Next year… you can have the day off… make your own plans, and even get rid of me. I won't bother you… Anything you want. What you think? You know that I hate when you have plans. It's a huge offer, right?" he asked, smiling and looking proud of himself.

But she narrowed her eyes and suggested: "Next year, and all the ones that follow, for as long as I work with you."

Tony looked at her surprised and scared. "What? No!" he rapidly replied. "That's not in the package. Next year only!" he said in a voice that he normally used to intimidate people. But, much to his surprise it didn't work with her and the red hair stared at him with confidence.

"Look at the headache that you caused me today, and lets face it, on a regular basis…" She crossed her arms over her chest. "I have the day of my birthday free from now on…"

"No!… that's… that's... That's…" He glanced at her and sighed in defeat. "Fair enough," he murmured. "You play hard, Pepy," he continued as he opened his wallet. "Here."

"What is this?"

"My credit card." He put the card in front of her on the desk.

"I can see that. Why are you giving it to me?"

"Get yourself something nice… It would be weird, after what happened yesterday if the two of us were seen shopping together, so…" He pointed to the card. "Get whatever you want, from highly expensive shoes to even a house if you like. You know my password right?"

Pepper didn't know what to do. He was giving her his credit card. His unlimited credit card. For her.

"Mr. Stark, that's not necessary." She tried to get back to a professional side but he didn't let her.

"Please Pep… it's your birthday… Let me give you at least this little pleasure today."

By the tone of his voice she knew he was being honest. She smiled at his trust in her.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"You're welcome, Miss Potts," he smiled. "Have fun!"

And she had! Pepper went out shopping and bought what she loved the most. Shoes! One Louboutin and one Manolo Blahnik. Very expensive ones.

She went back, left her bags on the chair next to her and put Tony's card back in his wallet again. Just then, she turned her computer and cellphone on again. She was hoping to see a missed call or a message from Mark, but there was nothing. She sent him another message before starting to opening her emails.

 _Right, Pepper. Time to control this mess._

She started to work with renewed energy. At some point Tony showed up and smiled at her view.

"You already came back uhn? What did you buy it? A car? A yacht?" Then he laid his eyes on the bags next to her. "Wait, don't tell me… let me see it."

Before she could avoid it, he ran for her bags and opened them.

"Oh my god!" he said surprised. "I thought I had already apologized and you had accepted it… but you are planning to torture me?"

"Torture you..? How? What-"

 _What is he talking about?_ she innocently thought.

"Pep look at this." He had the Louboutin in his hands. "Do you have any idea how good these babies here will look on your legs? It's a torture for any man, especially me since you don't let me get close to them." He pointed to her legs. "Your plan is to make me suffer, right? Make me miserable?"

"Really Mr. Stark?" she responded, trying to sound professional.

"I'm having a hard time here. Not like that… actually, almost like that."

"Tony!" he smiled at her reaction.

 _God! He could be so inappropriate sometimes._

"I can't decide if I should let you buy these things every month just so I can see these perfections on your perfect legs… Or if I totally forbid it… I think I'm gonna let you buy it all… It will be worth the torture." He said that with such a serious face that it was almost impossible for her not let a little smile show up.

"That will not be necessary. But I'm glad that you enjoy the present that you gave me."

"I have good taste for those things."

"That you do… Thank you, Mr. Stark".

"Anything you need, Miss Potts." He put the shoe back in the bag and they went back to work. As the day went by, Pepper couldn't help but notice that Mark hadn't called her or even respond to her message.

-o-

After all that mess, Tony decided to go back to Los Angeles. Therefore, next evening they were already on his jet flying back home. Pepper was exhausted, the last two days were trying to clean up the mess that the trip to Dubai and England had caused. She couldn't wait to get home and finally celebrate her birthday with Mark.

 _Who still_ _hasn't_ _called_ _you…_ _Maybe_ _something happened …_

Due to the time zone it was still afternoon when they arrived in LA. Pepper decided to go straight to Mark's house and wait for him to get home.

 _He leaves the office in less than two hours… it won't take long._

She arrived at his house, put her bags in his living room and decided to relax while she waited for him. She was so tired that she ended up sleeping on his couch.

By the time Pepper woke it was already dark. She looked at the clock. It had been five hours and Mark hadn't returned from work yet.

 _Maybe I should call him_ _?_

She grabbed her phone to dial his number when she heard voices and the sound of keys at the door. When the door opened, she heard his voice.

"…you will enjoy it. Promise. Just let me grab something and we'll be right out. You can wait in the living room."

It was followed by a female voice.

"Okay."

Seconds later a woman entered the living room that Pepper was in.

"Hi," she greeted Pepper.

"Hi." This was surreal, but Pepper didn't want to jump into any conclusion.

"Mark didn't tell me he had a sister. How are you?" the brunette asked.

"I'm not his sister. I'm his girlfriend."

Now the girl looked lost. She gave Pepper an uneasy smile. "What? I'm on a date with him," she said, as if she was trying to understand the situation.

Suddenly Mark appeared in the living room.

"Found it. We can go- Pepper? What are you doing here?" he sounded surprised.

"Apparently, discovering a betrayal," stated Pepper.

Before he could answer, the brunette spoke: "What the hell? You have a girlfriend?"

"Wait. It's not like that!" He told her then turned to Pepper. "What? Oh come on! I saw you with Stark, that picture, the way you were holding him!"

Pepper was out of words and fighting not to cry in front of him. "That was a misunderstanding! The media picture got it all wrong! I was the victim and was trying to stop a fight!" she said, unconsciously raising her voice.

"You always choose him… Stark is always a priority for you. Even after the plans we made for your birthday, you decided to spend it with him!" accused Mark.

"It's my job! You already knew that when you met me! And I cancelled due to work, not to spend my birthday with him. It was a business trip!" She realized that she was yelling and stopped for a second to breathe.

"… you know what?" Pepper turned to the brunette. "You can have him!" She grabbed her bags and left his house, ignoring whatever it was that Mark was saying.

Pepper was in tears. She didn't even know how she was driving, nor to where she was driving. She just wanted to get as far away as she could from Mark. She only realized that she had driven to Tony's mansion when she got to the main gate and JARVIS opened it for her. Pepper was so used to driving this route that she came here automatically. However, she didn't go in. No! She didn't want Tony to see her. Actually, she didn't want anyone to see her like that.

So Pepper decided to stay in the car and calmed herself down so she could get home. She couldn't stop crying. She was hurt, angry and felt betrayed. He hadn't even waited for her to come back so she could explain the situation… no! He just moved to the next woman he found without breaking up with her first.

 _How could he do this to me?!_

She let out a loud cry, her body was shaking, and tears flowed down her cheeks.

A knock on her car window made her look at her left side. Tony was there, looking at her with worry. He opened the door of her car. At that moment, Pepper just wanted to feel a human touch and she hugged him, crying even harder. It took a second for Tony to respond to her. He didn't say anything while he hugged her back.

Pepper didn't know for how long they stayed like that. Her throat was hurting with her cries, but slowly she managed to calm herself.

"Come on, lets get you inside," suggested Tony.

She didn't reply as Tony drove the car to the entrance of his house and helped her get out. When they got inside Pepper spoke with a husky voice.

"I didn't want to disturb you. I don't even know how I came here. How did you know I was outside?"

"JARVIS told me. He said that you were in distress, so I went to check."

Moments later DUM-E arrived holding a glass of water for Pepper. "Thank you," she thanked the bot who moved his little hand from side to side.

She turned to sit down on Tony's couch and caught a glimpse of her reflection in his window. Her eyes were puffy red, her hair was a mess, her body was trembling.

"Oh God!" she murmured.

"What happened?" asked Tony, worried. "Did anyone hurt you?"

She dried her tears before replying: "Mark… I caught him cheating on me." She decided to omit the part where her former boyfriend had accused her of having an affair with the man in front of her. Tony did not need to know that, especially after he confessed to her that he didn't want his reputation to ruin her life.

"Asshole…" he murmured. "Don't cry for him, Pep."

"I should have known…" she said with a broken voice. "Ever since we were in Dubai, he didn't respond to any of my messages. Not even on my birthday, he didn't send me a message or even call me… I should have known…"

"You couldn't know Pep." He was kneeling by her side, holding her hand, trying to comfort her. "It's the coiffed hair…" he said quietly but seriously. "That many products on his head must have affected his brain somehow… That's the only explanation for him do something like this to a woman like you."

She let out a small laugh at his attempts to make her feel better.

He smiled at her reaction. "Sleep here tonight," he suggested. "We will order pizza – I'll let you choose the flavor – watch the movie that you want… what do you say?"

"I shouldn't…"

"You shouldn't be alone Potts." His voice was sincere and she couldn't help but agree with him.

Truth was that she didn't want to be alone, and Tony's presence was always a reassurance for her.

"You will find a man that deserves you."

"Thank you, Tony."

He smiled at her; the only smile that he seemed to reserve for her.

"Now, go get yourself comfortable, and after that we will order food and see what ever movie that you want to see. I can only hope that it won't be too girly…" he said worriedly.

Tony was surprised that Pepper enjoyed action movies.

As promised they spent the night in front of the TV, eating pizza and chit-chatting. She went to sleep in the guest room that Tony started to call as "Her room". Before she went to sleep she saw on her phone a missed call from Mark, but decided not to call him back. Nothing justified what he had done to her, and after spending that time with Tony she was feeling a little better.

-o-

Months after that, for whatever crazy reason, Tony became very, very protective of her.

Every man that talked to her at whatever event that they were at, Tony evaluated them with fierce eyes... and normally intimidated them.

Today they were in Switzerland. Tony, Pepper and Happy were there on business, whilst Rodney and Martha went for the trip and free accommodation.

By the end of the night Tony, Pepper and Happy left the building where the business negotiations were taking place and went to meet Rodney and Martha at a pub near by.

Tony met a woman there and much to Pepper's surprise she was actually a scientist and worked at CERN. She and Tony began to talk science nonstop. Pepper was so used to seeing bimbos and supermodels falling for Tony's charm that it was kind of weird for her to see an actual scientist going on the same road of those women with Tony.

 _Those women just sleep with him because he is THE Tony Stark_ _. They_ _know nothing about him_ _,_ _other than his public persona. That wealthy arrogant playboy scientist that he loves to play_ _,_ she thought.

Over the years, she had come to see that Tony was so much more than what he let people see. He was kind, caring, charming, funny and he would do anything in his power to help a friend of his. A man, that despite all his money, preferred to be wearing jeans and a band t-shirt and was usually covered in grease.

 _Why is this annoying me so much? It's nothing new!_ she questioned herself, looking at them flirting and still talking about things that Pepper could barely understand.

 _I thought a scientist_ _would give herself a little more credit_ _,_ she considered, still looking at the couple. _That's it, that's way it's bothering me._

She pushed those thoughts for the back of her head and started to talk with Martha.

After they left the bar they decided to go back to the Hotel. Tony and the woman went straight to his room while the rest of them decided to stay at the lobby arguing about what they would have for dinner.

Suddenly Pepper remembered of an Art Gallery across the street that she was dying to visit. She looked at the clock. She still had about one hour.

 _I can manage to see some pieces before they close._

"Are you guys going to stay here?" she asked Rodney, Martha and Happy.

"Yeah," said Rhodes.

"Why?" asked Happy.

"There's an Art Gallery across the street that I've been dying to see-"

"Ohh you have to see that!" Martha interrupted her. "It's beautiful, just the place itself is worthy."

"Do you guys mind if I go there? It's about to close and I would like to see just a little bit of it before we leave."

"Not at all Pep." replied Rhodey. "Enjoy!"

"Yeah, we will order some drinks while we wait for you at dinner," said Martha and Pepper smiled at her, thanking her.

"Do you need me to escort you?" asked Happy.

"Don't be silly Happy, it's across the street, but thank you for the offer."

She left her friends and went for the Gallery. Pepper always loved Art, and now working for Tony Stark, she was able to see those original pieces of art with her own eyes. She felt really privileged for it. Even more when Tony asked her opinion about an Art that he was about to buy.

She stayed at the Art Gallery as much as she could until the security man came to inform her that they were about to close. She thanked the man and was distracted, walking her way back to the hotel when a motorbike drove towards her. She never saw the guy, but luckily he saw her in time! He tried to divert around her and successfully managed it. However, she ended up falling with the shock and twisted her ankle. The people that saw it happen were afraid that she had serious injuries and called an ambulance, even though Pepper tried to warn them that she was all right.

The ambulance came and took her to the nearest hospital. She filled the forms in while waiting for the test results. Finally the doctor consulted her about her exams.

As she suspected she had only twisted her ankle. The most tragic news about this was that, for a week, she would have to use flats and leave her heels aside. She was about to thank the doctor when a very worried and eager Tony Stark entered the room.

"Are you okay? What happened? Why did Happy leave you alone?" He didn't let her answer and turned to the doctor. "Have you examined her yet? Why is she still here in the emergency room and not in her own room? Do you even know who she is? Do you know who I am?"

Pepper felt the need to interfere before Tony got more nervous with the doctor. "Tony! I'm fine."

He looked at her confused. "What?"

"I'm fine. I just twisted my ankle."

"Twisted ankle …" he said, trying to calm himself. "That's it? Are you sure? Have you done other exams?"

"I just came here to release her," said the doctor in a calm voice, despite the fact that Tony had just intimidated him. "She will need to take some pain killers and leave the heels aside for a couple days. Apart from that she is perfectly fine and can go home."

Tony sighed, relived.

"I will leave you two alone."

The doctor left, leaving Tony to help Pepper out of the bed.

"Don't do this. Don't do out without Happy," said Tony, while helping her walk.

"Tony, it was an accident. I was across the street. It could have happened to anyone."

"You are not anyone, Pep. And this was serious!" he replied with a serious face. "You will be without your heels. That should be an international crime."

 _He is already making jokes… so he is_ _fine,_ she thought, glad that he had calmed down.

"Did you came here alone?" she asked, finding it weird Tony was without Happy. "Where are the guys?"

"I thought they were right behind me."

They were at the door to the Hospital when Rhodes, Martha and Happy came in to view.

"Great. Now you guys arrive?!" said Tony, annoyed.

"Are you okay, Miss Potts?" asked Happy, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine. It was nothing." She explained to them what had happened and they helped her inside the car. Once inside Tony turned to Happy.

"Never, ever again leave her alone."

"Sorry boss," apologized Happy, already feeling guilty.

"Tony it was an accident!" insisted Pepper. But he ignored her. "You have nothing to be sorry about Happy."

The bodyguard smiled at her a little before driving them back to the hotel.

Once there, Martha and Rhodes helped Pepper walk to the room she was sharing with Martha.

"I will leave you two girls alone," said James. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

The girls ordered their dinner and started to talk while eating.

"You are okay, right?" asked Martha

"Yeah... the pain is fading."

"Girl you worried him!" Martha didn't need to name the person she was talking about.

Pepper knew very well who she meant. "Tony was overreacting," she said, annoyed.

"No. You really worried him," said Martha seriously as she sat next to Pepper. "You need to see the way he left here. Like the building was on fire, screaming that we left you alone and now you were at the Hospital… He didn't even wait for us to explain the situation. He just stormed out."

Pepper took a deep breath and shook her head, imaging the scene.

"What about the girl that he was with?"

"He just left her there. That's why it took some time for us to get there. He left the woman alone in his room and we went there to make sure she had a way to get home. She said that Tony received the call and left in a hurry and didn't even talk to her. He just left. We gave her some money so she could get a cab and go home."

Pepper rolled her eyes imagining the whole situation.

"Like I said, crazy overprotective. I have to talk to him about this," She said annoyed.

"Don't be mean to him. He was just worried."

"But he can't be like this! He is my boss and-"

"Pepper, anyone that received a call from an hospital would be worried. And you are not just an employee to him, you are his best friend and you know that, don't you?"

"Well I guess… Over the years he has become a really good friend," said Pepper honestly but Martha just rolled her eyes at the red head.

"He is your best friend too and you know it. I know it's hard for you but at least around us you can be more relaxed. I swear, you two are so stubborn…"

There was knock at the door that interrupted the girls conversation. Martha opened to see Tony Stark carrying a lot of bags. He entered the room and saw Pepper laying in bed.

"What is this?" Martha asked as Tony dropped the bags next to Pepper's bed.

"Flat shoes," he replied simply, like it was the most obvious thing.

"What?" questioned Pepper, not believing the situation in front of her and the playboy started to talk again.

"The doctor said that you can't use heels, and let's face it, those are the only kind of shoes you've got. So I bought you some flat shoes."

Pepper put a hand to her temple and took a deep breath. "How did you even know what size I wear?"

Tony stayed in silence for a while. "…That's… not important... minor detail," he murmured.

"Well I'm going to search for my brother," said Martha, grabbing her cardkey and leaving. Before she closed the door, she spoke silently with Pepper. "Be nice with him."

There was an uncomfortable silence at first. Tony started to look around and play with his hands…

"So… I'm gonna leave those here." He pointed to the bags and was about to turn away.

"Mr. Stark."

He turned to face Pepper with a warning look and she sighed.

"Tony. Thank you I really appreciate but you need to stop."

"What did I do?" he asked with an innocent face.

"Tony, you are beeing over protective." It was like she was explainng to a five year old how to behave properly. "Poor Happy… look at the way you treated him!"

"He is the bodyguard. He should be guarding you!" he explained.

"I was the one that told him to stay. And he is your body guard. His job is to protect you, not me!"

"His job is to protect anything that I say to!" he insisted.

"Tony, can't you see? You threatened the doctor, yelled at Happy, and to everyone that come close to me and you scare them away!"

"You are still talking about that guy with the chin curtain beard? Come on Pep, that guy clearly just wanted to bed you."

She finally lost her patience. "And who are you to judge that?"

"That's exactly why I'm saying it… I know the type."

"Tony, I'm just going to say this once: you are my boss! What I do and who I go out with is none of your business. I appreciate your concern and the way you are trying to take care of me but you are stepping out of the line. It's inappropriate and it makes me feel uncomfortable!" She finished, almost yelling at him. He was silent for a while.

"Nkay. Got it." He avoided her gaze and her heart broke a little. He was clearly upset. She knew that it wasn't his intention and he probably didn't notice or know he was being psycho. She saw how protective he was with his friends but she was afraid that if he didn't control his act now, he would do something in the public eye again that will lead people to misinterpret his actions, and once more, the speculations about their relationship will begin. "Gonna let you rest."

Before she could say anything, he was out of her room and Pepper started to feel guilty. Minutes later Martha arrived and Pepper told her everything that had happened.

"You know, you two are like an old married couple," said Martha.

"Be serious." Pepper rolled her eyes.

"I am being serious." But the red-hair didn't believe her. "…so oblivious" she murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing… so what are you going to do?"

What was she going to do? The next day Pepper was still unsure of how she should act around Tony. She never had spoken to him like she had done yesterday and she wasn't sure how he was going to react.

Part of her wanted to apologize but also didn't want to reinforce that behavior. She took the bags that he had left yesterday and chose a pair of shoe. Pepper couldn't deny that he did have good taste for it. The shoes were beautiful and comfortable.

When she met him, Pepper saw his eyes looking at her feet and he smiled, pleased when he recognized the shoe.

She was happy to see that he was acting normal around her. After those incidents, Tony did try to do what she requested and be less protective. But Pepper came to the conclusion that Tony will always be Tony. He was still guarding her from his distance when he felt like she need to be protected and pestered her about the men that came to talk to her.

The press learned not to mess with Pepper Potts due to Tony's promise of revenge. She was out of limits and they were learning that. Tony still intimidated every man that tried to talk to her. But Pepper learned to be one step ahead of him and learned how to neutralize his attempts. Of course that didn't mean that men didn't felt less intimidated by Tony Stark, but from time to time she was able to find a guy that, despite his fears for Tony, she could have a decent conversation with.


	10. Chapter 10

**TheGreatWall: Thank you =D I don't like Maya Hansen neither but I love to see Pepper a little jealous in the IM3 when she see's the scientist talking to Tony ;) I want to increase the sexual tension just a little more before making them finally be together.. but it's coming =D**

 **oneiroitane: Thank you so much, I still can't help the feeling that something was missing there. But if you enjoy it then I'm more than happy with that. 3**

 **JanSaav: Thank you =D I'm not from Mexico, I'm actually from Brazil. I just can understand (read) Spanish, but I cant write it =/**

 **Luna Violeta: Poor Tony he is trying to take care of Pepper the way he knows how.. being Tony =D**

 **Thank you all for your review and messages it makes my day every time I receive one of them ;)**

* * *

After 5 years working for Tony Stark, Pepper couldn't say that she had vacations like a normal person would have. In fact, she didn't remember when she actually took vacations.

 _I was probably still working for the Account Department._ She thought.

The reason why she was thinking about this is that, finally, Tony decided to take and give her some long vacations. However, he insisted that she needed to go with him.

"You won't work Pepper. We'll travel, have fun, see different people and different places… I promise I won't pest you out, and you will do whatever you wanna do".

And she said "yes". Only because he agreed to let her visit her family during half of their vacations.

They would take 10 days of vacation. During 5 days, she would be traveling with Tony, Rodney, Martha and Happy. The other 5 days she would spending visiting her family while Tony stay in his mansion in Long Island.

Now she was looking at the pile of work in front of her. Everything that she need to solve before their trip tomorrow. Surprising Tony helped her a lot! By the end of the day, most of the important matters were taken care of, and Tony announced her that he was going out for the night.

They say their goodbyes and she remind him the time that his plane will leave tomorrow. Pepper decided to stay in his house for a while longer finishing some reports before going home. She was at her office therefore she decided to take her heels off to be more comfortable and started to work again.

Due to the quiet environment of the mansion without it's owner, she was able to finish her work, and start some paperwork that she only thought she would get to see when they get back.

Hours later, she heard a noise coming from the living room. Pepper look at the clock it was almost 1am!

 _I guess I lost myself into work. I better get home!_

She grab her purse and her heels and start to walk out for the living room when she heard a moan.

"ohhh Tony!"

But it was too late, she had already entered the living room. The red hair froze at the vision in front of her: a half-naked woman laid next to the fireplace and a very naked Tony Stark with his head between her thighs while the woman squirm in pleasure. Pepper heard Tony's moan as he decided to move his attention to the woman's breasts.

It all lasted just a couple of seconds but it felt like an eternity.

 _What do I do?_ She thought desperate.

She couldn't go back and sleep in "her room". It would be like taking Tony's privacy.

 _He is a healthy bachelor man and deserve to have his fun without me being around to spoil it_.

So she decided to do the only other option she thought at the moment: walk out of his house in silence.

Thankfully, she had her heels on her hands since she left her office. Seen that the couple was too busy to notice her, taking by their moans, Pepper started to walk fast and in silence to the main door, carefully not to make any sound. While she walk tip by tip, she could swear that the distance to the exit had increased, it was the only explanation because she felt like she was walking for hours!

Then she made it! Pepper was already at the exit glass door, thanking every possible Gods that existed, that they haven't notice her. Finally, she step out, she could feel the tension already leaving her body, when:

" _Have a good evening Miss Potts"_ JARVIS spoke.

Pepper close her eyes and silent cursed the A.I. System.

 _I could swear that he did it on purpose._ She thought.

Seconds later, she heard Tony's voice:

"Pepper?"

She didn't wait to see if he would find her and run fast to her car and finally left his mansion.

-o-

During her way home all Pepper could hear was Tony's soft moans that she just had witness.

That was the first night that she dream fantasizing about her boss, his voice… his perfect lips… his hands and tongue all over her body. Pepper woke up aroused still feeling the sensations that her dream caused her and wondering what the reality must feel like.

For the first time she let herself question: How would it feel like to be with Tony Stark in bed? For the things that she heard his women talk and the things she read about him, he must have some talent. Her brain quickly started to display images of the woman beneath him moaning in pleasure then replaced by her own image on his arms.

 _Stop thinking about this… he is your boss, and you know exactly what he does with those women after he is done with them… You want to put your job and your friendship with him at risk only for a fantasy?_ She censored herself.

She look at the clock. In less than two hours, she would have to face Tony again.

 _He can not see me flushed like this._

She told herself trying to calm her nerves and taking a very long and very cold shower. Later she drove to Tony's house. Much to her delight, that woman wasn't there anymore. She took a deep breath.

 _Be professional, as always._

"Pepper." he was in front of her with a smirk on his face and she just knew:

 _He will talk about it. Of course he will, he is Tony!_

"Stark, your plane leaves in half hour. I thought you were ready already". She spoke trying to sound as natural as she could.

"I am… the bags are already on the car." he came close to her. "I was waiting for yours".

"Good. Rodney must at Edward's by now". She started to walk to his car when he call her back.

"You really aren't going to comment about what happen last night?" he spoke amused.

"What happened last night?" she asked back not looking at him. She couldn't talk about this and face him at the same time. Nop! Not after that dream.

 _Dammit he is talking about it!_

That smirk still on his face.

"Pep, sorry you had to see that". And she knew she had nowhere to run but to face the subject.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Tony. It's your house, you are a health single man. I was the one that overstay. I did try my best not to bother you but…"

"I know…" surprising serious. "But I'm sorry". She blushed and gave him a nod as they enter on his R8 Spyder.

"Although", he spoke as he turn the ending on and that smirk was back on his face. "Let me know if you want a real demonstration of what you just witness last night".

"Tony!"

"Just saying… It would be my pleasure to pleasure you". It amazed her how he could say those things with a serious face, she had to ignore the feelings that his proposition was causing her.

"You have your girls to do that" she spoke annoyed.

"I do… but can I think of you while I'm doing them?! If not can my right hand pretend to be you?!" he ask her seriously.

"You are disgusting! Say something like that again and I'm out." she rolled her eyes.. "Drive". She blushed and let go an aspired sigh as he laugh at her reaction and speed up the car.

"I will take that as a yes".

"Don't you dare Mister". She warned him.

-o-

Tony Stark drives like a maniac! Because of that, they arrived in record time at the Air Force base. Rodney, Happy and Martha were already there. Rodney with an annoyed face due to his due to his friend's delay.

"Really Tony? Not even for your vacation you are able to be on time?"

"I was having a pleasure time with Pepper" he smirk at her and she rolled her eyes.

During the trip, Pepper and Martha were catching up while the flight attendants were busy entertaining Tony, and Rodney and Happy were drinking next to him.

"How is possible that they don't sue him for sexual harassment?" asked Martha while watching one of the attendants dance on Tony's lap.

"We have to draw a special contract for them to prevent this". Answered Pepper and Martha shook her head and murmured:

"Unbelievable!" and Pepper agree with her in silence.

Finally, they arrived in the Maldives. Pepper was amazed at the beauty of the place and couldn't stop looking around.

"Feeling glad that you came uhn?" teased Tony, and she smile at him. They went for a luxury resort where Tony had reserved a five-bedroom island cabin for them.

Again, Pepper was breathless at the beauty of the place. The water was crystal clear, their cabin was constructed above it, and it also had a huge pool, a sauna, a wine cellar, a butler waiting for them. Tony went for the master room, as they choose the other rooms among them. It was luxury; luxury everywhere you look.

"Beautiful uhn?" Rodney spoke to her as she was looking at the pool contrasts with the view of the sea.

"I never see anything like it in my life!" she spoke amazed.

Five seconds later Tony came running and screaming as he jumps on the pool. He laugh as he took his head off the water.

"How is the water Stark?" Asked Rhodes.

"Perfectly! Lets see the other one now". He got out and Pepper saw that he was shirtless and wearing his swim shorts. She turn around to hide her blush, the views of her dream were still very fresh on her mind and the view her boss and his perfect body wasn't helping. Pepper always thought he had a great physique.

 _Come on!_ She thought angry with herself. _It's not like you never seen him shirtless before! Be a grown up and stop acting like a teenager._

"You guys really need to be here!" she heard Tony scream from the sea. She decided to go unpack first and went back to her room. She took her time with her bags and also admiring the view of the ocean in front of her.

"Pepper?" Martha knocked before came in. She was dressed in her bikini. "We are missing you there. Where is your bikini?"

"I don't think-"

"Oh no! Don't even start that on me! We travel half of the world… you will put a bikini… come on! It's just your friends here; nobody is here to judge you".

"I guess, but Tony-"

"Tony will behave… you know how he is... He just like to tease, especially you".

She sigh defeated by her friends comments and dressed her bikini. It was navy blue and it gradient until it's color became white. She tied her sarong at her waist and went to meet the boys by the pool.

When they arrive there, Pepper and Martha went to sit at the deckchair. The boys were swimming at the pool. Tony had his sunglasses on but she could feel his eyes on her during all the time that she was making herself comfortable. Until he came close to them and stop at the pool's border.

"Helloooo gorgeous!" He said smiling suggestive and singing a little. Pepper look at him with a serious face.

"Drop it Stark. Don't even start it".

"What did I do?" he asked putting his best innocent face.

"If you want my presence here, zip the inappropriate comments". He opened his mouth to say something but she spoke first:

"I'm warning you! Zip it! "

He made the gesture of zipping, lock his mouth, and then throw a kiss on her direction before smiling and swimming away. Pepper blushed at his kiss but keep her serious face.

"See.." spoke Martha. "Just a teaser…"

They spend the day there, swimming at the pool or the ocean, drinking, eating, and chatting about anything thing. When she took her sarong off for swim, she was half expecting to hear a comment from Tony. But he didn't say anything.

 _Perhaps he was taking what I said seriously. First time for everything, I guess…_ She still could feel his eyes on her from time to time but every time she look, he was distracted with something else. _Maybe it is my crazy imagination._

-o-

At night, they decided to go to a village nearby. Since it was not far they went on foot. As soon as they arrived at the beach next to their cabin, Pepper saw what it must be the most beautiful thing in her life! The sand and the water next to it were shining.

A beautiful neon blue shine. She stop walking to admire the view in front of her, it was just unbelievable.

"Nice uhn?" She heard Tony at her side.

"It's beautiful…" she whispered. "What is that?"

"Phytoplankton" he said and she look at him silence question him. "It's a microscopic organism that lives on the ocean. The interesting thing about this one is that this glow, that they showing, is a defense mechanism. They felt threatened by the waves so they started to shine".

Pepper look back at the scene even more amazed after Tony's explanation.

"You can make your footprint on the sand with them, look," spoke Tony as he guide Pepper to get their feet on the water and went back to the sand. While they were walking Pepper saw the mark of their foot covered with the neon blue on the sand. She smiled at the view feeling like a kid on the beach for the first time.

"Pretty cool uhn?" Tony asked smiling. She smile back at him. They started to walk again for the village but from time to time Pepper look back to see the blue of her footprint subsiding.

At the village, they walk around to see the place. Most restaurants were next to the beach. They pick up a table on the sand away from the bar.

"Wow those blue things on the water was spectacular" spoke Martha. "Tony, you should buy an island here so we get to be here from time to time".

"Not the worst idea". Tony agreed with her. "Maybe I'll do that".

"Really?" Pepper asked skeptical.

"Why not?" question Martha. "So that way I could say: 'Hey I'm going to spend some days on your island' and the only thing that I'll have to worry about it's the plane tickets".

"Oh so you want me to buy an island for your use?" Questioned Tony pretending to be offended.

"uhn, yeah! That's the point of being friends with a billionaire… what else?" Tony put his hand on his chest pretending to feel hurt by her words. Rodney started to play along.

"Poor thing he thinks that we like him".

"Hey Platypus, I won't let you near to my toys again".

Pepper smiled at the view of her friend bickering each other.

"I will get something to drink". She announced.

"Just call the waiter". Spoke Tony.

"It's okay I want to walk a little".

"I'm going with you". Spoke Happy.

"Me too" and Martha.

The three of them left the table and walk for the bar leaving Tony and Rodney alone. Once they arrived there, they ordered their drinks, Happy started to talk with a woman next to him while waiting. Didn't take much longer until a blonde guy came next to the girls to order his drink. While he was waiting, he started to talk with Pepper and Martha. He was a doctor from Australia, also spending his vacations there. When Martha saw that he took interest in Pepper she took her drink and left them alone to sit with her brother and Tony.

The minute that Martha arrived on the table, Pepper started to feel Tony's eyes on her. Watching her while she spoke with the blonde doctor. They talk for a while longer and were already saying their goodbyes with the promise to see each other again during that week. As he walk away, Tony came to her side watching the man who was now further away from them.

"What's up with that guy?" He asked.

"What guy?" Said annoyed already half expecting this to happen the moment that the blonde doctor came to her side.

"That guy who you were talking to".

"What about him?" Pepper asked as she started to walk back for their table.

"Well…He looks like a psycho". He followed her and she raised an eyebrow when he spoke.

"You are been the psycho one". He gave her an annoyed face.

"Seriously… look at him... That blonde hair with that sunburn skin… way too burned… he clearly doesn't know when to stop…" Pepper just rolled her eyes, as he started rambling. "And did you realized that when he passes next to the light of the lamp his skin looks like a fried shrimp? And what about those googly eyes-"

"You have big eyes…" she interrupt him.

"They are brown, sweet chocolate and adorable… and not the only thing big that I have…"

"Says you".

"Would you like a taste?"

"Tony!"

"Brain! I'm talking about my big brain Pepper… now who has the dirty mind uhn?" He questioned her with his hand on his waist as they arrived at their table. "But just so you know, it's big too". He whispered on her ear and went to sit smiling.

She blushed but ignored his comment.

They spend their first night there. At some. Point Happy came back to their table feeling proud of the woman he just met. Later that night they went back to their cabins to get a good night of sleep.

-o-

The following days, don't ask how, Tony manage to convince Pepper to do activities she never even dream of doing.

She was a quiet person by nature. Just leave her alone, appreciating the environment and she is fine with it. Tony was the adventure one.

While Pepper was calmly appreciating the sun at the pool, Tony was fly boarding on the sea and screaming:

"Yeahh I can fly uhuuu!" From time to time, he would dive just to fly out of the water pretending to be a dolphin. Pepper was having fun just by watching him.

At some point, she saw herself sitting on Fun Tube for two. Tony insisted on going next to her and during the entire ride, he was jumping at the float until he manage to turn them upside down. He couldn't stop laughing, she had to admit, even though she was scared to death when it turned, it was really fun.

During all the week, they manage to do activities like that: Diving, which she loved because she get to see the corals; Jet Skiing and Kite Surfing, which terrified her because of the speed. Tony did try to make go water skiing with him but she strongly refused.

When the night would come, they would stay at the cabin, having some beers and just relaxing or they would walk to the village again to see other people. Pepper did met that doctor again, but this time Tony wasn't around to annoy her, he was busy with a group of girls that they met at the village.

Before they realize their 5 days of vacations were over and they were flying back to USA. Rodney and Martha went back to California, Happy and Tony went to his mansion in Long Island and Pepper went to New York to visit her family.

-o-

When the taxi arrived at the familiar garage, Pepper left the car to get her baggage. She had just hold her bags when a red hair woman opened the front door with a smile on her face and came to meet her.

"About time you visit your Family! That man makes you work way too much! You don't have time for us anymore!" She spoke while hugging Pepper.

"Good to see you too Mom, and it's not like I don't have a day off". She spoke while walking towards the house.

"He treat you like a slave!" continued the older woman.

"He doesn't". Pepper answered praying that her mother would drop the subject at least until she was inside the house, but she didn't.

"Virginia, that job already cost you a fiancé, a really nice man by the way. And for what I heard a boyfriend. I don't know if you realize that, but you are not getting any younger. Your clock it's ticking … you need to find a man to have a couple of kids with. I want to have grandkids". Insisted the woman.

"Mom you also have Sarah for that. I'm not your only daughter". Spoke Pepper finally entering inside her old house.

"Nonsense! I want that from both of my daughters". Her mother spoke firmly.

"Mom, I like my job. I'm happy with it".

"I'm just saying-"

"Ahh, leave her alone mom!" A blonde woman came to view and went directly to hold her younger sister. "Ginny barely came in and you are already giving her THE speech! Hey sis! How is that man of yours?"

"How can you ask and I don't?" questioned their mother.

"I'm not giving her THE speech am I?" replied Sarah.

Pepper smile at her sister answer. "He is fine. We just came back from a vacation trip".

"You were traveling with him?" She keep questioning.

"Yes. We took some days off. He insisted that I went with him". Explained Pepper.

"To work?" Her mom asked

"No mom". Answered a little annoyed. "Not to work. It was actually a lot of fun! We went to the Maldives Islands". Her mother seem surprised at her answer.

"Oh My god! Is that serious? Did you take pictures?" Asked Sarah excited.

"Yes".

"You need to tell me all about it". She spoke holding one of Pepper's bags when a man came to view.

"There is she. My little girl". He came to hug her.

"Hey dad".

"Let's get you bags on your room uhn" After Pepper take her bags to her room, they went back to the living room to catching up. Sarah announced that she's engaged, much to Pepper's mother delight. They decided to celebrate the news by making a little family barbecue. Her father set up the grills while the girls were sitting on the backyard.

"The pictures of your trip". Reminded Sarah. "Please let me see it".

Pepper took her tablet had started to show her the pictures of the cabin that they spend those days.

"My god! All this, only for you guys?"

"Yes".

"There was no one else around?"

"Not for a couple miles, no"

"Must be good to have money like that". Comment her father. He was, at some level, an admirer of Stark. He didn't agree with many of Tony's attitudes or life style but he admire him as the business man and the intellect that the playboy has.

"Money is not everything". Censured her mother. Sarah change the picture again to see a photo of Pepper and Martha at the pool with the ocean behind them. Another picture of them at the same place but this time there was a Tony Stark on the back, in the middle of the girls, with his arms opened posing for the camera.

"That's Tony Stark?" asked Sarah.

"Yes".

"So this is the man". Spoke her dad when he came closer to see the picture.

"It's not like you guys don't know him". Spoke Pepper.

"Well it's different see a picture of him in the newspaper or the magazines and see a picture of him all natural like this". He spoke.

"Different how?"

"It's just different Ginny…You are used to him, we're not." spoke Sarah. "Does it have more pictures of him?"

"Yes". Pepper showed her a picture of him that she took while he was at the deck pool, it was during the sunset, and the sky was with a mix of colors: yellow, purple and dark blue all reflected in the water next to him. He was shirtless, sunglasses off, a relaxed smile on his face and he was distracted talking to Happy so she took advantage of it to take the picture. It became her favorite picture of him so far.

"My god!" Spoke Sarah. "This is Tony Stark… how do you manage to work with this man every day? Look at this! I already want to throw him on my bed". Pepper laugh as her father smirk.

"Don't let you mother hear you". He spoke looking around to search his wife that had went inside the house a couple minutes before.

"I thought you were engaged". Spoke Pepper teasing. "That's what we are celebrating here".

"Ahhh I'm sure he would forgive me… Just as I would forgive him if he sleep with Angelina Jolie once". They laugh at her.

They spend the rest of the night together having small talk; just enjoy the company of the family back together.

Later at night, Pepper's parents were already sleep, but she and Sarah were still on the backyard when her phone started to ring. She look at the ID: T. Stark. Pepper took a deep breath before answer.

"Mr. Stark I thought we had an agreement". She spoke with him and saw her sister face shine at his name.

" _I know.. we do… But I need your help. It's urgent… I'm kind lost here"._

"What is it?"

" _I'm trying to buy something here but they need to do my register… well you are the one that usually do these things for me"._

"You want me to go there and make the register for you?"

 _"No! no... could you?"_ when she was in silence he spoke again. _"Of course not… we have an agreement. I need my social security number"._

"You want your social security number?"

" _Yeah.. It's the info missing here"._

"You don't remember that?" There was a long, long silence on the other side of the phone.

"… _f...fi…five?"._ Pepper forced her lips together not to laugh at the man. He was incapable to learn 9 digits but was able to learn the most complicated physics formulas and a varied number of calculations. She would never understand how his brain works.

"I will text you your social security number"

" _You are the best Pep… I won't bother you anymore"._ And he hung up.

"We'll see about that". She murmured.

"Wait… was that conversation serious? Tony Stark doesn't know his social security number?" finding the situation hilarious.

"Oh.. you guys don't know even half of it". She laugh.

The two sisters spend the night chit-chatting, Sarah was trying hard to get some details of Tony out of Pepper, but the red hair wisely avoid the answers .

-o-

During all these days Pepper spend time with her family, visiting her old neighborhood and old friends. It was a good break from the crazy world that she was living over the past 5 years.

Apart from her mother always bugging her for work for a man that, in her words is: "Irresponsible, libertine…" among other words that Pepper decided to ignore, it was a very good trip. She could feel her energy renew. From time to time she would look at some emails from Stark Industries but her sister always lecture her if she catch her doing so.

Tony did not keep his promise and every single day he was calling her for the most stupid things.

 _"I can't find my ties"_ he said sounding desperate.

"They are in your closet". She simple say as she keep helping her sister at the kitchen.

 _"They are not. I need you."._ He cried.

"The compartment at the left of your suits". There was a moment of silent before he spoke in a much calmer voice.

 _"Oh! There it is"_. He hung up. Pepper smile apologizing at her sister and they began to cook again. The two of them had decided to give their mother a break and do their lunch today.

Five minutes later and Pepper's phone ring again.

 _"I can't find a tie that match my suit."_ spoke Tony sounding equally desperate as he was before.

"That's highly unlikely Mr. Stark. You have hundreds of ties". She spoke rolling her eyes.

 _"It's the truth I can't… Wait, how is it possible that I can hear your eyes rolling from here?"_ She decided to ignore his statement.

"What suit are you wearing?"

 _"How should I know?"_

"Look inside tell me the brand and the color". She spoke as if she was speaking with a desperate child.

" _Desmond Merrion_ _,_ _Graffiti_ ". She knew what suit was. She love that suit on him, he was so handsome when he wore it. Pepper always thought that the dark colors suit him better.

"Use the dark gray with small white dots".

" _Where…? Where is it? It's not here_."

"Yes it is… On your right. At the height of your head". Again he was silent for a moment.

" _Ohh there it is… Thanks Pep…. I won't bother you again_ ". She shook her head not believing at her boss's last words.

As she predicted later that night Tony called her again. She and Sarah were sitting at the balcony, drinking some beers, looking at the street and chatting.

"What time do you leave tomorrow?" Sarah asked.

"After lunch. By afternoon I need to be in Long Island to take the jet with Mr. Stark". Her sister smile at the thought.

"Wow! That is so cool! Who ever thought that you would be traveling in a jet, while the rest of us, the mortals, need to go to economics class". Pepper smile at her sister. It was pretty cool, she could not deny that. Those were the privileges of working for Tony Stark.

"It is a totally different world from the one that we are used to right?" she asked and Pepper confirmed.

"Totally different-" she couldn't finish her thought because of her cellphone ringing. Somehow, she was already expecting his call.

 _"Pepper… I'm curious about something_ " she could hear that Tony was intrigued.

"What?"

" _What if Batman gets bitten by a vampire?"_

"…What?" she frowned not understanding what he was talking about.

" _Batman bitten by a Vampire… Will he turn into a Batpire? Or Vampman? Or Vampbat_ ".

"Where did this idea came from?" it was times like these that she questioned his sanity.

 _"I got bored and went to see a movie... Batman, then there was a commercial of a Vampire. It makes me think. So, what do you think?_ " He didn't wait for her to answer and started rambling about his theory. " _I think it would be Batpire. Vampbat is redundant, don't you think? Because it's a Vamp and then it's a Bat, it's just the same thing_ ".

"Bye Tony…" she didn't realize the smile on her face while she was listen to him and his crazy theory. Pepper hung up the phone and look at her sister that was smiling at her.

"What?" questioned the red hair.

"He really likes to annoy you uhn?" Tease her sister.

"You have no idea!" spoke Pepper pretending to be annoyed by the fact that her boss won't stop calling her.

"Just between you and me…" Spoke Sarah sitting a little more close to Pepper. "You like him don't you?" she whispered.

"What?"

Her sister gave a questioning look and Pepper answered.

"Of course I like him…He is a very good boss and a good friend".

"You know what I meant… You like, like him. I even dare to say that you love him". Pepper started to laugh, hard, at her sister statement.

"Are drunk already? Don't be ridiculous. I already have to take this shit from the tabloids. Not you too".

"I'm serious… You haven't realized it yet? You are different when you are talking to him or about him". The older one tried to explain.

"Now you reach the highest level of stupidity". Pepper rolled her eyes at her sister.

"It's true… you have a different light on your eyes when you do that… and you smile more often. If you didn't realize it yet you will… soon…"

"Right". Answered Pepper annoyed at her sister. "I think it's time to call it a night. Clearly you have drink way too much". She started to collect their bottles and went inside the house.

In her bed, Pepper started to think about what her sister had just said. She couldn't deny that she found Tony handsome, any woman with eyes couldn't. Hell, she realize that from day one! And lately that sexual energy that he has started to affect her. But it was just a sexual tension. A girl can have a fantasy right? She had catching him masturbating before but when she caught him having sex it not helped her at all, it just fueled the things that she was avoiding to think the last couple of years.

 _But love him?! No! He is a good friend. My best friend and I'm happy to be part of his life as it is._

She went to sleep still thinking about this, and because her mind always like to tease her, she spend the whole night dreaming about Tony. Dreams that makes her insiders and her feelings go crazy. The kind of dream that she try hard to forget every time that she wakes up and have to face him.

-o-

By the end of her vacations, Pepper went to meet with Tony in his mansion in Long Island. When she arrived there, she was surprised to see a military car parked at the main entrance. She left her bags at the entrance and found Tony and the military man at the living room of his mansion. Tony smiled the second he saw her.

"You back! Finally vacation is over!" he said teasing her.

"Good afternoon Mr. Stark". She said immediately reverting herself on her professional mode, than she turned to the military man. "Good afternoon, I'm Virginia Potts-"

"Pepper Potts" Tony corrected her. She sighed and let out a small smile.

"Pepper Potts, Mr. Stark's Personal Assistant".

"Ah I've heard about you, Miss Potts. I'm General Ross". He introduced himself than turn to the billionaire. "Mr. Stark we need to talk".

"Then talk".

The General look at Pepper for a second and she get the message.

"I'm going to leave you two and organize my things". She turned to leave.

"I need you here". Spoke Tony serious demanding her to come back and sit next to him.

"Stark". Insisted the General.

"She is my assistant, anything that you have to say to me you can say in front of her". Pepper look at Tony giving him a silent warn look, but he ignored her, and being professional as she always was she did what he asked. "Otherwise you know where the door is".

Pepper could feel the tension in the room, but the General just accept Tony's request. She sat next to her boss and began to distract herself with her cellphone, opening some S.I. emails, when the General started to talk.

"We want to reactivate an old project and we want you to be the main scientist".

"What project is that?" she heard Tony question.

"It's an old project dated from the World War II that your father helped. I'm sure you are familiar with the 'Super Soldier Program'". Pepper frowned at the name of the project and moved her eyes to look the man speaking and her boss.

"The 'Super Soldier Program'?". Spoke Tony, for his voice Pepper knew that it wasn't a strange term to him. "The same one that created Captain America".

All Pepper could do was look at the two men talking. She had heard about Captain America when she was a child, who hasn't? But she didn't know that he was created by a military program, much less that Howard Stark was involved.

"Exactly that one". Confirmed the General. "We want you to help replicate that formula". Explain the General.

"And what exactly do you plan to do with that serum once it's done?"

"We will use it on our soldiers. Create an army. We need to be prepare for any threat that might come. We need to have our defense ready. You better than anyone understand that".

Pepper saw Tony gave the man a fake smile and spoke again.

"It's not that simple. You do realize that people can change their minds. What would you do if those soldiers decided to rebel themselves? I always thought that a machine is much more trustworthy than a person is. It does what it was programmed to do. But people can get ambitious". Explain Tony than look at the general with a serious face and spoke with a firm voice that Pepper only see him use at the meetings that he decided to take super serious and intimidate the others CEO's. "I do not agree with this program General and I will not help you replicate the formula that created Captain America".

There was a moment of silence where the two men stare at each other until the general sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that from you. I'm sure your father, wherever he is, might be disappointed too that his son don't want to finish his work". Spoke as if he bringing Howard's memory to this discussion would make Tony change his mind, but the scientist more than fast answered.

"Well he wasn't my biggest fan to start with. He will get over it". His statement about his father surprised Pepper, it was rare for him to spoke about the man.

"You do realize that we can find another scientist". This was his last attempt to bring Tony on board.

"And I can't stop you to do that. Just be aware that the results might not be the same that it was for Captain Rogers and it can become a huge headache for all of us". Warned Tony. The general finally got the message and get up.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Stark".

Tony gave him another fake smile and watched as the man leave his house.

"What was that?" Pepper questioned once the General left. Tony explain to her everything that he knew about the Program that his father never shut up about. "That's very dangerous". She conclude.

"It is... these people have no idea what they are messing with. I am not going to be a part of this. Instead of protect us, it can kill us". He had a rare serious look on his face while he spoke.

"Tony… the way you spoke about your father-"

"It's only the truth Pepper". He avoided her eyes and gave her a smile, a hurtful one and she decided to drop the subject. He would speak about it with her when he decided it was time **.**

That same day, Tony and Pepper fly back to Los Angeles. Vacations was over, it was time to get back to the mess that it was their real world again.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **reviews are appreciated and makes me very happy =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Fast update. Today it's RDJ's birthday! (I know that because it's also my mom's ^^). So to celebrate his birthday: an update for you! I hope you guy like this one =D**

 **Thank you everyone that Favorite this story and Welcome the new Followers!**

* * *

 _I'm in love with my boss._ That was Pepper's thought while lying on her boyfriend's bed and staring at the ceiling trying to make sense all the things that had happened.

It's been years since she started to work for Tony Stark. Almost 9 Years to be exactly. She never thought that she would be so long under his employment. Now she came to the conclusion that she desperately try to avoid:

 _I'm in love with my boss. Shit! How did this happened?_

Over the years, Pepper came to accept that she had a sexual fantasy about him.

 _Who wouldn't right?_

But this, this was different. She caught herself craving to be alone with him, for the little touches when they were exchanging a file or helping him with his suit, the smell of his cologne, she even caught herself envying his women. Even though if it was just for one night, those women knew how it felt like to be loved by Tony Stark, something that she would never know.

 _Never!_

She value her place in his life too much to put it at risk. Those women were just sex. But her... he trusted her, he laugh with her, he open himself up for her. Sometimes when she stay in his house keeping him company, he would share little stories, just a comment or two, about his parents or his past. How he bas bullied at school – who ever thought uhn, Tony Stark was bullied – the relationship with his father – that it wasn't so great as the media picture - how he misses his mother and her cooking – he always talk about that with a little smile on his face. The kind of comments that he just shared with the ones he trust the most. And she was one of them.

No! She would never put all that at risk just of one night with him, and also because she knows it would break her when he reject her the next morning. She couldn't stop thinking about this… After all those years…

What made her realize her feelings for him?

 _That damn trip to Venice_.

Flashback

It was a busy day at the office, mainly because they had to go to Europe in a couple hours. Pepper had finishing packing and went at S.I. office to deliver some documents, as a result of it, she got stuck trying to resolve a crisis before meeting with Tony and get in the plane. Those kind of crises that always seems to happen when you are about to leave.

 _Murphy's Law I guess._ – She thought frustrated as she finally left the office.

It was almost time for the plane to leave and Happy drove Pepper as fast as he could to pick up their boss before heading to the Air Base. When they arrived at the mansion Pepper sigh as she saw Tony's bags, untouched, just where she had put them early in that morning. She finished packing for him and left his room holding his bag.

Until now, her boss was nowhere to be found. Which only means that he was in his favorite place. She ask Happy to put Tony's bags on the car and get ready to leave while she went downstairs to get their distracted boss.

Now, over the years that she had work for him, Pepper caught him doing crazy things: from crazy kitchen experiments – as he call it, that usually ended up with fire or the house full of food, to this day she still don't know how he manage to blow up the sack of wheat flour. She saw him passing out in his own vomit; sleeping on the piano with his head upside down; flirting with a tree; to the craziest orgies – too many women to count… but nothing prepare her for what she was about to see today.

To be fair, JARVIS did tried to warn her, but she was in a hurry and didn't listen the A.I System.

Once she arrived at the glass door of workshop JARVIS once again insisted:

" _Miss Potts, I highly advice you not to enter the workshop right now"._

"JARVIS, have you reminted Mr. Stark that his plane is suppose to leave in an hour?" she asked impatient but still not dialing her password.

" _I did. He is aware of the schedule"._

"And he still hasn't come up". She spoke her impatience growing by the second. "What is he-" she didn't have time to question the computer what her crazy boss was doing. Before she finish the sentence, she heard Tony scream in pain.

She dial her password as fast as she could and enter the workshop running, scared that he might have hurt himself. She heard his voice coming from the back of the shop:

"What part of 'be gentle' you didn't understand?" he yelled.

Pepper found him at the back of the workshop, lying in one of the aluminum tables, stark naked with only a towel covering his penis that laid relaxed between his legs. DUM-E and U were with him at the table and their arms dangerously close to his cock. She saw as U and DUM-E's arms went down on him, inches from his penis, and before the bots get any closer, to do whatever they were doing with Tony, she asked scared:

"What is going on here?!" The rots immediately stop what they were doing and Tony look at her with wide eyes, he was speechless.

"Pepper!" Then he look at the bots and back to his assistant. "It's not that it looks like".

"I don't even know what this looks like!" then it hit her he was practically naked in front of her. "Oh God. Cover yourself".

She ordered him and turn around to leave but he spoke.

"I… I… I kind need your help here". He asked sounding hopeless but she answered with a firm voice.

"I am not going an inch near this…" she spoke angrily. "I will wait for you upstairs".

"Come on Pep, don't be like this… I need you here… Help me!" he cried.

She ignore his calls as she walk out of the shop. Ten minutes later Tony went up dressed in his jeans and a black leather jacket only to meet a very annoyed Pepper Potts waiting for him in his living room.

"What. Was. That?" she asked trying to keep her calm. And taking by the lack of Tony's jokes she could tell that he was embarrassed too.

"I… I… I was trying to… wax… myself…" He spoke avoiding her eyes and with his head low. There was a moment of silence; Pepper was trying to figure it out if she heard what she think she heard.

"…What?!" There was so many things wrong with that she didn't know where to begin. And Tony started to talk in his defense.

"I read, somewhere, that ladies prefer a man that is… you know… more clean… down there… so I try to program DUM-E and U to help me… wax myself… not a good idea, by the way". She could not believe the situation that she was living now.

"Really Tony…" she spoke annoyed. "You are a billionaire it's not like you can't afford go to a clinic for this..."

"I know… it's just... I wanna try first before… I don't-" he didn't finish his thoughts because Happy came inside.

"Boss, Miss Potts, the car is ready".

Pepper look at Tony.

"When we get back I will schedule a clinic for you-"

"It hurt like hell"

"if you still want it-"

"They almost cut me off-"

"Now let's go". She ordered him. He really must be embarrassed because he did what she asked with no complains.

The trip to Europe went as planned, Tony being quieter the usual. She thought that maybe he was still embraced for her catching him.

-o-

They were in Europe for a science conference. They left the plane and went for a car that was already waiting for them at the airport. After doing the check in at their hotel, they were able to relax a couple hours before heading to the building where the science conference will take place.

15 days ago, there was a terrorist  
attack in a city nearby. So when the press reported the visit of the main weapon  
manufacture in the world, people started to protest in front of the science  
conference. The scenario was chaotic! When Tony and Pepper arrived there, the police was trying to stop the crowd.

Some protesters were simply asking for Tony stop  
making weapons... others were more rude and accused him of war profiteering,  
and others were even more violent, cursing him some even tried to throw some  
objects at their car.

All that chaos scared Pepper, a lot, but it  
didn't seem to bother Tony, weeks before he had laugh when a magazine called him "The merchant of death". "It's kind catchy… I think I like this one" he spoke with arrogance when he read the magazine.

Although Pepper couldn't be sure if all this protests was, somehow, affecting him. She couldn't see his eyes due to his sun  
glasses.

-o-

Despite de mess outside, the science conference went as it planned. Tony was the headlining of it, and, as always, he was eloquent, charming, funny, he captivated the audience like only he could.

By the time that it was over the protesters were still outside. When they finally left that mess behind them, Tony spoke happily indifferent to all that mess:

"Since we are in Europe, what about we spend the weekend here? We can go back Monday morning".

"Tony I don't think-"

"Let's go to Venice. Cipriani. You and me. Book the hotel". He ordered her and she started to make the calls. She made reservations for the Palladio Suite.

When they arrived there everything was ready waiting for them. They had a private dock and went straight to their suit. The view was fantastic! The windows let them have a 180 degree view, a vast living room that lead onto a lagoon, two stunning marble bathrooms, a pool at their private terrace and a Jacuzzi. It was the most magnificent hotel room that she ever seen during all this time working for Tony.

Pepper left her things in her room, and went to see if Tony needed anything. He was already at the terrace, with a shirt and swimming shorts.

"Hey!" She greet him and he smile at her. "Need anything?"

"No". He simple said. "Get yourself comfortable and make me some company".

"I don't think-"

"Come on Pep". His voice was sweet and gentle and really make her want to just be there with him.

"I didn't pack for this Tony". She spoke quietly and he smile.

"Get my credit card, there's a shop downstairs; get yourself the clothes that you need. I will be waiting for you here". At this point, she knew better than argue with him. And besides, she could use a few hours relaxing right?

She did what he asked and went back to meet him. They spend some hours enjoying each other's company. Pepper enjoyed to be alone with him, because most of the time when they were alone he was completely different from the man he was on public. They talk about the beauty of the hotel and the city, the plans that he has for Stark Industries, and weapons manufacturing and Pepper decided to ask something that was bugging her ever since the science conference.

"Tony, do you ever thought about it?" she asked as she saw him get up to the coffee table at the terrace to get a juice and some fruits.

"What?" He questioned her while he eats.

"Making weapons… or stop making it?" She was unsure if she was stepping out the line here. But he was so relaxed and opened that she decided to risk it.

She was expecting him to laugh or make a joke, but he turns to her, more serious that she thought he would be and came to sit next to her at the deckchair.

"No. I'm just carry on with my dad's work". He said honestly. "These people, at the science conference, seems to forget  
who he was and what he did not only for the EUA but for the World".

He stop for a minute and Pepper could see that his eyes were very far away, but he keep talking.

"My dad help defeat the Nazi, if it wasn't for him who knows how the war could have ended… Hitler could have won…" Then he look back at her with a look that make her heart go crazy.

 _How can a woman resist those eyes?_ That thought surprised her. And she realize that Tony was still talking.

"…but those people don't think about this. Besides, we only sell ours weapons for the US Military. If I don't do it, than someone else will… you really wanna trust the defense of our soldiers and our country, in the hands of Justin Hammer?" he asked smiling at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Well," she spoke avoiding his eyes. She had to, those sweet chocolate pools were making her defense walls crumble. "I was wondering after all that mess if you ever thought about it".

He smile at her and she felt her heart beat fast.

 _That damn beautiful charming smile that he only seem to give to me when we are alone._

"Its almost dinner time" spoke Tony taking her out of her thought. "Lets order something to eat here. I heard that the view at night here if fabulous".

 _I'm sure it is._ – Pepper thought automatically looking at him.

"I'll order". She spoke and excuse herself to get inside the living room.

 _What is going on with me?_ She questioned annoyed with herself.

 _Why am I so nervous around him? It's not like I was never alone with him before._

She tried to calm herself but she couldn't, her mind was going crazy!

 _Here you are…Alone with him in the most romantic city in the world, in this beautiful and romantic hotel room. Dammit Tony Stark and his charms… I really need a boyfriend. That's it! That must be all that it is… I must be frustrated and mixing things._

-o-

After their dinner Pepper sat at the terrace admiring the lights of the city and in deep thought. The view was indeed magnificent! But her thoughts were far away. She could not understand why she was suddenly so nervous around her boss. He didn't gave her time to get her thoughts together and sat next to her dressed in a white shirt with the first three buttons opened, he had a bottle on his hand and two classes, lemon and salt.

He smile when he look at her

"Drink with me?" he asked. She look at him then at the bottle on his hand.

"Tequila shots?"

He organized the lemon and the salt on the little desk next to them, just after that he spoke:

"You know, Pepper… I realize that I've never see you drunk! Not even a little tipsy…" he was amused. "Come on! We are in Venice! There's no one around. It's just the two of us here". He tried to convince her.

"That's what I'm afraid of". She spoke and he frowned.

"What? You don't trust me? You think that I will take advantage of you? You really think that low of me?" she could hear the hurt in his voice, and much worse she could see it in his eyes.

"No". _It's not you that I don't trust. It's me around you right now._ She saw that he took her answer the wrong way and more than fast she add: "I trust you Tony". He look relieved after that and spoke with that sweet voice that lately was the source of some of her fantasies.

"Then come on. It's just us chatting, having a few drinks… I promise to be a good boy." He gave her that damn puppy dog eyes. How she hates them! It always make it so harder to deny something for him.

"Have you play 'I've Never'?" Tony asked.

"I don't think so…" he frowned at her answer.

"Jesus Pep, where did you went to College again?" she gave him an annoyed face and he keep talking. "Most drinking games that I know I learn in College".

"How? You were 12 when you went to MIT".

"And I graduated at 17… a lot of things happened in between". She rolled her eyes.

"Were they even legal?"

"That's not the point! Anyway, it's a simple game. One of us will say something that they never done before, and if the other person it's guilty of having done it must drink".

"I have a feeling that you will get drunk pretty fast". He laugh at her and filled their glasses.

"Okay, I'll start it". Tony look at her and was deep in thought for a moment. "I've… never… did job hunting". He smile while she had to drink. When she put her glass down she look at him.

"That wasn't fair".

"It's the rules of the game Pep, and it's true when I was 15 I started to help with some projects for S.I. then I inherited the company… never did job hunting".

"Well, good for you, because it's no fun!"

"That's what they say. Your turn".

"I've never been arrested". His smile grew and he drink his tequila and Pepper spoke. "You should drink for every single time that you were arrested Mr. Stark". He gave her a charming smirk.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Miss Potts?"

Pepper was trying to suppress a smile but was failing miserably.

"It's your game… I'm just playing it". She tease him. Tony bit his lower lip looking at her before speak.

"I've never… been in a commitment relationship before". He spoke. Pepper filled her glass. But decided to ask him first:

"Like never? Not even when you were younger?"

"No. I did try though, once… but I found out that she was going out with me because my family have money, and not because of me, so…" He shrugged.

"How old were you?"

"Sixteen, she was a high school student back in Massachusetts".

Pepper felt her heart break for the teenage Tony.

"Well… it's her lost". He smile at her. They stare at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Your glass". Say Tony breaking the eye contact. "You haven't drink it yet. Cant cheat Potts". He joke. She just smile and did what he said. It was her second glass and she was already feeling the heat of the alcohol consume her. Pepper wasn't used to drink, much less drink something so strong as tequila. She put her glass down.

"I've never left a party drunk and went straight to the office". He drank.

"You are too collected Potts. Were you always like this?"

"Yeah well, my sister it's the crazy one. Although she is older she always tease me to be the responsible one".

"I kind agree with your sister".

"Of course you would".

"But it's not a bad thing though… at least when you are with me. We kind complete each other". He spoke so casually and she had to ignore what this statement of his was doing with her insiders. Tony look at her like he was studying her and she felt the need to avoid his eyes. "I've never… went fishing". She drank.

"How did you knew?"

"You look like the kind of person that did this at least once… I guess I was right I can't do it. Too boring".

She smile a little imagining Tony Stark trying to fish. It's an activity that demands calm and silence… two things impossible for Tony.

 _He probably wouldn't last five minutes before get bored._

"When I was a kid my dad used to take me once in a while… it's not that I like fishing, I just like to be around him, we didn't have much father and daughter actives so it was nice". She spoke.

"Are you two close?"

"I guess you can say that. When I grew up I started to help him in his job, he had a small administration office. Nothing big he just took care of the buildings of the neighborhood".

"That's sounds nice. I've never got to work directly with my father".

"What about the Red Hot?"

"Well, it wasn't work; it was just a father and son activity. We did started it together, but then it became harder and harder. When I was home, my dad never had time anymore, so…"

They were in silence for a moment and he pointed to the glass.

"Hey it was my turn…"

"I say 'I've never'" she drank again. This time she could feel her inhibitions gong down because of the alcohol.

"You are incorrigible". She spoke annoyed.

"Just so, you know… big words turn me on Potts".

"Doesn't everything?" she tease him feeling more relaxed.

"Touché".

"I've never did skydiving naked". Tony laugh hard.

"I wasn't naked Potts… I was wearing my boxers. You think I'm gonna risk the safety of my boys here?" He pointed to his intimate area.

"That's count Tony… They wear protection suits for this. And you were just waxing yourself with DUM-E and U, so don't talk about the safety of your boys".

"Good point".

"Drink". She did a fast movement to get the bottle and felt the heat of the alcohol consume her fast. Feeling a little dizzy, she sat back.

"You okay?" Tony asked.

"Yeah.. Too much alcohol". That made Tony smile.

"Already? You don't have much resistance do you?"

"I'm not used to drink this… Mr. Stark". He sighed.

"Drop the Mr. Stark thing". He got up and went inside. A minute later, he was back with a glass of water and a basket of strawberries. "Drink and eat. Fruits help with the hangover".

"Then how come you are always drunk?" she accepted the water.

"Because I tend to ignore this fact". He smiled. "Eat".

"I can't eat this".

"Why not? What's wrong with strawberries?"

"What's wrong with it? Unless you want to spend the rest of the night in the Emergency Room". He look at her clueless. "I'm allergic to strawberries Tony".

"Ohhh! Right. I knew that.." Pepper look skeptical at him. "I was just checking if you were still in good shape… you know, because of the alcohol… and you are, cause you remember it. Congratulations.". She supers a smile.

"It's okay Tony. But it always amaze me how you can remember so many complicated things and forget the simple ones".

"Well that's why I have you for…" he look at her making sure she was okay, then he sudden get up and started to use his phone. He choose a song and let it play then he offered her his hand. "Dance with me".

"Tony…"

"Come one Potts, there's no one here… I'm not trying anything… just wanna have a good time with you. Can I? It's not inappropriate is it? It's just us".

"One dance…" she told him and he look more than happy with that. He held her delicate hands on his and put his other one on her waist. He close the distance between them and started to dance slowly.

 _This is a bad idea._ Thought Pepper when her senses were starting to be consumed by everything that involved him. How good looking he was even wearing the simplest clothes, his smell, the heat of his body, his muscles.

 _It's just a dance.. Try to relax and it will all be over soon._ She told herself. Maybe it was the romantic environment, maybe it was Tony's irresistible charm or maybe it was the alcohol, but when Pepper realize it she was resting her head on his shoulders breathing next to his neck and Tony had his chin delicate rested on top of her head.

The two of them did not realize when the song was over they were too involve on each other's arms. But when the next song started to play Pepper could not control her laugh. Tony look at her amused.

"Am I missing the joke here?" he asked.

"It's song… it's like it was written for you". She spoke and he started to pay attention at the lyrics, and could not help but laugh too.

"You're mean Potts".

Once again their eyes meet. Pepper look at Tony's eyes, they were so intense, so truthful, so open for her at that moment, but there was something there too, something that she couldn't figure it out what it is… Both of them felt the intensity of the moment and retreat at the same time.

"I… I think… I should go to my room" spoke Pepper trying not to stutter. "It's late, and I drank too much". She was still feeling a tipsy, now she didn't know who to blame: Tony or the alcohol.

"Yep… thank you for drinking and dancing with me… wasn't that bad was it?"

He joke and she smile at him.

"Good night Tony". She left the terrace leaving the playboy alone. Pepper went to bed with a mix of emotions that she quite couldn't figure it out yet nor did she let herself explore it.

 _Don't think about this. Do not think about this. It's not what I think it is, it's just this beautiful city and Tony's charms._

Sleep didn't came easy to her that night.

The next day wasn't easy for her neither. The two of them spend the day together. All the time. They went for a walk through the canals of Venice. Just the two of them on that gondola. At some point Pepper was expecting that Tony would leave her for a gorgeous tourist, like he usually did, and have his fun, and she would have to go back to their hotel alone or be the third wheel at their flirting, but that didn't happened. Nope! All his attention was focus on her and the ride that they were having.

They have lunch at a fancy restaurant, and spend the afternoon seeing the attractions of the city. By the time they get back to the Hotel it was night already and they were exhausted.

"That was fun". She spoke sitting on the couch.

"It's a beautiful city". Tony simply said sitting next to her.

"Thank you Tony". He smile caring at her. Again, she felt the need to break the eye contact with him. "I should get the things ready, your plane leaves early tomorrow".

She get up fast, he let her go and went by the pool while she was packing theirs stuff.

-o-

Back in LA, she had to spend the rest of the week with the memories of that magic weekend with him and she avoid at all costs speculate over her feelings she was having lately for him.

Pepper always thought that Tony was handsome. There's no question about that. To make things worse he had a unique charm that made him irresistible. Lately all her defenses walls against his charms were crumbling. And that weekend on Venice did nothing to help her, much the opposite. Being alone with him at that environment only increase her fantasies… during that weekend he was open, sincere, caring and not arrogant rich playboy that he usually act.

 _It's just an attraction, that's all it is… I'm over thinking this! It's just a physical attraction. Nothing more. That only means that I_ _really_ _need a boyfriend._

She thought trying to justify her actions around him. She couldn't sleep with him… but she needed to get him out of her system.

"You need to get laid!" said Karol when Pepper explain her situation one weekend. She needed to talk to someone and Karol was her best friend.

The red hair look at her serious.

"Really Karol, that's all you've got from this?" ask Pepper annoyed.

"Well… I could tell you my other conclusion, but I think you are in denial, so what's the point?" Pepper look at her curious. "See... that's what I'm talking about, denial. Come on; grab your things we're going out".

They went out. Just the two of them at a pub when a man called Pepper's attention. Didn't take long and he approached her.

His name was Sean he was a game developer, very smart and interesting guy, they spend that night chatting and a week after that they started to date.

It was about their fifth date that Pepper's imagination hit her hard.

They were making out on his apartment. He gently guide her and press her against the wall. It was at that moment that she look at him and then it hit her. His dark hair was a mess because of the work of her hands; his brown eyes were looking back at her full of lust

 _But it's the wrong color, wrong kind of brown,_ _more darker._ – She thought.

He devoted his attention to her neck where she felt his facial hair.

 _Way too much facial hair…God! If only he could shave a little… and were a little more taller… and more athletic_ ….

At one second she look at him and could swear she saw the man she was fantasizing about… it was only for a fraction of a second… but enough to scare her. That night she had to be careful for not mention that man's name while she slept with Sean.

After their night activities, Pepper was lying on his bed and looking at the celling while Sean sleep soundly next to her exhausted.

 _What was that?_ She thought angrily as the images of what just happened a few moments ago came to her mind. Every single second of it. She was searching for a logical explanation when that damn weekend came to her mind again. Their moments together, their dance, their talk, then it all make sense to her: the way she was acting around him lately, her feeling towards his women, or his smile, his touch, his smell… and the realization hit her hard and this time she couldn't avoid it

 _I'm in love with my boss._ _Shit! How did this happened?_

She questioned annoyed and looked at the man beside her. She could not deny their resemblance anymore. Sure there was a fewer details that makes them physically different like height, the facial hair, the muscles. But they were very much alike.

 _I can't do this. I can not do this…I will go crazy otherwise._

Sean was nice, interesting and funny, but time seem to run slower when she was with him. Tony, on the other hand, always made her smile and laugh at the most simple things, she enjoy be around him like she couldn't have enough of him, time with him goes faster, way too fast, especially when they were alone.

Pepper and Sean's relationship didn't last long after that. She couldn't. To avoid a resemblance like that she started to search for the opposite on the men that she dated: mainly blonde and no facial hair. It worked, her relationships lasted longer but from time to time, Tony would shows up on her dreams, and she had to convince herself that it was only a sexual thing, just a fantasy.

-o-

She arrived to work on Monday and went straight to the Workshop to get Tony to sign some papers. She saw him dressed in a gray wife beater, blue jeans, with stains of oil here and there.

 _Damn it! How can this man get even more sexier?_

Then she look at the environment that surround him.

"My god! Look at this mess…" Just now, he seem to be aware of her presence. "Did you even sleep at all this weekend?"

He stuttered: "Couple hours". Pepper came close to his desk and look at his project. "I had an idea, I needed to get it out of my head". He never stop working while he spoke.

"What is that?" she asked looking as he works on the object in front of him. She always loved to see his hand working, they were firm and accurate. Tony gave her a boyish smile looking really proud of himself.

"Something that the militaries will love… it will change the weapons industry as we know it… I'm thinking about call it The Jericho". He spoke making a pause to sign the papers she brought him, and then went back to the missile.

She watched him work for a couple more minutes from time to time pretending to be checking the documents on her hands. Looking at him, at the precise moment, she could not deny her feelings for him anymore, she did love him, be around him did make her happy – most of the time. He was special for her; but also at that moment, she decided that he would never know her feeling for him.

 _He can't know._

She prefer to be in his life as a friend and have his trust than spend one night with him and lose it all: her friendship with him, her job, her reputation, possibly her friends.

She let out a sad but a decisive smile, feeling at peace with her decision and most important, her feelings. Now she was able to move forward this. Pepper watched him for a couple more seconds before getting out of the shop and back to work, if he was building something new, soon she will have a lot of work to do!

* * *

 **I don't know, I just thought that the way Tony and Pepper talk about Venice in IM2 it had to be a special trip for both of them, so that's why Tony was more serious here. I'm sorry if I made him a little OOC**

 **If anybody wants to know, the song that they were laughing at it's "You're so Vain" from Carly Simon.**

 **Please let me know what you think, send me your review ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am really sorry for taking so long to update. The thing is, the day after my last update my grandfather - who lived with me - passed away, and the days that followed, I didn't feel much like writing. But now I'm feeling better and at peace with it. I will update at least once a week.**

 **Reikajen** **: Welcome =D I'm glad that you enjoy read this. Pepper is my favorite female caracter of MCU, I hope to see her in the next movies**

 **KymEsk** **: Thank you =D**

 **Luna Violeta** **: I thought that you would like it. I will get back updating at least once a week =D**

 **Aolympia** **: Thank you. =D Me too, I always wondering what could have happened in Venice. They way they talk about it, both of them enjoy it. There isn't much fiction about it neither. =/ I did the best I could.**

 **Issy** **: Thank you so much I hope you like this one**

 **Beatrice** **: It took a little longer but the new chapter is here. Thank you for your kind words. I'll do my best to fill the gabs left by the movies.**

 **TheGreatWall** **: I could never get enough of your reviews. They make my day! =D**

 **WARNING: Major spoiler from Iron Man 1. If anyone, for any crazy reason, never have watch that incredible movie, just be aware of the spoilers.**

* * *

As expected, every time Tony release a "new toy", Pepper had tons of work to do. She had to schedule safety tests, board meetings, meetings with the army, demonstrations, interviews on magazines, newspaper, TV programs… and the list goes on and on!

By the end of the month Pepper was exhausted! After finish her work, she started to send e-mails for her friends. Tomorrow it will be her birthday and she was planning to spend it with some of her closest friends, nothing fancy, just a friendly reunion. The red hair look at the clock it was time to send Tony away, leave his house and do the shopping for her birthday party.

She left her office and met him on the hall that goes to his room, all dressed in a red blood shirt holding his blazer on his hands and yellow light glasses.

"What happened?" she asked.

"What?" he asked clueless.

"You. All dressed and ready". He gave her a smug look.

"You underestimate me Potts. You told me to get ready to go to Vegas". He smile and gave her his blazer.

"You are not going there for fun". She spoke helping him get dressed. Pepper loved this. Ever since she felt at peace with her feelings for him, she decided to enjoy the most those little moments with him; it was an excuse to be closer to him and touch him without seem inappropriate. "You are going there to receive an award. You will meet Mr. Stane at the Cezar's".

"Relax Pep. I've received thousands of awards, this is no different". She finish fixing his blazer and turn to look at him. "You should go with me".

"I have to finish the preparations for your trip tomorrow. You won't spend the night there-"

"Why not? It's Las Vegas-" he argue pouting.

"Receive the award and get back here-"

"The most fun city in the world-"

"Your plane leaves to Afghanistan tomorrow morning-"

"It would be a waste not enjoy it-"

"Everything is ready for presentation of the Jericho-"

"I can take the plane from there". He insisted.

"You will meet Colonel James at the Air Force. And no you won't sleep in Las Vegas. You will get back here". Tony narrowed his eyes and gave a smile before spoke in a low tone.

"I'm starting to suspect that you want me all for yourself Potts". He said charmingly smiling at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Keep dreaming Stark". She said pretending to be annoyed at him.

"I will".

"Go!" she ordered him.

"You know… I love when you order me around". She gave him an impatient look and he just kept that damn smile on his face then started to walk to his car where he met Happy. Before Tony could speak with the driver Pepper was already giving him orders.

"Happy. Don't let him spend the night; he needs to get back here tonight".

"You really don't trust me-" Tony pretending to be hurt by her lack of trust on him in Las Vegas, after all, he knew she was right.

"In Las Vegas?! No". He laugh at her.

"It's okay Miss Potts". Spoke Happy trying to suppress a smile he open the door for his billionaire boss and close after Tony was inside. The playboy opened the glass to give her one last smile followed by a wink before Happy speed up the car.

Pepper watch as the two of them leave the mansion unaware of the smile on her face, after that she grab her things and also left Tony's mansion to shop for her party.

-o-

When she finally arrived at her building, Pepper left her car at her garage and went inside to meet with Luis, he was the doorman of her condo.

"Good evening Luis". Pepper greet him with a polite smile.

"Evening Miss Potts, how was your day?" He spoke with a little Spanish accent.

"It was fine, thank you. I was wondering have you-"

"I didn't forgot about you Miss Potts. I reserved the Social Area of the condominium for you. Everything is ready of your reunion tomorrow".

"Good, I don't even know how to thank you for that… those last weeks have been crazy".

"Don't worry about it. I've seen you coming late these days. It was nothing, I was glad to help". He deliver her the keys of the area.

"Thank you again Luis".

"Have fun tomorrow Miss Potts. And if I don't see you: Happy birthday!"

Pepper thank him one last time before press the elevator buttons. While she was waiting, she couldn't help but compare Luis with her crazy genius boss. She knows Tony for over 9 years now and he never, ever, not even once was able to remember her birthday. As for Luis; he is working on her building for three years and she just have small talks with him when she arrive home or was leaving for an event, and he always remembered her birthday ever since.

 _Well, I can not fully blame Tony… Lord knows the man lacks of social skills._

She thought stepping inside the elevator. It was true: you gave Tony the most complex circuit system already build and he felt at home with it. It was easy for him to understand. But give him a human interaction for him to analyze and he will fail miserable!

She had just lock the door of her apartment when her phone started to ring she answer it before the answering machine does.

"Hello".

 _"Hey girl"._ Pepper recognize Karol's voice on the phone. _"Ready for the big day tomorrow?"_

"Hey Karol, I just arrived home with some drinks and sneaks for us". She poke putting the bags on her kitchen.

" _I cant wait! Listen, can I sleep on your house tomorrow? I intend to drink a lot at your party"._ Pepper smile at her friend.

"Sure, you can always crash here".

 _"Thank you. What time can I be there?"_

"By afternoon, I have to send Tony away tomorrow morning".

" _You should invite him to the party… after all these years that you work for him, I still don't know him"._

"Don't even think about it. Besides he has a presentation to do in the Middle East".

" _It's a shame… Again I lost my chance with him"._ She joke very aware of her friends feeling for her boss half expecting a jealousy reaction from the red hair, but that didn't happened, Pepper knew well how to hide her emotions.

"Another time maybe. I have to go, still have something's to do for tomorrow".

" _Okay then, I see you tomorrow"._

Pepper hang up the phone, and went to finish set things up for her party.

Once she was done, it was after midnight. She went to her room to change her clothes and get ready to sleep. Over her bed was the birthday present that Tony "gave" her. Since he always forget about her birthday, it became a tradition for him to make it up with a present. Over the years she just stop trying to remind him and went straight to buy her present with his money. Every time that she sees something that was way too expensive for her, she let to buy it for her birthday with his money. This time, it was a beautiful Armani blue backless dress. She look at it one last time wondering when she would get the chance to wear it.

After storing her dress in her closet, Pepper lay on her bed feeling the exhaustion of the day finally consume her. She was almost asleep when a message arrive on her phone. It was JARVIS informing her that Tony was back home and with a guest. She felt a sting in her heart every time she get a message like that. Practical as she was, she decided to ignore it and concentrate on the facts:

 _Well at least he came home and didn't spend the night in Vegas._ – She thought finally letting sleep consume her.

-o-

Next morning Pepper arrived at the mansion early, and ask JARVIS to remind Tony the time his plane had to leave. After that, she went straight collecting Tony guest's clothes to get it clean and pressed. She had almost finished with the woman's clothes when Rhodes called her.

" _Morning Pep, please tell me that Tony already left the house"._

"He is not there yet?" she asked frowning.

" _Nope!"_

"JARVIS?" she called the computer still with the Colonel on the phone.

" _He is aware of it Miss Potts"._ Answered the AI System. " _Mr. Stark is currently working on the Red Hot"._ Pepper sigh heavily.

"Don't worry James I will send him right now".

" _Thanks"._ Spoke the man. " _Oh, and Happy Birthday!"_ She smile at her friends wishes.

"Thank you". She spoke before hang up.

Minutes later, she finally finished working on the woman's clothes, JARVIS informed her that the guest was already up and Pepper went to meet her.

"Tony". Pepper heard her call for the billionaire. After spend a night with him they all act intimately, like they have been dating Tony for months, and usually wearing his shirts! Pepper sigh heavily determinate to not let her feeling on her way. "Hey, Tony", the woman call again and his time Pepper heard JARVIS spoke:

" _You are not authorized to access this area"._ When Pepper finally met the woman she was trying to get access to the workshop elevator and was clearly scared of JARVIS. Pepper decided to calm her.

"That's JARVIS he runs the house". Pepper finally spoke making her presence known. The blond woman turn to meet her and look at her with a mix of defiant and curiosity. Pepper ignored her glare and kept speaking with a polite voice. "Your clothes have been dry cleaning and pressed. There's a car outside ready to take you wherever you want".

While she spoke, the woman came close to her and accept her clothes back.

"You must be the famous Pepper Potts". Spoke the woman looking at Pepper from head to toe.

Pepper smile shyly. "Indeed I am". The woman narrowed her eyes and gave her a provocative stare.

"After all these years… Tony still have you to pick up the dry cleaning". Spoke the blonde woman with a pretentious voice.

For a moment, Pepper did not believed what she heard. She spoke was if she knows everything about Tony and her, diminishing her part in his life. But what angry her the most was the intimacy that she spoke about Tony.

 _Spend one night with him and they already think they know all about him. -_ she thought before answer the blonde woman.

"I do anything and everything that Mr. Stark requires" Pepper let herself look at her defiant but make sure to keep her polite smile before finish speaking. "Including, occasionally, taking out the trash…" the woman wasn't stupid and Pepper knew she got the message. "Will that be all?" she ask politely as always.

The woman narrow her eyes and excuse herself murmuring something that Pepper couldn't hear. Once she was out of sight Pepper asked JARVIS:

"JARVIS do you happen to know who is she?"

" _She is a reporter from Vanity Fair Magazine, Christine Everhart"._

"I knew she look familiar". Pepper murmured. Trust Tony to sleep with reporters. They were the worse, always assuming they know everything. Minutes later the reporter was out of the mansion, in a cab, going home.

"I could have taken her home". Happy spoke once she went inside again.

"No, Tony is already late. Get the car ready. He is leaving now". She spoke.

-o-

While she was going down the workshop stairs, Pepper could hear the blasting rock song that Tony likes to listen.

 _One day he will go deaf._ She thought half listening to Rodney complain over the phone, again, about Tony being late.

" _I need to know when he will come. My superiors want an answer"._ She finally arrived at the workshop door and saw her boss working on his precious car. Pepper dial her password and JARVIS, automatically, cut Tony's music.

"I will keep you posted". She answered Rhodes and hung up the phone while Tony complain about the lack of his music. She briefly look at him. "You are supposed to be half the way around the world right now".

Pepper look down at the file on her hand. She had a couple of things to ask him before he leaves. After that, her whole afternoon was free to enjoy with her friends.

"Tony I need to speak with you about a couple of things before you leave". She spoke to him but he was ignoring her, still complaining about the schedule and how his plane was supposed to wait for him. Usually Pepper enjoy those little bickerings, but today she was anxious to have the afternoon for her own, so she decided to ignore him and went straight to business.

She started to talk about the Jackson Pollock's painting that Tony expressed the desired to buy it but never gave a definitive answer. She stop to look at him while he was wiping his hands. God, he was handsome with that black shirt and his favorite blue jeans!

As expected, when she told him her thoughts about the painting and how she thought it was way too much overpriced he immediately show himself interested.

"I need it. Buy it". He spoke and she couldn't hold her smile. Pepper look at her folder again. Now that was a topic that she knew he was going to complain. They were at the end of September and the MIT wants him, as usual, for a commencement speech.

"The MIT commencement-" she starts talking and as expected, he interrupts her.

"It's in June Pep…" He started to walk to the back of the workshop and she followed him. "It will take a while… don't bother me with this".

"They are bothering me so, I bother you". she simply said.

"Just ignore them. I don't need this". He turns to face her and Pepper took the opportunity to get one file that was on her hand.

"I need you to sign here". She offered him her pen but he gave her a suspicious look.

"Why are you trying to get rid of me so fast? You have plans?" he asked fast. Pepper had to fight her smile.

 _Nine years and he still can't remember my birthday_.

"Yes I do". She spoke coldly still offering her pen. He ignore it again, and came close to her. Close enough for her to smell his cologne.

"I don't like when you have plans. We already have establish that". He spoke with that sweet voice of his and she could fell she was losing her battle with her smile, but still manage to answer him with a serious face

"I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday".

"It's your birthday". He spoke and she could tell that he was trying to make sense of the date. "I knew that!"

 _Oh I doubt it! –_ She thought.

"…Already?" Tony asked.

 _He is so predictable! –_ And at that time she lost her battle and a smile showed at her face. He was a little ashamed that he had forgotten her birthday, again. Last year he swear to her that he would remember it. She couldn't help and decided to tease him a little more.

"Isn't strange… It's the same day as last year". He smile remembering his promise to her.

"Get yourself a present for me".

"I already did". His smile grew into a teasing one.

"And..?" as always, he wanted to know what she bought with his money. Maybe expecting another pair of shoes that he called 'Tony's torture equipment'. He goes on and on how her legs looks on those things, how she is an evil person to not let him get too close to appreciate. But not this time, nope! Visions of her beautiful blue dress came to her mind, but she decided not to tell him all about it and mess a little with his imagination.

"It's really nice… very tasteful" she spoke teasing him and he was grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you Mr. Stark".

"You're welcome Miss Potts". He look in her eyes and she pointed the document. He signed. "Okay, let's go!" He started to walk and she followed him.

At the entrance of his house, Happy was already waiting for him.

"How about a little race Happy". Tony suggested happily.

"As you wish sir".

"Tony, you are already late-" Pepper warned him.

"So a race is a faster way to get me there". He turn to her grinning and all she could do was roll her eyes.

"Just get there. Rodney is already waiting for you. You will get there just in time for your presentation".

"Pepper, you worry too much. Relax it's your birthday". He smile teasing her, and she sigh, decided that it was worthless to argue with him. "Any hot plans for the night Potts?" He asked getting inside his R8.

"I will enjoy my peace since my crazy boss will be out of town". – She tease him and he laugh.

"Well… enjoy your little vacation". He turned the engine on. "I will be back from Afghanistan in no time". - He gave her one last charming smile and drove off. Pepper smile as she saw the car disappearing on the road followed by Happy on the Rolls Royce, unaware of the danger her boss was about to face.

-o-

After Tony left, Pepper finished with her paper work. She call Larry to give him Tony's answer about that painting and went for S.I. to file the documents. On her way out, Happy called her informing that Tony was on his way to Afghanistan and he already had picked up his R8 and parked at Tony's garage.

Just like her, Happy decided to enjoy his day off with a few friends he haven't seen in a while.

By the afternoon Pepper arrived at her condo to find Karol, Sandra and Betty waiting for her.

"There it is she! Birthday girl!" greeted Karol running to hug her. Pepper laugh at her silly friend.

"Happy Birthday." Her other friends greeted.

"Thank you girls".

"So let's start this party or what?" questioned Karol anxious.

"Sure, but I'm still waiting for Stuart and David" spoke Pepper leading the girls to the Social Area reserved for her little reunion. They put some music, each one of them grab a beer, they put fire at the barbecue grill. Didn't take long and Stuart and David finally arrived.

Stuart was a co-worker at Stark Industries. He and Pepper started together at the Accounting Department, and they have been friends ever since. Stuart was more than thrilled when Pepper was promoted to be Tony Star's Personal Assistant. He has a crush for their boss and always tease Pepper about it. His boyfriend, David was a salesman at a very fancy boutique in LA.

"I see the girls started the fun without us". Tease David. "Here, your present". He gave Pepper a bag. "I hope you like it. Happy birthday". Pepper opened and it was a beautiful green dress with one shoulder strap, all wrinkled that seems that will precisely hug her curves.

"Omg"! The girls cried.

"This is beautiful!" Pepper spoke admiring her friend's present.

"You know…" Spoke Stuart taking control of the barbecue grill. "You should use it at Stark Industries End of Year Party". Pepper rolled her eyes at him.

"Actually it was not his idea, it was mine", spoke David. "You are so sexy; you should show yourself more often".

"Yeah. Make Tony Stark crazy about you" tease Stuart.

"That's what I always tell her guys" Karol spoke. "Tony Stark's jaw will drop so low with this!"

They didn't give time for Pepper stop their fun at teasing her.

"You have to see how she order him around at the company". Spoke Stuart ignoring Pepper attempts to change the subject. "If only he would give me an opportunity… I'll make him switch sides" he joke.

"Keep dreaming" Betty decided to step in. "One day, those two will get married and have beautiful and smart babies". They laugh.

"Okay" Pepper finally manage to speak. "That's enough. Thank you boys for the present. I really love it". David smiled at her. "As for Tony Stark, Stuart I already told you… you should make your move".

"I even gave him my permission". Spoke David. "If you are going to cheat me with someone, better be with Tony Stark". He joke.

"Alright", spoke Sandra, "enough about Tony Stark for the day, lets Pepper enjoy her rare day off". She lifted the bottle to make a toast. "To your happiness and success".

"Cheers!" They toasted.

They spend the day laughing, chatting and drinking. At that afternoon Sarah, Pepper's sister, called her to wish a happy birthday. Pepper was also able to speak with her three-year-old niece – finally her mother had a grandchild that she so wanted. Pepper just wished she could had more time to enjoy the child.

Later that night, after her friends left, Pepper and Karol went to her apartment.

"Awn man!" Complained Karol. "I drank too much".

Pepper smile. "That was your plan wasn't it".

"Yeah". Karol put her hand on her head. "Now I'm starting to regret it". Pepper laugh. "I'm going to lay down. Happy birthday Pep".

Pepper watched as her friend walked tipsy to the guest room and decided to get some rest too.

When she lay on her bed, Pepper felt the exhaustion consume her. She was tired, but happy. She had spent her birthday with some of her closest friends, had a great time, laugh a lot. It was a good break from her routine. Tomorrow Tony will be back with his crazy schedule and she felt like her batteries had been charge to keep up with him.

-o-

The next day her alarm rang as usual. It was just another day, like many others in her life. Pepper get herself ready for work and went to make some coffee.

"Morning". Spoke Karol with a hoarse voice.

"Morning". Pepper smile. "How was your sleep?"

"I am never drinking again". Pepper laugh and went to sit with her to breakfast. It wasn't even 6:30 in the morning and her phone started to ring nonstop! The red hair look at her phone ID expecting to see Tony's face to tell her about the presentation, but instead there was a picture of Colonel James Rhodes.

"Hey James". She greeted her friend with a smile on her face. "How was it? Did Tony behave during the presentation?" there was a silence on the other side of the phone, until Rodney spoke with a serious voice.

" _Pepper… are you seated_?" she frowned.

"Yes... that bad uhn?" She was trying to imagine what her genius boss did and how to handle, all the excuses… But there was something about Rodney's voice that was making her nervous.

" _Pepper, I'm calling you before the official statement_. Pepper frowned, she didn't know why but her heart started to beat fast at the Colonel's voice. When he spoke again, he spoke slowly. " _There was an attack. They shoot every soldier and destroy the convoy… we couldn't find him_ ". Pepper sudden couldn't breath. Karol stop eating when she saw her friend's nervousness.

"What? What are you saying? I don't-" She felt dizzy.

" _After the missile presentation, there was an attack at Tony's convoy. Every soldier responsible for his safety were killed, but we couldn't find his body_ ". She felt like her whole body hit against the wall. She felt lost… a cold wave run through her body. Karol was at her side, but Pepper didn't really care at the moment.

"But is he alive? He is alive right James?" she demanded to know

"… _I don't know that Pep_ ". She could feel the hurt in his voice. " _We think so"._

"He's gotta be". She spoke, assuring herself. "Otherwise they would had left his body…Who are they? They want money? That's it? How much? I- I- I will get the money ready"

" _We don't know yet. No terrorist group took responsibility for the attack yet"._

They were in silence for a moment. Both thinking about their missing friend. Pepper, always so collected, so in control of her state of mind, suddenly felt her emotions win her over.

"How could this happened?" she yelled. "How you let this happen? You were supposed to protect him". Karol, still not understand what was going on touch her friends hand. At her touch, Pepper came back to her senses. "I'm sorry James". She spoke more calm. The Colonel was still in silence.

" _You don't have to apology-"_

"I do! You are his friend. You put yourself in danger to protect him all the time. It was not your fault. I'm glad that you weren't with him at the moment". She spoke honestly.

" _I'm not… I should have been… I could have done something"._ Pepper could hear the despair on his voice. He knows Tony for practically all his life. It was a hard situation for him not being able to protect his best friend, when Tony needed him the most.

"No… You would gotten yourself killed".

" _I could have helped him"._

"You still can… you can find him". She tried to reassure him. "I have faith that you will find him". She was also trying to convince herself. Her rational side knew very well how hard it was to find someone in Afghanistan. The terrorist had too many allies and the ground was full of unknown caves.

" _I'll do anything in my power Pep. I_ _swear_ _"._

Have you ever felt lost in your life? At that moment, after they ended the call, Pepper felt her world fell apart. She didn't know what to do, what to think.

What if Tony was dead? What if they killed him and fearing retaliation decided to be in silence about it? What if they never found him?

In her mind came the last image that she had of him: wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, the smile he gave her after she tease him with her birthday present, his soft brown eyes, his smooth voice while he tease her back. She felt tears forming in her eyes. What if she never got to see him again and was forced to live in a world where Tony Stark doesn't exist anymore?

"Here", Karol offered a glass of water. Pepper took it with her shaking hands. "What happened?"

"Tony…" she couldn't bring herself to speak out loud. "Tony… Tony, was kidnapped". It took all her straight to say it. Trying to calm herself, Pepper explain everything to Karol.

Her friend didn't know how to help her. It took Pepper several minutes but finally she was able to regain her composure.

"I need to go at Stark Industries. We need to do an official statement".

"Ginny, you are in no condition to work".

"I need to…" She almost yelled. Pepper took a deep breath. "I need to take care of Tony's business… they will find him, and when he get back everything needs to be in order for him". Karol decided not to push her, it was obvious that she need something to focus on, and if take care of Tony's business helped her, then so be it.

* * *

 **Send me your review =D**

 **Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Luna Violeta:** **Thank you. I'm back =D**

 **oneiroitane** **: Thank you. Thank you for reading it.**

 **Reikajen** **: I will do my best to keep up with the movies and fill their gabs. I hope it's not too boring.**

 **TheGreatWall** **: Not at all. Thank you for thanking your time and send me a review! Work can get us crazy, I totally understand you. I hope you enjoy this one too ;D**

 **Thank you and welcome to all the new Followers.**

 **WARNING: Spoilers from IM1.**

* * *

Two days after reveling to the world that Tony Stark was missing a Board Meeting was schedule in New York to discuss the future of the company and how they should deal with this situation.

Trying to protect Tony's best interest Pepper attended the Meeting taking notes of the most important decisions and stepping in when she felt it was necessary.

They decided that Stark Industries will offer the US Army their best resources, money and technology, to help with the searches, they needed their genius CEO back. Meanwhile, they also decided that Obadiah Stane should take control of the company until Tony return.

"It is with great sadness that I'm stepping up as a temporary CEO, again". Said Stane in his speech at the end of the meeting. "I knew Tony all his life". Pepper didn't miss that he already spoke of Tony in the past, like he was already dead. "And he being missing is a tragic event, hard to even put in words. We are anxious for his return and we will not give up on hope".

The Board Members applauded him, and so did Pepper.

After that, they went back to LA for another press conference to inform the World some of their decisions and trying to ensure their investors. The main entrance of Stark Industries was a mess! There was reporters everywhere! Always asking the most insane question. Pepper looked fast and saw that infuriating Vanity Fair reporter. The one that Tony spend his night before this nightmare, Christine Everhart.

Pepper took some seconds to look at her behavior.

 _She doesn't care. This is just another job, just another report. For Christ sake, she spend the night with him! His last night and - Don't! Don't go there!_ – Pepper censured herself. _It wasn't his last night. He will come back!_

She told herself. It became her mantra. _He will come back!_ She always told herself when things started to get too hard.

Weeks went by and so far nothing. No terrorist group took responsibility for the attack, no ransom money was demanded, no sign of Tony Stark. Everything was quiet… too quiet.

She didn't let herself think about this right now and decided to focus on her work and protect Tony's properties. It was the end of another week and Pepper was at the office filing some documents that she was working on. When she was finished, she started to collect her things to go home. Without Tony to take care of, her working hours came back to normal.

Pepper was waiting for the elevator when Mr. Stane called her:

"Miss Potts" she turn to look at him. "I want to thank you for being present at all the Board Meetings that we have been doing lately. It's always a reassurance that you are taking, such a good care of Tony's best interested".

"Of course". She smiled politely. "He needed to be informed what happened when he come back". She spoke with hope assurance that made Stane stare at her for a few seconds.

"Yes". He smile at her with the same courtesy that she did. "We hope that this will happen soon enough". She nod at him. There was an uncomfortable silence at the moment. Pepper and Stane only met each other for business or when Tony was around. "I need you to do me a favor". He broke the silence. "I need to look at those files". He gave her a list with the documents that he needed. "I understand that Tony was in possession of them".

"Yes. It's in his home office. I will take care of this for you".

"Thank you. You can leave them with my secretary". Before he turn to leave he added. "Don't worry about him. The best soldiers are looking for him. Soon he will be here making us crazy again". She smile at his attempts to make her feel better and enter in the elevator.

-o-

When Pepper arrived at Tony's mansion to get the files that Mr. Stane needed, everything was dark. The bots were quietly waiting to their creator to come back.

" _Good evening Miss Potts"_ JARVIS greeted her giving her a little light and making the mansion come to life again.

"Good evening JARVIS". She spoke looking around. The house was so quiet that was painful. The silence there physically hurt her.

 _"_ _Mr. Stark's missing status it's still unchanged"._ Informed JARVIS. _"There are only speculations of his locations. Would you like me to calculate the probability of his save return based on the News?"_

Pepper didn't know if the A.I System was doing this to keep her informed or because he was bored – if that was possible – without his creator ordering him around.

"No. Thank you JARVIS" she started to walk for his office. During all those days Pepper tried hard not to think about Tony. But right now it was impossible do it at his house.

 _He is not here. He didn't sleep here last night and won't sleep here today._ It was painful. She felt cold waves leave her heart and run through her body. As fast as she could, she grab the files that Stane wanted end walk out Tony's house like it was on fire. She couldn't stay there any longer. Not without him. Not right now.

" _Have a good night Miss Potts"._ Spoke JARVIS when she walk out. In her imagination, she could swear that the A.I. felt sad about her leaving them alone again.

Once she was home Pepper make herself some dinner, change her clothes and sat on her couch to eat. She gave two bites at her food when a disturbing thought came to her mind:

 _Is Tony eating? Does he have anything to eat? What if they are starving him?_

With that thought, she look at her food. Suddenly her it wasn't so appealing anymore and she couldn't bring herself to finish her plate.

-o-

The days were turning into weeks fast. Too fast. And Tony's status remain the same.

Pepper didn't have much work to do at the office now. She was Tony Stark's assistant, without Tony and with Stane doing his job she didn't have much to do, except be aware of Stane's moves and the decisions to inform Tony when he comes back.

 _Because he will come back._ – She always tell herself that trying to keep her hopes up.

Her friends and sister call her every day to reassure her. They know that disappearing of the billionaire was hard on Pepper. They knew what he meant for her. At first, they were very supportive, they gave her strength, listened to her cry, and gave her positive thoughts and hopes **.** But now their speeches are starting to change.

 _"_ _Ginny don't you think you need to start considering others possibilities here?"_ spoke her sister through the phone after Pepper complain about Stane coldness to deal with Tony's business.

"Like what?" Pepper frowned.

 _"_ _Like the fact that he might not come b-"_

"Don't! Don't even finish that sentence". Spoke Pepper starting to get irritated.

" _You have to_ " insisted Sarah. " _Let's face the facts: There's no sign of him, nobody demanded a ransom, nobody took responsibility. You have a friend doing the searches; you know this better than me"._

"You don't know Tony"

" _I know that he is capable of incredible things. But there are something's that not even him are capable to prevent. You need to start thinking about those scenarios. You need to move on"._

Pepper did not finish that conversation and hang up on her sister. She didn't wanted to think, not even consider the fact that Tony Stark might never come back home. That she will never see him again, will never hear his voice, see his smile, the glow on his eyes when he is working on something, or the way he look at her only when they were alone, feel his crazy energy around that usually drive her insane. Nope! She couldn't think about live without this anymore.

Rhodey also called her every day giving her details of their search and secret information or theories from their Intelligence that should be in secret. Today, however, he sound particular down.

" _Still nothing"_. Pepper's heart broke at the news. " _We are lost here Pepper. We don't know where to go. There's nothing to work on. I don't know what to do"._

"James, you are doing your best". She was trying to sound confident for him. "Don't worry, they soon will get tired of Tony pestering them around and will send him back" Pepper tried to humor him. It work, her friend let go a little laugh at the image of their genius friend bugging the terrorists to death.

 _"_ _He can be really annoying when he wants to"._

"Yes he can". She smile remembering Tony's antics. "He can also be very resourceful".

" _Yeah. You are right. He is probably building a gun with rocks, paper clip and whatever material that he can find"._

"Yes". Pepper let out a sad smile. "You will hear from him. Have faith".

" _Thank you Pepper"._ Spoke the colonel before hang up. Pepper stared at the phone in her hands trying to believe in her own words.

Sleep did not came easy for her that night. She wondered, not for the first time if Tony had a place to rest, if he was getting enough sleep, if he was cold… so many unanswered questions about his well-being… He was Tony Stark. Tony fucking Stark. The man capable to make the impossible possible!

 _He has to be okay. He will be okay and he will come back._

-o-

Another pair of weeks passed. Two month and a half now. That's how long Tony is been missing.

The world was moving on. Just a few reporters remain coming back at Stark Industries from time to time, waiting for an announcement or anything so they can publish, but with each passing day the number is smaller. The News move on and stop talking about Tony's kidnap case. Nobody seem to remember that he was still lost in the desert. Nobody seem to care for him anymore and that angered Pepper more than anything!

She was leaving the S.I. office for lunch when she met Rhodey on the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised and he turn to look at her.

"Looking for you. Leaving for lunch?" She nod. "Can I go?"

They went in silence for a restaurant nearby. When they made their orders, the Colonel spoke concerned.

"Are you sleeping Pepper?" she was surprised by his question but she could not deny that she had bags under her eyes, she look tired and lost some height. There's only so much that you can cover with the makeup.

Every night she has nightmares. Tony screaming for help; Tony alone in the desert, lost, feeling cold and starving… and those were the good ones. It was worse when she dream of him in pain, hurt, being tortured, bleeding to death, or dead in some unknown location. She always wake up screaming or crying. And after that, sleep again was impossible.

"A little. Some nights I can barely sleep three hours". She spoke honestly and then look at him. "James, I don't want to pressure you or anything, but what are you doing here?" she didn't need to ask why he was there instead of searching for their friend that was missing in another continent.

At that moment, their food arrived. Rhodey waited for the waiter leave before speak.

"They are cancelling the search Pep". He spoke slowly with sorrow in his eyes.

"What?" her heart stop and she felt like the horror was running through her veins now. That pain, the pain that she felt when she heard about Tony's disappearing came back, only this time, was much worse.

"There's nothing. Just silence. There are politicians pressuring to stop with the searches, saying that our army should focus on something else and that's is a waste of resources"

"Waste of resources? It's because of Tony that they are capable to do those things. The least the Army could do it's keep looking for him".

"I know, and I agree with you. But I'm limited. I came here to talk to my superiors. If they are cancelling it…" he sighed. **"** I want request a small team, to keep searching".

"Don't give up on him. Please, don't". She cried.

"I won't. I told you, I will do anything I can to find him". He comfort her. "But you need to take care of yourself Pepper. When was the last time you had a good night of sleep and eat properly?"

"James…"

"I'm serious Pep. You can't take care of him if you don't take care of you. And he will need you when he come back. More than ever. You need to be strong for him". He insisted, and she sigh. He was right, and she knew that.

"Okay. I'll be more careful now. Please, let me know if you manage to convince them. Call me, any time".

"I will".

Later that night Pepper lay awake in her bed. She could not sleep. Her conversation with James did not left her mind.

If they cancel the searches, what now? What she can do to help Tony?

She turn in bed searching for a better position to sleep.

 _This is useless_ \- she sighed heavily. She changed her clothes and left her apartment. She needed to get out. Get some air.

Pepper drove to Tony's mansion. As expected, everything was silent. It was the second time that she was here ever since he went missing. Pepper wandered to his house, not really sure of what to do, she just missed the place, his energy, his smell... She ended up in his room and look around taking all him in... There was a picture of her with him and Rhodey next to his chair. She sat there and look at it she didn't know for how long. Pepper just sat there remembering him and everything about him. All the crazy things he did but also, all the sweet things he did for her. At some point, she felt asleep at his chair.

For the first time she was able to sleep more than 3 hours. The following days Pepper decided to sleep in his house. She told herself that it needed somebody to manage everything, and keep things in order. But it was also for her sake. She slept better there. Especially with a piece of his clothes. She usually took one of his shirts and sleep holding it, the smell of his perfume help her sleep. In her mind, she felt like she was holding him. Keeping him safe wherever he is...

-o-

As the weeks went by Stark Industries and other institutions also started to give up on Tony.

She had received many calls from people wanting to interview her about his life. History Channel wanted her statement in a special documentary that they wanted to make as a tribute to the Starks. But what angry her the most was Obadiah and the Board Members giving up on him.

"We have to be realistic Miss Potts" Obie told her. "The chances are less than zero. The army can't keep searching him forever, nor we can wait forever. Unfortunately, life goes on. He wouldn't want us to be like this". He told her when she confronted him about their decision to make a memorial for him.

She could not believe that he was saying this. Obie was a second father to Tony. He was one of the few people that Tony trust the most! And he was giving up on him.

"You can't be serious! There are still chances; Rhodey is trying to put a team together-"

"If they didn't find him when it just happened, how they will find him now that the trail is cold?" He interrupt her raising his voice a little. Some employees stop to look at them at the hall. Stane took a deep breath and spoke more calmly. "Look, if you are worried about your employment, don't be. You will always have a place here at Stark Industries". He spoke and left for his office leaving her alone at the hall.

 _Is he serious? Employment? I don't give a fuck about my employment. I want Tony back._

She thought deciding that was best to stay in silence then open her mouth and say everything that she wanted to say for the old man.

-o-

It's been almost 3 months now. Rhodey was finally able to put a small team together to keep the searches but it wasn't easy. Pepper had to help and pleaded with politicians even the President himself. But they finally made it. Rhodey was back on the air searching for him.

Another pair of weeks went by and no news of Tony! Pepper was at Stark Industries, without Tony, she went there and kept doing everything she could to protect his interest, it was becoming harder and harder each passing day.

She also helped the secretaries with their duties. There wasn't much work for her these days and Human Resources wanted to change her position if nothing changed in the following weeks.

"You can go back for the Accounting Department, it was your original position before this one, or you can assist one of our executives. I'm sure they will love have you as their PA Miss Potts". Explain to her Mrs. White from the HR, some days ago when she just had arrived to work. "Give it some thought and let me know what you decided".

Honestly, Pepper didn't gave much thought about it, she couldn't decide if she wanted to change positions or work somewhere else. She couldn't imagine herself being PA of someone else other than Tony Stark. She didn't wanted to think about this. Being at S.I. was like being close to Tony… but if he never came back, would she be able to walk those halls like she does now and don't break down?

"How are you?" ask Stuart at their coffee break honestly concern about her.

"I'm fine". By her tone, he decided not to pressure her. Pepper was tired of the way people were treating her. "After we are done here, will you help me with the numbers for next month?" she changed the subject sounding more friendly also trying to apologize for her previous tone. Stuart was her friend. She didn't meant to take her anger out on him.

"Sure!"

Pepper's phone buzzed informing her that a message arrived.

"Thanks" she keep talking with Stuart while opening the message. "I'm having trouble with-" she stop talking when the message opened.

 **From: James** **Rhodey**

 ** _We found him._**

 ** _He is alive._**

Pepper let out a cry, her free hand covered her mouth and she could not hold her tears back. She had been holding it for three long months! Stuart look at her worried fearing the worse.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. "Pepper? What happened?"

"They found him," she simply said smiling at him with her eyes full of tears.

"What?"

"They found Tony. He is alive!" she almost yelled from happiness. She didn't know if she cried of happiness or laugh relived. She was doing both unable to control her emotions.

As fast as she could Pepper tried to call back but Rhodey didn't pick up at once. It took her two tries and he finally answered.

 _"_ _We are in the helicopter that's why I send you the message. It's hard to speak"._ She heard him scream due to the noise of the helicopter, but even so, she was able to hear at the back:

" _Is that Pepper? I wanna talk to her_."

" _No… Tony…"_ she heard the colonel speak

There was noises of the phone being handed to someone else.

" _Hey Pep_ " there it was. The voice that Pepper longed to hear during all those months. She hold back her sobs and spoke:

"Hey Tony. Are you okay?" some employees started to look at her, surprised, listening the one-way conversation.

" _I'm fine… nothing like a spa in a cave to make me wish come back to the office again_ ".

She laugh at him not sure if was for his joke or the simply happiness she felt right now. Probably both.

She heard a noise again and Rhodey spoke.

" _We are getting at the base. I will call you later_."

He hang up and Pepper let herself cry out while Stuart hold her.

"You were right," he told her. "You never lose faith on him". She cried at his arms feeling happier than she ever felt in her life. Everything seems to be back on its place now. Tony Stark is alive and he is coming back home.

After she calm herself down, Pepper went to inform Mr. Stane and Public Relations. They decided to wait for the medical status of Tony before call for a press conference to inform the world that they genius is back.

Later that night, after their official announcement, Pepper waited at home for Rhodey's call never leaving her phone out of her sight. The phone didn't ring twice and she already had answered it.

"Hey James".

" _Hey Pepper_ ".

"How is he? Truly." he let go a sigh.

" _In general he is fine. A few bruises, he dislocated his shoulder on his way out, but…"_

"…But..?"

" _They did something to him. There's something on his chest that is keeping him alive. He said that he has shrapnels on his chest and that piece is preventing to have his heart torn in pieces"._

"Oh God! How? How did this happened?"

 _"_ _He didn't gave me the details. Tomorrow he will be interrogated by the NSA, CIA, and FBI. I'll be around to see if he will give more details."_

"How did he escape? Did he told you that?"

 _"_ _Kind of. He said that he build something to make his way out. Just like you said he would, remember?"_ he laugh a little.

"Yes…" she smile relief that that painful day was behind them now. "What did he build?"

" _Not sure… he told me that and then started to rambling about our rescue team… You know how Tony is when he was to deal with something painful for him…"_

"He can't shut up" she laugh.

 _"_ _Yeah"_

"Can I talk to him?"

 _"_ _Yeah. Hold on"._

She waited a few seconds and heard Rhodey's voice low and distant:

 _"_ _Hey… buddy… call for you"_

She heard the phone been pass for someone else.

" _Please tell me that this is the hottest red hair in the world"._ She heard him now more clearly! God, how she missed his voice! She almost cry again out of happiness.

"Hello Tony" her smile grow at the sound of his voice.

" _I knew it was you"._

"Well, we couldn't speak later… how are you?"

 _"_ _I'm fine! Tired of sand and desert. And believe me or not, crazy to get back at the office"_

"Who are you and what you did with my boss?" she joked.

 _"_ _Well part of him is stuck in a cave"._ He told her laughing. Trust Tony to make a kidnap situation a joke. There was a silence between them. Both of them happy just to have the other one on the phone.

"The bots and JARVIS got really bored without you".

 _"_ _Just them?_

"I really miss you too," she confessed.

 _"_ _Me too… Please tell me that you sleep in my bed surrounded by my sense and smell. I would be totally okay with that, just so you know. Even more if you were naked"._

"That's enough Tony. I can see that you are okay". She spoke pretending to be mad at him. She would never confess that she did took some of his clothes just to fell his perfume while she slept at his house. But sleep in his bed? Nope! The closest she got to that was when she fell asleep in the chair on his room.

 _"_ _When can I go home?"_

"Well, authorities wanted to speak with you-"

 _"_ _Can you speed up that? I can't wait to get out of here"._

"I will see what I can do". He was already making crazy requests.

 _"_ _mkay"_

Another comfortable silence before Pepper speak.

"I have to go. It's late here…"

 _"_ _Right! Time zone! I forgot that. I will call you when we are ready to get out"._

"And Happy and I will pick you up at the airport".

 _"_ _Night Pep"._

"Bye Tony".

-o-

Next day Pepper woke up early. She has tons of things to do, and never felt so happy about it as she does now.

She was on the phone with CIA, NSA, FBI… trying to make her boss's request a reality. He wanted to come home, and no agency of the United States, or the world, was going to be on his way.

They wanted to question him more, and get more details about his escape and the terrorist cell. But at the pressure of Pepper and her very important and very high contacts on the right places, they were finally satisfy with the little interview that they did on Tony.

Finally, two days after he was found in the desert he was coming back.

Pepper and Happy were already waiting for him at the airport. As a safety measure there was an ambulance next to them that the Air Force called.

 _I doubt that he will use it_. She thought looking at the ambulance. _Tony hates hospitals._

She was calmly waiting for him, but when the plane came to her view Pepper could no longer hold her tears back.

 _He is in that plane. He is alive and well and I'm going to see him again. This nightmare is over!_ She thought crying harder as the plane started to descend. Happy put his hand on her back and smile at her.

"There he is" he spoke pointing at the plane now on the ground and slowing down. She wiped away her tears as the plane came close to them and finally stop. Minutes later the aircraft's ramp started to open. To Pepper all this process took an eternity! She step closer leaving Happy a little behind her. Pepper couldn't wait to see Tony Stark again and see those beautiful chocolate eyes staring at her one more time.

Finally, she saw him at the back of the plane, sitting in a wheelchair. Rhodey was helping him on the ramp. She bit her lips at the view of him. Where did he find that suit? She had no idea. He probably make the army crazy just to get a new suit for him.

When he was on the ground, the paramedics came to his aid with a stretcher.

"Are you kidding me with this?" she heard him complain looking at the doctors. "Get rid of them". He told Rhodey and came walking to her.

 _I knew it! Same old Tony._ – She though fighting a smile and her tears. As he came close to her, she lost her battle and let him see her smile of pure joy to see him again. He was well dressed, shaved, a few cuts here and there on his face, but it was Tony. Alive and well.

He came closer and look at her analyzing her.

"Your eyes are red". He spoke looking at her with those sweet chocolate eyes. "A few tears for your long lost boss". He tease her. She try not to laugh as she answer him.

"Tears of joy… I hate job hunting".

"Yeah. Vacation is over". He tease her remembering what he told her right before he leave for Afghanistan. Before this nightmare. He walk past her to talk to Happy.

"You gain weight. Got bored when I was out?"

"I had no one to spare with sir".

She saw Tony smile at that answer and decided to come close to them. Tony look at them for a few seconds before order.

"Let's go". He opened the door at the passenger seat while Happy went to the front to drive them. When Pepper close the door, the diver ask for directions.

"To the hospital Happy". Pepper told him already expecting Tony to fight about. And that's what he did.

"Nope"

"You have to go to the hospital Tony". She insisted. God! How she missed those little fights.

"I don't have to do anything". He spoke as the spoiled kid he was sometimes. "I've been in captivity for three months! There's only two things that I wanna do. First: I wanna an American cheeseburger and the other…" he paused for drama and she got the message. Tony Stark in captivity for three months means Tony Stark three months without sex. Of all this time she knows him, he never been more than a week without it. She was already imagining the kind of wild parties he will throw now.

"That's enough" she didn't want to hear the confirmations of that she was expecting. Her feelings, no, her heart couldn't deal with this right now. She just want to enjoy his presence a little more before have to deal with his women again.

"It's not what you think". He could read her like a book sometimes. "I want you to call for a press conference".

"What?" that is unexpected. "What for?"

"Happy drive". He ordered as he ignored her. "Cheeseburger first".

Happy started to drive to the nearest Burger King.

"Can you at least tell me the details of this press conference?" she asked already with her phone at her hands. "Because if it is about your return we already publish a note and Mr. Stane will talk with some reporters-"

"You will see. Just trust me on this. Mkay?". How could she deny him anything when he ask her with that voice?

"Okay". She started to make the calls, and also inform Mr. Stane where to meet them. When she look up, they were already on Burger King.

"Do you want something?" Tony asked her.

"No, I'm fine".

"Come on… eat a burger with me" he smile charmingly at her and she couldn't deny his request. His smile grow at her acceptance. "Four burgers Happy. If you want something you can have it too".

"I'm good sir". Spoke Happy.

"Four burgers?" Pepper asked surprised.

"Yeah. One for you. Three for me". He smile. "One for each month that I was missing. The burgers on the Middle East were awful!" he complain. She wouldn't deny him this. Not today at least. Today, he could eat as many burgers he wanted to.

The burgers arrived Tony more than fast started to eat his and Pepper watched him feeling completely in peace and overwhelmed with happiness to be in his presence again. Happy started to drive for Stark Industries so they can do the press conference that Tony ordered.

"Tony". Pepper called his attention. "Are you okay?" He stop eating to look at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. I'm good". They stare at each other for a while. She wasn't sure how to ask this, but she needed to.

"Rhodey said that the terrorist did something with your chest-"

"I have shrapnels on my chest Pep". He spoke seriously looking at the burger on his hand. "So, in order to survive I have an electromagnet on my chest. The Arc Reactor to be more specific".

"The Arc Reactor? Like the one that is powering the Company?"

"Yeah… that one".

"Tony" she let out a nervously laugh. "Nobody could make that thing smaller. All the engineers said that we don't have the technology yet".

"I know that" he look at her smiling, looking really proud of himself and she knew he wasn't lying or fantasizing about this. He really did make it! What more than thirty engineers couldn't do over years that the reactor was build, Tony, alone, was able to do it.

"You make it?" She was surprised. Tony Stark often surprise her with his intelligence.

"Yep". He said smiling popping the "p".

"In a cave?"

"I'm awesome, am I?" he said charmingly and all she could do was stare at him amazed.

"We are here, sir" Happy interrupt them.

Pepper look at the window. They were already at Stark Industries quarters. Soon they arrived at the building where the Press Conference would attend. There were a lot of people there. Mostly employees and Mr. Stane was waiting for them looking happy and excited to see Tony. He didn't even wait the car to fully stop and was already opening Tony's door and pulling him for a hug.

She left the car and follow Tony and Mr. Stane, giving them some space to talk privately. Everyone around applauded Tony as he walk into the building. Pepper watched him disappear in the crowd of employees and reporters and she let out a long sigh followed by a happy smile. She couldn't hide her feelings, she was happy that he was back and despite the thing that he said he has on his chest, he was fine and healthy than ever.

 _Finally, everything will come back to normal._

"Miss Potts". Someone call her attention. She look around and saw a small man on his forties.

"Yes" she was still with that smile on her face. Despite her efforts she couldn't hide it. Not today.

"Can I speak with you?" the man asked.

"I'm not sure what the press conference is about" she told the man assuming he was an annoying reporter. "but Mr. Stark is about to start it".

"I'm not here for that". He explain to her politely. "I'm Agent Coulson from Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division". He gave her his card.

"That's quite a name!" she said impressed.

"We are working on it". He spoke amused as if he hear that complain all the time.

"Mr. Stark was interviewed by a lot of agencies. CIA, NSA…"

"We have a more specific focus…" he explain as she look at him and he had a very professional composure. "We need to debrief Mr. Stark about the circumstances of his escape".

 _Tony is not going to like this_. – she thought remembering his complains about having to be interviewed by all this agencies.

"I will but something on the book, okay?" she spoke to him and he seems satisfied with that.

The agent left her alone and Tony started the press conference asking all the reported to sit down on the ground so he could see everyone. Tony Stark was always eccentric but that was a whole new level even for him.

"What's up with that?" whispered Rhodey.

"Don't look at me" Pepper joked. "I have no idea what he is up to".

"I never got to say goodbye to my father" she heard Tony spoke with the crowd in front of him. There was a rare honesty in his eyes and voice that Pepper usually just saw when they were alone. She look around and saw all the reporters in silence looking at him and Tony keep talking. "There's so many questions that I wanted to ask him. How he felt about what this company did… if he ever had doubts…"

As he keep talking about his father and all the things that he wished they could have done together, Pepper look at him, and felt her heart break for him. It was rare for him to talk about his father, even more in public. He was emotional, and she couldn't take her eyes off him as he open his heart for those people, speaking about all the deaths he had witness first hand during his captivity time.

"…I saw Americans kill by the weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I realized that I had become part of a system that had become comfortable with zero accountability". The vulnerability in his voice was something new to Pepper. At that moment, she could only imagine the horrors that he saw during those days he was away.

At some point, a reporter asked him quietly, almost afraid, or maybe intimidate by Tony's honestly: "What happened there, Mr. Stark?"

"I had my eyes opened," he answered more agitated now. "I came to realize that I have more to offer the world than make things blow up. And that's why, effective immediately, I'm shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark Industries".

It was a good thing that Pepper was seated otherwise she would had fell at this statement. More than fast Mr. Stane came to Tony's side and the reporters when crazy! Tony didn't pay attention of it and keep talking about the future of the company and how the was rethinking everything while Stane was trying to push him away.

When Tony left, Mr. Stane try to talk with the reporters but none of them gave him attention.

"It's PTSD" murmured Rhodey next to her. "I knew that there was something… I told you he is going to need your help. This is just a face, help him through it". He spoke to her before turning to leave a little disappointed.

Pepper watched him go and decided to go after Tony. She found him with Happy entering in his car to avoid the reporters.

"What was that?" she ask as she came to his side and Happy drove away.

"Go to Sector 16 Happy" Tony ordered and look at Pepper. "What?" She look at him annoyed. "I couldn't have told you that, but I was thinking about it for a long time! You have to trust on this".

"Did you think about the consequences of this-?"

"Yes" he insisted.

"You do know that our stock will drop right?"

"Pepper" he turn to her. "Trust me on this. I know exactly what I'm doing".

She look at him trying to see traces of the PTSD that Rhodey spoke. But he seem fine, focus even.

"We are here sir". Spoke Happy. Tony left the car and went inside the Sector. Pepper stay inside the car, her phone going crazy with calls and emails arriving. She would have to control this mess now…

-o-

Later that night, Pepper was at her apartment. It had been an exhausting day with a roller coaster of emotions and events. She look around and it just didn't feel right to be here right now.

 _It's Tony's first night. Maybe he will need me for something._

She grab her things and drove to Tony's mansion. The house was quiet and dark; she assumed that Tony was already sleeping, so she went straight to her room.

"Hey" he spoke behind her once she got at her door.

"Hey. I thought you were sleeping".

"I can't sleep. I'm exhausted but I can't sleep". Looking at him right now, she felt glad that she came.

"Hungry?" she asked and he smile at her.

They ordered Chinese food and sat by the waterfall on his living room in silence for a while.

"You are probably thinking that I have PTSD too" he spoke quietly but it startled her the same way. He didn't pay attention on it and keep eating his food. After his announcement of closing the weapons manufacturing division the news went to congratulate him and call his escape a miracle to call him crazy and accuse him to be suffering from PTSD.

"I still don't know what to think" she spoke honestly. She never lied to him. She wasn't starting now. He let out a smirk. "What happened Tony? How did you escape?"

It was the question that he was avoiding. He didn't have answered that yet and she was curious. What did he saw? How he was treated? Was he tortured? How did he escape?

"Hold that thought" he spoke and went to the kitchen. He came back a minute later with a two beers on his hand. He offered one to Pepper. "Please?" she sigh smiling and accept his offer.

Pepper decided not to pressure him. They sat in silence for a while. Tony's eyes seem very far away.

"We were driving back to base". He spoke quietly and she stay in silence afraid that at any sound he would stop talking. "It was a nice environment. We were chatting. Me and the soldiers". He look at her for a second before turn his gaze away.

"There was this kid" he spoke. "All he wanted was a picture. He was… so young!" he frowned at the memory. "Everything happened so fast!" she came to sit closer to him to give him support. "There was missiles everywhere! They all tried to protect me… me! They never thought about their safety".

She gave him a silent support knowing that anything that she could say wouldn't ease his pain. She felt like crying just to listen to him.

"I tried to call for help… or at least them know about our position, but a missile hit me. A Stark Industries' missile".

"Stark Industries missile?" she repeated. _How? Our weapons it's only for the use of US army._

"After that, I wake up in a room surrounded by terrorists with a camera in front of me. I couldn't understand what they were saying".

"They recorded a video?" Tony nod in answer. "Tony… there was no video". She poke trying to make sense of his story and what she had lived the past months. "There was nothing. Completely silence about your capture". She felt lost.

"Platypus said the same thing". He drink a little more of his beer before continued. "Anyway, I was knocked down and when I woke up I was being operated. They were removing the shrapnels they could, I was conscious for part of it. Never felt so much pain in my life!" She felt her heart physically hurt at his story. But he wasn't finished he told her how they ask him to build the Jericho once he was up, how he refused and was tortured after that, over and over again. How the terrorist had a huge stock of his weapons that impressed and scared him.

Pepper hold her tears back. He didn't need to see her cry, she was there to support him. She needed to be strong and she could be strong for him. Anything that he needed to ease his pain and trauma she will do it.

"I had only one week to live so I guess they gave me the intensive course of their torture". He spoke half joking.

"What?" did she heard right? He said he had a week to live? He explain to her in details his situation with the shrapnels and how the car battery only gave him a week to live and that's when he had the idea to miniaturize the Arc Reactor.

Pepper felt dizzy. So close! She came so close to lose him forever! What if he wasn't able to do it? He would have died in that cave! Alone! Away from everyone that loves him. She would never see him again. Never would feel that happiness that she felt when he walk out that plane.

"I almost gave up right there. If the shrapnels didn't kill me, they would so… what's the point?" she was angry at his confession but decided to ask calmly.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Yinsen" he simply said. "He was a prisoner with me. He encourage me". He spoke with such caring and sadness that she didn't have to ask what happened to that man. She silent thanked him, wherever he was, to help save Tony's life. To help bring her Tony back.

"That's when I had the idea that would take me out of there". He smile proudly. "I pretend to build the missile when I reality I was building an iron suit. I walk my way out and ended up in the desert".

"Iron suit? Isn't that dangerous?"

"It's bullet proof. I destroyed my weapons on my way out. I don't know how long I walked that desert until Rhodey found me".

They were in silence again. Pepper thinking with horror of all the dangers he had to face alone, well, with the help of Yinsen.

 _God bless that man!_

Tony almost die. In so many ways! He was tortured! She couldn't, she didn't wanted to imagine that. No wonder he couldn't sleep today.

Once again, he broke the silence.

"So… how was things while I was out? You had long, long vacations" he joked and she narrowed her eyes at him. Those months were everything but a vacation.

"You will never leave my sight again". She spoke pretending to be angrily. He gave her a teasing smile. The one that she missed so much.

"Miss Potts if I didn't know any better I would say that you missed me".

He still had that smile on his face when she hug him. She was dying to do that but they were in public back then. Now it was just them. They hold each other for a while and Tony whispered quietly.

"Thank you". She let him go to look at him.

"For what?" he never let his eyes left hers

"Just…. Thank you". She smile at him. There was a new honestly in his eyes, and something else. He was different. He came back different. Pepper wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad thing. Those little moments that she witness his change took her by surprise.

 _Or maybe it's just the stress of those events._ – she couldn't decide it yet.

"Anything you need Tony" She answered and look at him, he seems happy with her there, and Pepper wished she had the power to freeze this moment so she could keep him safe from the horrors that he witness and the public opinion. "You have a lot of catching up to do".

"Talk to me". He asked.

They spend part of the night with Pepper updating him with the company status and decisions. After that, it was way past midnight when both of them went to sleep at theirs rooms. Both exhausted. They needed to rest. Tony was changing the course of Stark Industries. They both had a lot of work to do in the morning.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter is not too boring for those who saw the movie.**

 **Let me know what you think. Send me your review they make me really happy ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry guys, work got the best of me this week.**

 **I tried to make this chapter smaller but I couldn't. Welcome all the new followers! Is good to have you on board. =D**

 **Guest:** **Thank you. I always get confused but I already made the corrections.**

 **oneiroitane** **: Thank you. So sweet ;)**

 **Luna Violeta** **: Sorry I got stuck on work, but this chapter is really long hope you like it. **

**Reikajen:** **thank you. I was scared that people would fins boring - like I'm afraid of this one - but I'm trying to fill the gabs the best I can in Pepper POV. Hope you like this one. ;)**

 **WARNING: Major spoilers from IM1. I don't own anything, if I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfic.**

* * *

The next day Pepper woke up earlier at Tony's mansion and went to do some breakfast for them. She had the coffee and some pancakes ready before talk to JARVIS.

"JARVIS, when Mr. Stark wake up; please inform him that there is some breakfast on the kitchen".

" _Mr. Stark is already up Miss Potts. He woke up two hours ago. He is current at the workshop"._ The A.I. informed her. Pepper frowned at this. She thought Tony would sleep until noon. After being kidnapped for three months and spend two nights in a military base she thought that when he got home he would sleep like a rock from exhaustion.

 _Or maybe the stress didn't let him sleep at all. –_ she thought..

"Did he had any sleep JARVIS?"

" _Affirmative. After you two went to sleep, he manage to fall asleep shortly after that. He had his REM sleep and woke up 30 minutes after that"._

"Well at least that" she murmured. "Can you please ask him to come up? He needs to eat something".

A few minutes later Tony shows up in the kitchen, although he look fresh and awake he was still dressed in his pajamas.

"Oh god!" He took a deep breath to feel the smell of the breakfast that Pepper made when he arrived. "Just this smell is doing me wonders". He spoke dreamily and Pepper smile at him.

"Good morning Mr. Stark".

"Morning Miss Potts" he answered charmingly already drinking his coffee. "Uhmm... This is heaven" he spoke with the mug on his hand while closing his eyes. Pepper could only smile at his behavior.

"How did you spend the night?" she asked worried.

"Okay. Just hit my head on the pillow and woke up just this morning". He smile at her concern about him. "Why? Were you worried?" when she didn't answer he spoke again. "You don't have to". She nod at him.

"What are your plans for today, sir?" she asked watching him finish his pancake and get another one.

"Obie told me to lay low after that press conference… so I guess I will lay low". There was a silence between them. Both knowing they have many challenges to face after his announcement yesterday. Pepper could only wonder how many emails and files she had waiting for her.

"Besides…" spoke Tony again. "I have something on my head that I need to get out and build".

"You are not taking and rash decisions without talk to me first, are you?"

"About the company? No!" he laugh. "Next time I had an announcement like that for the company I definitely give you the heads up".

"Good, because that almost kill me". She joke and he laugh at her.

They finish their breakfast and Tony went back to his lab while Pepper decided to see the mess that his announcement made. As expected, their stocks went down, fast and was still dropping. There was a lot of emails from people wanting to interview Tony, agencies still wanting to talk to him, some from members of the Board demanding some answers. Pepper started to answer them the best way she could.

Around 10 am, Pepper decided to take a break and see what the news were speaking about Tony and his new policy. She turn the TV on to watch Mad Money; Jim Cramer, the TV host, was talking about the safest investment to make and soon after that, he started talking about Stark Industries. Advising people to "abandon ship"

 _Compare Stark Industries with the Hindenburg disaster is a little too much –_ she thought angrily, but the TV host was only beginning. He started to mock the new polity and put doubts on Tony's credibility and his ability as a CEO. Pepper was starting to wonder if there was any way that they could sue him but that thought was interrupted by Tony calling for her through the intercom.

" _Pepper! How big are your hands?"_

"What?" she asked partially for not understand him due to the TV noise and partially for the insane question she thought she heard.

" _How big are your hands?"_ he asked a little more impatient.

 _My hands?_ She thought confused. "I don't understand why-" she didn't have time to finish when Tony ordered:

" _Get down here. I need you"._ He hang up and Pepper let a long sigh out. What could he possibly want with the size of her hands?

 _Tony and his crazy ideas._ She thought putting her computer on the table in front of her.

She went down to the workshop. When she got at the glass door Pepper could see Tony lay down at an operation chair, with DUM-E next to him. He was shirtless, only with his pajamas pants and from there she could see the reactor on his chest that he build in that cave. Like the Arc Reactor from Stark Industries, this one also emits a blue glow.

 _Oh my God. –_ Pepper thought scared but didn't let her fears shows up on her face. Tony didn't need that right now, he needed reassurance. But she was scared, confused, and curious. She remembered their talk last night; how he told her about the operation, how he was awake during the process. His chest, his beautiful, perfect chest, now had a hole on it for that piece. _Is that how he is now?_

She dial her password and walk closer to him. Pepper couldn't avoid looking at his chest piece. At each step, she got even more curious. Tony was looking at her and said something but she was too distracted to get what he said. He raised his hands and spoke:

"Let me see them". He wanted to see her hands. _Of course that's why he called me here._ She came closer to him and showed him her hands. He seems pleased.

"Wow they are small". He spoke. "Very petite. I need your help for a sec." he spoke now looking at something on his hands. But Pepper couldn't take her eyes off his chest and the alien object that was there now. She always loved his body, and his muscular chest, and now seeing that object there was something weird, she couldn't decide if she liked or not.

In a way, it almost suit him. Tony always liked electronic objects and now he has one on himself. But when she thinks that, in order to have that object, he has a hole on his chest, she felt a little nausea for the pain he must have felt.

"O my god!" she came to his side. "So this is the thing that is keeping you alive?" she asked coming a little closer.

"It was. It is now an antique". Tony answered. Pepper look at him scared that the thing is malfunction or something, but Tony keep explain to her. "This is what will keep me alive in the future" he showed her the object in his hands. Pepper could see the similarity of both pieces.

But Tony didn't give her time to think and keep talking. "I'm swapping it up for an upgraded unit and I ran into a little speed bump". He said so calmly like he did those things everyday. Pepper was still trying to understand what he was talking about and what does he wanted from her.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"It's nothing. Relax. It's just a little snag". He said again really calm and started to open the reactor on his chest. "There's an exposed wire here and it's causing me a bit of a short". He manage to pull the device off his chest and that movement scared Pepper. She look at the hole on his chest inches from his heart. And Tony gave her the device asking her to put on the table next to her.

She put the device down and was finally calming down a little when Tony next request made her go nervous again.

"I want you to reach in and lift the wire out gently". She look at him with wide eyes and then at the hole on his chest. Pepper felt her own heart started to beat faster.

"Is it safe?" she questioned scared.

"Yeah" Tony reassured her calmly. "Yeah, it's like Operation. Just don't let it touch the wall".

Pepper look at him confused. "What is Operation?" _where does he get these references?_

"It's a game. Don't worry about it you will be fine".

Pepper took a deep breath and started to move her hand into his chest but when she thought about what she was doing she panic and gave a step back.

"I can't do this". She told him afraid. "I- I don't think I'm qualified to do this". She spoke in panic looking at his chest and then at his eyes.

"No… you're fine". Tony spoke fast and gently. "You're the most capable, qualified, trustworthy person I've ever met". He spoke with such a gentle and honest voice that it was weird, was this the same man that she is been working for years? Pepper knew he could be gentle, she had seen this side of him before but recently he was letting his soft side out more and more often. At the same time, after listen to him, she started to have confidence in herself. How could she deny him anything when he ask her like that? Besides, he looks like he really needed her.

"Fine". She said quietly.

"I really need your help. Or it's that too much…?"

"Okay. I'll do it".

She hesitated for a moment before getting her hand inside the hole on his chest. It was horrible! There was some liquid there that Pepper could swear it was pus, but Tony, calmly explain that it was from the device.

 _Oh My God. My hand is inside his chest. My hand is in his chest cavity! Don't panic, don't panic. He really needs your help Virginia. Keep it together. You can do this_. _He trusts you._ \- She thought looking up. _I can do this._

She finally found the wire he was talking about and hold it between her two fingers. In the process, the wire ended up touching the wall and gave Tony a shock and he yelled.

"Sorry. I'm sorry" Said Pepper in panic mode again while Tony was explain something she pulled the wire out.

"…The magnet. That's what I was talking. You pulled out".

"What do I do?" she asked nervous.

"Don't put back in!" he yelled making her panic increase. Pepper threw the object at the table next to her and look at him even more afraid now because he was quiet and looks in pain. She touch his arm and asked desperate.

"Tony, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" he said calmly "I'm just going into cardiac arrest"

"You said this was safe!" she yelled at him.

"Hurry. Take this". He gave her the new reactor. "Put it in".

Pepper was desperate. He could not die in front of her. Not right now that he just came back. Not ever!

He gave her the instructions of how she should put the reactor on his chest and she assured him that she would make it. Slowly, Pepper put her hand inside the hole on his chest again and carefully search for the connecting point. When she found it, she connected the reactor on his chest and Tony let out a yell scaring her even more.

Pepper was afraid that she hurt him, or worse, accelerate his death. Seconds later Tony started to laugh at the look on her face.

"See?" he asked. "It was fun right?"

But Pepper wasn't sure if she had make it right or not and look at him worried.

"Are you okay?" Tony's smile grew at her scared face.

"Feel great. Never better". He look at her for a seconds and tease her. "Are you okay?" and started to laugh again.

Pepper had mix feelings. For one side she was relieved and happy that he was now okay and out of danger, on the other hand, she wanted to hang him for making her do this and put her in this hopeless situation. But right now, all she could do was let out a relieved smile as he was still laughing at her.

"Tony, don't ever, ever, ever ask me to do anything like that ever again". She spoke to him half serious and half teasing him back, because she knew if he asked, she would do this again. But Tony took it serious and look at her with that honesty that she saw him yesterday in front of those reporters and a few minutes ago, plus there was a new vulnerability in those beautiful brown eyes that she never saw before. He look straight in her eyes.

"I don't have anyone... but you". Pepper was surprised at his confession. He was a lonely person. She knew that. Tony only trust a few people but he never said it out loud. And to know that above all those few people that he trust, she is the one that he treasure the most makes her feelings towards him even stronger.

He was so vulnerable right now that she wanted to hug him, to protect him, from everything and everyone. They look at each other for a few seconds. Pepper didn't know how to respond to his confession and Tony seems to be embarrassed for saying it.

"Anyway…" he murmured breaking the eye contact and saving her from answering him. The atmosphere around them became a little awkward for a few seconds. She felt the need to pretend to be busy and took the old reactor in her hands while Tony was getting up from the operational chair taking more time than he really needed and avoiding looking at her.

"What do you want to do with this?" she question him holding the old reactor.

"Destroy it" he simple say it.

"What?" she look at the thing in her hands. "Don't you want to keep it?" she asked feeling sympathy for the object on her hands.

"Pepper, I've been called many things, 'Nostalgic' is not one of them". He told her.

"Okay," she murmured. "Will that be all Mr. Stark?" she asked for the first time since he came back.

"That will be all Miss Potts" he turn his back to her and started to yell orders at DUM-E. Pepper look at them for a while before started to walk out of his lab.

Once she was upstairs in the living room Pepper look at the chest piece in her hands... It was the first miniaturized Arc Reactor ever built. Something that many engineer said that it was impossible to do it, and Tony was able to build it alone in a cave with scraps materials. This little piece alone was proof of Tony's genius.

But more than that. It was the thing that make his comeback possible, the thing that kept him alive so he could make his way out, the thing that was protecting his heart.

How could she destroy that? Today, when there was so many people judging Tony, blaming him the evil of the world, calling him a hypocrite for his new direction with the company, mocking him in so many ways that she felt the need to do something nice for him. To show him that, there are people who cared. That she cared for him even more after his confession at the Workshop.

 _"_ _I don't have anyone… but you"._ She couldn't stop thinking about that, the way he say it, the look in his eyes, the vulnerability in his voice, how embarrassed he was after as if he didn't meant to say it out loud. Tony care. More than he let himself show. That's why he was trying to change and do something else with his company. And with a brilliant mind like his, he could do so many things!

 _"_ _I don't have anyone… but you"._ She could still hear him say it. During those three months that he was away, Pepper realized something: he was all she had too. Sure, her parents were alive, and she had a sister. But they had their own lives, their own world. Tony was a constant in her life, always present, always making himself known and demanding for her attention; her world revolves around his in so many ways that she didn't know how to start over without him there. No one couldn't really understand what it meant to her when he was lost.

Pepper decided then, that she liked that object and she wouldn't destroy it. She simply couldn't. It represent so many things!

 _And I'm going to make him see this object the way I see it now._

And she knew exactly what to do for that.

"JARVIS, I'm taking my lunch break. Please inform Mr. Stark that if he needed anything he can call my cellphone".

" _As you wish Miss Potts"._

Before she went lunch, Pepper decided to order Tony's gift with the Arc Reactor. She went to a specialized store and talk to them about her ideas. They gave her some tips to make it more beautiful. When they came to an agreement of the final product the salesman informed her when she could came back to get it.

At first Pepper thought about asking people at Stark Industries. They could do it faster for her. But she thought they might confuse her gesture and rumors about her and Tony could start at the company again. No. This was personal. Too personal and she wanted to be between her and him.

-o-

The next day Pepper went to Stark Industries early, took some documents that it needed her immediately attention and went to Tony's mansion.

When she arrived, JARVIS informed her that Tony was out to talk with Colonel Rhodes. She decided to start working in her office until Tony come back.

It was already afternoon when the billionaire came home.. At the signs of his arrival, Pepper went to talk to him. She found him sitting in front of his computers at the workshop looking down at something, looking as if he was in deep thought. She dial her password and started talking.

"Tony… I need to- are you okay?" She ask after she saw the look on his eyes.

"Yeah" he answer avoiding her eyes. He looks hurt and disappointed.

 _He and James probably had a disagreement._ She though. Pepper was aware that the Colonel still didn't fully support Tony and his new policy. Tony was, after all, the main weapons manufacture of the army. He insisted that Tony was suffering with PTSD and didn't fully comprehend Tony's motivation yet, hell not even Pepper could say she understands. All she knew was that Tony needed support and didn't seem to be suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder as everyone likes to claim.

"What do you need?" he ask before she had a chance to question further.

"Tony, don't you think you should be in the office?" she asked with caution. She didn't wanted to pressure him or anything, but at least if he was in the office, even doing nothing at all, they could have a better control of the situation.

"Things are a little unstable right now". He spoke softly.

"That's exactly my point". She told him getting closer. He look at her for moment.

"Obie agrees with me", he said calmly, "he is taking care of to bring the board members to my side. I talked to him about the new administration already".

"And don't you think you should help with that?"

"He told me to lay low, so I lay low…" he simply say trusting the words of his older friend and, why not say, father figure. They were in silence for a moment.

"Tony… are you sure about this?" she ask quietly and he smile at her.

"Pepper, I know it's scary, but believe me, I know what I'm doing… and I can't keep making weapons after what I saw". There it was, once again, that new honesty and vulnerability in his eyes that she is seeing so often. If it was hard for Pepper before to deny him anything, with this new side of him, it was impossible!

"Okay. Whatever you decide". He smile silently thanking her for her support. "Do you need me for something or-"

"Nah… that will be all Miss Potts, you can go home if you like".

"I still have some documents to look at, but after that…" he nod in agreement. "I'll be upstairs if you need me Mr. Stark".

"Okay". He murmured.

Pepper took her time with those emails and documents. Normally she would to this in a fast and efficient way, but today she felt like she needed to be there, not just to support and take care of Tony but for her reassurance too. And working on those files and emails was the perfect excuse for her. Nobody will question why she was leaving his house so late with work still to be done.

-o-

As the days went by, she kept with this routine. Working slow and easy to prolong her stay in the mansion.

If Tony loved the workshop before, now he seem to live in it. He would wake up early and went straight to his sanctuary; she had to remind him to lunch. He would eat with her, had a small talk and went back downstairs she would only see him late at night when she would call him for dinner. His only words about what he was doing there was "I'm working on something big", but he didn't gave her more details and went running back to his workplace.

Pepper realized that he also developed a new habit: He started cut his shirts, some very expensive shirts, with a hole that fit and let the Arc Reactor out.

"It needs to breathe Pep" he told her when she questioned him about this. "Besides, work great as a nightlight". He spoke stuffing his chest to give her a better view of his reactor. She had to laugh at his last statement. It always amazed her how Tony manage to see the bright side at the most unusual things.

Rhodey called her a few days ago to make sure how Tony was doing.

"He is fine James" she informed him.

" _He is not. Believe me. He is traumatized_." he insisted over the phone.

"It was hard for him. But he is dealing with this well enough".

 _"_ _He's behavior it's not normal, not for Tony_ -"

"I'm telling James, he is eating well, sleeping well. I have my eyes on him"

 _"_ _Just… keep me posted, okay?"_

But she wasn't lying to him. Pepper kept a close eye on Tony. She knew that some days he spend it awake until very late at night probably remembering the horrors he saw or trying to solve a problem at whatever it is that he is doing on the workshop. JARVIS was informing her everything about his sleeping habits. He had a couple of nightmares the first days that he came back, but he manage to calm himself down.

Even so, for a person who was kidnapped and tortured, saw death and destruction, he was going pretty well.

 _If it was with me, I will probably need therapy for the rest of my life._ She thought looking at the phone where the colonel had just hang up. Once again, she had to give credit to Tony's sense of humor. It was probably what was keeping him from going crazy after all he been through.

-o-

Pepper was leaving her apartment early in the morning when she met with Sandra at the garage.

"Good morning" the red hair greeted her. "Going to your clinic?" the woman smile at her.

"Morning Ginny! Yeah, I have a patient early this morning". She spoke a little annoyed. "How is that man of ours?" she asked curious. Pepper smile at the way she did the question, she always found funny when people question her about Tony like that. _Tony, hers… yeah. Like that will happen!_ Quickly she pushed those thought to the back of her mind.

"He is fine". She answered grateful for her friends concern.

"I saw some news about him". Said Sandra casually. "They are not saying the nicest things".

"I know…" Pepper spoke sounding tired.

"They said he has PTSD" insisted her friend.

"I thought he has it too… but now… I'm not sure". Said Pepper in deep thought. "Or maybe it's too early for me to tell anything".

"What do you mean?"

"He is the same, but he is kind different". She explain unsure knowing very well that she sound confused.

"You know, that didn't make any sense at all" Sandra laugh a little, and Pepper let out a small smile. "Different how?"

"I'm not really sure yet. He is the same insufferable man, with an erratic energy that makes me crazy and eccentric as ever!" Sandra laugh at the description of her friend's boss. "But… He is… focus… determinate… you know? I mean… It's been 11 days that he came back and until now he hasn't done the craziest things he used to, you know what I mean?"

At her friends confused look she continued. "For example, I was expecting that when he came back he would party harder as he ever did in his life. With everything he's entitled to: crazy loud music… alcohol… women…"

"And he did nothing of this?"

"Yeah. Nothing. He's alcohol supply it's still untouched. I haven't walk any woman out of his house yet".

"For Tony Stark, that's weird!" she laugh and Pepper smile in agreement. "Do you think… it's because he doesn't feel secure or something?"

"No. He often get out alone." Pepper took some seconds to think before add. "I think he is just has too much in his mind, he is working nonstop at that shop of his, I don't know what he is up to, but it's complicated enough to make him work day and night… but I know that it's not due to stress".

"You need to take care of him… even if he doesn't show, anyone that go through an experience like that need some kind of support".

"I'm doing the best I can". Sandra smile.

"He is lucky he has you. I have to go now". She look at her clock. "Show up later so we can chat more".

"Sure" Pepper agreed before start to walk to her car.

Before Pepper went to Tony's house, she decided to pick up the present that she made for him. When the salesman brought it to her she was pleased with how they made it. That old Arc Reactor was in a metal plate with letters around it where it could read: " _Proof that Tony Stark has a Heart_ ". It was perfect. Pepper couldn't think of a better way to show him that she cared and support him. And maybe now he could start see this reactor with her eyes and maybe, just maybe, it could give him the incentive that he needs, to do the changes that he feels the need to do.

When she arrived at Tony's, Pepper was surprise to see Mr. Obadiah Stane there. He was pulling out from his car when she was parking hers. She took her purse and Tony's present that was wrapped and went to greet the older man, who, to her surprise was holding a pizza box.

"Morning Mr. Stane".

"Good morning Miss Potts. You arrived earlier". She smile politely at him.

"A lot of work to do". She simple said as they walk inside Tony's mansion. "I take that you are here to see Mr. Stark".

"Yes. Just arrived from New York. Brought him some breakfast, his favorite" he pointed at the pizza box and laugh a little.

When they arrived at Tony's living room, Pepper started to buzz for Tony knowing that he was already at the workshop. When the billionaire didn't answer Stane left the pizza at the small table in front of her and went to the piano.

"I told Tony, a million times already, that it would be easier if he just gave me access to his shop". Complained Stane and Pepper let out an uneasy smile.

"Well… he is very private of that place". She spoke buzzing for Tony again.

"Do you know what he is working on?" he ask as he started to play at the piano.

"No. He didn't told me". She saw Stane frowned at her answer. Usually Pepper is the first to know about Tony's projects.

"Must be something special then". He murmured.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them, so Pepper decided to take Tony's present and get up.

"I better go downstairs to call him". She spoke walking for the stairs leaving Stane alone.

As she suspected, when she arrived at the workshop Tony was too involved in his work. She put his present in one of the tables of the shop with a note that says " _From Pepper"_ and decided to put his coffee mug on top of it.

 _Knowing Tony, this is the only way to fish him. He will notice the box only when he need his coffee._

Just then, she look at him. He had something mechanical around his arm and he was making adjustments.

"I've been buzzing you". She gently spoke with him.

"What?" Tony said lifting his mechanical arm from the table.

"Obadiah is upstairs-"

"Great, great-"

"What do you want me to tell him-"

"I'll be right up".

Pepper came close to him as he aim at the imaginary target in front of him. She frowned at the vision while he adjust his arm.

"I thought you said you were done making weapons".

"I am". He spoke as he adjust his body. "This is a flight stabilizer. It's completely harmless". He said while he pressed a button in front of him.

At that second there was a noise and the mechanical arm let go a massive fire, so strong that it throw Tony's body back and he hit his back on the wall behind him. Meanwhile Pepper cover her ears and protect her body afraid from the object. When it was over she look at Tony, nervous and scared that he hurt himself. "I wasn't expecting that" he spoke quietly trying to get up.

Pepper went to his aid. "You okay?" she asked helping him get on his feet.

"I'm fine" he let out a smile.

"Tony, what the hell?!" she questioned and he started to laugh.

"Told you. Flight stabilizer. I guess it's more powerful than I initially calculate". He said still smiling finding the whole situation fun. She let go an exasperated sigh.

"One day you will die with those things you know". She spoke with a small smile on her face that only make his grew bigger.

"Come on, it was at least funny". She rolled her eyes at him. "I will take this thing out and I'll be right up".

"Okay". She gave him one last look and he was starting to take off the flight stabilizer from his arm. Pepper went upstairs to inform Obie that Tony was coming. While they were waiting Pepper decided to open her computer to work on what she could while listen the Co-CEO play.

Ten minutes later Tony came up excited as always. "So, how did it go?" Pepper heard him ask then he saw the pizza box. "That bad uhn?"

"Just because I brought you pizza doesn't mean it was that bad". Pepper listen the order man answer.

Pepper listen the two men talk about the meeting in New York.

 _Funny thing. You didn't inform me so I could schedule his agenda to go._ Pepper thought when she heard Obie complaining that Tony should have been there.

Tony seems surprised that the meeting was in fact a Board of Directors meeting, which means that his presence was crucial, especially in a time like this. At that information, Pepper stop working and decided to pay attention at what they were saying.

Stane came closer to Tony and explained calmly:

"The Board is claiming you have PTSD. They are filing an injunction". Pepper had to hold a surprised sigh. She didn't wanted to brought attention to herself unless it was necessary.

"What?" Tony asked surprised and hurt.

"They want to lock you out Tony". Said Obadiah.

"Because the stocks dipped 40 points?"

"56,5" she corrected him.

"It doesn't matter" Tony look at her agitated. "We own the controlling interest in the company". Pepper decided to stay silent. Later she could talk to him in private and more calmly.

"Tony", Obie call his attention. "The board thinks that your new direction is not in the company's best interest".

"I'm being responsible!" Tony complain. She couldn't deny that. After she heard what he been through and see how motivated he is, in those last few days, Tony was being more responsible than the majority of the time she knew him. "I mean, me on the company's behalf being responsible for the way…" he started to rambling the way he do when he is nervous.

Pepper knew what he meant, but she doubt that Obadiah did. He was looking at Tony like he has lost it. Like he found funny Tony being agitated and nervous like that.

Tony finally gave up and decided to walk back to the workshop.

"Tony, come on!" call Obie again. "Don't be like this. Come on. Let the engineers analyze that". He pointed at the reactor on Tony's chest that was showing due to the hole on his shirt.

"No!" Tony said giving more space between him and the older man. "This one is mine Obie". The genius man run back to the shop while the co-CEO ask to see what he was working on. "Bye Obie!"

When Tony walk away, Pepper was alone again with Stane.

"I'm trying to help him". Murmured the older man. "but sometimes it's really hard". Pepper let out a friendly smile for the man. "I'll do everything I can to stop that injunction Miss Potts, meanwhile... you keep him in control". He spoke pointing at the stairs where the playboy had disappeared a few seconds ago.

She gave him a nod and he started to walk out of the mansion.

-o-

By the afternoon Pepper had finish her work already. She look at the clock. Tonight was the Firefighter's Family Fund benefit, she had to get ready to be there. With Tony "hiding" from the press, she thought that at least she needed to be there to represent him.

Before she walk out his house Pepper went downstairs to check on him and make sure he eat something, so she took a sandwich she made for him. When she arrived there, there was papers everywhere! DUM-E was holding a fire extinguisher, U had a camera with him, and Tony was in front of his computers looking very focus.

"You okay?" she asked putting the sandwich in front of him. He gave her a brief look with a small smile before stop typing whatever he as typing to eat the food she just brought him.

"Yeah".

"What Obadiah said-"

"Don't worry; he will help me win the board over. You will see". He spoke with confidence and she decide not to question him anymore, he was clearly having a hard time with the news. Just the few seconds that she had look at him she could tell how worried he was.

"I'm leaving for the night. Do you need anything?" she asked.

"No. I'm good, Miss Potts. Thank you". She frowned. It was rare for Tony Stark thank her just because she ask if he needed something. This new gentle, responsible, focus and caring side of him was often taking her by surprise.

"Alright Mr. Stark, see you tomorrow". She told him and started to walk out the shop. While she was doing that, Pepper could feel Tony's eyes on her watching every move until she was out of his sight.

-o-

Once in her house, Pepper had her hair ready. She was now looking at her closet trying to decide what dress she should go.

She look at the clock. The event was about to start and she was still here. She was going to be late, very late if she didn't hurry up.

Pepper look in her closet again and she saw a dress that she never had the chance to wear yet. That blue Armani backless dress that she bought as a gift from Tony for her birthday. Before all that madness that was his kidnapping. It was decided, she was going to wear that dress.

She put her dress on. Made a few adjustments on her makeup and hair and she run out of her apartment. She had just a few minutes to get there.

Pepper arrived at the Disney Concert Hall where the benefit was going to take place. The red carpet was a mess! Full of reporters and curious people that didn't get an invitation. She decided that it was the best to ignore the reporters, she wasn't going to talk to the press without Tony's authorization, it wasn't in her place. So she ignore the reporters calling for her insistently:

"Miss Potts, is Tony Stark making an appearance?"

"Is he really shutting down the weapons manufacturing division?"

"How he is treating his PTSD?"

"Is it true that he is in bed for weeks?"

 _My God! How annoying they can be? –_ She thought while walking inside the Hall.

Most of the guest there were High Society people, but it was full with her co-workers from Stark Industries too. Events like this it was a good opportunity to Pepper to catch up with them; since she spend most of her time at Tony's than at the company.

She walked around enjoying the music, having a few chats here and there. People were complimenting her for the dress. So much that Pepper started to feel a little bit uncomfortable. She never really like to have so much attention on her.

"Pepper! Good to see you!" she turn around to see who was talking to her and she met Carl. A tall and strong colleague that work on Accounting Department.

"Carl! Oh my god! It's been ages!" She greeted the man.

"Yeah well, the big boss keep you very busy!" He look at her. "Ow! You look beautiful!"

"Thank you". She said a little shy. "You look really nice yourself!"

"Not bad uhn? This" he pointed for his outfit "is the work of my girlfriend. Honey come here". He called and a blonde woman came close to him and Carl started to speak again introducing Pepper to his girlfriend. "This is the woman behind the man. Pepper Potts, Tony Stark's assistant". The woman look at her surprised.

"You are quite famous around here! Nice to meet you, I'm Amanda."

"It's nice to meet you too". Greeted Pepper.

"She was a little shy to come here and meet everyone". Spoke Carl looking at his girlfriend.

"I'm not used to these events". Spoke Amanda laughing a little.

"What do you do for living". Pepper asked

"I'm a kindergarten teacher".

"I told her all she had to do is think of those people as her students. It's not that different". Spoke Carl trying to make his girlfriend feel save.

"He is right". Pepper told her smiling. "The only difference is that we are taller". She joked. "You will be just fine here". They laugh when a voice behind her took her by surprise.

"You look fantastic!" Pepper turned around to see the familiar voice and she met with Tony Stark already on her side. "I didn't recognize you".

"What are you doing here?" She asked forgetting about her coworker and his girlfriend. Pepper was surprise to see him there especially since he told her that he was going to lay low for a while.

"I'm avoiding government agents".

"Are you here by yourself?" she asked feeling even more surprise when she didn't saw a woman or women next to him.

"Yes." She frowned at his answer and he look at her from top to bottom. Suddenly, Pepper started to fell naked at his gaze. "Where did you get that dress?"

"I- I…" she stuttered. His presence was unexpected and he was getting closer to her almost invading her personal space. "It was a birthday present-" she manage to answer.

"It's amazing-"

"From you actually". She told him smiling.

"I got great taste!" he joked. His eyes never leaving hers and Pepper started to feel more and more nervous around him.

"You… you wanna dance?" he asked. And in those few seconds Pepper's mind remind her what it was like to dance with him. She had done it once when they were alone in that weekend on Venice. To this day, she still ask herself how she let herself hug him like that.

"Oh no!" she more than fast answering him. She was not going to do the same mistake again. But that didn't make any difference for Tony Stark who was already walking her to the dance floor. Pepper look around nervous and saw a few of her colleagues staring at them. She try to smile and show confidence but she knew she was failing.

Tony didn't seem to care for the people around him. _Why would he? He is Tony Stark!_ Seconds later, she felt his arms in her lower back.

 _His hands in my exposed skin at my lower back thanks to this stupid backless dress_ , - she thought nervous at the feeling of his warm hand on her skin and he pushed her close to his chest.

Pepper could smell his perfume. _Why is he doing this to me? Can't he see the effect that he has on me?_ She knew he couldn't. Pepper always have hide her feeling toward him very well.

She was looking around trying to make this dance look just like a casual dance and nothing more than that. She make sure her face were away from his neck this time. She couldn't make the mistake to be catch up by her feeling for him and ending up showing him more affection than she should especially in front of everyone.

He was staring at her. She could feel his eyes studying her and she made me mistake to look back at him. His gaze was so intense that she felt the need to break it, and the red hair smile looking down for a few seconds trying to remember how to breathe.

All the walls she has against his charms was starting to fall. Especially those last few days where she was able to see a new side of him. More honest, caring, than she ever thought he could be.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" He ask in a low voice that makes her heart beat even faster and fueled her imagination.

 _My God! This man is going to kill me. –_ "Oh! No! No! No!" she remind to answer him. She was babbling again. Lately he started to have this effect over her. "I always forget to wear deodorant…" she joked. "And dance with my boss in front of everyone that I work with in a dress with no back".

She finished talking and look around at people showing him her concern. But again, he didn't seem to care and keep looking at her with a new intensity in his eyes that was unknown to Pepper.

"You look great and you smell great". He keep talking to her in that lower voice. Pepper felt the need to look down a little embarrassed for his compliment.

 _I swear he is doing this on purpose!_

"But I could fire you if that would take the edge off". He joked and it worked. At this little joke, Pepper felt a little more relaxed and tease him back. Its amazing the power that he has to distract her.

"I don't think you could tie your shoes without me". She told him still with a smile on her face. Whenever she was near him, it was always easy to smile like that.

"I'd make a week" he said with such a confidence that Pepper felt her smile grow at his attitude. In those few seconds, teasing each other like that, she started to feel like they were the only ones there.

"What's your social security number?" she tease him knowing very well that he had no idea what it was. After she question him, he avoided her eyes but still had a poker face on. Pepper had to bit her lip trying to hold her smile. Tony took a few seconds to look around still thinking. He was trying. She couldn't deny that. And that made this whole situation even more funny to her.

"Five" he finally answered.

"Five?" she repeated unable to hold her smile any longer. He look back at her.

"Almost there" she tease him. "You are missing just a couple of digits".

"The other eight?" he asked and she laugh at him. It was so easy to laugh carefree around him, he seem pleased with her reaction and spoke again. "I got you for the other eight".

There it was again. That irresistible charm and honesty of his plus that super sexy voice. Their eyes met again. But this time they hold their gaze for a while longer. Pepper felt her eyes drift from his brown chocolate eyes to his lips so close to her. So kissable! He was doing the same. She had to remind herself that they where in public, he was her boss, Tony Stark, the womanizer playboy. Pepper felt the intensity of the moment and again the need to break eye contact so she started to look for anywhere but him.

Tony probably realize that too because he suggested "How about a little air?"

"Yes!" she answered relieved. "I really need some air". They didn't wait a second longer and started to walk out the ball room to the roof.

The roof was practically desert apart from a couple that seem to be leaving and going back to the dancing hall. After that, Pepper and Tony were alone there and she started to freak out.

"oh My God! We shouldn't have done that". She said nervously waking through the roof.

"We did nothing wrong". Tony spoke gently getting closer to her.

"That was out of place, unprofessional and inappropriate". She spoke again not giving him time to speak so he started to talk at the same time.

"We dance! That it's what it's expected in a party like this one".

"No it's not! That was totally weird". She spoke lowing her voice and getting closer to him.

"That was harmless". Insisted Tony.

"Totally not harmless".

"We were dancing. It's the normal thing to do. "he was trying to calm her down, and she was glad for that but it was impossible for him to understand her situation.

"Everybody who I work saw that…" she started talking again.

"No one was paying attention"

"No, you know why?"

"I think you lost the point here. I think they just… People…" He stuttered. "We just danced". He told her desperate to make her see his point and calm her down.

But it didn't work. Pepper became more nervous. She just didn't know if it was because she wanted him to understand her side and position or if it was because of his presence. She knew she was in love with him, and that they never could be together and that was okay for her as long as she was by his side and he trusted her like he does now.

But ever since he came back, with his new attitude, he was more responsible, more honest, more caring. He was showing to her the side of him that she already knew he has but he used to guard and protect it so much that it was rare to see it before. Not to mention that he was sober, no partying, no women.

 _But that doesn't mean that he won't get his women back. He is still Tony Stark._

"No it was not just a dance!" she insisted. "Tony, you don't understand because you are… well, you!" he gave her a confused look and she keep talking trying to make him understand. "Everybody knows who you are and how you are with girls, and all that is…" she look away from his eyes "completely fine for me. But with me… you are my boss-"

"I really don't think people saw that this way". He step close to her and was still trying to calm her down.

"…dancing with you makes me look like I'm the one who is trying to… you know…"

"I think you are overstating" his eyes never left hers.

"And we're here," she stop looking around and make the mistake to meet his eyes again. They were so intensely focused on her that she didn't know why she was complaining about anymore. "And I'm wearing this ridiculous dress". She started to rambling about anything that came to her mind. All she wanted was get close to him. They were inches from each other. How they got so close? "And we were dancing like that and…"

She was lost of words. Both of them in silence. Staring at each other unconsciously making their bodies even more close to one another. Pepper could already feel the heat of his body.

She was a mess of emotions right now. Those three months still haunt her. She got so close to lose him forever without knowing how his lips would feel on hers or how his hand would feel when they touch her body, that having him here, so close to her, so real, so caring, was too much. She needed to be with him. She wanted to be with him.

They were getting close to each other. Both of them wanting the same thing. She could almost feel the heat of his lips so close to hers. Her hand holding his arm, feeling his strong and muscular arm. She close her eyes ready to finally feel his lips on hers. But when his hand touch her waist it brought her back to reality.

This was Tony Stark. Her boss, Tony Stark. Her womanizer, playboy boss, that never had a woman for more than a few hours for the night. At that second she back down and stared at him. He opened his eyes and look back at her. There was an uncomfortable silence and the moment became awkward.

 _Say something! –_ she told herself.

"I would like a drink". It was the only thing that came to her mind right now. He broke eye contact.

"Got it". He started to walk back to the main hall.

"Vodka martini, please. Very dry with olives, a lot of olives. Three at least".

"Got it". He told her and disappeared in the hall.

When Pepper saw herself alone in the roof she started to freak out again. But now for a completely different reason.

 _What the hell?! You almost kiss him_. – She scolded herself . _You._ _Almost. Kiss. Him! Tony Stark. In public.. What if someone saw us?_

 _Omg. My god this is not happening_. She was already imagining how she was going to deal if someone saw their little moment. All the excuses she had to made, all the gossips that will come up with this. _This is not happening_.

Her feelings, the ones that she tried so hard to hide from him was slowing winning her over and showing themselves more and more. She was losing control of it.

 _It was nothing… it's just the heat of the moment. For you and for him. This is the first time that he get out of the house for an event, and he is alone so he is a little… oh god! Calm down Pepper. You two are friends you can talk about this. And one day you two will look back and laugh of this moment._

She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself. Tony was probably already coming back with their drinks. _Okay you can do this. You both are adults. There's no reason to over react._

She look at the hall to see if he was coming back but didn't saw him. He was taking more time than he really needed to get that drink. _He is probably just as nervous as you are._ She let out a nervous laugh. _Yeah. Like Tony Stark will freak out for an almost kiss. That's your thing Pepper not his._

She frowned and look at the hall again. No signs of Tony.

Pepper waited for a while longer.

 _Is this serious? He just left me here?_ She thought annoyed at his insensibility. _Okay! Time to face if anybody saw us here._ She thought nervous taking deep breaths and starting to walk out of the roof.

Once inside the hall people were treating her the same way as before. Telling her how beautiful she was, how that dress look good on her… but Pepper wasn't interested in small talk right now. She look around to see if she could find Tony.

Nothing.

 _He must have left_. She thought disappointed and trying to ignore the ache in her heart. _Great! Now things will be awkward between us! That's exactly what I was trying to avoid._

She knew he would reject her. She just never knew he would reject her even before something happen between them.

 _I need to get out of here._ It was painful. She was probably the only woman in the world that got rejected by Tony Stark. Pepper felt like crying.

She drove to her house as fast as she could. She didn't wanted to cry in public. Once inside her apartment she let her tears fall freely on her face. She sat on her couch and hug a cushion desperate to fell some kind of comfort.

To be reject by the man that was nominate six times the Playboy Of The Year. The man that she loves more than she thought she was capable of loving someone. Her feelings for Tony made her realize how small was her feeling towards her previous lovers were. And his rejection hurt her more than anything that she felt before.

Right now, she felt like an idiot, like the worse human in the world. A failure as a woman.

In the morning, she will talk to him. Make sure that she had at least his friendship again and maybe she will be capable to undo the awkwardness between them. But that will be in the morning, right now she wanted to cry for making a fool of herself, for losing the man that she never had a chance to get.

* * *

 **Liked? Disliked?**

 **What you think?**

 **Send me your review and let me know =D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry the delay. I'm working two shits now, and it's been a little hard to write. But I will keep updating this.**

 **I want to thank everyone that is following this fic, especially those that send me your reviews and PM: oneiroitane; Luna Violeta; scantp; Reikajen and Stark05 Thank you so much for your words! It really motivates me =D**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Two things came to her mind when Pepper woke up the next day. First: her magic moment with Tony on the roof of the Disney Hall; their dance; their almost kiss; followed by his rejection, running away from her. Second: she was still on her couch dressed with the blue backless dress.

Pepper could still feel Tony's warm hand at her lower back, making her shiver just to think about it.

 _Stupid dress._ \- she thought frustrated as she get up from her couch.

She went into the bathroom. Once inside she took off her blue dress and stop to look at herself in the mirror. She was a mess! Her eyes were puffy red. Her make up was blurred. Her hair… she didn't even know how to start to fix it. She sighed heavily.

 _I can't go to work like this. Besides, I need to speak with Tony. I need to make sure that we are okay._ She thought getting inside her shower.

 _How will I do that?_ She try to think about all the excuses she could use to justify her actions towards him yesterday. Tony always have flirt with her. Since day one. So much that it was his natural way around her. Sometimes heavily, sometimes just making insinuations. But he never make a move on her. A real move on her. And yesterday she made a move on him.

 _Oh God! What I was thinking?_ She thought embarrassed. _I'm not sure if he moved._ She started to think about their moment last night.

 _He did._ She reassure herself. _He was holding my waist. Was he? I'm not really sure. If he did, he was probably teasing me and got scared when I came closer. How did I let myself do this?_ Once again, she cursed herself for putting her position in his life at risk.

Pepper took her time in the shower. Trying to think of an excuse to use. But nothing good came to her mind.

 _Maybe I can blame the alcohol._ She thought getting herself dry and dressing her usual black dress to go work. _That's stupid. He knows you hardly drink on events like that. He won't buy it. He is smarter than that._

Although Pepper was nervous, she was also anxious to speak with him. She needed to know that they were okay. During those three months Pepper spend her days fighting with her logical side telling herself that he was alive, that he had survive, that he would come back when the whole world and evidences was telling her against it. And that was worthy, because he was back, alive and well. All she wanted was to spent time with him, working or chatting, it really doesn't matter how, because even though she doesn't show it, she still have nightmares about those three months.

 _I guess I just let my emotions get the best of me._ She was in a hurry and just put her basic makeup on and left her apartment.

On her way to his house, she listen to the news about an attack at a city called Gulmira in the Middle East. However, Pepper didn't pay much attention to that. She was still trying to figure it out an excuse for her behavior towards her boss and best friend. She definitely scared Tony, enough for him to run away like that.

-o-

She arrived at Tony's late than usual. At each step, she became more and more nervous. Pepper had decided that she was going to do anything prevent things between then be awkward.

Pepper started to walk for the workshop. When she reach the stairs she started to listen JARVIS voice, which was weird since the door classes prevent most of the noise of the shop to come up.

" _Sir the more you struggle the more this is going to hurt"._

From where she was, Pepper could see what it seems to be broken glass at the entrance of the shop.

 _What Tony had done this time?_ She wonder.

Then she heard Tony's voice

"Be gentle.. it's my first time".

She finally arrived at the entrance of Tony's sanctuary and as she suspected all the glass were broken. She look up and saw one of the weirdest things she ever saw during all the years she work for Tony.

He was in the middle of his shop, surrounded by mechanic arms that were trying to get, what it seems to be an iron suit, painted in red and gold that Tony was dressing. As the arms try to remove the piece, Tony complain and move around.

"Ow! Hey! I designed this to come off, so… ow!"

 _"Please try not to move sir"._

She came close to take a better look at the bizarre scene in front of her. The more she came closer the more she saw the suit in details.

"What's going on here?" she gently ask making her presence known. Tony became visible tense and the mechanic arms stop their job.

 _Could it be that this is what Tony was working nonstop all this time?_

Tony finally look at her with the expression that he usually gave when he is caught doing something he shouldn't. Like a kid with a hand on the cookie jar.

"Let's face it" he spoke gently, "This is not the worst thing you caught me doing".

But what scary her the most was the damage that the suit seems to have. And those damages look familiar in a way that she saw a lot in movies and video games.

"Are those… bullet holes?" she asked in horror. The thought that he had put himself in something dangerous break her heart.

"I can explain that" spoke Tony gently. "Once I get out of here, I will explain it all".

She watch in horror as JARVIS and the bots try to get that suit out of him, imagining the worst scenarios that he had put himself through this time.

She remembered that he told her the iron suit that he build while he was in a cave to scape.

 _He did it again_. She thought with sadness. _James was right_ , _I thought Tony was dealing with his kidnapping in a good way, but clearly, I was wrong._

Almost half hour later Tony was able to free himself from that suit and the bots collected it's parts so he could repair it later. Tony approach her with caution looking hesitant. He sat next to her and start playing with his hands searching for a better way to explain things for her. Pepper was the one that broke the silence.

"Tony… what are you doing?" she ask gently. If he was suffering with PTSD she didn't want to scold him; but she was so worried and afraid! There was so many questions that she wants to ask him. "What is that? What happened?" he sighed.

"I didn't want you to figure it out like that". He murmured.

"Figure it out what?" she whispered.

"Obie is double-dealing". He spoke watching her reaction. It took her a few seconds for her to understand that. _Obadiah is double-dealing?! Is that what he said?_

"What?" she frowned. Tony bit his lower lips before speak again.

"He is the one that is selling my weapons to terrorists… under the table".

Pepper was still trying to understand. Obadiah? Double-dealing? That's not possible.

"Tony… What are you saying?"

"I found out about it yesterday" he spoke avoiding her eyes trying to hide the hurt on them. "When I went inside to get the drinks" he briefly look at her and she could feel herself blushing at the memories of them on that roof. "And that reporter… Carrie, I guess" he frowned trying to remember her name. "Anyway... she showed me pictures of my guns, and the Jericho at the hands of the terrorists. She said it was taken the day before yesterday".

"That's impossible. You didn't approve anything!" she spoke remembering all the documents that came to her hand the last few weeks. There was nothing about a weapon shipment.

"That's what I thought, so I went to speak with Obie and I found out that…" he make a pause there and she waited patiently for him to finish. "He is the one that is locking me out… he lied; he filed that injunction against me".

Pepper took some time to assimilate what he said.

"So I found my weapons and destroy it"

"What?" _Did he said what I think he say?_ "You found your weapons?" he nodded. "You destroy them?" he did the same gesture. Fear took the best of her and when she spoke, she raised her voice at him "Do you have any idea how dangerous is this?"

But Tony seems relaxed and confident. "Remember the iron suit that I build in that cave? Well, I perfect it. "

"That thing?" she pointed at the red and gold suit.

"Yes." Tony smiled.

"You... were fighting with terrorists?! On that thing?! Tony…. That's not… it's not your duty… it's not up to you. You will hurt yourself… look at you! Look at all this bruises!" She pointed at his face, neck and arms.

He gave her a flat smile "I'm okay". Pepper was quiet for a moment, letting everything that he just said sink in.

Okay. Now she could forgive him for ditch her on that roof. He had just discovered a betrayal from the man he consider to be a second father.

 _No wonder he didn't come back. But…_

Tony. Tony Stark. The billionaire, genius, playboy. Her boss. Her Tony. The man that couldn't even cook noodles without having the house almost burn down. Was fighting with terrorist. Alone. With nothing but a metal suit to protect him?!

She look at the red and gold suit for a moment. It's metal look so thin! Like it could be easily destroyed. And to think that Tony was inside that thing, facing bullets and missiles. Just the thought of it made her feel nauseous.

 _It is one thing to build that thing to force your way out... it was an extreme situation. It was all or nothing. But another entirely different is fighting missiles alone. He is not a soldier. He is not-_

Pepper felt like crying. She was still having terrified thoughts about Tony and his new toy when he got up to leave.

"Oh" He turn to speak with her again and Pepper look at him, still with a terrified look on her face. "And I owe Platypus a plane".

"What?!"

"I kind hit an F-22 when I was coming back. Technically the plane hit me… but anyway…"

"…What?!" Now he got hit by a plane too… and not just any plane but an F-22!

He didn't gave her much explanations and started to shout at JARVIS to run diagnostics on the suit.

Pepper was quiet for a moment. Still thinking about everything that he just told her.

 _I was wrong. Tony never really started to deal with his kidnapping. He is doing all this as if he still needed to get out of that cave again… he is obsessed. He can't keep doing this. He needs help. Professional help._

Pepper decided not to pressure the subject today. Maybe tomorrow she will talk to him about seen a psychologist or something. She left the workshop without saying another word to him and decided to search for professionals that could help him. Tony always hated doctors. Especially those kind of doctors. But she couldn't do this alone and he needed to talk to someone.

-o-

Later that night Pepper couldn't sleep. She couldn't get what Tony said out of her head. It was too much. Obadiah's betrayal, that suit, Tony's fighting missiles.

 _He will die! Today he got lucky. But next time… next time the missile can hit him and the suit won't be enough. He will die if he keep doing this. -_ she cried – _Tomorrow I will talk to him._

It was one of the worst nights that she had in her life! She dreamed with Tony in a coffin, being buried, and that suit stained in red, but not from the painting but from his blood.

When the morning came, Pepper printed a small list with the best and most discreet professionals that could help him.

When she arrived at his house, she met him in the kitchen.

"Morning" he gave her a charming smile she couldn't help but notice that he still with some bruises on his face and body.. Any other day that smile alone would have make her legs feel like jelly, but not today, Pepper had more important things in her head.

"Tony… we need to talk". She spoke seriously.

"oh oh, I know that look". He spoke narrowing his eyes and then smiling a little bit. "What did I do?"

She look at him and took a deep breath. As an employee, she was stepping out of the line here, but Tony was more than just her boss; he was also her best friend. And as a friend, Pepper felt like this was the best way to help him through a traumatic moment, and maybe save his life.

 _If this goes on, he will start a crusade that it's not his… not his duty._

"I think…" she start talking with caution. "…you should see a doctor".

Tony frowned not really understanding her point. He open his mouth to protest when she spoke again. "I made a list of the most qualified doctors to help you" she gave him the paper. Tony took the paper on his hands and started to read it. "You don't need to go to their office, they will come here-"

"Those are shrinks". He spoke sounding hurt. "You think I need this?" Pepper saw the hurt on his eyes. But she needed to be stronger now.

"Tony… what you are doing, it's not… normal, it's not healthy you need-"

"I thought I explain to you what and why I was doing this. I don't need a shrink. I know what I'm doing". He ripper the paper.

"Tony, please…" she pleaded. " A lot of things happened with you in the last five months. Especially now-"

"Pepper, I need you to trust me". He spoke slowly but firmly.

Pepper sighed heavily and Tony didn't gave her time to reply and left the kitchen walking down to his shop.

The following hours Pepper started to think of ways to talk to him again about this. Ways to bring the subject up. She guessed that it will take some time until he got that suit repaired, and that will give her time to talk to him.

-o-

It was past lunchtime and she didn't saw him again after that morning meeting. She came to the conclusion to try again tomorrow, since pressuring Tony into seeing a psychologist it was the worst thing to do now.

 _He would only run away and fight against it._

" _Miss Potts"_. Her thought were interrupt by JARVIS. " _Mr. Stark is asking for you at the work shop."_

"I'll be right there JARVIS".

But she didn't make a move right away. She was there for a few seconds thinking. Maybe this was the moment. Maybe, now, he is more open to talk and maybe now he will listen to her fears and accept help. Because this could not go on! Otherwise, he will get himself hurt or worse, killed! Just for his little adventure yesterday, he already got some bruises all over his body.

 _Go easy._ She thought making her way to the workshop to meet with Tony. _Nice and easy._

All her hopes dropped into the ground when she saw him kneeling on the floor fixing that… thing!

The red suit was facing her while Tony had his back to her; the noise of the workshop's door being open called his attention. He look at her a little unsure. A strange and different change from his usual confident and cocky self.

"Hey" he spoke calmly as she approach his work desk. "You busy? You mind if I send you on an errand?" he ask avoiding looking at her. Suddenly he seems to find the ground of his shop very appealing. But Pepper was focus on the red and gold suit in front of her. No matter what Tony say, it's material looks too thin to protect anyone!

"I need you to go to my office". Spoke Tony holding a lock chip. He came close to her, still avoiding her eyes, while he explain that he wanted her to hack into the Company's system and specific orders how to find the files that he wanted.

That was not what she was hoping for when she came downstairs. It seems that Tony didn't take their early conversation into consideration. He was initiating a crusade that Pepper wasn't sure he would be able to finish. They should be calling the police, make them investigate Obadiah. Anything… but this.

After he told her what he wanted Tony went back to his computers.

"Tony", she called. "What do you plan to do with this information if I bring it back here?" she asked already fearing the answer.

"Same drill" he answered fast. "They've been dealing under the table. I'm gonna stop them. I'm going to find my weapons and destroy them".

That's what she was afraid of. Each syllable that left his mouth at his answer physically hurt her. Unconsciously she shook her head while listen to him, as if it could help her; as if she would be able to not listen what she was listen right now.

"Tony" she stop. Pepper didn't know what else to say to him and she ended up letting a little laugh out of her nervousness unable to believe the situation she was living right now. "You know that I would help you with anything" she spoke with a smile on her face remembering his crazy request before all this madness: party invitations, wooing some woman or women, last minute travel plans, fashion cars… Things seemed so simple back then now that she knows he wants to fly in a metal suit to fight terrorists.

"…but I can not help you if you are going to start all of this again". She spoke seriously. She wanted him to know that she mean it.

He realize that. And when he spoke he spoke more seriously, with a firm voice and sounding a little inpatient. And if she thought his previous words hurt her, she was not prepare for what he was about to say:

"There's nothing, except this! There's no art opening. There's no benefit. There's nothing to sign" each word felt like knifes going into her chest. "There is the next mission and nothing else". He finish speaking and look at her.

"Is that so?" she ask feeling empty and hurt. She waited to see if Tony was going to say anything more, but he was in silence. "Well, then I quit". The words came out of her mouth as she throw the lock chip on his table. She couldn't look at him right now therefore she turn herself to leave. Leave his house and Stark Industries. She could not see Tony destroying and isolating himself, neglecting help… it was too much. After all they been through.

She was almost at the door of his workshop when Tony spoke again sounding hurt by her decision.

"You stood by my side all those years while I reaped the benefits of destruction. And now that I'm trying to protect the people, you are going to walk out?"

"You're going to kill yourself Tony". She told him firmly while she turned to face him. "I'm not going to be a part of it".

He was silent after he heard her. Pepper look at him as he look down maybe thinking of ways to keep her, or maybe, finally, thinking about her words.

He sat at the chair next to him. "I shouldn't be alive…" he spoke more calm now. "…unless it was for a reason".

In those few seconds that he stay in silence looking down Pepper look at him remembering what he told her about his days on that cave, all the horrors. It was indeed, a miracle that he manage to escape.

"I'm not crazy Pepper" he spoke so low that sounded almost like a whisper and she couldn't help but listen to him and try to understand his side, what is motivating him.

He look at her with those deep puppy dog brown eyes, staring her blue ones and she couldn't look away. There was that brutal honesty on them again but also that vulnerability that he been demonstrating so often around her lately. "I just finally know what I have to do. And I know in my heart that it's right".

They look at each other for a few seconds. She could tell that Tony was begging her to understand his side. _"I don't have anyone…but you"_ she remembered his words the moment that he broke their eye contact and started to play with a small laser. He look so lonely and broken; silent pleading for her to understand and support him. And she knew that she couldn't walk away. Pepper wasn't sure if she would have manage to do it before he say this much less now that he explain to her his feelings.

The feeling of being able to do more, to help and save more. To be responsible for those who he doesn't even know. She always knew he cared about people, he was a gentle person by nature, he just didn't like to show it afraid to be hurt. But now he was risking it. Risking it all to take responsibility for something that it wasn't his fault. Not directly. Obadiah was the one to blame for terrorists having Tony Stark's weapons.

And he was risking his life to make it right. It was noble of him. So noble that she couldn't take this away from him.

Pepper came close to him and took the lock chip in her small hands and look at him. He was watching her curious and quiet. And she felt the need to let him know how important he was in her life too.

"You are all I have too, you know". She spoke quietly. Maybe now, he would be more carefully. He needed to know that there are people who cared about him, and she needed to let him know.

She didn't waited for his answer and left his shop to do what he request with a mix of emotions. Happiness for letting him know how import he is for her; relieved, to know that contract to what she thought Tony wasn't going crazy; proud, for the man that he was trying to become and afraid that his new motivation might get him killed someday.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if they were a little OOC, I did try my best to make them fit at the original story.**

 **Write me your review! Let me know what you think. I love to read them.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you everyone that send me your sweet review and PMs. Your words were really sweet and inspire me to keep writing.**

 **I hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

Pepper drove to Stark Industries thinking about Tony's new motivation. She still didn't like it. The idea of him fighting the crime made her blood run cold. But after their talk and confessions at the workshop she could understand a little bit more of what set this new attitude off. Again, she thought, Tony was being noble. More than she ever thought that he could be.

When the main building of Stark Industries came to her view Pepper stop thinking about her boss and started to focus on her mission. She wanted to get in and out fast. Preferably without being seen by anyone, especially Obadiah Stane.

Pepper walk past the secretary's' desk, thankfully they were empty, and she walk fast to Tony's office and slowly opens the door. Pepper gave one last look behind her to make sure nobody saw her, and then close the door securing her privacy in the room.

She sat at Tony's chair and opened his computer. She made sure to follow every instruction that he gave her. She connected the lock ship at his computer and saw a message of "security breach" show up at the screen.

She concentrated and seconds later, she was able to find the files that Tony was talking about.

Curiosity got the best of her, and she decided to open some of those files before copy them to Tony's drive. Just like Tony told her, all the proof was there. Information's of the weapons that Mr. Stane sold under the table. She already knew that, Tony had already told her about Obadiah's betrayal, even so, seeing those file made everything more real.

But there was something more. A new project that Stane also was trying to hide. Pepper open the file and saw the blueprints of the project. She couldn't help to notice how similar it was from Tony's suit.

Then a new file came to her attention. She opened the video file hoping to see some more of his super-secret project, but instead what it opened shocked her even more, so much that she felt like the world had turn upside down.

In the video, there was terrorists holding guns pointing it to a man whose face she couldn't see due to a bag on his head. But Pepper didn't need to see. She was pretty sure she knew who this man was. Even so, when one of the terrorist took out the bag from the man's head her heart stop at the view of Tony and how beaten he was. She felt nauseous.

 _What is this? There was no video! The terrorist send a video to Obadiah and he kept it quiet?! Why?! Why would he do that?_

One of the man in the video was saying something, but Pepper couldn't understand what it was. She open the translation program and wait for the computer do its job. Seconds later, she started to listen in English what the man was saying.

" _You did not tell us that the target you paid us to kill was The Great Tony Stark"._

The man kept talking but Pepper wasn't paying attention anymore.

"… _the target you paid us to kill"_ It was all that she was thinking.

"… _you paid us to kill"_ Obadiah's betrayal was worse than what Tony could imagine.

How could he do this? It was Tony! The son of Obadiah's best friend. The boy that he saw growing up. Tony was many things. He made them crazy on regular basis. But kill him?!

Obadiah has gone insane! That's the only explanation because she refuse to believe that he never liked Tony. She couldn't believe that. It would be devastating to think that after all these years he just tolerate Tony because he had to.

Pepper couldn't stop staring at the screen. She couldn't take her eyes off Tony's image. He was beaten and bloody and… oh god! He look so lost!

She remind herself that he was okay now, safe at his house and that she needed to copy this. Tony needs to see this. He is in danger. If Obadiah was capable of making a plan so elaborate as it was Tony's kidnap, than he was capable of many worse things!

The computer started to copy and she was trying to calm herself. What she was going to do once she left this office?

 _I need to go to the authorities. No. Tony needs to see this first, but what if-_

"So…" A voice from the man that she was fearing interrupt her thoughts. Pepper look up scared. How long was he there? Did he heard the video translation? Does he know that she knows? "What are we going to do about this?" he spoke entering at Tony's office.

 _He knows!_ She panic. But when he left the door open she try to calm herself. _He is not going to do anything here… there's too many people around. Stay calm._

She was always a terrible liar, and she knew that. Question was, does Obadiah knows? How well does he know her? Will she be able to play him?

He walk to Tony's bar and took a glass of whisky, smiling casually and saying something about Tony's good taste in things. Pepper took advantage that he was distracted and turn the screensaver on to hide the screen while the files were being copied.

"I was so happy when he came home". He spoke walking close to her to look at the computer screen. Thankfully, images of the Tony's Red Hot were playing; with a little lucky he wouldn't make any movements to interrupt the screensaver. "It was like we got him back from the dead. Now I realize, Tony never really did come home, did he? He left a part of himself in that cave. It breaks my heart".

Pepper wanted nothing more than to hit this man. How can someone be so fake, so deceiving! But she force herself to smile polite.

"He is a complicated person" she spoke hoping that he would be satisfied with that, but he keep looking at her waiting for her to continue. "He's been through a lot. But I think, he will be alright".

He drank his whiskey and silently look at her. Pepper wonder if he knew she was trying to play him, to buy some time. He look at her from top to bottom, his look was making her even more nervous. She needed to get out of there. Now!

"You are a very rare woman". He spoke and she gave him a flat smile. "Tony doesn't know how lucky he is". She smile nervous. _Where did that came from?_

"Thank you". She started to get up from the chair casually to not mess with the computer and take the screensaver off. "I better get back there". Carefully she took Tony's drive from the computer and hid it at her hand with the newspaper. She started to walk to the door.

"Is that today's paper?" she froze at his voice. _He saw it!_ She feared. "Can I?" She gave him the paper making sure her fist were close securing the drive. "Puzzles" he joked.

"Of course". She gave him a dry smile and started to walk again, leaving him behind.

When she was sure that he had stayed at the office, she started to walk fast. As fast as she could. She needed to get out of there. Somewhere safe. As far away from him as possible. She needed to call the authorities.

She was walking down the stairs and saw Stane look at her from the top.

 _If he didn't knew then, now he knows._ The look he was giving her… she was sure if looks could kill, she would be dead already.

"Miss Potts". A man called her when she reach the end of the stairs. She look up and recognize the man. He was a government agent. _Authorities_! _Couldn't be a better timing._ "Did you forget about our appointment?" he asked her politely.

Pepper look up, Stane was still there, she keep walking fast and made a sign for the Agent to follow her.

"No. Right now". She told him and he started to follow her. "Your office".

They walk together for the parking lot of Stark Industries and she enter in his car. A black sedan.

"So many things happened that I don't even know where to begin!"

"Where is Mr. Stark?" he asked turning the engine on. "I need to talk to him-"

"This is more important. I will explain everything but right now there's a man on that building." She pointed for the Stark Industries main building. "That needs to be arrested".

On the way to Agent Coulson's office Pepper explain to him the stories that Tony had told her about the cave. What the terrorists wanted, and most important, how Tony made his way out.

The Agent didn't seem impressed by her revelations. When they arrived at his office, she insisted that they look at the drive on her hand. The Agent gave a quick look at the files and the video.

"Now you understand what I'm talking about?" Pepper asked. "You need to arrest him. He is gone crazy, he-"

"Miss Potts we will take care of this. But right now we need to alert Mr. Stark. Call him". He order her and turn to another agent making arrangements for their action. Pepper didn't pay attention to that and started to call for Tony. She called directly to the mansion knowing that he, not JARVIS, would answer.

It rang one… It rang two… It rang three…

 _Come on Tony! Pick up the damn phone!_

On the fourth ring Tony finally answered.

"Tony?" she called, but he didn't say anything.

"Tony? Are you there?" She insisted, but nothing. No sound came from the other side of the line. "Hello?" but the phone got disconnected. She frowned. Agent Coulson was still giving orders to his subordinates. Pepper try to call Tony again, but this time nobody answered.

 _Something is wrong!_

"Did you talk to him?" Agent Coulson asked her.

"I can't reach him. He answered but was in silence and now he is not even picking up the phone". She said in panic trying to think what could have happened with her boss.

"Miss Potts we need you to come with us to Stark Industries".

"I- I need to get to Tony".

"This can't wait. If Obadiah manage to power his suit we are all in great danger. " She thought for a second.

"Okay.. but I need to make a phone call". They started to walk back to the garage while Pepper was dialing Colonel James Rhodes's phone.

" _Hello!"_

"James! Thank God! I need you to check on Tony"

" _What? Pepper I can't I have-"_

But Pepper didn't wait for him to finish and stated to explain everything to him.

"Please go over there and make sure he is okay". She asked.

" _Okay. Okay… I'm going there now. I'll call you"._

"Thank you Rhodey". She hang up the phone feeling a little more calm now that someone was going to check on Tony. "I know a shortcut". She told the agents and enter at their car.

They drove at full speed to Stark Industries, taking only a couple of minutes to get there.

"It's here". They get out of the car and Pepper opened the door of them using her card key. "Sector 16…" she search and finally found the entrance that she was looking for. "It's over there," she pointed.

When they arrived at yellow door Pepper try her card key but it was rejected. _Weird._ Her card had access to all sectors of Stark Industries. She tried one more time.

" _Access denied_ ". Again!

"It's not working".

Agent Coulson took something from his colleague and trapped it at the door.

"You might want to take a few steps back". He told her and the device turn red. Pepper run back and protected her ears waiting for a huge explosion. But compared to the noise she was expecting it was relative low, but effective. The door was open. She and the agents entered at the place.

"We are looking for a robot suit" spoke Agent Coulson to his agents. "Find it".

They started to walk around. She let the agents at the front. Her heart was racing fast. All Pepper wanted to do was get out of there and see if Tony was okay. Rhodey still haven't called her. But they need to deal with Obadiah first. And if they arrest the suit now than it would be less danger to get the man that planned Tony's death.

The sector was dark but Agent Coulson was able to find an iron suit.

"You were right" he spoke. Pepper look at the rudimental iron thing. It wasn't as classy as Tony's.

"I thought… it would be bigger" she spoke. Agent Coulson and the other agents started to deal with this suit when a noise caller her attention. She walk a little further into the sector.

Pepper felt like she was in a slow motion. At a dark corner of the room she saw it's eyes light up and then it stand up. Pepper could see the armor now. It was big. Way bigger then Tony's.

She felt a rush of adrenaline on her body and everything started to happen really fast! She scream and started to run while Obadiah, in that suit, run after her. Pepper could hear the agents firing against it but it was useless, the thing keep going. She run as fast as she could in those heels. Luckily she had some experience having to deal with Tony's "emergencies".

Once she was out of the building, Pepper was lost. She was alone and terrified!

 _What now? What do I do? What can I do?_

She couldn't see the agents anymore. Pepper didn't know if they were alive or dead. How could Stane do this? She didn't know how to answer that, her mind was running fast remembering the man that she met almost 9 years ago, the businessman, Tony's mentor and father figure; and the man she saw today, the one capable to elaborate a sick plan to kill his best friend's son, that attack government agents and try to kill her. Was he always this psycho? Or somewhere on the way he changed? She didn't know.

Her phone started to ring and she automatically answered.

" _Pepper"._ She heard Tony's voice on the other side of the line. It's amazing how his voice could calm her nerve a little bit! If he called, he was okay right?

"Tony! Are you okay?" she asked turning to the building entrance waiting to see any signs of the agents.

" _I'm fine"_ he answered and that's all she needed to know. She started to talk to him, trying to explain the situation.

"Obadiah, he's gone insane" but Tony was also speaking to her, she didn't know what exactly he was talking; the only thing that she manage to understand was Tony asking her to get out of there.

At that time, when she finally shut up and heard him, she felt the ground shake, she turn her head to the source of it. Again, things seems to happen in slow motion. A couple feet behind her Obadiah manage to make his way out of the building destroying the ground. He emerge from it staring at her. Pepper look at the cold expression of the armor suit but could feel the hate emanating from it's eyes.

There was no way she could run now. Nowhere to hide. Pepper had frozen as Obadiah pointed a gun for her.

"Your services are no longer required". He spoke sarcastically. So this is how she was going to die?

"Stane!" she heard a yell coming from behind her. Pepper and Stane turn to see a small armor suit coming for them at full speed.

"Tony!" Pepper spoke as the red suit hit the big grey one. Both of them ended up destroying Stark Industries' wall and in the streets while Pepper stay alone in the parking lot. She watched hopeless as they fight with each other unable to help Tony.

She felt her heart literally stop when Stane hit Tony with a missile causing a huge explosion. But seconds later she was able to see Tony's suit in the air. Tony was right, the suit is more resistant than it looks.

Pepper was alone, afraid, she couldn't see Tony anymore. She was scared of what Obadiah could do to him. Tony's suit proof to be resistant but Obadiah's was just so big! She didn't know how long she was there when Tony called her again.

"Potts" Pepper heard Tony call her whispering her name.

"Tony!" relieved to hear his voice again.

"We have to overload the reactor and blast the roof". She narrowed her eyes trying to understand what he was saying. Blast the roof?!

"How are you going to do that"? She asked.

"You are going to do it" he whispered.

 _What? He can't be serious!_ She thought while Tony gave her the explanations of how to explode the reactor.

"Wait until I'm out of the roof and press the button" he finally spoke. Pepper was never an adventure person; she did not have enough courage for adrenaline things. But this situation was different. This was for Tony's sake. Tony's life was in danger. He was fighting a crazy man and needed her help to defeat him. It was all or nothing, and for Tony she would do anything.

Feeling a rush of adrenaline take over her body, Pepper entered in the building again and did what Tony told her to. She could hear the noises of their fight on the roof. When she finally did it, she look up to see Tony standing at the glass roof.

"It's ready Tony, get out of there," she told him though the phone but Stane shot the glass trying to kill Tony. When the glass shards stop falling she look up to see Tony trying to hold himself and avoid Stane bullets at the same time.

"Pepper!" he yelled now that he no longer had the helmet on his head. "Hit the button!"

"You told me not to!" she yelled back. That were his orders right? Get the reactor ready to explode and wait for him to leave! If she hit this button he while he was still there she could kill him.

 _This isn't happening! I can not be responsible for his death! –_ She thought as she heard one of Stane's missile hit one side of the roof.

"Just do it!" Scream Tony louder.

"You will die!" she cried looking at him. Stane shot again. This time the missile hit a little more closer to Tony. It was a matter of time until Stane finally hit him.

"Push it!" Tony yelled.

 _I'm sorry Tony!_ She thought crying as he did what he said and started to run off the building.

She heard a huge noise followed by a blue light and screams! Seconds later the whole building around her went black without of power. That little peace didn't last much longer until the reactor and the building around it explode. Some flames came to the parking lot and Pepper felt hand around her waist pushing her away from the fire. She look to see and recognize Agent Coulson.

"Are you okay?" he asked her but she didn't pay attention, Pepper was looking at the roof searching for any movements of Tony.

"Tony… he is upstairs". She cried. The Agent turn his attention to where she was looking.

"Fire escape" he pointed. Pepper didn't have to be told twice. She climb up the stairs to the roof followed close by the Agent.

When they got there, Pepper saw Tony unconscious on floor. The light of the reactor on his chest was flashing, struggling to keep on.

"Tony!" Pepper yelled.

"We need to get him off this suit". Spoke Agent Coulson with a calm voice that only men trained like him would have in moments like this.

"I- I don't know how to do this". Pepper told him nervous. "Tony!" She called him, but it was worthless, the scientist didn't move. Coulson look around Tony looking for a way to get the suit out. "I- I'm going to call JARVIS. He can give us some instruction". She spoke already dialing the number.

" _Good evening miss Potts"_ The British computer answered.

"JARVIS. I need instructions to get Tony out of the suit".

" _I lost contact with Mr. Stark when the suit came with 2 percent of battery"_

"2 percent?" That means that Tony was close to death.

" _The suit requires energy Miss Potts. Take out the suit and the reactor should have enough energy to keep Mr. Stark safe"._

The A.I. system gave her the instructions of how to take the suit off. Agent Coulson followed her orders and minutes later Tony was free of the metal suit, the light on his chest became more stable but he was still unconscious.

"Tony" Pepper whispered holding her tears kneeling next to him. Was she responsible for this? For his death? He told her to push the button, and she did, even though she knew he could die. _But that's what he wanted right? To stop Stane. The only way. Right?_

She hold his head on her lap and she could feel his chest moving. A wave of relief invaded her body.

 _Thank God! He is alive._

"Help is on its way" spoke Coulson somewhere next to her. She didn't care enough to look. Pepper was far more worried with the man on her lap now. He was so beaten! In more than one way. Stane betrayal was deep. And Tony already had trust issues, and he had trusted the man with everything he had, and yet, Stane tried to steal his company and kill him, twice. And from what she heard them talking during the battle, he was never a Tony's fan.

She run her hand through his soft brown hair and watch as he eyebrows frowned. He slowly open his eyes and Pepper smiled relieved to see those puppy dogs' eyes again. He took a moment to look around him, and ignoring the mess of destruction around them he gave Pepper a charming smile.

"I don't know what I did, but I would gladly do it again if that means that I would wake up on your lap one more time" he spoke and Pepper let out a small laugh.

"No. And don't get too comfortable, this is a one time thing".

"You do realize that I just fought against a giant iron suit right?" he tug his head further on her lap and took a deep breath smiling content. "I think I earn it. Let's not get out of this roof like… ever". Pepper laugh again at his attempts.

"Nice try. You need medical attention and-"

"No"

"Tony".

"No hospitals".

"Tony, you need to-"

"What I need is a new chest piece and I will be good as new. I'm almost out of power. Stane stole mine. This is the old one". Pepper narrowed her eye. "The one that you left as a gift for me". He saw as Pepper jaw drop at her realization. "It save my life. Thanks Pep".

Not trusting her emotions to answer him she simply smile and nod at him. He smile back at her. Both were lost in the moment. Staring at each other unaware of the fuss around them. Until a voice took them out of their world.

"Mr. Stark"

Tony look at the voice and recognize the Agent.

"Yeah. Yeah. You are the guy from that agency with a strange and huge name". Pepper let out a sigh still smiling at her boss behave. Agent Coulson just smile at him.

"Come on. Let's get you on that helicopter". He pointed at the silent and black helicopter a couple meters from them.

Pepper look confused. _When did that helicopter land?_

"Yeah about that…" spoke Tony struggling to get up. "I need you to drop me at my house". He hold on Pepper for support as they started to walk.

"We need to debrief you". Reply Coulson fast.

"You are kidding right?" Spoke Pepper visibly showing her disagreement. "Look how beat he is".

"I understand Miss Potts. But we still have a lot to talk with Mr. Stark and after tonight my boss want to talk to him in person".

"You guys can do all the talk you want with him after he got medicated and patched up".

"I wouldn't argue with her if I were you. She is badass. It's scary sometimes". Quietly spoke Tony and Coulson only smile. In response, Pepper gently hit his shoulder making Tony smile back at her.

"Very well". Agreed the agent. "Then I'm going with you… We have a lot to deal after this".

During the fly back to Tony's house, he took a nap on Pepper's shoulders. The fight was fast and in silence. When the helicopter landed on Tony's heliport, Pepper woke him up and she and Coulson help him out.

Once inside the house Tony gave JARVIS orders to prepare a new chest piece while Pepper run for the first aid kit.

"Miss Potts" Coulson quietly called her when she was back with the kit. "Is there a place where I can work while I wait for Mr. Stark".

"Oh yes. You can use my office". Pepper showed him the way and make sure he had everything he needed. After that, her attention were back on Tony that were at the workshop working on the new reactor.

"Take your clothes off" she spoke as she entered the shop. Tony spin his chair to look at her and smile.

"Pepper I don't know what kind of man you think I am… but at least buy me a drink first".

"Very funny…" She spoke seriously. "Take them off". She pointed at his pants.

"You know…" he get up and start to do what she said. "I waited almost 9 years to hear you say that! So how this is going to be?" he asked taking his shirt off and getting close to her using his best charming smile.

 _Typical. –_ Pepper thought fighting a smile. She was so happy to see him well after the nightmare that was today, so relief that his heart was still beating that he was walking around like the erratic puppy that he is; so glad that she didn't kill him when she pushed that button, that she decided to tease him a little. She put her free hand on his chest reactor and pushed him for the couch next to them.

"You are going to lay there like the good boy you are-" she spoke in a low voice with only make Tony smile even more.

"This is getting good". He murmured excited and did what she said.

"While I'm…" she spoke letting her face get close to his body, she paused to look at him and saw the he was looking at her with anxious wide eyes and "…going to… spay antiseptics on your wounds" she spoke spraying some of the medicine at his injured skin at the same time.

"Ouch! It hurts!" he cried.

"Don't be a baby you need this". She continued her work. "It's rather this or the Hospital. Your choice".

"You tricked me!" He pouted. She smile at her victory and at his cute frustrated face.

"Well, you better get used to it if you want to keep flying that thing".

After Tony was medicated, Pepper started to call for Stark Industries Public Relations. They needed to explain what happen at the factory.

It didn't take long after that and Tony already had his new chest piece. Rhodey met with them that night while Pepper, Tony and Agent Coulson work at their cover story.

"I will finish work on the details and I will meet with you tomorrow". Spoke Coulson getting up. "After that, my boss would like to have a word with you Mr. Stark". Tony nod in agreement.

"The press conference is scheduled at 9am". Informed Pepper.

"I'll be there". Spoke Coulson before he leave the mansion leaving Tony, Pepper and Rhodey alone.

"Are you okay?" quietly question the colonel. Pepper look at Tony who just gave them an empty smile and nod.

"Yeah of course" he reassured his friends but none of them bought it. "I beat up an iron monster… I'm like… a superhero!" then he started to speak excited. "We should start thinking about names for my secret identity. What about Redtanium? Or I could paint an SS for Super Stark at the suit! Then again my identity wouldn't be secret if it has my name on it"

They let Tony ramble about super-hero names for a while knowing very well that it was his coping mechanism. They laugh at some stupid names he pointed out.

"You are not a superhero". Spoke Pepper after a while and Rhodey nod in agreement.

"I am!" spoke Tony.

"Really?" Questioned Pepper smiling at him. "What's your superpower?"

"I'm super smart".

"That's not a thing Tony". Spoke Rhodey. "You don't have super powers therefore you are not a superhero".

"I'm super rich, like Batman, who also don't have super powers… so it opens a precedent for me to be a superhero".

They joke for a while more. After that, Tony had already gone to his room to change into something more comfortable when Rhodey decided to leave.

"I'll meet you tomorrow" he spoke with Pepper.

"Thank you for your help".

"You don't need to thank me". He look at the stairs where Tony had disappeared a while ago. "Take care of him. He is far from okay".

"I know… I'll be here tonight".

"Call me if you need anything".

After Rhodey was gone, Pepper went to check on Tony at his room. His door was open and she quietly entered. He had his back for her and was facing at the window quietly, his head a little down. She watched him for a few moments before knocking at the door making her presence known. Tony quickly try to pretend that he was busy.

"Hey" he look at her.

"Rhodey went home". She told him.

"Mkay".

"You need something?"

He gave that empty smile at her again and she questioned why did even try to hide it from her.

"I'm good Pep".

She decided not to push him. He was under too much stress today she didn't need to add more. He will speak when he feel the need to, it was always like this.

"I'm going to sleep on the other room-"

"Your room" he smile. "It is yours, you know that". She smile in agreement.

"Call me if you need anything Mr. Stark".

"Good night Miss Potts…"

Pepper left his room and went to hers. She took a long relaxing bath and put her pajamas on.

 _Oh god! What a day!_

She tried to calm herself down to get some sleep but she still had a lot of adrenaline running through her blood.

After hours reviving every second of that day, sleep got the best of her and she finally drift to the dreamland.

* * *

 **Please don't forget to leave me your review.**

 **It makes me write faster ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**First I want to thank everyone that read and review or send me their PMs. I feel so happy every time I see yours notification.**

 **I hope the characters aren't too OOC and that you all enjoy this chapter, I really try to make it good for you guys ;)**

* * *

Four hours after falling asleep Pepper woke up agitated. She sat at the edge of her bed at Tony's house, her mind still thinking about the events of the day before. Her dreams were full with the images that event but the end was different. In her dreams, Tony dies on that roof after she pushed the button.

She calmed herself thinking that Tony was okay, with a new chest reactor and sleeping in the room next to hers. She look at the clock, she still had two hours before the sunrise, but Pepper knew it was useless; she was too agitated to go back to sleep. She wondered how Tony was doing.

"JARVIS, how is Tony?" she asked getting up and walking toward the bathroom to take a shower and get herself ready.

" _Mr. Stark is currently at the workshop_ ". Pepper stop walking and frowned at his answer.

"How long has he been there? Did he even got any sleep?"

" _Yes, Miss Potts. He's at the shop for 1 hour and 47 minutes"._

Pepper let out a long sigh. _Of course, he would have troubles to sleep, his mentor just tried to kill him._ She repressed herself.

She took her shower and dressed with her usual black dress and decided to make a coffee before go check on Tony.

With a coffee mug on her hand, Pepper went down to the workshop. It's door glass were still broken. Inside the shop Pepper found Tony kneeled next to his suit fixing it, DUM-E next to him trying to help him but Tony was complaining about his lack of ability and the bot, from time to time, gave little mechanics whines like he was hurt about his creator comments.

Pepper always found it funny that Tony criticize them but never stop to upgrade the robots and make them better at helping him. Tony enjoy how clumsy they are and also like to annoying them for it.

DUM-E notice her first and look at her moving his little hand/head from side to side as if greeting her, she smile at the bot.

"You are up earlier" she spoke casually trying to give Tony a sense of normality. He look up at her and took the mug from her hand drinking it making a pleasant sound as he did that.

"Hummm. I couldn't sleep… I'm still too agitated and I had ideas for an upgrade on the suit".

She gave him a sympathetic look as he avoid the look in her eyes. They stay in silence for a moment, just drinking their coffee, enjoying each other's company and thinking about the events of the day before.

Tony's voice took Pepper out of her thoughts.

"He tried to kill me". He murmured quietly looking at his suit. Pepper was surprised to hear him speak about that right now. "You think that- …he was always like that?" His voice was quiet, unsure, nothing like the cocky and confident man he usually is. "He always wanted to exterminate me? Only tolerate me? Because-"

"I think", she interrupted him. "He got mad with power". She spoke with confidence. Pepper didn't believe that, not after what she heard Stane say to Tony while they were fighting. But she wanted Tony to believe it, he needs to believe it. For his sake. This is a man with severe trust and father issues, and because of that he surround himself with robots and an AI, with just a few friends. He had too much pain already and now this happens. "I think that somewhere along the road he saw how lucrative it was to play both sides and he knew that you would never approve that. He got mad with ambition".

Tony was quiet for a moment, thinking about what she said. "Maybe". He murmured. They stay a few second in silence and Tony spoke with his voice a little stronger now. "My father trusted him, so… maybe you're right".

"I am…" she smile. "I'm always right". She joke trying to light the mood. It works, Tony smiles and look at her.

"That you are Potts".

They stare at each other for a second, each one of them thinking how glad it was that the other was okay. They never realize how or when they got close to each other; they were almost invading the other personal space. When Pepper realize that, she broke the silence.

"I'll let you work here for a while, finishing your suit". She gave a step back to maintain a safe distance from him. "I'll call you to get ready for the press conference".

"Okay…" she turn to leave when Tony spoke again. "Hey". He hold her hand so she could turn to him. He look at her delicate hand for a moment. "Thanks Potts" he whispered.

She smile and hold his hand back. "Anything you need Tony".

They let go their hand and she started to walk out of the shop trying not to think about how common it was, during those last few days, to get closer to his personal space without realize. No, it wasn't time for that, she needed to focus on her work, Pepper could already imagine the tons of emails, calls and messages that were waiting for her.

-o-

Hours later, Tony and Pepper were at Tony's office at Stark Industries along with Agent Coulson. Rhodey had just left to talk with the press, while Pepper was putting some makeup on Tony to hide the bruises and cuts, and Agent Coulson was writing the statement that Tony had to read. They had spent the last hour talking about it.

As expected, the events at Stark Industries last night caught the attention of the press, especially Tony's Red and Gold suit. The CEO sat there quietly reading the newspaper with the picture of his suit on it with the headline "Who is the Iron Man?", as Pepper did her work on him.

"'Iron Man' That's kind of catchy". He started ramble remembering their conversation about super heroes' name last night. "It got a nice ring to it". She move to take the band-aid on his nose and he look at her still rambling. "It's not technically accurate, the suit is gold titanium alloy, but it's a nice image here-"

Agent Coulson approach them interrupting Tony speech about the materials of the suit.

"Here's your alibi". He gave Tony the notes that the billionaire should read for the press. Tony reluctant accept while Pepper was still working on his makeup. "It says that you were on your yacht. We have port papers that put you in Avalon, and statements from 50 of your guests". Tony frowned at this.

"I was thinking maybe we should say it was just Pepper and me…" when Pepper listen that she ripped the band-aid on his forehead with more strength than necessary trying to showing him that she did not like the idea. "…alone on the island".

He gave her his best innocent look and she narrowed her eyes at him. They stare at each other and there was a silence for a few seconds while Agent Coulson just smile at the billionaire attempts.

"That's what happened". Agreed the Agent and Tony seems pleased with it. "Just read it word for word".

Tony flipped the notes and frowned. "There's nothing about Stane". He questioned as Pepper took the make up again. She now had to cover the red on his forehead left by the band-aid that she pulled.

"That's being handle". He simply said.

"Okay… but this whole cover story… a bodyguard? He is my… That's kind flimsy, don't you think?" spoke Tony not totally agreeing with the story that the Agent made.

Coulson didn't seem to mind with the playboy's question. He simply smile and say polite. "This is not my first rodeo Mr. Stark. Just read the official statement and this will be all over soon". Pepper finally finish her work on Tony and turn to look at the Agent. "You've got 90 seconds to go".

Pepper look at the TV and saw that the Colonel was already finishing his statement. She look around to see Agent Coulson already leaving the room. She was so grateful for his help yesterday, saving her; saving Tony, that she felt the need to let him know that.

"Agent Coulson" she called him. The Agent stop to look at her. "I just wanted to say thank you very much for your help". She smile at him and he smile back at her.

"That's what we do. You'll be hearing from us". She knew that, after all Tony still need to speak with his boss about yesterday's events.

"The Strategic Homeland-"

"Just call us SHIELD" he spoke and started to walk again. Pepper let out a small laugh. She look back at Tony that were watching them. Pepper smiled relief that soon this will be all over. "Let's get the show on the road" she spoke taking Tony's blazer while the billionaire get up and met her halfway on the room.

"You know" spoke Tony. "Now that I'm reading this, it's not that bad. Even I don't think I'm Iron Man". He gave her a charming smile and Pepper couldn't hold hers back. He was still thinking about the superhero thing.

"You are not Iron Man, remember". She spoke helping him with his blazer.

"Am so" he tease her.

"You're not". She finish dressing him and was making adjustments of his collar. Something she always enjoy to do, simply because she could be close to him and touch him, without seem weird or inappropriate. And after those last events it was a relief to touch him and feel the heat of his body, how strong and alive he was. She run her hand though his shoulders to clean and adjust the suit on his body, also so she could feel him for just a few more seconds before letting him go.

"You know, if I were Iron man, I'd have this girlfriend who knew my true identity". He spoke and Pepper let out a sigh. _He will not let this superhero thing go down easy._ She thought amused, as she made a movement to Tony turn around to face her so she could adjust his handkerchief. And Tony keep talking: "She'd be wreck, 'cause she'd always be worrying that I was going to die, yet so proud of the man I'd become".

She heard him and suddenly she had to make herself pay more attention at his handkerchief then necessary. _Is he saying what I think he is saying?_ Because Lord knows, she was a wreck because of him those last couple of days.

She knew he was staring at her with the same eyes, the same intensity that he was looking when they were at that roof at the Firefighter's Benefit. _He is talking about me. Now?!_ They never had the chance to talk about what happened on that day. About their almost kiss and all the things that happened before that. And he choose this moment to bring the topic up. It wasn't the timing. Then again, Tony Stark create the time he think is right for him.

Part of her wanted forget about this and let things be just as they used to, but another part of her want to talk about this. But if they were doing this conversation it had to be with time. Time that they didn't have right now. He had less than 90 seconds to make a statement and he need to leave. And she couldn't do this right now.

"She'd be wildly conflicted, which would only make her more" he broke eye contact and cleared his throat, then he look at her again "…crazy about me. Tell me you never think about that night" he added fast as if he just had gather the courage to say it out loud now.

"What night?" she questioned avoiding looking at his eyes. _He can't be doing this now. We don't have time for this._

"You know it," he simply say and she knew she had nowhere to run. He was not going to let this go easily. _Tony and his timing._ They spend all the morning alone at his house, perfect time and place to have this conversation; and he choose to speak now. At Stark Industries, when he had less than 60 seconds to give a press conference, where anyone could interrupt them.

The only way for him to drop this subject was cutting him down. Pepper was professional she knew they couldn't do this now, not the time or place and knowing Tony, if he really wanted something, of he was really serious about having this conversation, he would try again later. She decided then that that's what she had to do.

"Are you talking about the night that we danced and went up on the roof" she was speaking with a caring voice, looking at him with the same intensity that he was looking at her. She wanted him to know that she felt it was a special moment for them, that she enjoy it, treasure it, especially because she was about to reject him. She needed him to know that she also thought about it, a lot.

His eyes were on hers, from time to time he look at her lips as if he wanted to kiss her there.

"…and then you went downstairs to get me a drink" she keep talking getting a little closer to him. He smile pleased. Her eyes also moving from his eyes to his lips. She wanted to kiss him. God she wanted to kiss him for so long! But now it wasn't the time or place.

"…and you left me there by myself" she spoke fast and saw that Tony hold his breath, his smile was lost now and regret was on his eyes. "Is that the night you're talking about".

"Aham" he simply say it and started to breath again.

"I thought so" she spoke teasing him trying to let him know that she didn't had hard feelings for what happened. He had just found out that his mentor had betrayed him.

Tony was very quiet after that and avoided to look at her. While she was finishing with his tie, he spend the time looking at the ceiling.

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" she questioned as she finished and Tony didn't even wait for her to finish speaking and started to walk away from her.

"Yes that will be all Miss Potts". He left the room as fast as he could and Pepper watch him leave.

 _Why did he had to choose this moment to talk about this?!_ She questioned feeling bad for rejecting him and for the look on his eyes a few seconds ago.

 _Was he serious about this girlfriend thing?_ She couldn't help but feel excited. Tony Stark just had express that he wanted her as his girlfriend. Also, he wasn't scared about what happened on that roof, no, the way he say it he enjoyed the moment as much as she did.

 _Tony Stark dating?!_ Was he even capable to handle a relationship? She knew he never had one. At the same time, she knew he was trying to change. She didn't saw him with a woman since he came back.

If he wanted something serious with her, how they should handle it? How people would react? _I'm overthinking this. Calm down Potts._

She decided that once he finish this, once they were alone, she would bring the topic back and see if he still wants to talk about it. Like adults, with time and in private.

Pepper couldn't stop smiling. She felt like a teenager that just had found out her crush like her too. She look at the TV and saw him speaking with the reporters.

 _Read the damn cards and let's go home!_ She couldn't wait to talk to him. She saw as he started to ramble about being a superhero and the mistakes that he made until pick up the cards to read. _Good! The sooner you finish it the sooner we can talk._

" _The truth is…"_ she heard him say. "… _I am Iron Man"._

 _I'm going to kill him._ Was the only thing that Pepper could think at the moment. _I am so going to kill him!_ The reporters went crazy on Tony while Pepper's phone started to ring; calls, messages, emails, everything at once!

Once Tony finish with the press he went back to his office to find a very angry Pepper Potts. He walk in and she close the door once he was inside.

"What were you thinking?" she spoke turning to face him. "What were you thinking?" she yelled. Tony made an "ups" face that only irritated her more. "I should have known that your ego wasn't going to resist-"

"This is not about my ego" he spoke quietly but serious getting close to her.

"Everything is about your ego!" she answered almost yelling. "You- you are fixed with the superhero idea… your are not a superhero Tony!" she yelled desperate. "You are a scientist".

Tony let go a long sigh and wait a few moments for her to calm a little. Her face was red with anger and she was agitated, breathing fast. When he saw that she wasn't calming herself down he came close to her and put his hand on her shoulders.

"Pepper stop, and think". She look at him and he let his hands rest at her forearm. He spoke quietly trying his best to make her understand. "The story was lame. How long until people realize that me and my iron bodyguard were never together at the same place and at the same time?" he saw as she consider his idea. "It would be bad for us. It's better to tell them the truth now".

"It was not your call…" she spoke firmly still mad at him. "Do you know how dangerous this is? I can't even-"

"It's fine". He reassured her.

"No it's not going to be fine you just put a target on your back!" she yelled.

"I always had a target on my back. I'm a billionaire". He joked but she wasn't amused. "Pepper it's going to be fine".

"No. People will try to kill you to get the suit". She spoke more quietly with her voice full of concern.

"People had tried to kill me with or without the suit". She knew he was talking about Stane.

"This is different Tony".

"I know. But I'll be careful". He smile reassuring her.

They spend the rest of the day dealing with the consequences of his statement. She was mad at him and he knew it. The rest of the day Pepper barely spoke to him unless she had to. Therefore, Tony did his best to help her with the mess he caused. He was at his best behavior, answering the calls, some emails, quiet in the room, he even poured her coffee and ordered their dinner.

By the end of the night, Pepper went back to her house still mad at Tony and still with some work to do. There were message from her friends and sister at her answering machine talking about Tony's announcement an asking her about her well-being. She decided to call them first thing in the morning. She still had to plan their trip to New York for the next week. The Board Members were demanding a meeting to get specifics details from what happen with Stane and Iron Man.

-o-

The next day, when she arrived at Tony's she saw him already up with a coffee mug on his hand. A coffee mug that she gave him years ago. She ignored him, and decided to play that she was still mad at him, even though her anger had subside a lot since yesterday.

 _But he needs to understand that what he did was serious and dangerous, and give him a fast forgiveness would only reinforce his self-destruction behavior_. At least when he thought that she was mad at him he try harder to play nice. At least for a couple days.

She went to her office and found a very elegant box of her favorite Switzerland Chocolate. A very, very expensive chocolate that she had tasted only once when they on the country and Tony bought it for him and offer her to eat some with him. She love it, every second that she had that thing on her mouth, but she ever bought for her or mention it again. She didn't think it was fair to give $330 on a box with only 8 piece of chocolates. Even if they were the best thing that she had tasted in her life.

"Don't be mad at me…" she heard Tony speak quietly and she turn to find him standing at the door of her office. She remain in silence and Tony take a step further. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do Tony".

"Then trust me!" She let out a heavy sigh and stare back at him.

"I understand why you feel the need to do this, I do. Flying around on that thing. But I'm worried that people, dangerous people, would want that suit, and hurt you in the process". She explain to him like she was talking to a five year old.

"I know. I'll be extra careful. They won't get it, it's only authorized for me, Rhodey and you".

"Me?"

"Yeah!"

She hated the fact that she couldn't be mad at him for too long. Especially now that she knows that he had also thought about her safety even though she couldn't imagine a situation where she would be wearing that metal suit. But it was nice to know that he cared so much. Her worries were when he is on battle, alone, and someone attack him. An attack strong enough to knock him out or kill him just so they could try to get the suit. She knew now that the suit was resistant, but the idea of losing him was too much.

He was looking at her with those puppy dog eyes anxious for any kind of response from her.

"Did you bought me those chocolates?" She asked pointing at the box.

"Yep!" She narrowed her eyes at his answer.

"You flew to Switzerland… just to buy me those chocolates?" She spoke with a serious voice and Tony didn't know what to make of it.

He was in silence, knowing that he was busted. She look at him and saw that he was hesitant. All the anger that still had remain in her immediately left her body. How could she be mad at him after all this? When thought about her safety? When he flew half of the world just to buy her some chocolates? She took the box on her hands.

"Don't do that again". She spoke and open the box taking one piece and then offered it to him smiling a little. He smile charmingly at her.

"It was worth it. It's yours Potts". He spoke.

"Sit down Mr. Stark, we have a lot of work to do before we go to S.I, but I'm still mad at you". He grinned knowing that she had already forgiven him.

As they work, Tony told her about the surprise visit that he had the night before from the Director of the SHIELD, Nick Fury; their talk about the Avengers Initiative, and Tony's rejection to what he called "Super-Secret Boy Band".

-o-

Their stocks were higher than ever. People started to invest at Stark Industries again after Tony announce to the world that he is Iron Man. They were amazed by that technology and if Tony could do that, he was capable to do something even greater.

They were in New York for the Board Meeting. They need to talk about a lot of important issues here: Stane's death, Tony as Iron Man, the Company's new policy and its future. After that Meeting, they were invited to an event at the Financial District in NY. Which means more business talk. Tony couldn't be more bored.

He already had spoken with the members, assured them his position and his direction as CEO and Chief of R&D Department. He had great ideas especially involving the Arc Reactor. Now, a few members were sharing their ideas and concern about his plan.

As usual, Pepper was taking notes of the documents they wanted Tony to look at and their thoughts. Tony was sitting in front of her, on the other side of the table. Although he was looking at the man talking, Pepper could tell that his attention were far away from here.

She felt her cellphone vibrate and look to see a message from no one other than her hyperactive boss. She look at him and saw a smirk on his handsome face.

T. Stark: " _Pepper. I was wondering something_ ".

P. Potts: " _This is better be related to this meeting_ ". She typed fast and press send. Seconds later, he answered.

T. Stark: " _It is :)_ ".

P. Potts: " _What?_ "

T. Stark:" _How many freckles do you have?_ "

P. Potts: " _How this is related to the meeting..?_ " She look at him and saw that smirk again. There was no indication that he was typing with his phone and seconds later, she receive another message. _How does he do that_?

T. Stark: " _You're on the meeting… so it's related_ ".

T. Stark: " _I can see you rolling your eyes Sexpotts._ ;) "

P. Potts: " _Pay attention Tony, they will ask you questions_ ".

T. Stark: " _I'm multitask. So… how many?_ "

P. Potts: " _That's a ridiculous question_ ".

T. Stark: " _Can I count? Pleaseeeee :)_ "

P. Potts: " _No. Pay attention they are talking to you_ ". As Tony answered one of the member's question, and send her another message.

T. Stark: " _Let me count at least the ones on your right arm… I can estimate then_ ". She narrowed her eyes and typed back.

P. Potts: " _You are not counting any freckles of mine now be quiet_!"

T. Stark: " _Don't be mad again. Although you look cute when you're mad. ;)_ " she blushed as she read the message and decided to ignore him to see if he would stop. He didn't.

T. Stark: " _Pep? Please don't ignore me :'(_ "

T. Stark: " _Peperrrrrrrrrrrr.. Talk to me! I'm Iron Man and I'm bored_!" she saw him pouting.

T. Stark: " _Why are you so mean? :(_ "

"You are incorrigible" she spoke with him after the meeting was over while they were on their way to the event.

"And you are sexy. We can make it work". He grinned.

"Get inside the car Stark, or we will be late".

"I love when you take control, it's a turn on".

"Don't push it".

His smile just grew at her. It was her impression or he was flirting with her more heavily than normal? _He is still your boss, don't think about this._

If Pepper were honest to herself, she would admit that she was curious to see how Tony would behave at this Event. Would he be back to his old self, searching for a female company in order to get laid, or would he be like he was at that Benefit that they danced? It was his second social Event since he came back from captivity, and she couldn't help but wonder.

When they arrive at the event, some women try desperately to get his attention. But Tony surprisingly ignored them.

"Will you dance with me?" Tony asked quietly at her ear.

"No".

"Just one dance" he pouted as he insisted.

"Not even half of one" she spoke smiling as she greet some business men that were anxious to speak with Tony. They dragged Tony at their table to talk to him, Pepper was quietly sitting at the bar, just watching her boss and socializing when she need to.

"Miss Potts". She heard a man's voice at her side and turn to see a blonde man, a little more taller than her. "Always a pleasure to see you". He spoke smiling.

"Mr. Norman". She smile back. Norman was also a Personal Assistant. They often meet at events like these. For a long time he tried to further their relationship but Pepper had always reject him. .

"Come one, It's Dean" he spoke.

"Well you are the one that start with the formalities. How are you? Good to see you!"

"You too. Looking beautiful as ever". He look at her from head to toe.

"Thank you".

He stay at the bar with her for a while catching up and chatting about business. At some point of the night, he ask her to dance with him, which she accepted. They danced a couple of songs until he was needed by his boss. Pepper went back to the bar. Minutes after that Tony came by her side.

"You are mean, you are the devil in form of a sexy red hair woman. You left me alone with those boring guys". He complained and Pepper smile at him.

"Well you need to act as a CEO from time to time".

"I do that all the time". She narrowed her eyes at him but was still smiling. "With your help and presence to make those boring things go easier".

"Want to go home?"

"Yes please!" he almost cry and Pepper let out a laugh.

Tony insisted that they went back to LA. Their duties in NY were over. Nothing was holding them there anymore, and he said he wanted to spend his Sunday upgrading the suit. Therefore, they took the jet and went back to LA at same night.

-o-

Once in LA, Pepper went back to her apartment. It was already past to midnight, she was exhausted from the board meeting, the event, and everything that happened those last few days.

The next day Pepper stay enjoying her home. She had some friends visiting over. By afternoon, she called to see how Tony was doing and JARVIS inform her that he was working on the suit, Rhodey was there and she felt more relaxed after knowing that Tony wasn't alone.

It was a good and relaxing weekend. She didn't had one of those since Tony's kidnap.

When Monday arrived, her batteries were already charged for the crazy week ahead her. Tony had thousands interview's to make. People wanted to know about Stark Industries new direction but especially they wanted to know about Iron Man. Suddenly, Tony wasn't crazy anymore; no, for the press, at the moment, he was the wonder boy again.

She arrived at Tony's mansion and as usual she was making some coffee for him. They had an interview in a few minutes at Stark Industries.

"Good morning Potts" she heard him say sounding extra happy.

"Good morning Mr. Stark". She turn to face him and had to make sure to hold the coffee mug otherwise she would have dropped when she saw him. "What have you done?" she asked in panic.

"What?" he asked clueless.

"Tony! What-" she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence and also couldn't stop staring at him. Blonde. He was blonde. His beautiful brown chocolate hair was blonde! "What have you done with your hair?"

"Like it?" he smiled drinking his coffee. "I wanted a little change".

"A 'little change'? You have an interview and a photo-shoot right now. We don't have time to fix this"!

"It won't be fixed. I want it this way!" He smile at her shocked face. "Come on. You can't deny that I look sexier".

"Boss, the car is ready" spoke Happy. Tony grinned and walk out.

"Did you knew about that?" Pepper questioned Happy once Tony was out of sight.

"What?" he asked clueless.

"He is blonde Happy!" she spoke impatient.

"Oh that. Yeah I saw when I arrived this morning". He said not really caring. But for Pepper this was a huge deal. She didn't have the time to talk Tony out of this and find a professional do dye his hair back at his natural color again.

When they arrived at S.I., as she expected, Tony's new look got people's attention. But not the way she wanted. No. Some executives praised him, women still look at him like he was the only man in the world and the reporters that were there to interview him thought that he was even handsome. Some female reporters even try to make a move on him, running their hand through his hair with the excuse to get him ready for the photo-shoot.. He only smile and look at Pepper.

 _Am I the only one that sees this? That care about this? Am I the only one annoyed about this? Of course, other people wouldn't say anything, he is Tony Stark, the Iron Man! They applaud everything he does_.

Not that he was horrible as a blonde. No. He was still handsome as ever! But brown, that's his color, he is more handsome and sexy like that. Tony Stark blonde it's just… _not right._

As the weeks went by, they had to adjust at their new routine. Tony had his missions now. He kept his word and was searching for the weapons that Stane sold at the black market. Some days he also help the American soldiers at the war zone especially with a hostage situation or when civilians were in danger; and with that, Iron Man was getting fame and popularity, and Tony was more famous than ever!

They agreed that Tony would notify Pepper when he left for a mission and JARVIS would inform her when he arrived and his health status. He usually came home with a couple bruises but nothing too serious. At each mission, Tony improved his suit due to an unlikely situation that he had to face there.

Tony kept his new hair color. And he tease Pepper at every chance he got with it. Or at least that's what she felt like it. He would sit next to her and run his hand on his hair or stop in front of a mirror or ask Pepper to "fix it", so she had to face the damn thing.

When the weekend finally arrived, Pepper had enough of it. It was a calm weekend for them. Tony didn't have any missions, no interviews, no event to go. They only had to work on some contracts. Therefore, she hired a professional and took him to Tony's mansion. She decided that she would get Tony's hair back to normal. And she was doing it today!

Pepper found Tony at his sanctuary. She saw that blonde thing above his computer screens.

"That's it! We end this, now!" she spoke firmly and walking fast at his direction.

"Whoah slow down…" Tony get up from his chair and walk back increasing the distance between them. "You are mad at something. And I know I haven't done anything".

"We will get your hair back to normal today!"

"What?"

"Come on" she made a movement for him to follow her.

"My hair? Why? Everyone like it!", questioned Tony without moving.

"Tony… just no… Okay?" She didn't know how to explain herself to him.

"Why?"

"Trust me on this-"

"You don't like it?" he questioned sounding unsure of himself.

"That's not the point-" She started talking.

"Of course it is the point-" he spoke not waiting for her to finish.

"This has nothing to do with me-" she kept talking avoiding his eyes.

"I dye it because of you-" he confessed.

"No it's not. That's on you-" she stop and look at him, still trying to understand what he just said. "…What? Why?" she question quietly.

"Thought you might like it". He simply said. Pepper was in silence for a moment.

"Wha- What makes you think that I would like it?" Tony wide his eyes and started to look around at his shop as he avoid her eyes.

"Well… you know… it's just… you know…" he didn't know how to explain himself.

"Spill out" Demanded Pepper.

"You like blonde guys so…" he pointed to his hair. _Did I heard what I think I heard?_ She was at loss of words.

"Where did you get that idea?" she questioned calmly feeling his discomfort.

"Well…" he murmured something that she was unable to understand.

"Talk to me" she spoke patiently. He took a deep breath and started to play with his hands.

"It came to me that… you know… you only dated blonde guys. And you only go out with blonde guys, like the one on that event in NY". She knew he was talking about Norman. "So I thought that you would like…" he clear his throat "…if I was blonde".

The room was in silence for a while. Pepper was staring at Tony not really sure how to react at this. Did Tony Stark actually try to make a move on her by dyeing his hair?

She smile caring at him. "You are an idiot". He look at her and saw that she didn't mean as an insult, she was teasing him. "I prefer your natural color".

"You do?" he asked with his playboy grin back on his face again.

"Yeah".

"But you refuse to dance with me that night".

"That had nothing to do with your hair color Stark and everything to do with the event that we were on". His smile grow and he bit his lower lip as he look at her. "Now come on, let's fix you".

This time he followed her. Pepper introduce him to Julian, a hair stylist that already had set up all the equipment's he need to dye Tony's hair again.

A couple hours later, Julian was drying Tony's brown hair and Pepper look very pleased to see him back to normal. After he was done, Julian collect his materials.

"Thank you Julian…" she spoke with him. "Happy will take you back, he is waiting at the entrance".

"It's always my pleasure Miss Potts". Spoke the man as he started to walk.

Tony finish adjusting his hair while Julian was walking out of the room and Pepper went back to his side. She look at him though the mirror. Unable to stop herself, she run her hand through his hair feeling its softness and now back at the color that she loved the most.

"Didn't know that you like it so much". Spoke Tony quietly.

"Well…I think you are more handsome this way". – And he light up like Christmas at her confession. It was truth. Chocolate, that was his color. It's suits him better. Tony gave her a teasing smile.

"I don't know… I kinda like the way you can't get your hand off me now… maybe I will dye it more often. How about red next time?"

"Don't even think about it". She dropped her hands. "Come on, you still had the contracts to review and papers to sign".

He follow her and the two of them spend the rest of the day working on those documents. Pepper was working, Tony rambling about how boring that was, or how annoying was the CEO of that company, or something about his suit. But from time to time he would answer her questions and have a serious conversation about whatever she wanted to talk about those files.

Pepper, on the other hand was having a hard time to focus on the documents in front of her. It was hard to pretend that she wasn't affected by Tony's gesture. First, he indirectly ask her to be his girlfriend, second, he flew half of the world just to buy her chocolates, and then he dye his hair in a failed attempt to woo her.

He was not good at wooing women, to be fair he never have to, women just throw themselves at him. She couldn't help to feel flattered by those attempts, it was a very Tony way to do things and she was finding it cute. For a few moments she caught herself imagining something she never allowed herself to, what would it be like to be Tony Stark's girlfriend.

* * *

 **A few days ago I saw a picture of RDJ with blonde hair for one of his movies and I just had to put it here. I hope you had enjoy it. Send me your review. Let me know what you think =D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank everyone that send me your review and PM's S2**

 **Originally I wanted this chapter to be bigger, but it's been a while since I update so... I guess I just want to give something for you guys, so here it is.. hope you like it =D**

 **PS: OMG, have you guys seen Spider-Man Homecoming? I can't deal with how cute was Tony and Peter scenes.**

* * *

Four months after the whole "I am Iron Man" thing, and a lot of things changed in their routine. Tony had destroyed his weapons. He had spend months searching for them and was able to destroy every single one that he found. At the same time, his importance in combat grew. Iron Man was always in combat zones, especially in the Middle East and he was having progress in appeasing the area.

After Tony came public with the suit, critics and specialist started to question if Tony Stark was trustworthy to operate a suit with such great capacity of destruction and be responsible for their security giving his past and personality.

Pepper and Tony did the best they could to win their trust, they had done interviews, been in countless debates, and all of that… At first, Tony was at his best behavior, but it wasn't enough. To win peoples trust was easy. Most civilians now love Tony, he is their hero, the man they look up to; but win the politicians and critics, that was the hard part, and Tony was still trying to prove himself.

Also, during those months her relationship with Tony changed in a way that she couldn't quite describe it. They became closer, more intimate; their teasing became more personal and intense! They often invade one another's personal space; and they always seem to be standing close to each other. Closer then usual.

It wasn't something that they were conscious of, it was just naturally happening, after their little confessions. They were seeking for each other's company. But at the same time, none of them had the courage to cross that line that separate their friendly relationship towards a lover one.

Usually after a mission, Tony is exhausted and spend part of the day in bed sleeping. It was up to Pepper to keep the Company going but they were managing well. Even with Tony's busy schedule with missions, upgrading the suit, creating new technology for the Company, they always found the time to go through important documents.

Of course, in order to do that, Pepper had to spend more time than ever in his house, not only working but also taking care of the wounds he eventually has. But Tony, at first, cooperate well enough and Pepper couldn't be more grateful. But slowly his behavior started to change...

Today, Pepper arrived at Tony's in the morning holding a folder full of documents in need of Tony's attention. JARVIS had called her the day before informing that Tony had arrived, after a two days mission. According to the A.I system, he was well enough and didn't need medical attention. Even so, she went as silent as she could to his room to check on him.

His room was dark and she found him lying in bed sleeping soundly. She cover him with a blanket so he could be warm and comfortable, and left a glass of juice next to him for when he wake up.

Before she leave the room, she gave him one last look at his sleeping form unaware of the smile on her face. Pepper wasn't able to hide her pride of him. He was doing things she never even imagine he would be able to.

Once she was downstairs Pepper start to work, making some calls and organizing Tony's documents until one of them caught her attention. It had the symbol of the senate. As Pepper read it, she started to frown at the document.

The paper was sign by Senator Stern, and he was demanding an audition, next week, in order to get details and information about the Iron Man suit. He wanted too many info's and details. He finishes the letter politely threatening them. Basically, if Tony refuses he would have to go to Washington to provide clarification at a Congressional committee.

"This is not good," she murmured.

"What is not good?". Tony's hoarse voice came from behind her. He still had a sleepy face, dressed on his pajamas pants and it's long sleeve shirt. The Arc Reactor hidden behind it. After the incident with Stane, Tony was being more careful about it, and hardly let it exposed like he use to before.

"Hey, good afternoon" Pepper greeted him. "You okay?" she asked already looking at him from top to bottom trying to figure it out if he was hurt or in need of any kind of help. JARVIS had told her that he was fine, but even so, she couldn't help herself and even though he had just woke up, he still look tired.

"Yeah, just got up"

"Yeah… but you look like you still need another 8 hours sleep". It was her impression or he was getting tired easily those days?!

"Just tired" He sat next to her. His shoulders touching hers she could feel the heat of his body, this proximity between then was becoming common, whether it was just the two of them or in public eye. He look at the paper in her hands. "What's that?"

He took the paper from her hand and started to read it. "I am not doing that" he spoke tossing the paper out.

"Tony" Pepper use her warning tone.

"I already spoke everything they need to know about the Iron Man suit". He complained.

"They are claiming that it's a potential mass destruction weapon. All you have to do is tell them otherwise".

"That's not what they want Pep. They want the suit for them. The suit is mine, I'm not gonna let anyone else use it. You saw what happen when a crazy guy get this weapon!" he spoke remembering Stane.

"Well if you don't answer him now, you have to do it in Washington".

"Then let it go to Washington". He simply spoke.

She sighed knowing it was useless to argue with him. Tony left the couch and walk to his room leaving Pepper alone for a while. If he was going to pester the Senator they need to be prepared. She took the phone and called the Stark Industries Legal Department, they needed their lawyers ready for anything.

Minutes later Tony came back, showered, shaved and dressed. Pepper was still on the phone with their Legal Department. Tony pass through her and went to his workshop.

After finishing her call, Pepper went downstairs to meet with Tony. There was a hundred of things that she need to speak with him before he decided to go out again. She had expected to find him fixing the suit but instead, he was looking at some holographic data.

Pepper didn't pay much attention to it, nor was curious about it, until Tony decided to hide it as soon as he saw her. She came close to him.

"What's that?" she asked suspicious.

"Nothing" answered Tony fast. _Too fast for my taste._ Thought Pepper narrowing her eyes at the billionaire. "Just some… performance data". He look at her but Pepper didn't buy it. She knew Tony too well.

"You are up to something," she said quietly.

"What?! No!" he said agitated. Pepper sighed.

"You better tell me now. You know I'm going to find out".

"I'm not up to anything". Tony defended himself but Pepper still wasn't convinced and use her best 'I'm too busy and have no time for this' tone to speak with him.

"Tony, your decision towards the Senator request is already going to give us a huge headache. Please, don't to anything else just as stupid".

"My decision was not stupid. And I'm not up to anything". He insisted.

She look at him. Pepper still wasn't buy it, she couldn't help the feeling that he was hiding something. But decided to let it go for now. She had always found out his secrets before, now that they were closer it would be easier. Right?

"You came here for something" spoke Tony pointing at the files on her hand and successfully changing the subject.

 _One more reason to pay closer attention on him._ Thought Pepper but decided to let it go.

"You have some contracts to look up and we have to talk about the meeting schedule for the end of the week".

"Okay" he murmured.

They sat at his shop while Pepper spoke of the things that she wanted and Tony was writing some schemes on the his cellphone answering Pepper's question from time to time.

By the end of afternoon they had review most of the documents, and Pepper was getting her things to go home end enjoy a very deserved rest. For some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that this, although crazy as it was sometimes, was the calm before the storm. She didn't know if it was due to the fact that Tony decided to ignore a Senator request or if it's the thing that he was hiding from her. Whatever it was, she felt like she needed a little rest now, before she had to deal with all the problem that may come.

"I will leave those files here with you". She spoke with Tony while the playboy was walking to get more coffee. "Read the parts that I left marked. I need them signed by tomorrow". She get up ready to leave. At his non-response she spoke again. "Did you hear it Mr. Stark?" she spoke in her best professional tone.

He get his coffee and turn to face her with a sly smile on his face, the one that he usually has when he figure it out some equation that was bothering him.

"You are in love with me Pep" he said it so casually like he was talking about the weather. It took Pepper a few seconds to process what he just said. She didn't let it get to her since she was very confident that she knew very well how to hide her feeling for him. Therefore, her conclusion was that he was fishing for her response to see if he was right or wrong.

"I think the lack of sleep is finally affecting your brain, or maybe you were hit in head too much with that Iron Man suit". She spoke trying to sound annoyed. Tony's smile grew at her answer.

"Joke all you want. You and I know it's true". He spoke charmingly and drink his coffee. Pepper narrowed her eyes and did her best to sound worried as she spoke:

"You want me to search for a neurologist or you will ask JARVIS to run diagnostic on you"?

"You can't stop ogling my ass". He said turning his back for her and shaking his ass a little then he look at her serious. Pepper had to bit her lip to not laugh or show him any kind of smile at the vision of the playboy shaking his ass for her.

"... I don't know how to respond to that". She spoke quietly once she was sure her smile was under control and not showing. Tony shrugged.

"I know. It's spectacular". He spoke walking close to her. "It's yours if you want to. Just yours no one else". He add looking straight in her eyes and Pepper had to remember how to breathe.

 _Say something! He is waiting for a response._

"I'm calling a neurologist". She spoke with the most neutral voice she could use at the moment. "This sounds serious. Before they admit you in a mental hospital, sign the papers, I need them". She show him the files again before walking out of his house, leaving Tony smiling triumphant at her.

Pepper had to go pretending that Tony Stark's promise to be monogamous with her wasn't affecting her. He was flirting with her heavily and more serious than ever… and his lack of female companion was helping him get to her because she honestly was starting to not care anymore. She discovered that she wanted it, felt good to be the recipient of his attention and flirt. Maybe, just maybe, he was serious considering that relationship proposal that he made her 4 months ago… she knows that a little part of her started to consider it too.

-o-

The next day Pepper went to Tony's only to find out that he still haven't left the workshop since yesterday. His lab was a mess! Again, he wasn't upgrading his suit, but looking at some data; next to him there was an old flyer from Stark Expo 74, at the computer screen on his other side, something that looks like the periodic table.

Tony didn't seem aware of her presence. Pepper look around a little more and saw the documents she needed still at the same place that she had left them, untouched. She took a deep breath to keep her patience in control.

"You didn't sign the papers" she spoke quietly but it still startled Tony. He frown.

"What are you doing here? I though you left". He spoke leaving his holograms aside to face her.

"I told you that I need those papers signed" she spoke ignoring his question.

"I thought you said you need them for tomorrow".

"Well, your 'tomorrow' it's 'today' Tony" he frowned not getting what she was saying. "You spend the night here! God! You didn't left? Even a bit? Why JARVIS didn't warned you?"

"I put JARVIS on mute. He was pissing me off. Give me the papers I'll sign them". He spoke fast walking to meet her.

"You didn't even read what I told you to" complained Pepper.

"I'm trusting you. Is it safe so sign?" he questioned.

"Yes". She answered losing her battler with her patience.

"Then I'm signing it." Spoke Tony holding a pen and signing the first document.

"Tony… You can't keep doing this. You need to know what is going on in the company. You need to pay closer attention" she spoke as he signed the papers.

"The company is fine. I got important things to take care of right now".

"Like the Iron Man?"

"…Yeah"

"You want to keep playing Iron Man… well in order to do that you need the money the company provides you. S.I. needs you. You are it's CEO!" she try to talk to him.

He turn around like he didn't even heard her. He took a paper on his desk.

"Here". He gave her the paper. "I want to work on that too. Make it happen". She frowned not understanding until she look at the paper.

"Stark Expo? Really?" She asked annoyed.

"Yep". He pop the 'p'

"Tony, we can't afford this now! This is too big; it demands too much money, not to mention what we had to spend with publicity in order to make it happen".

"It's perfect! Especially now since that Senator wants my suit. It will be good for us. It will give us the publicity I need… I mean, the company needs… and will show people that we always have been more than a 'make weapons' company. I need this! I want this!" he spoke seriously.

"And what are you going to show? Do you have any innovation to show them?" She questioned and Tony was quiet for a second.

"I've got the reactor-"

"We are still trying to work with that-"

"It doesn't matter! Scientist around the world will bring their ideas. We will let the Expo open for the rest of the year"

"The rest of the year? Are you kidding me?" he ignore her.

"I want the opening to be at the month of my birthday".

"What?! This is in less than two months!" complained Pepper but Tony didn't seem to mind.

"Yes, it is"

"You've gone crazy". She spoke quietly. "This is the result of your sleep deprivation. Close everything, you are going to bed". She ordered and Tony nod.

"I will go get some sleep. But I'm serious about the Expo. I mean it Pep". He put his hand on her shoulders and spoke looking in her eyes. "I need this to happen".

Pepper sighed in defeat as she watch Tony leave the workshop. She look at the flyer on her hands. _Calm before the storm uhn?! I knew he was up to something._

-o-

As Pepper predicted, Tony skipping his meeting with the Senator caused them a huge headache. The Senator didn't waste time and was already on every TV and Newspaper speaking of how irresponsible Tony is. Bringing up Tony past behaviors, insisting that he control a mass destruction weapon therefore he is a treat that needs to be stopped.

Rhodey also had try to talk to Tony, insisting that they schedule another meeting. He had spent almost a whole day trying to convince Tony to be more cooperative.

"I recognize the work you are doing, and I back you up man. You know that. But you can't act like this" Tony rolled his eyes at his friend speech, but Rhodey ignore him. "…give them the explanation that they need".

"Nope" spoke Tony not even bothering to look at his friend as he prepare some green juice on the kitchen. Pepper sat quietly in the room just listen the two friends talk hoping that James was able to put some senses into Tony.

"Then let me do this with you". Spoke the Colonel. "You could use a backup hand. And those guys won't bother you anymore if there's a military man with you".

"No offence, but just because you flew once with it, doesn't mean you know how to use the suit".

"Well… you can teach me! Come one Tony-".

"I don't want my suit at the hands of the military Rhodey. Again, no offence, but you take orders so-…"

"Exactly my point. If I'm with you they won't bother or question you-" but Tony interrupt him before he could finish.

"No. That's my final decision". Spoke Tony getting impatient. "You won't get the suit. They won't get the suit. The Iron Man suit is mine! Let's drop this already!"

The genius left the room, leaving Pepper and Rhodey alone.

"What's up with him lately?" questioned the man as he sat next to Pepper. "He is acting more reckless than usual, I thought he got better at that".

"Beats me" simply spoke Pepper.

"Being Iron Man is causing his ego to grow". Murmured Rhodey.

"Is that even possible?" joke Pepper and Rhodey smile at her.

"I was ordered to write a report on Iron Man, Pepper". Spoke the Colonel. The redhair frowned. "It's not like I can say no".

"Well… it's better if it's you writing it". He nod. "Who ordered?" she questioned.

"Don't know. My superiors ask me so…" he look at the hall where Tony had disappeared a few moments ago. "The army wants the suit, the Senator also wants the suit, and things will get difficult".

"You don't need to tell me that" spoke Pepper with a small smile.

"Just… Tony lives in his dreamland nowadays… look out for him". She could hear how worried he was about their genius friend and she spoke honestly.

"I'm trying… but sometimes he makes it really hard".

"Yeah I know".

Once Rhodey was out Pepper decided to talk to Tony about the thousands of things that the Company needs and try to convince him to go to the office to handle them.

"JARVIS, where is Tony?"

" _In his room Miss Potts_ " answered the computer.

When she arrived at his door room Pepper found Tony sitting quietly at his armchair. He had his head down and looks like he was in deep thought. She frowned at his view, and again she had a feeling that she was missing something. She knock at the open door and quietly entered in the room while Tony look up to see her. There was a vulnerability on his eyes that she never saw it before.

"Tony…" she spoke softly while she approach him. "What is going on with you?" All the Company's matter was temporarily forgotten.

"Like what?" he questioned avoiding her eyes. She sighed

"You know what I mean" she insisted and Tony gave her an empty smile

"There's nothing going on with me, Pep". He sounded confident, but something about it didn't feel right to the redhair.

"So you are acting like this on purpose?" she questioned still using her soft tone. She was trying to make him open himself up to her and she felt like it was now or never.

Tony didn't answered her question and again avoid look at her. Seconds later Pepper broke the silence.

"Is there something that you want to tell me?" This time he look at her and she spoke again. "You know you can tell me anything". He kept looking at her and open his mouth like he was about to speak, but then, he close his mouth. Only to try again seconds later.

"I just... I... have..." spoke Tony trying to express himself. Pepper was in silence patiently waiting for him to speak. "I feel like... we… we can't let this opportunity go..." he spoke. "You know... Iron man is a huge deal now, the company stocks is great, I feel like we need to be in the media as much as we can before this is over". He spoke with confidence.

 _He is hiding something. That's for sure._ Thought Pepper, but decided that pressure him into speak was worse. He had almost opened himself to her right now… the right moment will come and he will tell her… he always have.

"Well it's not that easy..." She told him. "You don't have to do so many things at the same time. And James... Tony, he is trying to help you... you should listen to him".

"He is my best friend, Pep but he also work for the military so..."

"Okay then listen to me..." she spoke. "Slow down... you don't have to do everything at once. Let's deal with one problem at the time! Stop neglecting Stark Industries and-"

"Pepper, trust me on this, okay? I can't let this moment go. Okay?" he look in her eyes as he spoke and before Pepper could ask any further questions he add successfully changing the subject. "Now for the opening of the Expo..."

They spend the rest of the evening talking about the Expo.

While Tony ignored the problems of the Company, the Senator and the Army, it was up to Pepper and their Legal Department to try to contain the accusations made by the Senator and other critics, and at each passing day, it was getting harder and harder.

-o-

Weeks after that and Stark Expo was ready for it's opening. It cost Pepper a lot of sleepless night and there were still some issues to been taken care of.

She was in her house with her computer on at her dinner table, typing furiously as her friend was saying something to her from her kitchen. At her friend non-response Karol sat next to her and decided to stare at her until the redhair gave up and look away from the monitor. It took a while but Pepper eventually realize that Karol was by her side.

"Did you say something?" spoke quietly the redhair.

"Yeah! I ask you if you want a glass of wine before we cook something to eat".

"Sorry I didn't hear it. Yeah... I want one" Karol nod and get up to get her friend some wine. When she came back, again, Pepper was tying furiously.

"Here" she offers and Pepper stop for a moment to thank her friend and take the glass. "You are working yourself too much". Spoke Karol quietly siting by her side at the table. "And you always had work too much… so… this is something else! You've reach another level". Spoke Karol.

"It's Tony". Spoke Pepper never taking her eyes from the computer.

"I thought you said that he had changed".

"In some ways. Yes". Pepper look up and her friend was looking at her expecting more details. The redhair decided to leave the computer a side for a while and chat with her friend. "Lately he decided to play the 'irresponsible Tony' again. And it's way worse than before. He is neglecting the company, we have contracts behind the schedule, mean while he is picking up fight with Senators and Army, and doing stupid things like launching a race car just because he likes it, and now he wants to spend a bunch of money on this… thing". She spoke like this trying to avoid cursing while she throw the flyer on her hand at the table. Karol took the paper.

"Stark Expo… oh yeah… I saw some commercials about it. Is it a bad thing? I thought it was a great idea!" Spoke Karol excited.

"It's not the worse idea... it's just… not what we need right now!"

They were quiet for a moment until Karol spoke again. "He's been CEO for a long time, I guess he knows what he is doing…" she tried to cheer Pepper up. "Besides, your boss is a superhero, how cool is that?!".

"He is not a superhero". She add quickly. Pepper was never able to see Tony like that. Probably because she witness firsthand how he is after those mission, how tired, sored, worried he gets. Yes, she thinks what he does is very brave; yes, she is very proud of him; but a superhero? No. To her, he is just Tony behind that suit, trying to do what he believes is right now.

"And this" Pepper pointed at the flyer "is his ego growing up. If it grows up a little more there will be no room of the rest of us on this planet". Karol laugh at her friend.

"Apart from that…" Karol gave her s malicious smile. "What is going on between you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Ginny!" she tried to sound annoyed.

"There's nothing going on between Tony and me. I'm just trying to bring his crazy request to life and I barely see him now. When he is not on mission, he is sleeping because of the mission, or is locked on his shop doing… whatever…" She frowned as she thought about it. "Now that we are talking about this… I barely see him those days". She spoke as if she just had realized it. Karol saw as that thought let her friend intrigued

"Well, it's like we were saying, you are working too much. Once this Expo is open to public, things will slow down right? And get back to normal".

"I guess". Murmured Pepper still trying to think about the very small moments that she had with Tony those last weeks. It was weird, she had been so busy that she didn't stop to think that she had barely see him now. But maybe Karol was right. The Expo was ready to go, and after this is over maybe her routine with Tony will get back to normal and she will see him more often.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave me your review ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you everyone for reading it specially:**

 **JanSaav, the-writer1988, sambayar,Reginasring and Guest; that send me their wonderful reviews! Thank you so much guys!**

 **Sorry it took a while to update. I'm working on a side story about Tony, maybe soon I'll post it**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter**

 **warning : Spoilers from Iron Man 2**

 **Note: I don't own anything, I just want to write the story in the perspective of Pepper Potts.**

* * *

After weeks of sleepless night, finally Stark Expo was ready for its opening night. Pepper prepared everything in record time, still not agreeing with the amount of money they had to use to make it happen, but it was Tony's wishes so... she made it.

Even with the confront between Tony and the Army for the Iron Man suit, Pepper manage to get authorization with the Department of Defense to use a military aircraft to drop Tony on Stark Expo's airspace so he could land with the Iron Man suit and do his opening speech.

Normally he would just fly from his house to get there. But he started to complain that his tux would get there crumpled and it was the best if he could just jump with the Iron Man to make an entrance. Again, Pepper had to work in record time and made use of all her diplomatic abilities to make the DOD agree with it.

When the opening day finally arrived the plane was ready and waiting for Tony at Edwards Air Force Base. Pepper, along with Happy arrived at Tony's house to pick him up. She couldn't wait for this Expo to be open so she could focus on the Senator issue, and then the Militaries, not to mention, her biggest concern: Stark Industries.

 _God! Is it me or everything is happening at the same time nowadays?_ She thought as she went downstairs to get her boss. She found him lying on the couch of the workshop, a bottle of whisky on the table next to him. He looked exhausted, like he had a hangover with dark circles under his eyes. _I can not believe this!_

"You are drunk". She spoke impatiently. It's been months since she saw him like this. To be more accurate it was before his kidnap. _I can't believe that he chose the Opening night to start drinking again!_

"I'm not drunk", Murmured Tony, not making any movements to get up from the couch. Pepper pointed at the bottle next to him. "It was just a few drinks nothing like that…" but she didn't believe him. In her experience with him, almost ten years, his appearance was giving him away. Tony realize that she didn't believe him and finally give up. "What you want Pep?"

"What I want is for you to follow your schedule, your plane leaves in a couple hours. Come on, you need a bath, dress your tuxedo and get the Iron Man suit so we can go".

When Tony didn't make any movements to get up she pushed him out the couch. "Come on Tony!"

"Relax. It's not like the plane will leave without me". He tease her making an effort to get up from the couch.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to make the DOD to approve this? I am not having them mad at me because you decided to act like a spoiled kid today-"

"Are you gonna spank me?" he spoke suggestively.

"Now go!"

Once they got in his room, Pepper quickly went to help him take his blazer out so he could get in the shower. But he stop her hands before she could do anything.

"It's okay" he spoke and she frowned.

Tony Stark stopping her from undress him. _Is this serious? Or did I woke up in the Twilight Zone?!_ Even if it was just a few pieces of his top clothes, he was always more than happy to let her do this. Sometimes even insisting that she should help with his shirt and pants too. Especially his pants. "You said we are late right? Get my tux ready. I'll be in the shower". He walk to the bathroom before she could ask anything.

 _That was weird_. Tony is anything but shy. He was always searching for an opportunity to pass a flirt on her or an inappropriate joke about sex or show her his reactor… _What's up with him lately?_ Her eyes accidentally drop on Tony's digital clock next to his bed. He was right, they were very late. She went on his closet and choose his tux leaving it on his bed.

She could still hear the shower running when she decided to go downstairs to help Happy with the Iron Man suit. She would get back just in time to help Tony get dressed.

It didn't took her more than ten minutes to check on Happy with the Iron Man suit, and their things to the car; once she get back to Tony's room, the billionaire was already dressed.

"That's a new record". She spoke.

"What?" Spoke Tony clueless already finishing his tie. Also a job that he usually let her do it. "Come on... we will be late". He spoke walking out of the room making Pepper follow him.

-o-

Once the place took off, Tony put on the Iron Man suit leaving the helmet aside. He was quiet for a moment. When Pepper looks at him, he had a nauseated expression on his face. She frowned. Tony is not a person to get airsick.

"What is going on with you these days?" she questioned.

"I told you… I had a few drinks last night". He murmured with his eyes closed trying to make his sickness go away.

"Of all those years I've known you, you've always drink too much Tony and I never saw you having a reaction like that…." It was true. If anything, Tony was capable to spend a whole trip drinking and even look like nothing have happened by the time they arrive. He has a good resistance to alcohol. It took him a while to answer her.

"Well… it's been awhile since my last drink right?" She couldn't disagree with that. Ever since he was back the only moments that she sees him drinking is on social events or if Rhodey is around. Even so, for what Tony usually consume it's very, very low.

" _We are approaching the drop zone_ ". Spoke the soldier through the intercom.

"Come on Tony, you need to get ready". Pepper help him get up. "You are okay?" she asked once he manage to be up by himself.

"Yeah. What would I do without you?" he ask her charmingly as Pepper hold the Iron Man helmet. She smile at him.

"You would have wreck yourself years ago". She spoke teasing him as Tony let out another charming smile.

"Sounds about right". She laugh at his answer and they walk for the back of the plane it's ramp were already open just waiting for Tony to jump.

"That's very high!" Pepper murmured as she look down.

"You right…" spoke Tony seriously. "This is too dangerous". Pepper frowned at him.

 _Wait… so fly with the suit to a war zone, get shoot with missiles and planes it's okay, but jump out a plane… that's dangerous?_

She was about to question him when he spoke again with still with a serious face. "You know what… give me a smooch for good luck, I might not make it back… you say it yourself, it's very high".

She couldn't fight the smile on her face. It was a very Tony way to try to get a kiss out of her. Pepper look at him then at the helmet on her hands and decided to tease him. Why not? It's just the two of them on the back of the plane. She was in the mood to tease him a little. If he could flirt with her so heavily, she also could do some teasing in return right?

The redhair look on Tony eyes as she held the helmet up, close her eyes and gave it a sweet long and very provocative kiss on the helmet's lower lips.

She wanted to tease Tony and apparently it work because when she opened her eyes and look at him again he was watching her intensely with a look full of lust. That look alone was able to make her heart go crazy and her legs fell like jelly. She bit her lip.

 _"_ _We are over the drop zone"_ she heard the soldier through the intercom.

Tony need to go! So she throw the helmet outside the plane, knowing that he was capable to catch it and smile at him. His eyes were following the helmet. He was in silence, still probably thinking about her actions.

"Go get them boss".

Tony smile at her knowing he had missed his chance, the moment was gone, he had to go. He jumped out of the plane but not before saying something that made Pepper smile like a fool teenager in love during the rest of the ride.

"You complete me Pep" and he disappeared.

She stay in the plane unable to stop her smile for hours as her mind replay over and over his last sentence. He could drive her crazy like he did those last couple weeks, but those little moments she has with him, totally make it worth it.

From the plane, Pepper watch him make his speech at the Expo opening. He had insisted that he was going to write it alone, and he did everything without her help. She sat there and listen to him speak about legacy. It was a beautiful speech, funny at the beginning serious at the end and very emotional with his father message on it. Tony knows how to play the crowd; he's been doing it for years…

As soon as she arrived at Tony's house in Long Island, she left her things on the room she has the habit of using and was about to take her shoes off when her cellphone ring. She look at the call ID and saw Happy's face on it.

"Hello"

 _"_ _Pepper. Are you in Long Island already_?"

"Yeah, why?"

 _"_ _Well get your things ready. We are going to Washington_ ".

"Washington… why?" she ask already picking her bags up again and walking out the house.

 _"_ _Tony was summoned to be before the Senate Armed Services Committee tomorrow at 9am"._

"What? Tomorrow? When did this happened?"

 _"_ _We just receive the notification. Will you meet us there?"_

"Yeah I'm leaving". She sighed heavily. They knew this was about to happen, Stern was doing his best to get Tony. But schedule a Committer giving them less the 24 hours notice was low. Stern wanted Tony to miss this meeting that's why he gave them such a short time!

On her way to the airport, she called some of their lawyers and inform them about the Committer.

It was a short flight to Washington but Pepper try her best to get some rest. She had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a long, long day!

When she met with Tony and Happy at their hotel, Tony's behavior was making her even more nervous. He didn't seem to care at all and was acting like it was just another trip to DC.

They slept early and at 9am the next day, Tony was already sit in front of the Committee while Pepper was a couple chairs behind him. Tony was just as relaxed as he was the night before.

He was constantly turning his back to the Committee and Senator Stern to talk to her. Usually nothing important that couldn't wait until the committee was over. As expected, the room was filled with politicians, businessmen and reporters.

Stern insisted that the Iron Man was a mass-destructive weapon and Tony decided to describe the suit as a high-tech prosthesis. Pepper was already expecting that, he had told her many times that this was going to be the base of his defense. Still she had to take a deep breath while the men in the room laugh at Tony's description of the suit.

Ignoring the laughs Tony turns to her and murmured. "See, I've got this, relax". She let out a small smile for him.

Stern, along with the others men on the room, also didn't buy the description and insisted that the suit should be handle to the people of United States. They argue a little more, until Tony insisted:

"I am Iron Man. The suit and I are one. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself, which is tantamount to indentured servitude or prostitution… you can't have it".

"Look…" continued the Senator "I'm no expert-"

"In prostitution of course not you are a senator!" spoke Tony making the men in room laugh again. She almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tony was insulting a Senator.. he could be arrested for this.

 _Oh god! I should have bought some Xanax!_ She thought as she saw her boss turn to look at her again. She gave him a scolded look and she murmured to him:

"Too much"

"No? Not good?" he murmured back.

As the Senator was calling for their rival, Justin Hammer, and Tony questioned the man's ability to be on that Committee. Hammer let out a small smile as he get up and look at Tony and start to make his speech in favor to Senator Stern.

Meanwhile, Pepper look around the room searching for Rhodey. He was supposed to be here today but so far she hasn't seen him. As she was looking around the room, she saw, standing on the back, Agent Coulson from SHIELD. Their eyes met and greeted her.

 _Maybe he can help Tony out of this._ She thought as she get up from her seat and when to Tony, trying her best to be discreet. She took Tony's cellphone out of her purse and gave it to him.

"Excellent, Thanks" whispered Tony. "I'm getting bored" he spoke unlocking his phone.

"Agent Coulson is here" whispered Pepper on his hear making Tony look back at the agent. "I'm going to see if he can help us". She was about to leave when Tony hold her hand.

"Wait. Bring me Ben's Chili Bowl, Hot Dogs!" Tony's ability to remain calm at this situation always surprise her.

 _Really? He is thinking about Hot Dogs!_

"Chili on the Dog or aside?" she ask trying to control her nervousness, after all she was still his assistant. If he want hot dogs, it was her job to get him some stupid hot dogs.

"Doesn't matter. I want everything. Okay?"

"Okay" she spoke and leave him as Hammer was still talking about how Iron Man was active in the last six months.

Pepper walk back and met with Coulson.

"Hi there!" he spoke to her.

"Hi!" She smile at him. "We need to stop meeting like this".

"True" he agree with a little smile on his face. They listen Hammer speech for a moment before Pepper turns to him.

"Is there anything you can do to help him?"

"Sorry… not this time". At his answer she took a deep breath.

"Well… I have to go get him some hot dogs…" she rolled her eyes a little and the Agent just smile at her.

"Oh! You should try Ben's Chili Bowl" suggested Coulson. "It's really good".

"I've heard" she look at him. "Thanks anyway… I have to go... Bye".

Pepper left the committee and went in search for Tony's hot dogs. She found one a few blocks away from the senate. Once she got there she place the order and was patiently waiting while looking at her emails when the noise of the Tv on the background caught her attention.

It was broadcasting Tony's hearing and she could see Colonel James Rhodes speaking. _How did I miss that?_ She thought angry with herself that she might have missed something important. She came closer to the TV and watch as Tony hack into the Government computers to show them the videos that they claimed to be from enemy countries and their attempts to build an Iron Man suit. She even saw as he found Hammer on the video.

Once she was with Tony's hot dogs on her hands Happy called her informing that they were back on the Hotel and that she was supposed to meet with them at the airport.

She took a cab and a couple minutes later, she met with Tony and Happy.

"Well…That went well". She said sarcastically as she gave Tony his hot dogs and walk inside the plane.

"What?" Questioned Tony sitting in front of her and opening his bag to eat.

"'What?' Tony you can't say those things to a Senator. Look at the way you behave during half of the hearing!"

"He started it". He spoke with his mouth full of food. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"How old are you? Twelve?" Tony rolled his eyes at her and cleaned his mouth.

"Pepper relax look at this…" he point at one article online. "See everyone said that I went very well. Besides, I reveled the interest that Hammer had behind this hearing. I think it's fair to say that I was great considering the time they gave us to prepare for this… also, look at all this people applauding me…" he spoke with a proud smile on his face.

"Tony-"

"You are worrying too much". He spoke lightly.

"Of course I worry too much… I have thousands of things to worry about and you are not making it any easy". They stare at each other for a while until Tony spoke with a serious voice now.

"Well the worse is over now… from now on things will get better". She look at him and saw that he was smiling trying to reassure her. "I'm gonna rest at the back of the plane mkay? I also need to exchange the battery of the reactor so… I'll be in the back if you need me".

He left her alone and Pepper put her and on her temple and close her eyes. Something was up with Tony, she knew that for a few weeks now but she couldn't figure it out what it was.

"You okay Pep?" ask Happy giving her a glass of water.

"Yeah thanks". She accept the glass as Happy sat in front of her. "You two came to DC by car right?"

"Yeah. His new Audi. It's a beauty!" say Happy smiling. He share the same passion for cars as Tony does.

"And you spend the whole time with Tony?" asked Pepper.

"Basically, yeah… why?"

"I think he is hiding something". Happy made a confused face and Pepper continue speaking. "Something is up with him Happy because he is not acting normal."

"Really? Because rush decisions and being reckless was always Tony's thing". Spoke amused.

"No this is different. He is…." But she couldn't bring herself to describe it. "I don't know… I just have a feeling that something is not right with him".

"Pep, you've been working too much those days… it's just the stress. Tony is the same that he always was. Nothing changed".

Perhaps that's what was bothering her. _"Nothing changed"._ She had witnessed for a brief period of time a different behavior on Tony. She saw a man with focus, responsible, serious, a man with a purpose!

Now, Tony only seem to act like his old days… living according with heat of the moment, being reckless and spoiled. The only difference from before is that she still didn't have any laundry to clean up, yet. She wonder if it was premature to let herself think that he was capable of leave all that behind him. After all he did ask her to be in a relationship with him months ago… did he regret it?

" _I don't have anyone… but you"_

 _"_ _You complete me Pep"_

She remembered his words… especially the most recent one. _"You complete me"._ Did he meant it in a romantic way? After all, they were having a moment there… or she was being naive by let herself believe that he meant something more? Tony always liked to tease and flirt… was she being stupid for letting herself fall for the billionaire playboy?

She sighed heavily as she watched Happy leave his seat to lay on the other side of the plane. She too decided to close her eyes and get some rest. Soon they will land in LA and she still has some work to be done.

-o-

Once they land in LA, they went straight to Tony's mansion.

Tony went to his workshop and Pepper decided to go to her room there, take a shower and change her clothes before start working. Finally, now that her work with the Expo was over she could focus on Stark Industries and try to make Tony do his work. Things will get back to normal!

When she finally opened her email, there were thousands messages and files waiting for Tony's decision. There were a lot of emails from Legal Department warning her that some contract were in need of Tony's attention and they need to decided what to do.

Before she started to work on that, she opened a report that estimated how much they will expend with keeping the Expo opened all year long. Her eyes went wide with the numbers.

 _Oh my God! We can not afford this right now._ She has to speak with Tony. Okay, the Expo was open, but keep it open all year long was an insane and expensive idea. Just when she was about to leave to talk to him another email arrived.

This one was a report from Tony's financial status. She opened the file and frowned. There was a huge change in the numbers since the last time she saw them. _Did Tony do anything that cause this lost? This can't be right._

Pepper took the phone and dial for the Financial Department.

"Hi Dave, it's Pepper"

" _Good afternoon Miss Potts. What can I do for you?"_

"I'm looking at the numbers that you just send me, about Mr. Stark's finance, and there's a huge difference from last week. What caused this? It's almost a billion".

 _"_ _Are you talking about the donation that he made?"_ ask the man. It was unusual that Pepper didn't know Tony's financial movement.

"What donation?" ask Pepper already starting to feel tense.

 _"_ _Mr. Stark donate his art collection. That's what's causing the difference on his financial status"._

"He did what?" she almost yell at the phone.

 _"_ _He donate his art collection. You didn't know that?"_

"No! When did this happened? Donated for who?"

 _"_ _He gave us the order two days ago. Let me see here… it was for… Boy Scouts Of America"_

"What?" _I'm going to kill him._ "Thank you Dave". She hung up the phone and took a few deep breaths to control her rage.

The art collection. She loved that thing. She spent years helping Tony find it and negotiate it. So much that she consider it her collection as well. How many times she had spent awake searching for a new piece to buy it. How many times she had spent just looking at them, appreciate them, their beauty, their simplicity. The collection was small and timid when she started to work as Tony's assistant… She saw as it grow up, piece by piece. Creating a beautiful, unique, very expensive and epic art collection.

And Tony donate it all without eve talk to her… he knew how much she care for that thing. She had the right to know that he was giving it away… he has so many things that he can donate, why would he donate their art collection?

She drop her things and went to talk to him. This was it! This stop today. Right now. She was done playing nice. He will stop neglecting his company. He will stop hiding things from her. And he will explain, why he donate her art collection without even inform her.

When she got at the glass door of the workshop she saw him in front of his computers. She typed her password and walk inside. Pepper could tell that Tony knew that she was mad because he was already increasing the distance between them.

"How could you do that?" she spoke angrily. "Is this a joke? How could you do that?"

"What?" he ask.

"What are you thinking?" she demanded impatiently.

"That I'm busy and you are mad". He answered trying to run away from her but she chased him.

"Did you just donate our entire modern art collection to the…"

"Boy Scouts Of America" they spoke the name at the same time. She ask still not believing it.

"It's a worthwhile organization" explained Tony. ".. I didn't check the crates but yes…"

 _He didn't even check the organization!_ She was about to question when Tony spoke again. "It's not 'our' collection, it's 'my' collection. No offence". He spoke while he play with his holograms created by JARVIS and walk away from her..

"No. I think I'm entitled to say 'our' collection, if you consider the time that I spend on it over the past 10 years!" he didn't wait for her to finish and keep talking trying to explain himself.

"It was a tax writ-off. I needed that". Pepper sighed and look at him for a moment. It was useless, the collection was gone, and she couldn't do anything about it. Being practical as she always was, she has to focus now on the things that she can control.

"Tony, there's about eight thousand things that I need to talk to you about" she spoke while she chase him over the workshop. She waited until he was done bickering with DUM-E to speak again. "The Expo is a waste of time".

Tony frowned at her and put his hands gently on her shoulders. "You are getting sick and I need you to wear a surgical mask until you're feeling better okay".

"That's rude".

"I don't want to get sick, and there's nothing more important than the Expo for me right now. Why are you so…".

"The Expo is your ego going crazy". Tony rolled his eyes at her until he stop at one of his gifts stored at the workshop. It was a picture of Iron Man.

"See this". Pepper was in silence looking at him. "That's modern art. That's going up" he spoke as he look around looking for a place to put the picture.

"You've got to be kidding". She spoke not believing, while Tony walk around the shop she follow him and decided to talk about the company. "Stark is a mess right now-"

"What are you talking about?" questioned Tony at the same time. "Our stocks never been higher!"

"Yes, from a managerial standpoint" spoke Pepper desperately to make him understand.

He saw his Barnett Newman painting and run to take it down so he could replace it with the Iron Man picture. Pepper try to stop him but he run faster than her. "Whatever…" she murmured. If he didn't want that frame she would find a new place to put it.

"Tony all our contracts are late. The wind farm people and the plastic plantation tree, which was your idea, by the way…-"

"Yeah so-"

"They are on payroll-"

"Everything was my idea-"

"And you don't make a decision, we need to know-"

"I don't care about it anymore!" spoke Tony impatiently and raising his voice so she could stop talking. "It's boring. I'm giving you the boring alert. You do it!" She look at him for a few moments trying to understand his point.

"I do what?"

"Excellent idea! You run the company".

She close her eyes to fight the urge to troll something on his head. "I'm trying to run the company"

"Then stop trying and do it-"

"You don't give me the information that I need!" she raised her voice a little. Her patience was running low.

"I need you to do it-" Tony keep taking.

"I am trying to do it Tony-"

"You are not listening to me-"

"No you are the one that is not listening-"

"I'm trying to make you CEO" when she heard that she stop and look at him as if he was crazy. "Why won't you let me?" he questioned.

She came close to him and look at him from top to bottom. "Have you been drinking?" she questioned getting even closer to him trying to feel the characteristic smell from alcohol. There was none!

"Chlorophyll" he answered her automatically. Before Pepper could ask why he was drinking that Tony came closer to her and gently held her arms. Looking straight in her eyes he spoke "I hereby irrevocably appoint you chairman and CEO of Stark Industries, effective immediately".

Pepper was unable to speak. She didn't know what to make of this and all she could do was look at him in silence. _Is he serious?_

There was a moment of silence between them until Tony broke it. "Done deal. Okay?"

She was still unable to answer him, all she could do was stare at him and think. _Wait he is actually serious about this?! He is seriously making me CEO of Stark Industries?!_

Ordered by JARVIS, U came close to them with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Tony walk to his robot and spoke as he opened the bottle.

"Believe it or not, I've actually given this a fair amount of thought". And while he was speaking she realized how serious he was. It wasn't a joke. He wasn't making fun of her. He was trusting her with his Company. He was really making her CEO of what he inherited from his parents, so she could take care of it, the best way she could. He was trusting her with everything!

Her legs felt weak and she didn't trust them to support her. It was too much. She sat down on the couch next to her and couldn't take her eyes away from Tony… her, now, former boss.

"I try to figure it out who a worthy successor would be… And then I realized… it's you" he look at her smiling a little. "It's always been you". His smile grew as he came close to her with the champagne glasses. "I'm legally capable of appointing my successor. My successor being you". He offered her the champagne glass.

She felt her eyes were getting watery and couldn't hold her smile.

"Congratulations?" spoke Tony when he saw her indecision to take the glass. "Take it. Just take it"

"I don't know what to think" she spoke. Her voice failing her as she hold the glass.

"Don't think" he sat close to her. Their bodies almost completely touching. It was the proximity that started to develop those last few months. "See… there you go!" They toasted and drink the champagne.

After a few moments Tony was studying her and Pepper managed to try to speak again… "When… how did… why…"

"I need you as CEO… obviously I'm not doing the job". He spoke getting even closer to her and she laugh. "I can't be the Head of R&D, Engineering Department, CEO and Iron Man at the same time".

He had a point. He had to focus in create new technology and also he wanted to keep with his work as Iron Man. With the Company in the middle he wasn't doing his job as he should be. Neither he was running the company; neither he was creating new technology. He didn't have the time for all of this with Iron Man now.

"I know I can trust you the company" he spoke seriously. "I know you will do what is best for it". He look in her eyes as he spoke that.

"Thank you Tony… I- I don't even know what to say" She was shaking, her voice still failing her and he laugh a little at her reaction.

"I need an assistant though… I can't function alone. You know that." She laugh.

"I will take care of it for you" she spoke with a caring voice, still not believing that he had appointed her as CEO.

"I'm calling the legal department so they can get the papers ready" spoke Tony getting up from the couch.

Pepper watch as he made the call and explain to their lawyers her promotion . It was the end. She was no longer his assistant. She was no longer responsible for making him go with his agenda. Of course she was happy. She was thrilled. She was going to be CEO of one of the biggest companies of the world! That's more than she ever dream of! . But there was also a hind of sadness.

Will they relationship change? Would she be able to see him as often? Of course, she would see him from time to time, he was still the owner of the company, she had to see him about big changing decisions even if it was just to inform them; and he was still at the R&D Department.

But how often would that be? She could help but question that. She couldn't help but wonder about the frequency of their meetings now. She didn't want them to grow apart. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

 **I'm waiting for your review ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I want to thank everyone for reading this, especially: sambayar; the-writer1988; Serenithy 31; and all the Guests that send me their lovely review!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well and the characters aren't too OOC.**

 **Warning:** **Spoilers from Iron Man 2.**

 **Note:** **I don't own anything I just want to write the story in the perspective of Pepper Potts. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

After Pepper left Tony's mansion she went straight to Stark Industries main building. The word that she was appoint CEO of Stark was already out and people were congratulating her all the time. Because of that, it took her twice the time to get at Human Recourses Department.

The rest of the afternoon Pepper and Miss White were working on potentials candidates for Tony's Assistant. All of them were already employees of Stark Industries. It was easier that way since they already know how the company works and how eccentric their boss could get.

After they down the number of candidates to ten Pepper start to interview them. Potts was very meticulous. She was, after all, leaving Tony with this person, so Pepper wanted to make sure that they would do a good job, that Tony would be in good hands. _He deserves that_. She thought with a smile on her face.

By the time the interviews was over, Pepper was able to reduce the number to three potential candidates for Tony's new assistant. That was great. They seem to be good and promising candidates, interested in doing the job in a professional and efficient way. Now it was up to Tony. Pepper schedule their interview with him for tomorrow morning.

When Pepper finally went home, she met her friends at the entrance of her building.

"What are you all doing here?" she ask them with a smile on her face to see them there.

"We are here to kidnap you!" Spoke Sandra.

"What?"

"Come on! You are my new boss!" spoke Stuart happily. "We are looking at the new CEO of Stark Industries ladies and gentlemen". He said clapping as her friends join him.

"You go girl!" Spoke Karol happily. "I always knew you will get there someday!"

"Tony Stark finally realize the powerful woman that he had in his hands..." Spoke Sandra. Pepper was all smiles. Everyone that was precious to her was there congratulating her.

"You deserve this... we need to get out and celebrate this!" Spoke Karol holding Pepper's arm. The red-haired look at her friends. She was touched by their actions and she couldn't get the smile off her face.

"Guys," Spoke Pepper, "you have no idea what it means to me see all of you here".

"Why do I feel like that there is a 'but'?" questioned Stuart with humor.

"But.." Spoke Pepper. "Not now... this weekend, I promise". She add fast when she saw the look on their faces. "I still have something's to deal with... There's the trip to Italy, Tony's birthday and I have to find him a new assistant plus-"

"Really..? come on!" Complained Karol. "You've got a big promotion!"

"I can't be late on my first day as CEO, can I? Besides the notary will be at Tony's the first thing tomorrow morning. I need to be there". She explain to them.

"Okay... how about this: one beer just so we can make a toast to your victory, and then we celebrate properly this weekend. What do you say?" Proposal Sandra.

"okay. One beer". Pepper couldn't deny them this. Sandra lives in the same building than her, but Karol and Stuart came all the way to her house to celebrate with her. It was the least that she could do.

"Yes!" spoke Karol. "But this weekend you will go out with us to celebrate this properly!" Pepper nod in agreement.

"And you will pay!" Add Stuart.

"What?!" Questioned Pepper surprised but with a smile on her face.

"You are CEO of Stark Industries now.. you can afford it!" He explained, they laugh as they walk to the nearest Pub.

The one beer became two, and then three, just then Pepper was finally able to go home. This weekend she would meet them again to celebrate in a fancy place her promotion. She was looking forward for that.

-o-

Early in the morning Pepper was up and having trouble to find what to wear for her first day. She decided for a clean yet very elegant grey set of skirt and blouse. You couldn't go wrong with that.

She went to Tony's mansion to find him and Happy getting ready for their morning workout session.

"Hey! The new boss is here!" Spoke Tony smiling charmingly at her. Pepper smile back at him.

"At least one of us will get rid of him" tease Happy only to be hit by Tony's boxing glove.

"What are you talking about? You love me!" Spoke Tony pretending to be hurt by Happy's commentary.

"Yeah let's go to the arena so I can show you all my love" spoke Happy seriously only making Pepper's smile grow. As the bodyguard enters the arena, Tony walks to Pepper still fixing his glove.

"Nervous?" he ask.

"A little yeah". He smile and look at her. "You gonna do great! Don't worry". He spoke in that low tone that made her legs feel like jelly.

"Thank you Tony" they stare at each other for a while until Happy scream for Tony.

"Come on honey… I don't have all day!" Pepper laugh while Tony frowned.

"I gave him too much liberty right?" murmured the genius.

"Go. I have some work to do while we wait for the Notary".

Pepper sat on the living room working on the last details for their trip to Italy. Stark Industries was releasing a new racecar; she and Tony needed to be there tomorrow.

When JARVIS announced that the Notary finally arrived Pepper went to the main entrance to welcome the woman.

"Good morning" Pepper welcome her.

"Good morning. I'm Rushman, Natalie Rushman".

"Virginia Potts. Are those the transfer papers?"

"Yes. Would you like to check out?"

The two women sat at the living room while Pepper read the papers. Their legal department had already been over this, but Pepper being Pepper, always like to give it a quick look before do anything.

"It seems that everything is in order. Can you please follow me? So Mr. Stark can sign it". Pepper get up while the woman was still organizing the papers and went to the training room.

"The notary is here!" she scream trying to get the boys attention as Tony and Happy were still training. "Can you please sign the transfer paperwork?"

"I'm on Happy's time!" scream Tony back, still fighting with Happy. She watch as they fight each other for a while and argue about boxer's techniques. She was going to miss their everyday bickering.

When the Notary finally enters in the room Pepper notice how Tony's attention is totally fixed on the woman. Tony and Happy watch the other red-hair enter and stay beside Pepper.

"This is the last time I will ask you to sign over your company. I promise you". Spoke Pepper as she gave her signature on the papers. When she was finished she notice that Tony was still staring at Natalie. And she knew pretty well the look that he was giving her.

"What's your name lady?" Tony asked.

"Natalie Rushman".

"Front and center, come in to the church".

"No, you're seriously not…" Pepper try to talk to him, but Tony didn't listen.

"If it pleases the Court, and it sure does," he said still with his eyes fixed on the Notary.

Pepper let out a long sigh. It's been a long time since she saw Tony look that way to another woman. For some reason she started to stay on alert. All her senses were on as she watch his reaction to Natalie. Why wouldn't he like her? Natalie was young, and gorgeous. She was dressed professional yet she was very sexy.

"I'm sorry…" Pepper tried to apologize. "He's very eccentric".

She watch as Natalie enters the arena and stare back at Tony. They hold their gaze for a moment. When a thought came to her mind.

 _Is she trying to seduce him?_ She question herself trying to control her feelings. Very few people have the balls to stare at Tony like Natalie was doing, and two thirds of those people were already in this room.

It's been a long time since she felt this jealousy towards him.

 _No. Tony is the one that ask her to be there. He is the one trying to get her._ She thought ignoring the ache in her heart and decided to focus on the emails that were arriving on her phone. She needed a distraction now. Right now.

At that moment, Tony left the arena and went to sit next to her. His shoulder touching hers, as it has been over the last few months.

"Who is she?" he asks Pepper. She put on a serious face before answer. _He is so predictable. It wouldn't surprise me if he try to make her his new assistant._

"She is from legal" she answered quietly "…and she is a potentially very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit if you keep ogling her like that" she spoke trying to sound natural and not let him realize her intern feelings.

"I need an assistant boxer" he spoke ignoring her last sentence and looking at Happy giving Natalie a lesson. "I need an assistant"

"And I have three excellent potential candidates and they are ready to meet you" spoke Pepper entering in his game.

"I don't have time for that. I need it now and I feel like is her". Pepper gave him a dry smile.

"No it's not." Tony smile back at her as they watch Happy and Natalie interaction for a few seconds. "How do we spell your name Natalie?" asked Tony out of the blue. His question made Pepper frown as the other red haired girl answered his question.

"You are gonna Google her now?" ask Pepper as she watch Tony transform the table next to him into a computer screen so he can do his research.

"I thought I was 'ogling' her not Googling her". He spoke flipping the files that he found online. "Wow!" He spoke impressed. "Very incredible individual.."

"You're so predictable you know that?" spoke Pepper rolling her eyes. She had seen him do this a lot over the years with different women, and the result was always the same. Tony ended up wooing the girl that became just another number on his very large list of conquests.

Again, trying to ignore what his behave was doing to her, Pepper try to focus on Happy and Natalie as Tony list the long list of languages that Natalie speaks. Until Tony turns to her. "Who speaks Latin?"

"No one speaks Latin". She answered looking at him. "It's a dead language". Her eyes fell on the files that the 'table/screen' showed. Tony was now looking at a few photos of Natalie. It seems that the girl was also a model. He choose one of the most sexiest pictures of her and zoom it. "You can read Latin or you can write it, but you can't speak so maybe…" but Tony interrupts her still too focus on the picture in front of him.

"Did you model in Tokyo?" he ask knowing pretty well that she had a briefly time as a model. "Because she model in Tokyo". That moment Pepper lost her patient and decided to ignore Tony's babbling about the Notary. "I need her". Murmured Tony. "She's everything that I want".

At that precise moment where Pepper was to distracted trying to ignore what Tony's last comment did to her and he was still ogling Natalie's picture, a huge noise came from the arena and when they look Happy was on the ground beaten and Natalie's legs holding him tight by his neck.

Pepper look at the scene in front of her. This girl was too good to be true. How did she knocked out an experience bodyguard and former boxer like he was nothing?!

 _There is soothing about this girl that is not right. I mean.. first the Latin, and now this?_ She thought as she watch Tony flirt with Natalie, until he signs the documents. Every fiber of Pepper told her to get close to them and not let Tony alone with her. She just didn't know if it was because of the jealousy about their interaction or if it was because she had a feeling that there's something wrong with this woman.

Pepper casually approach them with a polite smile on her face.

"So.. how are we doing?" she questioned looking at Tony. He pointed at the paper in front of him.

"You are the boss". They exchanges smiles for a seconds until Natalie interrupt them.

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" questioned the darker red haired woman looking straight in Tony's eyes. Tony and Pepper answered her at the same Time.

"No" he spoke.

"Yes" spoke Pepper. "That will be all, Ms. Rushman. Thank you". Add Pepper before Tony could say anything else. The woman took Pepper's word and excused herself. Pepper turned to watch as Natalie leaves the room until Tony turns to Pepper.

"I want one" he spoke about Natalie like a kid that want a new toy.

"No". Pepper answered him smiling. Tony turns his look at the other red haired woman that was now nowhere in the room. "You go shower. The candidates for you interview will get here soon".

"I don't need to do this. I already found the perfect assistant". He spoke making Pepper sigh tired.

"Tony, trust me in this one: Not that girl. There's something about her"

"What? What about her that you didn't like?"

 _What about the fact that she made you behave like a horny and irrational teenager._

"It's not that" she spoke instead. "Call it… a woman's intuition". She spoke walking to get her papers. Tony followed her close by like a lost puppy.

"A woman's intuition? Again?"

"Yes…Remember Rio?" Oh he remembered! All Pepper's instinct telling her not to do something and when she tells Tony about it what did he do? He ignored her and ended up in a very dangerous and confusing situation, and almost got himself seriously hurt. "Was I wrong when I said it back then?"

"No…" he murmured accepting his defeat. "But in my defense-"

"I don't want to hear it. I was right there remember?" At his silence, she smile a little bit. "Good. Now go shower. The girls will be coming soon". He left the room murmuring something about women and their superpower to predict things, as Pepper went to resume her work on the living room.

By the time the candidates came, Tony was already clean and shaved, looking stunning as he always do in a dark suit. They spend their following hours interviewing the women. When it was over it was almost lunch.

"Okay.. what do you think?" questioned Pepper as she ate the food that they ordered.

"That I need to think". Spoke Tony sitting next to her. Once again, she could feel the heat of his body at his proximity.

"They are good and qualified people". She spoke trying to focus on her food and not the smell of the man next to her. "Didn't I told you? Trust me, I made the pre-interview". Tony smile caring at her. "Think about it and call me when you decide okay?" she gave her food one last bite before getting up. "I have to go at Stark now and finish the preparations for our trip to Italy. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah". Smile Tony. Pepper started to walk to leave the house when Tony spoke. "Hey Pep…" she turns. "Relax, you will be fine. You are the best CEO that Stark could ever have". She smile at his encouragements words.

"Thank you Tony". She left his house ready to face her first day as CEO.

-o-

It was a little odd when she enters in her new office, Tony's former office now. It was familiar and strange at the same time. Everything there screams the man. She had spent so many times there with him, helping him, preparing him, working with him… but today… today that room, that office, was hers. But she still didn't quite feel like she owns it.

 _I guess I will have to make it a little more like me… change the decoration a little. Maybe it will help._

Minutes after that, Bambi her secretary came informing her about her messages and tasks.

Soon, Pepper was so absorbed in the work that she didn't even realize the time passing. She was managing to deal with all the contracts that were late due to Tony's negligence over the last couple of weeks. It was so easy now that she could sign and decide by herself.

By the end of the day, she was confident, her nervousness is now gone. It was basically the same job that she had been doing over the years, particularly those past weeks. She was proud of herself. She could do this! She could be CEO of Stark Industries!

Later that evening, she met Tony at Edwards Air Force base to go to Italy.

"Hey." He sat in front to her in the jet. "How was your first day?" he look at her with his pools of brown chocolate full of curiosity. Pepper smile at him and spent the next hour telling him about the contracts and the things that she had done.

"You look exhausted" he spoke after that.

"So do you". She spoke looking at him with worried eyes. "What have you done all day?"

"Oh you know…" Tony play with his hands. "…lab stuff… a few explosions here and there…" he joked.

"You will get yourself killed in that lab someday". He smile avoiding her eyes. His reaction only made her worries increase. "You okay Tony?"

"Yeah…" still not looking at her and finding the dark sky outside very interesting. "Like I said: Tired".

"Yeah.. I guess we could get some sleep before we arrive in Monaco".

"Yep".

With that, they both went to the rooms to get some rest. The rooms that the jet offers are small, but still comfortable and both, Tony and Pepper fell asleep fast. By the time Happy wake them up they were already arriving in Monaco. They only had time to take a fast shower and get dressed.

They left the airport and went straight to Monaco Grand Prix. During the ride, Tony and Happy started to talk about race and cars. Tony ask Happy which one of his cars the former boxer likes best, Happy gave him his answer and soon they both started to compare the cars in design, speed, development, safety… At some point Pepper stop listen the conversation of them and focus on the potential business contacts that she might be able to make during this visit.

When they arrive, the place was full with people outside and they went crazy when they saw Tony stepping out of the car. He was, after all, their hero. Iron Man **.**

Their building was full with rich and important people, they were greeting Tony as they walk inside. Still walking through the entrance, Tony turns to Pepper with a serious face:

"It's Europe, okay… whatever happens in the next twenty minutes, just go with it".

Pepper look at him confused. "What do you mean, 'go with it'"?

Tony didn't had time to answer and Pepper already realize why: when she look up she saw a very familiar red haired woman waiting them with eyes all on Tony.

"Mr. Stark, how was your flight?" asked Natalie Rushman. Tony took his glasses off and look at the woman in front of them.

For a few moments, Pepper was confused. The Notary was in front of them, what she was doing here? But when she saw her interaction with Tony, it all make sense to her.

 _I can't believe that he did this!_ She thought looking at the woman. _He actually hired her._

A photographer came in front of them to take a picture. When Pepper came closer to Tony, she murmured between smiles.

"When did this happen?" she questioned hoping that her irritation wasn't perceptible for the others. Tony, on the other hand, knew pretty well the look that she was giving him.

"What? You forced me-".

"I forced you?"

"Smile, the camera, look" he pointed at the photographer. Pepper look for another picture as she murmured.

"You are so predictable". She turned to the waiter to get herself a drink as the photographer left and Tony start to walk and flirt with Natalie. She did her best to ignore them and focus on potential business partners that she could find there. After all, everyone in that room were filthy rich.

"Mr. Musk, how are you?" Pepper greeted the European man. Elon Musk was a young businessman and engineer with a very powerful name in Europe. A very important contact for Stark Industries. The moment that he saw Pepper, Musk get up to talk to her.

"Hi Pepper! Congratulations on the promotion". He spoke looking at her.

"Thank you very much". At that precise moment, Tony put himself between them.

"Elon, those engines are fantastic" spoke Tony with the man that seem really happy to surprise the genius engineer.

"Thank you Tony. I got an idea for an electric jet".

Thinking that the two men will start talking engineer stuff Pepper started to walk to the bar but Tony was at her side still talking with Elon.

"Then we'll make it work, don't worry" he spoke with the man catching up with Pepper. She knows what he will try to do. She was betting with herself that Tony will try to justify or at least minimize the effect that his "surprise" did to her. And she wasn't wrong, the moment that Tony stop talking with Elon he put his hand on her lower back and gently touch her shoulders.

"Wanna a massage?" he asked making her smile at his attempts.

"No, I don't".

"Natalie can make an appointment". He spoke. Just to hear that woman's name right now was making Pepper twist herself internally. She didn't like that feeling. That jealousy feeling and the fear of imagine that that woman could replace her in Tony's life.

"I don't want Natalie to do anything for me".

As they walk, Tony kept his hand on her back and walk close with her still trying to explain how he didn't want to do this with her and reveal it like that. "Green is not your best color" he spoke as they were at the bar and he order a whisky.

Pepper didn't have time to answer him when they heard:

"Anthonyyyy"

Pepper gave Tony a knowing smile. She recognize that voice and knew how Tony felt about that person.

"Justin Hammer" spoke Tony still looking at Pepper. But this time his eyes were all like 'please don't leave me alone with him' before turn himself and look at the man.

When the other man came closer, he start to make some silly jokes that Pepper only smile out of politeness. She always had the impression that Hammer tries so hard to be a little like Tony. Everything that Tony does, Hammer was trying to do too, but he lack the charisma or the charm that the genius engineer have.

They chat for a few moments before Hammer introduce them to Christine Everhart. That noisy reporter that Pepper remember pretty well, Tony's last conquest before he went to Afghanistan and her life turns upside down.

She ask for Pepper to do a quote for Vanity Fair Powerful Women issue now that she is the CEO and Pepper obviously agree.

That was a little too much. Normally Pepper wouldn't mind to deal with them. But Tony's early surprise for her really shake her and now looking at Tony's last conquest, and remembering how petulant she was with her that morning; Pepper felt like it was too much. She needs a moment for herself. Just a few minutes to put herself together again.

She ignore Tony quietly begging her not to leave his side and excused herself to the toilet.

The lady's room was empty. A miracle! Probably because it was still early. Pepper washed her face and look at herself in the mirror.

 _Why I'm feeling threatened about this?_ She thought as she let the water run though her face. T _ony and I are nothing but friends, I won't lose him just because of he got himself a new PA…_

But there was something about that woman that it wasn't right. _Or maybe it's just me imagine things.._

She fix her makeup and stare at her reflection for a few moments before leave the Lady's room. Once she was out Pepper found out that Natalie had already manage to get the table that Tony wanted.

 _She is capable… you got to give her that._ She thought as she sat on the table. Tony was nowhere to be found. A waiter came and gave her the menu. Pepper was dying for a dry martini before the race starts. She was searching for something to eat when the TV caught her attention.

They were showing the pilots getting ready for the race, but what was interesting is that Tony, was now dressed with a pilot's uniform and getting inside the car. He was getting inside the race car.

 _Oh my God! Is he driving that?_ Pepper look at the images in horror. _I have to do something._ She look around and saw Natalie a few feets away from her.

"Natalie!" she called the woman that came running as fast as she could. "Did you know about this".

"No. I saw this just now". She answered. To Pepper's horror, Tony was already in the car as the pilots were getting ready to race. "How can I help you?"

"Get me Happy" ordered Pepper and the woman leave the room as fast as she could to get the bodyguard.

The time couldn't run more slower! and Pepper watch as the pilots start the race. Tony was an excellent driver, no question about that, but he was not a F1 pilot!

 _What is he thinking? Those guys were professionals for Gods sake! If he wanted to do something like that there's an amateur race where he could run._

Just when she thought that things couldn't get any worse, and the pilots were starting the second lap, a lunatic stated to walk on the race track. She watch as he torn his clothes apart and reveal on his body a technology very similar to Tony's Arc Reactor.

 _Omg! He is after Tony!_ She thought knowing that Tony was there, unprotected and even if the man didn't manage to get him, he was causing an accident with random cars and Tony could ended up being in the car crash. She had to do something to get Tony out of there. That's when Happy came to her view showing her the suitcase of Tony's suit.

She didn't wasted a second and run with Happy for their car. She trust Happy on the wheel and try not to think about the cars that were passing by them as they invade the racetrack. At that moment, the only thing that she could think about was Tony. Protect Tony. Give him the suit. Get him out of there. Her own safety was temporarily forgotten.

At some point, Happy made a turn and she is able to see the psychopath that is attacking Tony.

"Hold on!" Scream Happy for her. "I'm gonna hit him". He turns the car again aiming at Tony's attacker while Tony run to the protection grid behind him.

The guy's body lay on top of the car and Tony jump to the ground again. Pepper takes a few seconds to look at him. He has some bruises but he is okay.

 _Thank God!_ The second later, after she realize that he was alright, she was taken by a tremendous anger toward him. How could he do this? How could he put his life in danger like this by driving this stupid race and apparently giving what this psycho wanted all the time: a chance to kill him. How could he do this to himself? To her?

"Are you out of your mind?" she screamed when he came to her window.

"I was attacked", he scream back.

"You are a jerk!" She told him.

"Get in the car!" scream Happy trying to get their attentions before the two of them start with the bickering that he knows for experience it can last for minutes!

"God! This is embarrassing" murmured Tony walking around the car.

Before he could enter, the psycho hit Tony's door. The moments that followed was scary and confusing… Happy keep hitting the man over and over with the car, while Tony was outside screaming for Pepper to give him the case that has his suit, Pepper was confused and scared. It took her a while and a lot of Tony screaming, but she eventually manage to throw him the suitcase.

She watch amazed as the suit adjust itself in Tony's body and he became Iron Man. Tony kick the car away to keep her and Happy save while he fight his attacker.

At every electrical whip that the man gave Tony, Pepper let out a scream. She would never get used to this, see Tony fighting. It fiscally hurt her every punch that Tony fails to defend. She was always afraid for him to get seriously injured.

Finally Tony manage to get the man on the ground and take the copy of the Arc reactor that he had on the chest. She saw as Tony analyze the thing on his hand before destroying it at the same time that the police arrive to arrest him. .

Like her, she knew that Tony was confused. Nobody knew how to create the reactor; nobody had that technology yet but Tony. So how the hell that man was capable to do this?

Tony turns to them and open his helmet.

"You okay?" he asks but Pepper was still very much nervous to trust her voice so Happy answer for her.

"Yeah we are fine".

"I'm going to check on that guy".

"You're not going anywhere" Pepper manage to say. "Not injured like that. Let's get out of here, and take care of your wounds before you do anything".

"She is right". Spoke Happy looking at his boss.

Tony thought for a moment before agree with them. "Let's do a check-in in our usual hotel then". He help Pepper out of the mess that once was his Roll Royce. Once they were out of the public eye, which took a while since the place was huge and full of cameras, Tony got out of the Iron Man suit. Pepper had already requested a car that was waiting for them. While they were trying to get out some reporters were also trying to talk to them giving Happy a hard time to keep them away. Neither Tony or Pepper spoke with the press.

The ride to the Hotel was in complete silence. Pepper was emotionally exhausted. Once they were in their suite, Pepper took the first aid kit and by miracle Tony let her take care of his wound without fighting. It was a first in weeks.

She had a lot of questions in her mind as he aid him. But again, she was too tired to even elaborate them right now.

 _And Tony is probably just as surprise as you that someone else has this technology._

After that, Tony left to see what police manage to get out of that guy. Pepper decided to call the pilots and have the jet ready to go home. She has some serious damage control to do and as CEO she need to be at the Company to give them an official statement. And she have no idea how she was going to do that.

-o-

She met Tony at the airport. They haven't spoke yet and once the jet was on air he left leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Events of that day were replaying in her mind over and over again. Even if there was no attacker, even if everything were fine as it was supposed to be, what Tony was thinking when he decided to drive that car? Why he was being so reckless all the sudden? He knows pretty well that politicians like Senator Stern were trying to make him seen like an untrustworthy person, and Tony was giving them what they want by acting like that!

 _Come to think about he is been acting weird, well weirder, for weeks!_ She thought about his behavior for a moment. _If I have to say for a moment where this all started… it was before he has the idea for the Expo!_

She tried to think about that day specifically, but so many things happened afterwards! _He is hiding something. Why is been so hard to figure it out what is it?_

She thought for a moment about everything that happened to them since he decided to come up with the Expo and her suspicions grew stronger. Pepper also remember to confront him once or twice about it, but he deny it.

Also another question that she had in mind was: What about them? Apparently Tony had decided to stop is advances on her. And it's not because of Natalie. No, he was a little distant even before her. But sometimes he would act normally, based on the new proximity they develop over the past months.

At some moments, Pepper felt like Tony was pushing her away, but then he would do something to get her back, only to be pushed away again.

She sigh tired. Exhausted. So much that she couldn't sleep. She decided that it was useless to keep thinking and trying to analyze Tony's behavior. He could be both predictable and a complete mystery to her.

Pepper turn the TV on trying to get her mind off Tony for a few minutes. Useless. On TV was Senator Stern talking about Tony.

 _My God! This man don't miss the opportunity._ She thought listening to him talk about her former boss At the same time that she was trying to think how she is going to control this.

"Mute" she heard a voice behind her, a voice that she knows pretty well. Seconds later Tony came in. "He should be giving me a medal". She didn't say anything and wait as he sat and put a plate in front of her.

"What is that?" she questioned.

"This is your in-flight meal". Spoke Tony uncovering the plate showing her a very weird omelet. She frowned as she look at the food.

 _How come this thing is burned and uncooked at the same time_? He was looking at her with those puppy dog eyes that he has waiting for her response. Then a strange thought came to her mind.

"Did you just make that?" unaware of the small smile on her lips. Those small gestures of Tony really win her over.

"yeah!" he confirmed her suspicious. "Where do you think I've been for three hours?" he sat further on his chair and look outside. Pepper look at him and was surprised at how vulnerable he looked right now.

"Tony…" she spoke getting his attention. "What are you not telling me?"

They stare at each other for a moment. She was silent pleading him to answer her question, because honestly, she was getting tired to guess. He opens his mouth to speak for a couple of times but close it again and she thought he wouldn't give her an answer.

"I don't want to go home" he finally spoke. "At all". She frowned trying to understand him. "Let's cancel my birthday party and we are in Europe! Let's go to Venice, Chipriani. Remember?"

"Oh yes!" Of course she remembered that. How could she forgot? That weekend where she and Tony were alone, where she finally admit to herself her feelings for him. It was a special memory. A memory of him, of them, that she would always treasure.

She wanted to do that. Every fiber of her being wanted to do what he said. But she couldn't. She was after all the new CEO of Stark Industries. She had the job for like, two days, she couldn't leave now!

"It's a great place to… be… healthy" continued Tony.

"I don't think this is the right time". She spoke before he started to make plans for them. "We are in a kind of a mess" she spoke as she was trying to explain the situation for a stubborn teenager. But Tony insisted.

"But maybe, that's why it's the best time!" she smile at him. She should have known that Tony would try to get his way.

"I think as the CEO I need to show up". She spoke thinking about the official statement that she still need to make.

"As CEO you are entitle to a leave… company retreat"

"In a time like this Tony?"

"I'm just saying… to recharge our batteries and figure it out". He spoke quietly. She smile at his association and decided to play with it a little just to humor him.

"Not everyone run on batteries, Tony" she spoke joking about his chest reactor. He look at her and she smile at him. He gave her a weak smile and avoid eye contact for a moment.

 _He really wanted to leave_! She realize it as he didn't joke back. He was looking at the clouds outside when she decided to speak again.

"Tell you what… when this is all over… after we deal with all of this mess… we can go back and spend the weekend here. Like before, what do say?"

He look at her… there was something in his eyes that broke her heart. "I would love that Pep" he spoke using that low tone that she loves so much. She was about to question what is going on again when he spoke, now sounding a little more like the hyperactive Tony. "You are not gonna eat that? Is getting cold!"

Her smile grew as he pointed to the omelet in front of them.

"It really took you three hours to do this?"

"Pretty much"

"Well… I don't want to hurt your feelings but… how you manage this? Burn and uncooked?"

"Hey! Do not poke fun of my cooking skills". She laugh.

"I appreciate your efforts but if I eat this I'm afraid that I won't get up ever!" She spoke calling for the flight attendants to get them a new meal… they couldn't have nothing with eggs since apparently Tony use them all in his attempts to cook.

Once the flight attendants came with their new food they eat as Tony told her about his chat with his attacker. Apparently, this Anton Vanko was the key to figure it out how he knows how to build the Reactor. They talk a little more about damage control. As the hours came by she realize how exhausted she was and Tony look just as bad as she does.

After a while, he excuse himself to "change his battery" and left with his cigar box, where he keep the charges for his reactor. Once alone, Pepper felt her body heavy and fell asleep fast.

-o-

It was evening when they arrived in LA. Pepper and Natalie went to Stark Industries to release an official statement. They decided to release an official note since Pepper already has an interview schedule tonight to talk about this.

Pepper and Natalie left the company and went to Tony's house.

"We need to be ready… they will try to kill us" spoke Pepper as she and Natalie get the documents ready. "Where is Tony?"

" _Mr. stark is in the workshop"._ Spoke JARVIS.

"I will go get him" spoke Pepper to Natalie. "They probably want to speak with him too. Get those things in order, and send the fax to our lawyer". Pepper watched as the woman work for a few seconds before leaving the room. She was efficient and work fast.

 _Maybe I was wrong about her._ She thought as she open the door for Tony's workshop. He was sitting on his RedHot car talking to JARVIS.

"Tony... The interview will start in a couple minutes. You should be up there".

"I cant"

"Tony-"

"I'm trying to figure it out who is this Vanko guy".

"You can do that later. We need you to help manage the situation".

"I can't". He spoke firmly. "You are the CEO of Stark Industries now, they want to talk to you, not to me".

"You are still the owner. Your mess has a direct impact on us so you too need to give them an explanation". She spoke just as firmly.

"You saw what happen! I was attack! It wasn't my fault". He raised his voice a little.

"I'm not saying that, but you are still the face of the company-"

"They wanna know how he has this technology and I can't answer that right now". He spoke quietly. She was silent knowing that he was right about this. If Tony went of public right now without an explanation to how Vanko was able to build the reactor he will only look more lost in public eye. He needs to show up but with an answer to give them. "Just tell them that".

She sigh heavily knowing that it was useless and it was up to her and Natalie to control this. With that, Pepper left the shop and went upstairs leaving Tony alone.

When the interview begun, the host was very much surprised that Tony wasn't going to be a part of the interview. They start talking about the events on Monaco and soon they started to question about the status and Stark Industries reliability.

Pepper had to reassure them that despite Tony leaving as CEO and the events on Monaco, the company was still very much strong. Soon they move to talk about Tony's last behavior scandals and questioned is he was still able to protect them. Exactly was Senator Stern wants, to make people question about Tony and his capacity to have the suit and be Iron Man.

At some point, Rhodey came by and asked for Tony. The playboy had given Natalie express orders to don't be disturbed but Pepper overwrote that and inform where he was. If she wasn't able to talk to Tony, maybe Rhodey will be. She return to her interview as the colonel left the room.

Once the interview as over Pepper sat there for a while thinking about everything that they talk about the last hour.

"You think that this is going to be enough?" Natalie quietly ask her. Pepper look at the woman and shook her head.

"No. Not even a bit. But is what we can do now". She felt tired! God! The attack on Monaco happened yesterday but she felt like it was months ago! So many things happening at the same time that it was hard to keep up. "I still have to take a look on those files and there is still Tony's birthday..."

"If you want I can help with his party". Suggested Natalie. Wouldn't be bad, she was after all, Tony's assistant now. She had to learn how to do this.

"Yeah. That would be good. Thank you".

That that moment, Rhodey came upstairs.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Spoke Rhodey to Pepper.

"Sure". They left the living room and went to the kitchen to get some privacy. Rhodey open Tony's fridge to get some water. "What is going on?" Questioned Pepper.

"It's getting harder and harder at each passing day Pep". Spoke Rhodey putting his glass on the table next to them. "I was in the phone all day with the National Guard. They wanted to come here and bomb everything to get Tony's suit".

"Oh God!"

"Yeah".

"Did you told Tony that?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure he listen very much. What happened there?" Pepper sat next to him and told him all about Monaco. "That's why he seem so exhausted". Spoke the Colonel.

"I don't know what to do… he won't tell me everything that is going on… he is hiding something and he is be acting more reckless than I ever seen in all those years that I know him".

"Believe me, this level is new even to me". Spoke the Colonel also impressed by their friends behavior.

They were in silence for a few moments, both thinking how they could help their friend out of this situation that he had put himself.

"You are coming tomorrow?" Pepper ask quietly as she saw Rhodey get up from his seat to leave.

"His birthday party? Yeah, I'll be here". They walk through the living room and saw Natalie working on something. Both ignore her. Once they were at the entrance Rhodey turn to Pepper. "You should go home. It's late, and for what you told me, you didn't have much rest during the flight back".

"Yes, I'm going to do that. God! It feels like I could sleep for a whole week and still wouldn't be enough". Rhodey laugh.

"I will do my best to manage the army. See you tomorrow then".

"Bye James".

Pepper came back inside and gave Natalie some final orders. Then she decided to follow Rhodey advice and left home. She had a lot to deal with tomorrow and there was still Tony's party. She barely had 4 hours sleep when her alarm started ring and she had to go to the Company again.

-o-

That morning was just as exhausting as yesterday. Pepper had tons of documents, meetings and interview to do. It was her fourth day at the job, it felt like it was the fourth month! Thankfully, tonight she has Tony's party to go. It will be an opportunity to relax and take the edge off a little bit.

At some point of the afternoon, Natalie came by to drop some files and inform he about Tony's party. Everything was ready for tonight.

At 6pm, Pepper left the company and went to her apartment to get ready. She saw Tony's present lay on her bed and smiling she took it before she left the place.

It was almost 8pm when she arrive on Tony's. The place was already full. There were socialites, celebrities, bimbos… She walk around the place looking for Tony. The second that she saw him Pepper doubt her eyes were really seeing what was going on. It has to be a hallucination due to her exhaustion, right?! But the screams from the guests were proving her wrong.

There was Tony... a very much drunk Tony, next to the DJ with a bottle of whisky on his hand, dressed with the Iron Man suit. He was using the Iron Man suit for his birthday party.

 _I can't believe this. I can't believe that he is doing this after all the trouble we had yesterday._

She left the room to get some air and think about what to do now. _Where is Natalie? She should be controlling him._ But the other red-hair was nowhere to be found. For a first time in a very long time since she met Tony, Pepper felt lost. She didn't know what to do. This was beyond her imagination.

At that moment a friendly voice came next to her.

"Hey Pepper. Just arrived too?" Pepper turned to see Rhodey next to her. By the smile on his face, she knew that he hasn't seeing Tony yet. At the serious look of the woman in front of him, Rhodey asked. "What's going on?"

Pepper open her mouth to speak but nothing came. After a few seconds she manage to say: "I don't know how to tell you. I can't describe the scene that I just saw".

"What?" he frowned. "Come on, it can't be that bad. Not with our level of experience". he joke but Pepper didn't laugh.

"Come on, I'll show you… because I don't know what to do". He followed her without further question to where the DJ was playing. Tony was still there, now he was demonstrating his audience how he goes to the bathroom on the suit.

Both, Rhodey and Pepper were in complete silence as they watch their friend make a fool of himself.

"You gotta be kidding me" murmured Rhodey watching Tony trip and fall down. "That's it. I'm making a call".

"No, no, no". Pepper hold him by his arm. "Don't call anyone".

"Come on Pepper, look at this…" he spoke angry. "I just risk my neck for this guy and look what he does".

"I understand that" she spoke trying to calm him down. "Just… let me handle it. Okay?" she ask him.

"Okay… you have your chance…"

Pepper was still for a moment trying to think of what she should do. She starts to walk for Tony that was now speaking more crazy stuff over the mic and laughing. She came closer smiling and took the mic off his hand.

"Does this guy know how to throw a party or what?" she questioned on the mic making the audience go crazy! At that moment, Tony put an arm around her back and get closer to her.

"I love you" he spoke and the audience scream even more. It was time to end this, she decided.

"Thank you so much Tony, we all have a wonderful night" she spoke as Tony kept trying to push her closer to him and lowing his head next to hers. Pepper did her best to ignore his movements. "We're gonna say good night now and thank you all for coming". With that Tony took a step back and started to speak, she had to put the mic behind her back to they could have a little privacy.

"No, no, no, we can't… wait" he hold her by her lower back again. "We didn't have the cake…. And we didn't blow out the candles" he spoke sounding like a little kid.

"Trust me on this, okay?" she spoke. "You're out of control".

"You're out of control gorgeous" he spoke making her heart beat a little more faster. She ignore it.

"It's time to go to bed". She spoke serious. But Tony didn't seem to listen and came even closer to her.

"Give me another smooch" he spoke. His mouth was really close to hers and although her heart started to react to his words, she was brought back to reality when the smell of alcohol on his breath came to her. Besides, they have an audience that was now really quiet looking at them. "Come on, you know you want to". He came closer and she had to curve her back to put a little distance between them.

Yes. She wanted. She wanted to kiss him for a very long time. But not like this. Not in this situation. And with an audience to make things worse. "You just peed on your suit".

"It has a filtration system. You can drink that". That's an image that she doesn't want to have right now.

"Not sexy. Just send them home. It's time".

Finally Tony seem to take her word and agreed with her. She took the bottle out of his hand and gave him the mic back.

"She is right" spoke Tony to his audience. "The party's over".

 _Finally_. She thought. _At least no further damage is done_.

"But the party was over for me like an hour ago" spoke Tony. "The after party starts now" he announced. At this, Pepper was only able to close her eyes and take a deep breath to prevent herself to do a scene.

 _What is he doing? What happened with Tony?_ And he keep talking.

"If anybody – Pepper – doesn't like it, there's the door," he pointed and the suit fired destroying Tony's waterfall. His audience, of course love that! Women were gathering themselves in front of him throwing things at him so he could blow up.

Pepper was in shock. Tony was never like this. Spoiled, Yes. Stubborn, yes. A man child, yes. But never on this level He usually listen to her, especially when the situation is serious. What if someone gets hurt by his fire display? He didn't seem to mind and kept blowing things up.

This keep going until a voice scream at the end of the room. "I'm just gonna say this once:" Pepper look up and saw Rhodey using the prototype of the Iron Man, that Tony had made for him. "GET OUT"

People didn't need to be told twice and started to leave Tony's house. Tony and Rhodey started to argue and soon the discussion became a fight. They were destroying the house. Pepper left the room and at that moment, for the first time on that fateful night, she saw Natalie.

Pepper was pissed! Where she was while Tony made this whole mess? She should have been there to help control him or prevent him to do something stupid.

"Natalie" s scream and the woman came running.

"Miss Potts"

"Don't you 'Miss Potts' me! I'm on to you. Ever since you came here-" she was about to tell her everything that she thought about that woman when the ceiling broke next to them making and Tony and Rhodey fell on the ground.

Happy took her out of the way.

"What happen?" he questioned.

"Tony is out of control" she simply spoke. "Help me get these people out of here.

Happy stated to guide some people as Pepper went to the security staff to order them do the same. At some point, she saw a suit flying out of the sky and figure that it must be Rhodey.

Once most people were already out Pepper gave one last look to the mansion. It was completely destroyed.

Part of her was curious to see Tony. But another part of her, the biggest one, was outrage and couldn't stand the thought to see him right now.

"You need me to drive you home?" spoke Happy.

"Yes please".

During the ride, Pepper made a quick search online she saw people commenting, posting pictures and videos from the party.

 _This is a catastrophic disaster._

She try to call Rhodey without success. He didn't answer her

 _Probably still mad_. She couldn't blame him. Now she has to think how she can control this to minimize the damage without Tony. Pepper was starting to think that she couldn't count on him to help her. Not until he put his head back together… since she doesn't know how long that would take it was up to her do the damage control alone.

-o-

As expected the next day, Tony's birthday party was in every newspaper, every channels and trending on Twitter. It was almost impossible for her to the job that she was supposed to do with the Company since she has to control this.

By the afternoon, politicians that were pro Senator Stern were talking about this and questioning Pepper's capacity and efficiency to not only control Tony but also be the CEO of the biggest company in US.

 _Thank you very much Tony._ She thought angry with her former boss. It was already hard for a woman to make it in a profession dominated by men without a spoiled Tony Stark to babysit.

Once again, Pepper question herself if she had misunderstood Tony's action towards her over the last couple of months.

 _Maybe I just saw what I wanted to see_. Maybe she wanted so much for them to be possible that she misunderstood everything. _I'm fooling myself._

That was the only explanation that made sense giving his behavior last night at his birthday party. Actually, his whole behavior over the past weeks could be defined as weird.

At that moment Natalie in her office. Early that day she had explained to Pepper that she had left Tony ready and dressed for the party and then went to take care of some final ornaments. Part of Pepper really want to blame her for the events last night, but Pepper also knew how Tony was. If he wanted to do something, it was hard to stop him especially for a new girl. At the end, she decided, if anyone was to blame for yesterday it was Tony, and Tony alone.

"I'm sorry Miss Potts, but you might want to turn the TV on channel 9". Spoke the other redhair.

Pepper frowned and nob at the woman who left the office.

 _What now?!_ She thought turning the TV on.

There was another politician insulting not only Tony but also her and informing the people of America that now, the army had an suit thanks to Colonel James Rhodes.

 _That can't be._ She knew that James was pissed but turn over the suit to the army?!

She pick up her phone and saw a few messages from Tony. She decided to ignore it and call their mutual friend.

 _"_ _It's done Pepper_ " spoke Rhodes as he pick up.

"I understand that".

 _"_ _I'm sick and tired. You saw how he was yesterday!_ "

"I know".

 _"_ _There's people that rely on him, I risk myself for him, so did you… and look what he does!"_

"I know James. And I don't blame. But I will try to stop them from making others copies of that suit. And also get it back. That suit it's also property of Stark Industries".

 _"_ _I understand that. You can try. Right now, there's no talk about making any copies of it here. We just call Hammer and he is coming to take a look-."_

"Oh God-"

 _"_ _No, no, no._ _He will weaponize it. You know he is our manufacturer now right?"_

"Don't let him take the suit. He will study it to make a copy. Remember to take the reactor out before he get's there".

 _"_ _I know. I won't let him take it. He will be here only to weaponize it_ ". After that, they made a pause until Rhodes spoke in a quiet voice. _"...Any news on him?"_ He didn't need to name the person, Pepper already knew who it was.

"Don't know… and I really don't want to see him right now".

They talk for a few more minutes. Rhodes was surprised that the politicians were, now, also attacking Pepper and he offered her to help in any way he could. She thank her friend and ended the call, she still have a lot of work to do.

Pepper decided to call their Legal Department. They need a strategy to prevent the army to make copies of the Iron Man.

"It was an illegal seizure of trademark property". She spoke over the phone with one of their lawyer.

At that moment, Bambi opens the door to her office catching her attention.

"Relax" she heard a voice behind her secretary. The voice that she knew pretty well, but right now, she really wasn't in the mood to listen what he has to say. Tony step in front her secretary making a sign to the woman that she could leave now. Pepper saw him enter holding…

… _a box of strawberries?!_

She keep talking on the phone explaining to their lawyer, like he was a five year old kid, that the Mark II was also propriety of Stark Industries and the army don't have the right to take it.

Meanwhile, Tony was walking around his former office looking like a lost puppy.

 _Ohhh no, not this time_. Pepper thought. _He will not go off easy this time_. It wasn't just his image that he ruined, it was hers as well as CEO.

In the back she listen to one of the politicians question her qualification as CEO and raising questions about what she was doing to control Tony. She look at the man in question that was now staring at the TV and looking quite ashamed, so much that he muted the thing.

She hung up the phone and Tony didn't waste time and sat in front of her.

"Got a minute?" he questioned.

"No". She spoke giving him the best mad face that she could make at the moment.

"Come on.. 30 seconds!" he pledged. She ignore him but decided to countdown to make him speak fast and just leave. She couldn't do this right now. Deal with Tony, this new level of reckless Tony was consuming too much of her energy. She needed a break from him. "I thought I was coming here to basically apologize, but I'm not". That caught her attention and she decided to interrupt him.

"You didn't come here to apologize?"

"Look, that goes without saying and I'm working on that". He made a pause and she waited for him to continue. "I haven't been entirely upfront with you". That wasn't any news for her since she knew for weeks now that he was hiding something from her despite the fact that she had questioned him over and over to talk to her.

He moved his chair closer to her desk and keep talking. "You know that life is short, right?"

Pepper took a deep breath trying to calm herself and Tony started to ramble again. "If I never got to express... and this is somewhat revelatory to me. And I don't care. I mean, I care. I'm not expecting you to... to... to... Look, here's what I'm trying to say:"

"Let me stop you there" she interrupts him because honesty she couldn't listen to him anymore. "If you say 'I' one more time I will hurl something at your head".

He nod and stated to play with his hand like he use to when he is nervous. He look really lost, and part of her was already starting to feel bad for him. And she hated herself for not be able to be mad at him for longer.

Still, what he did was serious and he needed to know that. "I'm trying to run a company". She spoke raising her voice, letting him know that she was angry. "People are relying on you to be Iron Man and you've disappeared. And now it's up to me to put out your fires and take the heat for it. I'm trying to do the job that you were meant to do". She spoke knowing that at this he will be quiet and think about their situation. It worked. Tony look down as stood really quiet.

They were in silence for a few moments. Neither of them knowing what to do or say. Until Pepper's eyes lay on the box that he had with him.

"Did you bring me strawberries?" she questioned him. He quietly nod and look at her with reluctant eyes. At his vision, Pepper had to fight a smile on her lips. "Did you know that there's only one thing on Earth that I'm allergic to?"

"Allergic to strawberries". He answered and she lost her fight with her smile. Tony look at her and gave her a small smile too. "This is progress. I knew there was a correlation between you and this".

She look at him as he sat further on his chair. He had to leave. Part of her was already starting to forgive him. This little action, although clumsy as it was, was making her feel even sorry for him. And she didn't want that. Not now. Not when he risk everything that they work for. Not when he let so many people down. She can't forgive him that easy.

"I need you-" but he interrupts her

"I need you too. That's what I'm trying to say" he spoke really fast

"To leave now". She finish her sentence and listen his at the same time. Both were in silence after that. He look hurt and she was confused at his confession. There was an awkward moment and neither had the courage to break eye contact, but at the same time, neither that the courage to speak again.

At that moment, Natalie and Happy enter her office informing her that the plane was already ready and waiting for her.

"Can I do anything else for you boss?" questioned Happy. And both Tony and Pepper answered "No". Tony look from Happy to Pepper and then to Pepper and his former driver and let out a laugh. A laugh that Pepper knew it was out of nervousness.

"I lost both the kids in the divorce" he joked. Pepper ignored him and sign the papers that Natalie had brought her. "I thought you two didn't get along" he questioned pointed at the two women.

"No. That's not so". Spoke Pepper getting up and giving Natalie the papers.

"It's me that you don't care for." Concluded Tony and Pepper nod already walking out of the office leaving a confused Tony behind. She was followed by Happy while Natalie stay in the office for a few moments.

Pepper made a quick stop at Bambi's and gave her a few instructions, during that time Natalie came to her side. Pepper decided to take her to New York with her for Hammer's presentation. If Tony decided to do something stupid in the meantime Pepper would need all the help she could get, and Natalie proved herself to be a great help in damage control.

During the flight, she couldn't help but think about Tony's words for her.

 _"_ _I need you too. That's what I'm trying to say"_ What did he mean by that? How can he say that after what he's done yesterday? Did he regret making her CEO and now wants her back as his PA? Is that what he meant by "needing her"?

 _Forget Tony. He is a mess and you don't need this right now…_ There was a few more papers that she needs to look before they get in NY but Pepper didn't have the energy right now. It's been what? Four? Five days since she had this job? It wasn't even a week yet!

 _It feels like it's five years_. She thought opening the files in front of her and trying to focus on what's she is good at. Her job.

* * *

 **I'm waiting for your review ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I want to thank everyone for reading this, especially to: oneiroitane, spidey231, ShadowWind0156, ribootz, SkysHigh and Guest. that send me their lovely review!**

 **I hope the characters aren't too OOC and that you all enjoy this chapter as well .**

 **Warning: Spoilers from Iron Man 2.**

 **Note: I don't own anything I just want to write the story in Pepper Potts POV. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

Once in New York, Pepper went straight to Stark Industries Buildings. She has a day full with meetings with their investors and she wants to assure them that, despite the events in Monaco and Tony's birthday party, Stark Industries was still reliable and stronger than ever. The Expo was there to prove it. It was a huge success. She had to admit, even though she was against it a first, the Expo, now, was their best propaganda, every day thousands of people visit it and scientists from all over the world were coming to show their research and innovations.

That was something, right? In this chaos that she had been living over the past week.

Convincing the investors wasn't easy. They want answers and she didn't have it at that moment: Who was Vanko? How did he manage to get that technology? How did the army manage to get the suit? What they are going to do to get the suit back? Where is Iron Man? What the hell is Tony Stark doing?

Now that is a very good question, and she wants the answer to that first and as soon as possible! What Tony was thinking?!

After a meeting that felt like it lasted forever, Pepper was resting in her office. She manage to get ten minutes of peace before Happy opens the door.

"Boss the car is ready". Spoke Happy. "You okay?" he asked walking closer to her.

"Yeah. Just tired". She spoke getting up and walking to the bathroom to check on her. "I can't believe that is only been a week that I took this job". She spoke with the driver.

He smile a little. "You will get used to the new routine".

"Tell you what, if every week turn out to be like this, I don't know if I will be able to survive!"

"You survived Tony! And you are doing pretty well so far". She gave herself one last look in the mirror before walking to her friend. "Ready to go?" Ask the driver. "It's almost time for Hammer's presentation. Natalie is waiting for you by the car".

"Yeah… let's go".

Just as Happy told her, Pepper met with Natalie at the car. As Happy drive to the Expo, the two women were working on a way to get the suit out of the hands of the army. It took them almost 40 minutes to get at the Expo.

As Happy drive to the main stage where Hammer would do his presentation, Pepper stop working to look around. The place was full! There were all kind of people there, adults, teenagers, children (Some using the Iron Mask, or with an Iron Man shirt)… They all look like they were having a good time. Once again, Pepper had to admit, even though this Expo cause them a lot of troubles, it was indeed a good thing, Tony was right about it.

Not for the first time on that day, her thoughts came back to Tony, his erratic behavior and his strange visit to the office.

 _"_ _I need you too that's what I'm trying to say"_. She could still hear his voice saying that and the awkward moment that it follow his confession.

What did he mean by that? She questioned again, she didn't want to jump into conclusions afraid to be hurt and disappointed. But before she could start to analyze Tony any further Natalie spoke to her.

"Miss Potts, we are here".

The CEO look up and recognize the main stage entrance. Happy inform them that he would let the car parked there if they need something, and the two women enter at the stage.

Their seats were at the front to give them a better vision of the stage. They didn't have to wait much. Soon the lights went off and Hammer enters at the stage dancing. A very awkward dance. It was so weird to watch him at the stage doing that, that Pepper and Natalie exchange some glances. But even so, he had some shyly applause.

Hammer dance until he was at the center of the stage where he began his speech. And just like Pepper feared he start talking about Iron Man and how unfair it was for them not to have access to that technology.

Pepper took a deep breath. _Oh God! I can't catch a break!_

Hammer did some jokes and laugh alone at the stage since the audience didn't.

"Ladies and gentleman. I present to you the new face of US military" spoke Hammer introducing his Hammers Drones.

Pepper and Natalie could only stare as the drones were, one by one, present at the stage. Their design were very similar to Tony's Iron Man. After that, he start talking about the need of a man presence in the battle.

That's when Pepper had the biggest surprise of the night – so far. Hammer introduce a suit that had as a pilot no one other than James Rhodes. Pepper watch as the Mark II is displayed for the people. There was no question that it was Rhodey there.

 _I can't believe that Rhodey is doing this! Why would he let Hammer use the suit like this?! After the talk we had? What is he doing?_

This was a nightmare! It would only make it harder for them to get the suit back. Around her, people were applauding Hammer and the Colonel.

Hammer start his speech again only to be interrupt by a noise coming from above them. Pepper turn to look at the noise to see Tony, in the Iron Man suit, flying for the main stage.

 _Oh God! What is he going to do now?_ Thought Pepper afraid since she couldn't trust Tony's behave anymore.

Tony land next to James and people around them went crazy! Yelling, applauding, taking pictures, screaming Tony's or Iron Man's name… a complete contrast from the apathetic crowd during Hammer's speech.

She saw as Tony and Rhodey talk to each other but due to the noise of the people she couldn't hear what they were saying. Tony walk to where Hammer was and question him about something.

Pepper could only hear: "What?" "Who?" because of Hammer's microphone and she saw as the other CEO became visible tense.

 _There is something going on! Tony wouldn't come here just to provoke Hammer._

The following events happened fast. She saw as Tony turns to Rhodey and took a battle position and Mark II pointed a gun to Iron Man. Sudden, all Hammer's drones were doing the same.

Iron Man fly out of the stage at the same time that people starts to run in panic. Hammer was the first one that run and left the stage as Iron Man, War Machine and the Hammer drones start to fight.

In the middle of this mess, in her mind Pepper had a brief moment imagine all the nightmare and headache that this will cause them. But she couldn't worry or think about the consequences or the PR nightmare that this will do to the company. Pepper was the CEO of Stark Industries, and all this mess was happening in her property. It was her responsibility. She need to take care of this people, she need to get this people out.

Pepper decided to go to the backstage, talk with the security staff and look at the cameras. She could make better decisions and give better orders from there.

It was hard to get there since everyone was trying to walk at the opposite direction that she wants to go. But eventually she manage it. Natalie help her a lot with that.

She saw as the technicians try to reprogram the drones and were falling. Hammer was also there.

"He locked us out of the mainframe" spoke one of the guys as Pepper and Natalie approach.

"Who locked you out of the mainframe?" Question Pepper making Hammer lost his temper and try to stop them to get at the technicians.

"Go away! I've got this handle". He spoke.

"Have you?" question Pepper. She doubt. Hammer's men look just as lost as he was.

"If your guy hadn't showed up, this wouldn't be happening" spoke the man blaming Tony for this mess. Now, Tony was guilty of a lot of thing over the past few weeks, but Pepper was certain that he didn't cause this. "Go away! Thank you!" he spoke angry and turn his back to Pepper. She listen to him murmur with the security man "We need to get this bitches out of here".

Pepper could only look at him. It was unbelievable! How dare he? How dare he speak about them like that?

Natalie also lost her temper and approach the other CEO holding him by the arm and in a fast movement, she immobilized him. It was so precise, effective and so fast that it caught Pepper by surprise.

Again, she question how Natalie was capable to do all these things.

"Who is behind this?" she head Natalie question Hammer.

"Ivan. Ivan Vanko". Answered the CEO.

 _Vanko. Wasn't that guy that tried to kill Tony in Monaco?_ She remembered. Tony was also investigating him.

"Where is he?" questioned Natalie.

"At my facility".

 _Hammer is working with Vanko! Oh no!_ She knew that Tony was out there fighting and she couldn't do much to protect him. But she still could do something. She dial on her cellphone as Natalie run away from that scene.

"I need NYDP" spoke Pepper.

"No, no, no. Don't call the authorities, honey". Hammer try to talk to talk to her. _Okay, now she was "honey" what happen with "bitches"?_ She thought sarcastically.

"Step aside" order Pepper with a firm voice. Still with the police on the line, she approach the technician. "Tell me everything you know".

The man explained to Pepper how the drones work and who programmed them. At that moment, Hammer tries to explain himself.

"Look, it's not what it looks like"

"Really?" Spoke Pepper firmly. "Because it looks like you hired the guy that cause the attack on Monaco and he is now doing the same thing here with your support and resources".

"Hey! That's not what happen!" Try to talk Hammer using an intimidating tone of voice. But Pepper didn't flinch and stare back at him as she spoke with the technician.

"Can you understand his program? Can you see his command?"

"I can try" spoke the man as he start typing as a mad man. A few moments passed and the three of them were in silence. The only noise was the technician typing and the drones outside.

"Each set of drones it's communicating in its own unique language". Explain the technician.

That was clever. Vanko made everything he could to make it hard for them to hack and stop their actions. But this is a man that manage to do a copy of the Reactor. He could not be underestimate.

"Choose one set of drones and focus on them". Order Pepper and the man try to do what she said.

 _What Hammer was thinking when he ally himself with this terrorist?_

She knew that Hammer wants to take the place of Stark Industries and Pepper always thought that Justin, at some point, envy Tony for his success and natural charisma. But to make an alliance with a terrorist? The same man that tried to kill Tony? She never thought that he was capable of that!

She sat closer to the technician and watch him work for a few moments. He was trying, hard! But he was falling.

"What happen?" he ask moving his hand away from the keyboard. "The codes are being rewritten… I haven't done anything".

Pepper came closer to the screen and saw the numbers and letters appearing by themselves.

"Is it possible that someone else is hacking into the system?" she asks still looking at the screen.

"I… I- I think so". He spoke nervous.

 _It's gotta be JARVIS._

"But it's only…" spoke the technician, "… it's only in one drone… see all the others here?" he pointed at the other screen. "There's nothing going on here".

"Well then, focus on them. Try to hack them"

"Okay" he murmured and moved himself to the other screen and start to type again.

Pepper watch for a few more moments as the codes were being written on the screen thinking that was JARVIS doing the job, until the message "System access" appeared in front of them.

Seconds later Pepper saw as a video screen shows Tony and Natalie's face.

 _"_ _You got your best friend back"_. Spoke Natalie to Tony. That made Pepper frown.

 _Did she just hack into the system?_ Pepper thought too surprised to voice her question. Natalie was always surprising her. _How she is able to do that? And where is she?_

 _"_ _Thank you, Agent Romanoff"_ spoke Tony.

 _Agent? She is an Agent?! And Tony knew that?_ Thought Pepper feeling a little betrayed. Why Tony didn't told her that Natalie was an Agent? That explain a lot of Natalie's abilities…

But her surprises were far from over as she kept listen to their conversation. Both, Tony and Natalie, seem to be unaware of her presence.

 _"_ _Well done with the new chest piece"_. Spoke Romanoff. _"Your vitals look promising"._

 _Why is she talking about Tony's health? What was wrong with his old chest piece?_

" _Yes_!" Spoke Tony sounding relieved. _"For the moment, I'm not dying"._

 _What?! What?! -_ "Wha-… what do you mean with that?" She manage to voice her concerns and make her presence known by the two of them. "'You are not dying'? Did you just say you're dying?" Pepper already could feel her heartbeat increase just at the idea of Tony dying.

" _Ahhh.. Is that you_?" Question Tony. His relaxed and relieved tone were gone now and he answer to Pepper a little nervous. " _No, I'm not… Not anymore anyway_ "

"'Not anymore'?! What's going on?" Question Pepper raising her voice. And Tony start to spoke trying his best not to sound nervous.

 _"_ _I was going to tell you… but I didn't want to alarm you"._

"You were gonna tell me?! You really were dying?" she question almost screaming. Tony dying?! How? Was it something wrong with the reactor? That's why Natalie mention it?

 _"…_ _You… didn't ... let me-"_

"Why didn't you tell me that?" she question again interrupting him.

 _"_ _I was gonna make you an omelet and tell you!_ " he spoke also raising his voice.

" _Hey_!" spoke Natalie for the first time since Pepper decided to make her presence known. " _Save it for the honeymoon. You got incoming Tony_ ".

At that moment, the only thing that Pepper could think was Tony. He was dying! He was sick! She didn't notice! And he didn't tell her.

 _So that's what he was hiding from me all this time?! Why?!_ She thought feeling hurt.

 _"_ _Great!"_ he murmured. _"Pepper?"_

"Are you okay now?" she question him with a voice full of worry.

 _"_ _I'm fine. Don't be mad. I will formally apologize-"_

"I am mad!" _How could he not tell he that?!_ She was beyond mad!

 _"…_ _when I'm not fending off a Hammeroid attack"._

"Fine". She told him. When this is over, she will demand an explanation out of him. How dare him?!

" _We could have been in Venice_ " he spoke trying to light the mood and making Pepper roll her eyes at him.

Moments later their connection is cut off. Pepper could only pray that Tony, who was dying a few moments ago, was strong enough to deal with the drones. _Rhodey is with him_. She thought trying to calm herself. _He is going to be fine._

"I can't" spoke the technician. "I can't hack here. I don't know what language to use!"

"Try Russian" spoke Hammer getting impatient. "I told you this already!"

Pepper made a sign for the man to do what Hammer says. At that moment the Police Officers finally arrive.

"Miss Potts" spoke the office.

"That's your guy here" she spoke looking at Hammer who seems surprise that she was pressing charges against him.

"What?"

"You are under arrest sir". Spoke the officer.

"What? I'm trying to help here" spoke the CEO as the office turn him around to handcuff him.

Pepper watch as Hammer starts to laugh. _Does he think that this is funny?!_

"I see what you are doing" spoke Hammer. "Good. Very good. You are now thinking like a real CEO… Taking out the competition".

 _What?!_

"Mark my words Potts… I'm going to see you again real soon" he threaten her as the officers walk him away. Pepper keep staring at him. She didn't want to show any fear or weakness.

When Hammer was out of sight another group of officers came to her.

"Miss Potts, can you tell us exactly what happen". Pepper told him all she knew so far. How Hammer was working with a terrorist, how they planned to destroy the Expo and Iron Man. After that, she ask the officers help to evacuate.

They start to walk out of the main stage as they talk about the relocation of the people that were present.

"We set a perimeter. We have men searching for people hiding in every building and escorting them out in safety".

"Good! Good!" spoke Pepper. "We will take care of everyone that was hurt by this… it's our responsibility".

"We haven't found bodies yet… But there's a lot of wounded people".

"My god!"

"Are you coming with us?" Ask the officer.

"No, I'm gonna stay until the park is clear". She couldn't leave. Those people are her responsibility. How could she be in safety when they weren't?

The officers left to put their plan into practice and she look around. The scenario was very different from what it was early that night. The park was now empty. Some buildings destroyed. There were some drones down everywhere. One of them was actually a few meters from her. She took a few steps to look at it.

 _How could Hammer do this and think that he is not gonna to be held responsible? Because he is rich and powerful?_ She was going to do everything in her power to make him answer for his crime, and wipe that smug smile on his face as the police were walking him out.

Pepper start to call everyone! Their lawyers, public relations, their financial department… they need to do a statement and also get the money ready to help the people who were hurt by Hammer. She could only hope that there wasn't a major fatalities among them.

She was still on the phone with their PR working on details for the statement when a noise caught her attention. It was coming from the drone next to her.

"Work on that Sam… I'll call you back in a few minutes" she spoke hanging up the phone and giving one step closer to the thing to see what was going on.

The chest reactor of the drone was now blinking a red light. The beeping frequency was increasing at each second.

 _Oh My God… Could this be-_

She didn't have time to think when a figure came next to her and hold her by her waist just in time for the drone blow up.

It took Pepper a few seconds to realize that that figure was in fact Iron Man. It was Tony. She look down and saw the flames of the explosion a few meters from them. All the Expo was now being consumed by the fire as the drones explode.

Tony flew them away as fast as possible and Pepper try not to think that the only thing that was keep her from falling was his arm around her waist.

She almost die! If Tony didn't show up, she would be dead because she wouldn't have time to run.

Tony flew them for a roof of a building nearby. The second Pepper could feel the ground of her feet she try to get away from Iron Man's embrace. She needs space. She needs air. She had almost die and God knows what happened to the people that were still at the Expo.

She pushed Tony away with all the strength she had. Tony gave a step back and took the Iron Man helmet off at the same moment that Pepper look at what remain from the Expo.

What now? What to do now? How she was going to deal with it?

 _I can't… no this s too much… look at this!_

"I can't… I can't… I can't take this anymore". She spoke nervous still looking at the Expo consumed by fire; she couldn't stop her body from shaking.

Tony stop staring at his helmet and gave one step closer to her.

"You can't what?" he asks.

This was too much. She couldn't deal with all of this. Run a company, politicians, villains, corrupted CEO's, babysit a reckless Tony Stark, and most of all, almost dying situations (hers and Tony's). No, she was just human. "I can't take this". She spoke giving one step closer to him.

"What? Look at me!" Complained Tony.

"I can't!" She insisted. "My body literally can not handle the stress". It was true. She barely slept that week. She didn't have time for it… and when she did have, her brain wouldn't let her rest always thinking about a solution to whatever problem they were facing at that time. "I never know if you're gonna kill yourself or wreck the whole company…" because Lord knows that happened more than once or twice just this week. She complained feeling her blood run faster from all the adrenaline.

"I think I did okay!" Tony try to defend himself. Didn't work well since they could hear an explosion coming from the Expo as soon as he spoke.

"No! I can't. I quit. I'm resigning". When she spoke, Pepper could already feel herself calming down. This was for the best. This was for her sake. She already could feel her shoulders lighter. "That's it". She took a moment to look at Tony that was really quiet looking at her. She couldn't read him right now. How would he feel? She wonder. Mad? Disappointed?

"What did you just say?" he questioned giving one step closer to her. "You're done?" he ask quietly.

Pepper didn't trust her voice right now, she didn't want to disappointing him, but she just couldn't do this anymore!

"That's surprising" spoke Tony walking closer to her. "No, actually it's not surprising. I get it. You don't have to make any excuses-"

"I'm… I'm not making any excuses" she spoke also giving a few steps closer to him.

"Well you actually were making excuses" he interrupt her.

"No I wasn't-"

"you don't have to-"

"I'm actually very justified-"

"Listen" he spoke taking her hand to get her attention. At the gentle sound of his voice and his touch, Pepper calm herself and stop talking. "You deserve better".

He was looking at her with such intense eyes! It's been such a long time since she saw his eyes like that, she had to break the eye contact with him and look down at their hands connected. For a moment, she wished that Tony wasn't using the suit so she could be able to feel the skin of his hand on hers.

But Tony keep talking. "You've taken such good care of me".

Her heart melt when she heard that. She knew he was grateful but hearing him say out loud for her… she wasn't expecting that. And he kept talking: "I've been in a tough spot, but you got me through it… so…"

Yes. She remember Tony's bad days: The alcohol, the self-destruction acts, reckless decisions. She was there for most of them, trying to make him see reason. Not to mention this week!

"Thank you" she spoke looking in his eyes. "Thank you so much for understanding Tony".

He avoid look at her. Pepper knew it would be hard for him to "lose" her. But that doesn't mean they wouldn't see each other anymore. She wants to leave the company, not his friendship.

"Lets… let's… let's talk clean-up" he spoke trying to focus on something else.

"I'll handle the transition… it'll be smooth" it was the least that she could do. He already has a lot of trouble ahead of him now.

"What about the press?" Questioned Tony. "What are we going to tell them? Because, you only had the job for a week so-"

"Well with you it's like dog years" she complained looking at him. "It feels like the Presideny-"

Pepper didn't have time to finish that thought. With a fast movement Tony push her for him and lay his lips on hers. When Pepper realize what was going on she just close her eyes to feeling of his lips.

His lips were on hers. His lips. On hers.

 _Finally!_

They open their mouth to make the kiss more intense as Pepper run her hand through his hair to his chest. How she wanted to feel his chest! If only he wasn't wearing the Iron Man suit.

 _God! He tasted so good!_ It was the only thing that she could think about. The feeling of his goatee against her skin… the heat of his mouth… the taste of his tongue. His very talented tongue. He was a good kisser as she suspected that he was.

Her blood was running fast again… but now for a totally different reason.

Tony Stark was kissing her. She was kissing him back. She waited so much for this! She spend years desiring and imagining how it would feel like… but reality was so much better than her dreams… Right now, she couldn't care less about the rest of the world. This was about them. She never want this kiss to end. But unfortunately they both need air.

When they broke the kiss she couldn't tear her eyes from him.. his eyes… his lips… she wants to kiss him again, over and over and never stop.

They stare at each other for a few seconds and Pepper couldn't control the smile on her face.

 _This feels so right!_

As if he was reading her mind, Tony ask her: "… weird?" she could tell by his voice that he was apprehensive, afraid even.

"No, it's not weird" she answer him already getting herself closer to him to kiss him again and proof her point and his eyes light up at her answer.

"It's okay right? Run that by me again" he murmured inches from her lips, and she was more than happy to do what he ask. She met his lips and hold him by his neck to push him closer to her. She wanted to feel him… all of him… and now that they cross that line between friendship and lovers she never want to stop touching him.

"I think it was weird" spoke a voice coming from behind them making Tony and Pepper break their second kiss. They look up and saw Rhodey sitting at the roof, pretty close to them.

 _When did he get here_? Wonder Pepper.

"You guys look like two seals fighting over a grape". Spoke the Colonel but with a smile on his face.

Tony was speechless and Pepper started rambling.

"I… I… I have just quit-"

"Yeah" spoke Tony supporting her. ".. so we're not-"

"You two don't have to do this…" spoke the Colonel smiling even more at the couple. "I was here. I heard the whole thing".

 _My God! He was here since the begining_?! Questioned Pepper starting to get nervous.

"You should get lost" order Tony

"I was here first! Get a roof". Joke Rhodes making Tony laugh. The billionaire hold Pepper by her waist and push her body closer to his. She didn't complain. Actually having him this close was reassuring. This was just Rhodey. Their friend. She don't need to feel nervous because he saw them. At that thought Pepper start to relax and hold Tony back by his waist as he and Rhodey tease each other. She look at their interaction and felt glad that they were capable to resolve the issues between them.

"Look," spoke the Colonel more serious now. "I lost my car at the explosion so I'm gonna use your suit for a minute okay?"

Tony hold Pepper closer to him before answering. "nope. Not okay".

"It wasn't a question" spoke the colonel already flying out of the roof leaving Tony and Pepper alone.

They look at the sky as Rhodey disappear on the dark sky.

"How are you gonna resign if I don't accept?" question Tony taking her hands on his. She laugh. "I can't do this without you" he spoke gently. She smile at him.

"Tony I-"

"Hey" he interrupt her as he push her closer. "I believe we were in the middle of something here" he spoke as he kiss her one more time. She really could get used to this. Kissing him would easily become her new favorite thing.

When he broke the kiss he look at her with a serious face. Pepper couldn't help the smile on hers. She felt like a teenager sharing her first kiss with her crush. "Look," spoke Tony serious. "I have a lot explaining to do.. and after I do that if you still want to resign I wont stop you… but just… hear me out… before you make a decision".

He had those puppy dog eyes on him again and she just couldn't say "no" to him.

"Okay" she spoke gently.

His smile grow as he gave her another kiss. He end that one giving several small kisses on her lips.

"I have another idea…" he spoke giving her another quick kiss. "How about we live in this roof… like never leave this… we don't need to get back"

At hearing his crazy idea Pepper couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"You would get bored"

"Of you? Never". She smile loving at him and run her hand caring through his hair. She always loved his hair.

"we need to get back"

"Own" he complained. "Did you hear anything that I said?" At her look, he let out a small smile. "Fine. Let's get back. Hold on me".

"What?" she ask scared. Does he really want to fly her down?

"What? It's faster this way" he spoke. "I'm not gonna drop you Pep".

Still reluctant, Pepper step closer to him and put her arms around his neck as Tony hold her through her waist.

When she couldn't feel the ground under her feet's anymore Pepper try to focus on anything but the fact that she was flying. Feeling her discomfort Tony start to speak comforting words for her.

"Relax Pepper, I got you… we are almost there".

It was so easy to focus on his voice, she already could feel the panic leaving her body when all the sudden she felt the ground again.

"We're here…" spoke Tony smiling. "Easy right?" she look at him and let her arms drop from his neck and let them rest at Tony's lower waist. Tony, also, didn't let her waist go.

At that moment they met Happy that just park the car next to them.

"Finally! Where you guys have been?" ask Happy worried. "I've been driving around trying to find you! Nobody knew where you were! I thought I lost you at the explosion".

"Avoiding explosive Hammerroids". Spoke Tony. "You should go back to the house". He spoke looking at Pepper and still not letting his arm go from her lower waist.

"We still need to work on a statement" she spoke also not moving away from him or moving her arm out from his lower waist. Happy stare at them for a moment frowning.

"We can do that from the house. It's a mess here!" Spoke Tony still trying to convince her.

"What about you? Are you okay?" she move one hand to his exposed neck where she could see a black line there. "What is this?"

"I'm fine! Really! Hap take her to the house" he look at her and unconsciously push her closer. "I'll meet you there".

"Okay… But I'm going to take a look at you… and you will explain everything thing-"

"In details… yes". He turns to the driver that were now watching them with a smile on his face. "Hap?"

"How did I miss that?" spoke the driver smiling. "When did this happen?" he ask taking a step closer to the new couple.

"What?" Both ask making the driver smile grow.

"Yeah, you two can't play that card anymore! Finally!" he spoke excited. "I'm so happy for you guys".

"Hey the hero always get the girl". Spoke Tony proudly making Pepper frown.

"Excuse me?" she asks.

"I've got you". He simple spoke. "I've got you, literally speaking".

"Don't think so-"

"Explosive Hammerroids-"

"Do not get too confident".

"I still got you". He pressed his hands that were still at her lower waist as if to try to make his point. "Even after everything that happen-"

"We might not wanna talk about this right now". She interrupt him. "I'm still mad at you for not telling me that you were dying".

"What?" Ask Happy. "What do you mean by that?"

"Okayyy… I guess thats my leave". Spoke Tony, letting her waist go. "I'll meet you at the house". He spoke to Pepper and the second later he was flying out leaving Pepper and Happy at the Expo.

"Can you explain what did you mean by that?" ask the driver.

"Apparently Tony was dying.." spoke Pepper starting to walk for the car.

"Like dying, dying?" question Happy as he open the door for her

"Yeah…"

"...What?" holding the door open.

"Yeah I don't know the details because that's what he was hiding from us".

"Asshole" murmured Happy closing the door.

-o-

During the ride Pepper start to make phone calls again. They had a lot of damage control to do. After she finished Happy inform her that they were almost at Tony' s mansion and his adventure with Agent Romanoff. The more he told her the more Pepper was intrigued and impressed by that woman.

 _She has to be a SHIELD agent._

After Happy finish his story, for the first time during that ride, the car was silent.

Alone at the back of the car, Pepper almost started to freak out about kissing Tony. It was Tony! Tony Stark! Her former boss, her best friend, playboy… but the atmosphere between them during that kiss was so natural… so right. She was already starting to think about them as a couple. This kiss… what does it mean?! Would he want to try something serious with her? Or this was just a fling?!

All her old fears and some recent were on her head when a thought came to her mind... more specific the conversation that she heard earlier that night.

Tony was sick, Tony was dying, and he made sure everyone around him was so busy so they wouldn't notice it. He made her CEO because he was dying, so the company would be with someone he trust… that fight with Rhodey, at his birthday party, he provoke that, so James could get the suit and continue his work with the Iron Man… that conversation with Happy about his cars… was he asking so he could know what car the driver would want more, would take care?

Another moment came back to her mind. The moment that she shared with Tony on the jet. _Oh my God. That omelet._

 _"_ _It's a great place to… be… healthy"_ she could still hear him say that. But that day she was so tired! So worried and mentally exhausted. She didn't notice how hesitant he was when he spoke that.

He made preparations for his death when all this time they thought he was being childish… he knew exactly what he was doing.

 _How could I been so blind?_ She remembered all the times that he avoided her contact. He didn't want her close enough to see those black marks… _what the hell is that?! Why would he do that?_

"We are here" spoke Happy bringing her back to reality. She step out of the car. Her body was screaming for sleep and rest but she was determinate to confront Tony about, Romanoff, Vanko and most important, his almost dying experience.

* * *

 **I'm waiting for your review ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Happy New year everyone!**

 **I want to thank everyone for reading this, especially to: Harryfan011, CerysAnneT,Leticia Gonalves, the-writer1988, stylesniklaus and all the Guests! that send me their lovely reviews!**

 **Also thanks and welcome the new followers.**

 **I hope the characters aren't too OOC and that you all enjoy this as well.**

 **Note: I dont own anything, I just want to write the story in Pepper Potts POV. Please don't sue me!**

* * *

It was already late at night when Pepper made her entrance into Tony's mansion in NY. She found him on the phone in the living room, probably also trying to control the mass that happened early at Stark Expo.

At the vision of the redhair he smile and never let his eyes off her as he spoke on the phone.

Pepper took that moment to look at him. He was clean now. Showered, dressed with a cargo short and a white shirt. Looking handsome as ever. But now, she could see some signs that she had missed over the past weeks. He had lost weight, there were bags under his eyes, she could still see traces of that black thing on his neck, and his chest (since he left some buttons open).

 _Oh My God! This is real... he was really sick._

Her heart ache at the thought of him dying alone thinking that she was mad at him.

She left her purse on the couch next to her. Her body was screaming for her to lay down but she remain on her feet afraid that if she sat on that super comfortable couch she would fall sleep in a matter of seconds.

She didn't have to wait too long, soon he hang up the phone and walk close to her.

"hey beautiful" he spoke and her heart skip a beat at the sound of the sweetness of his voice. He had that look again… the same look he was giving her on that rooftop.

"Venice…" she spoke making Tony frown and stop centimeters from her. She look at him again and every crazy thing that he did over the past weeks finally made sense to her. "…you wanted to go there".

Tony lowered his eyes for a few seconds before look back at her. "Yes". He spoke quietly.

"Why?" she had a theory already… but she needed to hear it from him.

"I… I just…" she waited to him to finish, but he couldn't elaborate his answer… so Pepper decided to speak her own theory and see if she was right.

"You were ready to die!" she spoke quietly sounding more like a whisper, but it was loud enough for Tony to hear. He look at her and she saw hesitation in his eyes but also the confirmation of her theory.

He didn't say anything.

She didn't need it. It was clear. He was ready to die and he wanted to spend his last moments with her. In a place special for both of them.

The realization of it hit her so hard that she couldn't hold the tears in her eyes. The thought of something wrong with him… of him dying was enough to turn her world upside down.

When Tony saw the tears in her eyes he close the distance between them and hold her while kissing the top of her head. She hold him back, with desperation… trying to convince herself that he was alright now. Health and out of danger. And they were alright.

"I'm sorry!" spoke Tony after a few moments holding her.

Pepper took a step back to look in his eyes. "Why you didn't say something?" this question was killing her. Tony took a deep breath and held her hand on his before speaking again.

"At first… I thought that I could find a cure. I mean… I'm good at this, right? So, I didn't want to worry you… or anyone. I thought it would be easy. But it wasn't… and I keep trying… day and night... Until there was nothing left to try anymore. I had already try every element and I just couldn't… and, as the time went by, it became harder and harder to tell you… I guess.. I didn't want to believe, and telling you would make everything more real and painful…I didn't want to worry or see the hurt on your face when I tell you that I was dying".

"And what did you want?" she raised her voice a little. She couldn't help it… her mind was going through all those different scenarios… and they all end the same way. "For me to find your cold body at the mansion? Or you wanted to tell me at you last breath".

She put some distance between them and close her eyes as her mind picture what she just said.

"Pep…" spoke Tony holding her hand again making her look at him. "I know it was stupid and it wasn't fair… but I didn't want to hurt you. And to be honest, I did try to tell you a couple of times…" he add in a lower voice.

Yes he did… she knew that… she remembered the damn omelet and the conversation in her office. " _You know that life is short right?"_ she could still hear him say that. She look at their hands and then in his eyes. His puppy dog eyes. Unable to stop herself she hold him as desperate as before.

"You should have tried harder". She spoke with her head buried on his neck.

They stay like that for a moment, comforting each other. There as a silence between them. Tony had his head resting on top of hers when he spoke again quietly:

"Do you forgive me?" he sounded like a lost kid and she nob with her head still buried on his neck.

"You need to tell me things Tony…" she spoke looking back at him. "If you want this to work, you can't hide things from me".

"I won't…" he add fast trying to reassure her. "Ever again… I was falling miserable anyway…"

She look in his eyes and she knew he was telling the truth. This time she didn't resist though, and close the distance between them, kissing him with all she got: her love, her worries, her dedication towards him. It was an intense kiss. And he kissed her back with the same passion.

When they broke the kiss, there was this new spark on his eyes.

"So…" he spoke smiling ear to ear. "You are thinking about this". He pointed to them.

"Aren't you?" she question back feeling her insecurities growing.

"Yes!" He spoke immediately making her fears disappear. "I want this. For a very long time to be honest". He add as he look at their holding hands..

"You sure?" Pepper ask. They need to make things clear now, so none of them would get into this expecting way too much from the other and ended up hurt in the process. "You can't hide things like that from me anymore. Never again at any circumstances. Doesn't matter how busy we are… want to know what's going on with you.. we need to work as a team".

"Got it. I know that".

"…Your women would have to go". She spoke seriously. She haven't seen him with any during those last months, but wouldn't hurt to just make things clear right?

"Have you seen any lately?" He questioned her and spoke again using that lower, serious and very sexy tone of voice. "I'm serious when I say that I want you, and only you". Pepper felt her legs weak. "We can start slow…" He add. "Stable-ish relationship and see how it goes… what do you think?"

She smile at him and he seems to be satisfy with her answer. He gave her peck on her lips before speak again:

"You forgive me?"

"I hate you for that... But I forgive you…"

"You love me". He tease her.

"Don't push it". She warned him only making his smile grow.

"You should get some rest… you had a long and stressing day". He spoke worried. He was trying to take care of her.

"I will… but first I want to see it".

She didn't need to tell him what, he knew. Tony sighed knowing he couldn't win this and start to unbutton his shirt.

At each button, the black marks on his chest became more visible. He finally open it all and she saw as all the marks leaving from the reactor on his chest spreading through his skin. She run her hand through his skin until the origin of them.

 _How did I miss that?_

She thought angry at herself. The reactor look different. It was a new model?!

"What happened? What cause this?"

"Palladium poison"

"What?"

Tony explain to her how palladium was the basic element of the reactor. And how, little by little it was infecting him, infecting his blood. He told her the pain he felt, and how hard it was, even to breath, as the infection consumed him.

"I'm okay now" he assured her at her worried face.

"How did you find the cure?" she question unable to stop looking at the new reactor and the black marks.

"My dad"

"What?" She look at him.

"My dad create the formula for a new element that could replace the palladium. But he didn't have the tech to do it at the time. SHIELD gave me his notes and research … then I created".

"Why SHIELD had your dad's notes?"

"Yeah… turns out he was one of the founding members of the SHIELD"

"What?"

"Yeah… My dad had his secrets". He spoke sarcastically and she let it go for now… his father was always a sensitive subject.

"Speaking about SHIELD… Agent Romanoff" she saw as he became a little tense at the mention of her name. "Care to explain?"

"I didn't know that she was a SHIELD agent when I hired her" he spoke fast in his defense.

"Of course not… because you hired her-"

"To piss you off… basically…" he spoke before her. "I was dying Pep… I didn't want you to watch me die, and she pissed you off since the first minute. Plus she was hot!" he spoke smiling a little and she knew he was trying to mess with her.

"You're a pig!" she answered making his smile grow.

But, after everything that she heard from him that night she couldn't deny that it made sense in his weird logic, so she believed him. The exhaustion of the day finally consumed her. She gave him one small kiss before announced.

"I'm going to bed… We'll talk more about this tomorrow.".

" Okay"

She started to walk out of the living room when a thought came to her. Pepper stop immediately and turn to him.

"Tony… one last thing that I need to know now…"

"Anything".

"Did you make me your CEO just because you were dying?" It wouldn't make much difference… but she needed to know.

"Yes and no". at her confused look Tony add: "Even before I found out about the infection I already had that idea in my mind. I made you CEO because you are the most capable person I ever met. And you care about the company as much as I do… hell, even more than I do. I had already put that on my will-"

"What?"

"yeah… It's on my will.. Happy get the cars and the house on the Valley… Rhodey some of my toys, the Iron Man suit and my Yacht… you get everything else…the other houses, the money, the company… all I did was speed up the process as a guarantee. I want you there. You can manage this company way better than me. So… Please… Stay".

"I will sleep on it". She spoke already knowing her answer.

"Give me a good night kiss? It's gonna take some time until we see each other again…"

"Like 5 hours?"

"Very long time! The apocalypse can start in 5 hours".

"I highly doubt that" she spoke smiling.

"The Hammerroids can uprise again… You don't know.. a lot of things can happen".

She smile fondly at him and close the distance between them giving him a very long and passionate kiss teasing him as much as she could with it… and taking by the moaning that he was letting out, it seams to be working.

"Have a good night Mr. Stark" she whispered giving him one last peck before turn to leave.

"…You… you really can't expect me to sleep after that… teaser!" She heard him yell and let out a smile.

-o-

Despite the events that took place the night before, Pepper was fell asleep fast, if it wasn't for her alarm clock she would be still asleep, but they have a little explaining to do. Therefore, around 7am she was already up and ready to face the public and reporters again.

She walk to the kitchen to get some coffee ready when, to her surprise, there was Tony, also dressed with a beautiful Tom Ford suit and ready to go.

"Hey there!" he greeted her.

"Hey! Did you make coffee?"

"Yes!" he spoke looking very proud of himself. She look at the table and saw the food was also ready.

"Did you cook too?" spoke the red haired woman impressed.

"I wish I could say yes, but no… I ordered".

Tony making coffee it wasn't new, he used to make coffee for himself all the time when she wasn't around… but the food though, that was new. Usually Tony wait for her to make some breakfast or order him something.

"Someone is trying to impress!" she said smiling.

"Someone is worthy to be impressed" he spoke leading to kiss her. "Good morning Miss Potts" he whispered resting his forehead on hers. She run her hand through his hair, still feeling the happiness to know that she could do this anytime she wanted now.

"Good Morning Mr. Stark".

They sat on the table to eat while talking about the events of the night before. As they talk, Tony gave her some more details about what he knew and how he figure it out. They were already finishing when Happy enters the room informing them that the car was ready and the reporters were waiting for them at Stark Industries.

"Ready to go?" Ask Tony getting up and offering his hand. She took it and the engineer took as an excuse to hold her close.

"Yes".

They walk together out of the house to the car parked at the front. At some moment, during the ride, Tony start to talk to Happy also giving the driver a few explanations.

Pepper look at him, still amazed and trying to believe how things between them change over the last 12 hours. Still felt like a dream, one of the many she had over the years… but no, there was Tony, looking more than happy to make their "stable-ish" relationship work… and she couldn't be more excited.

 _Go easy on this Virginia… if things don't work out with him, you don't want things to be weird between you two… but why wouldn't work out?_

He was still her best friend, only that, now, he wasn't her boss, and they could touch, hold and kiss each other when they feel like it.

 _But it' his first relationship._

"… right Pep? Tell him!" at the mention of her name by Tony, Pepper came back to reality. The billionaire was looking at her and Happy looking at the road.

"What?" She questioned making Tony pound.

"I'm mad at you" spoke Happy. "Pepper ain't gonna change that. Why you let me out and didn't told me that something big was happening to you?"

"It wasn't just you I left in the dark…" the other two make some noise at the statement of the obvious, "the point is… Pepper forgave me, Rhodey did too, so you have to…

"No, I really don't think I do…" spoke Happy seriously, making the billionaire squirm and Pepper smile.

"You have to… I'm gonna bother you until you do".

Happy look at Pepper through the mirror. "I wanna a raise boss". Spoke the driver making her laugh and Tony frown

-o-

At the press conference, both, Pepper and Tony, explain who was Ivan Vanko, his connection with Stark industries and his reasons to attack Tony. Thanks to SHIELD they also had some concrete proofs to present of Vanko's connection with Hammer, how the businessman help him escape from the prison and fake his death to hire him for his droids program.

Pepper answer all the questions with calm and confidence, including the ones about Tony's behavior. Of course leaving the part of "dying by palladium poison" away.

"You are amazing you know that?" spoke Tony once they were out of the public eye. "Seriously, I don't know how you manage to be so professional and so in control of things". He smile warmly at her. "So… did you reconsider?" he asked holding her hand.

"I did" she spoke, closing a little the distance between them. "You didn't see me announcing my resignation did you?"

His smile grow and his eyes moved from her eyes to her lips. "Can I… show… how much that means to me?"

"Buy me a drink first Mr. Stark" she spoke teasing him.

"I will… I already have everything planned". At her surprised look he added. "What? I want to take you out for our first date. What did you think? Wait to see when we are back in LA".

She could feel the anxiety growing on her and Pepper couldn't wait to see what he was planning for their date.

-o-

During the flight back to LA, Pepper decided to call her family and friends to just to assure them that she was alright. She had send them some messages the night before but still.. she felt like she needed to.

She was still on the phone with her mom when Tony decided to sit next to her. He sat there, as quiet as Tony Stark manage to be, while using his cellphone. When she hung up the phone he put his away to talk to her.

"So… you free this weekend?" he asked her trying to hide his nervousness.

"Why?" she questioned smiling.

"You know… Our official date". He spoke slow raising his eyebrows when he finished.

"Tony… you don't have to-"

"I want to… It's you.." he hold her hand… "and I want to do things by the book"

"You never do thing by the book" she spoke with a smile on her face.

"I would do it for you. Seriously, I want to take you out on a date… to make us, official".

She felt the butterflies in her stomach go crazy after that.

"Yes Mr. Stark… I'm free this weekend". He light up at her statement.

"Great. Tomorrow, 7:30pm good?"

"It's perfect!"

"Great!"

She look at him and he was with that look on his face… a distant one that he usually give to a very hard equation that he had to figure it out. She waited a few seconds for him to tell her the place of their date but he was still in silence in is own thoughts.

"Where?" she asks giggling a little.

"Where what?" That made Pepper let out a small laugh.

"Where should we meet? The date?"

"Oh right! My place".

"I thought your place was destroyed".

"Yeah… it was…" he spoke shameless. "But I already made the arrangements there are people working there as we speak. It will be ready for us".

"It's a good thing that you are rich". He laugh.

"Very good thing… or I would be homeless by now". She laugh agreeing with him. Tony close the distance between them to kiss her again before resting back on his seat.

Both of them were exhausted. And they spend the rest of the flight sleeping next to each other.

-o-

Once back in LA Pepper went to Stark Industries office, the Stark Expo crises was in control, but she still had something's to deal with.

By the end of the day, Happy was driving her home when her cell phone rings. She smile when she saw a message from Tony.

" _Good day at the office? The house is ready :D"_

" _Yes… I guess I could say it was quieter than any other day I had the past week"._ She text him back _._ Seconds later, his answer arrived.

" _I already apologize for that :/ Hope tomorrow I can make it up to you ;P do not forget that you have a wonderful date with me"_

" _How can I? See you tomorrow then…"_

"We are here". Announced Happy stopping the car at the entrance of her building. He opens the door for her unable to hide the smile on his face.

"Thank you Happy".

"You need me to pick you up for tomorrow?" at her puzzled face, he add. "Date with Tony".

"Did he told you that?"

"You kidding? He wouldn't shut up about it. He was seriously driving me crazy calling me all the time this afternoon to help him with his house and some arrangements". Pepper laugh trying to imagine the scene the driver was describing. "I was seriously thinking to drive there and knock him out to have a few moments of peace… but we wait for this to happen for too long so…" She smile caring at him.

"Well… we will see how it goes".

"You two already act like a couple… you are only making things official now… we are really happy for you two".

"Thank you"

"So tomorrow? 7:30pm?"

"Sure"

"I'll be here".

-o-

Once in her apartment Pepper took a very long and relaxing shower while thinking about the events of the past 24 hours. She was still amazed about how things between her and Tony were going… still felt a little surreal but at the same time so right!

She was already dressed with her pajamas when her doorbell ring. Her neighbor Sandra and her friend Karol were at the door.

"Hi!" Pepper greeted them.

"Hey! I was waiting for you" spoke Karol holding her friend and entering her apartment.

"We were so worried when we watched the news and saw what happened at the Expo" Spoke Sandra while Karol and Pepper sat next to her.

"Yes… but you good now right?" questioned Karol

"Yes, everything is good…" Pepper reassure them. "Thankfully nothing more serious happened, we are taking care of the people who got hurt, and suing Hammer Industries for all the damage".

"See, spoke like a true CEO" joke Karol.

"Speaking about that… you are not forgetting that we still need to celebrate your promotion. It's this weekend, you promised remember?"

"Did I?" questioned Pepper.

"You forgot?"

"You kidding right?" Questioned Sandra.

"I'm so sorry!" spoke Pepper. So many thing had happened that week that it felt like her promotion was weeks ago! So she completely forgot about her night out with her friends.

"Don't be… you had a crazy week… and tomorrow we will celebrate with you". Spoke Karol getting excited and speaking a little about the plans they made over the week.

"Girls.." interrupt Pepper as they speak. "You think… we can reschedule?" she spoke cautiously.

"Oh no… you are not turning us down…" spoke Karol.

"It's… I kind made other plans".

"You gonna have to undo them" insisted Karol.

"I can't…"

"What is it? Business? Date?" at Pepper's look Sandra figure it out. "It's a date! Who? Do we know him?"

"I don't care who the charming boy is… we recruited you first". Spoke Karol.

"It's… it's Tony". Spoke Pepper looking at her friends to see their reaction. They all knew how she felt about the billionaire and they all tease her about it.

"What Tony?" questioned Sandra clueless. At Pepper's look the two of them seems to understand who she was talking about.

"Wait… Tony… are you talking about Tony Stark? That Tony?" questioned Karol.

"Yes"

"Your former boss"

"Yep" The two of them look at Pepper like she just spoke something in another language and they were trying to figure it out.

"You have a date… with Tony Stark?" questioned Sandra. "A date date or a business date?"

"We… are kind starting a stable-ish relationship…" they two of them were in complete silence and Pepper continued. "It would be your first date, he already made plans-"

"Omg this is big!" Spoke Sandra unable to hold the smile on her face.

"How you didn't tell us?"

"I was about to-" spoke Pepper.

"You are dating Tony Stark!"

"How did this happened?" questioned Karol. "in details"

Pepper told them everything, from his crazy behavior to Stark Expo, the drones and their kiss on the rooftop.

"So…He planned the date… he is making a lot of effort of this so…" finish Pepper silent asking her friends to understand.

"Hell yeah! We can celebrate later" spoke Karol

"Yep! We waited years to see this happening!"

"You are going to this date, and you will tell us everything the next day"

"Can we celebrate this?"

"I'll get the wine" spoke Karol walking to Pepper's kitchen.

They spend the rest of the night talking about the new couple… Pepper told them how Tony was with her that morning and how excited he was to their date. She couldn't help the feeling of happiness on her chest. She was starting a relationship with the man she loved for years, and her friends were more than happy to support her.

-o-

In the morning of the following day, Tony had texted her asking her to dress something comfortable and casual.

He didn't send her anymore text after that.

It was a long... long day! From time to time Pepper caught herself looking at the clock just to be sure if it was time to get herself ready for her date with Tony.

 _This is ridiculous!_ She thought angry with herself when she look at the clock and saw that it was still 11:30am. _I'm behaving like a teenager at her first date. Calm down Virginia! Its just Tony!_

And that was the problem! How long was she dreaming with that day? How many times she caught herself wondering how would it feel like to date him. Just one night with him… and now he was offering her even more than that!

Finally the clock show 5:30pm and she started to get herself ready. Since Tony ask her to dress something casual and it was a hot day she decided to use a summer dress that she bought not long ago.

She let her hair down and put some basic makeup on. She was still trying to figure it out her earrings when Happy texted her informing that he was waiting for her.

Once she was done she let herself look at the mirror one last time. She liked what she saw but she couldn't hide that she was anxious.

 _Be cool Pepper… it's just Tony!_

She thought smiling at Happy that seems to be just excited as she was and getting inside the car.

* * *

 **I'm waiting for your review! ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you everyone for reading this, especially to:**

 **CerysAnneT, Leticia Gonalves, sambayar, komalsoni17nov, Caroline-Angel, alexaalex719, stylesniklaus, nancyozz, Jessy and all the Guests. I love read your review and ideas.., thank you for sharing it with me.**

 **AN: I need to apologize with all of you for taking so long to update. I was recruited for a job last month, so I had to move to another city. For the next 6 months I'll be training and studying at their Academy. So the time to write is a little short. But don't worry… I'm writhing, And I will keep writing if you keep reading. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I tried my best not to make the characters too OOC. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

When she arrived at Tony's she saw the billionaire already waiting for her at the entrance of his mansion. He was also dressed casually with a blue navy shorts and grey shirt.

Before Happy stop the car the driver look at Pepper through the mirror and smiling.

"Have fun boss".

As soon as the driver stop the car Tony was already opening the door for her.

"Hi" he greeted her with a gentle kiss.

It was this amazing thing, the moment that his lips touch hers all her worries, anxiety and insecurities were gone! Just like that.

"Hi" she greeted him running her hand through his muscular chest after their kiss ended. She still could see some dark lines from the palladium poison but they were fading fast. Before she knew Pepper was running her fingers tips through one line.

"JARVIS told me that I will be free of them by the end of this weekend" spoke the genius when he realize what she was doing.

"Good! I hate to think that those things are still on you".

He smile at her.

"I'm okay now. Come on! We have a date to go". She started to walk for his house but he hold her back. "not there" he pointed to the beach. His private beach. "You look beautiful by the way" he spoke looking at her from head to toe. "Wonderful" he whispered.

"Thank you Tony. You are not bad yourself". Who she was trying to fool? He look really sexy but she just didn't want to inflate his ego even more.

"Thanks. But seriously… all these years I hardly saw you dressed casually".

"You did in some occasions"

"Very rare occasions" he complained.

At the beach, there was a white and very comfortable couch next to a small table. The light was smooth and decorate with a few flowers.

Next to them, there was another table with drinks and plates only waiting for them. When she didn't say anything Tony spoke:

"I figure it out that… I little privacy would be good for us tonight… I mean… But if you want to… I can make a call and get us a table at Capo's all-"

She saw how nervous he was and smile caring at him. All these years that she knows him, Pepper never saw him like that on a date. His reaction was pretty much the opposite. When Tony wanted to impress some random girl he took them to the most expensive place he could find, he was secure, confident and cocky. He knew that, at the end of the night, she would be on his bed.

But Pepper wasn't some random girl, and the fact that he wanted this night to be about them it meant a lot to her.

"Its perfect…" she spoke.

"Really?!" he questioned still a little unsure and she couldn't help but find his insecure behavior cute.

"Yeah.. just what I had in mind." she add. Tony's eyes light up at her.

"Really? Great! Then let's go Miss Potts".

They sat in the couch watching the ocean and the sky get even darker. Tony poured her some of his best wine as he sat next to her.

"To our official first date" he spoke grinning as he hold his glass. She smile at him clinking her glass with his.

He put himself closer to her and let his free hand rest on her thigh. It was a simple movement. He didn't make any further movements as he spoke with her about the remodel of his house, but it was enough to make her insiders go crazy making harder to pay attention in his words.

 _Go easy!_ She spoke with herself trying to remember how to breathe normally and pay attention to his story. _It's Tony, and it's your first date with him._

During the night, they talk about everything and nothing. Pepper couldn't be more happy, part of her was afraid that they might lose this ability. She always love the fact that she could talk about everything with Tony, from a complex business deal to politics and nonsense, and he always manage to make her laugh at his insane ideas or theories. That haven't change, in fact it was better now. The tension of before was gone both were open and relaxed.

"So… what do you think so far?" questioned Tony as he pushed her closer to him. "Not bad for a first date uhn?"

"Not bad at all Mr. Stark" she spoke teasing him. "You are really trying to impress"

"You? Always" he murmured closing the distance between them and kissing her softly. Pepper melt into that kiss.

"I could spend the rest of my life kissing you, you know…" whispered Tony when they broke. "well…" he pressed his hand in her thigh again pushing her to his lap. She was happy to comply and let her arms rest on his neck holding him close. "kissing you and other things…" he murmured she could see the desire in his eyes making her own increase.

"Go easy playboy" she spoke happily while kissing him a little. "You have to earn that".

"That's the plan" he spoke charmingly and then add a little more agitated: "I'm doing great for the first date, right honey?"

He froze after that as if he said something he wasn't supposed to. She saw how tense he became and look at him curious. "Is it okay?" questioned Tony trying to hide his fears behind a bravado she knew very well. "To call you like that? 'Honey' I mean".

"Yes" she spoke easing his fears and he relax instantly. "It's more than okay".

His smile at her statement was one of those rare smiles of his. She always loved that smile and the way it makes her heart beat even fast, especially now, it was a side of Tony that just a few people get to see… and she was one of them, the one that saw that side of him more often than the others.

They spend part of the evening like that. Enjoying each other's company, felling the happiness to be able to touch, hold and kiss the other as they want.

"Tony" she spoke, after breaking another make out session. "I don't want to spoil this or anything… but I'm getting kind hungry".

"Right!" he spoke trying to catch his breath, letting her go, getting up and walking to the table behind them. "I have everything right… here… uhn?!"

She look at him and saw confusion and seconds later, tension.

"What?"

"I could swear that I brought the food" he murmured and Pepper had to bit her lips to hold her smile and Tony took his cellphone on his hands to speak with JARVIS.

"J, get the food ready, I'm going in to get it" spoke the man already starting to walk out.

"Tony we can eat inside you don't need to bring it here"

"No. no, no, no… its nice here and the smell of ink is still fresh there". He made a disgusted face that made her smile.

" _There is no food sir"_ answered the AI system.

Pepper watch as the genius froze at that moment.

"What?" he questioned.

 _"_ _You insisted that you wanted to order yourself"._

"... and… I didn't do that?" he questioned the AI.

 _"_ _That's why I said that 'there's no food' sir. I tried to remind you but you shushed me saying that you needed to get ready for Miss Potts arrival"._ Spoke the AI sounding hurt by his creator actions towards him – if that was possible.

"Shit!" he murmured.

Trying to support him, Pepper get up and hold him from behind resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Tony… we can always order Italian"

"No… but that's… that's…" he murmured confused. "Not what I had in mind" he pouted.

"It's okay". She assured him. "JARVIS order us some Italian food at the place we are used to".

" _Very well Miss Potts"_

She turns to face the billionaire playboy and he was still pouting with a confused look on his face.

"Tony?" she said hugging him by his waist. "What's wrong?"

"How could I forgot that? I was sure that I have ordered. I wanted to surprise you and…"

"Its fine… it will be here in 20 minutes"

"I never forget those things"

"Correction… I never forget those things for you… remember?" She was the one that was always behind Tony's flirting action to some random girl… not that he need much effort for it with his natural charm but sometimes, just sometimes, he likes to impress them.

He smile a little but she could tell that he was still feeling bad about forgetting their meal.

"I guess… I know what will make you feel better". She spoke seductive making him stare at her.

"Yeah?" he murmured looking at her lips.

"Yeah" she whispered kissing him softly.

She could feel Tony melt into her kiss as he hold her closer to him deepening the kiss. At the feeling of his warm body she let out a moan.

When the kiss reach it's natural end the billionaire had a smile on his face.

"See… that's why I need you with me". He spoke a little more relaxed now holding her close.

This little clumsy act of him at their date just made it feel even more special for her. To Pepper was the confirmation that he organized it, basically all by himself, their date night. Sure Happy and Rhodey helped him but Tony could easily get some professionals to think those little details for him… but he didn't. He wanted to make something for her, even if he forgot the food, it wasn't nothing like they couldn't fix it. Besides, it was still early, she was loving his company and having him all to herself. It felt amazing to be the only recipient of his attention.

"Sorry" he spoke kissing her. "I guess I was too excited about you being here that I forgot about the most important thing".

Pepper couldn't help the feeling of happiness at his statement. So he was just was excited as she was. She had some clues, Happy had told her how Tony annoyed him and Rhodey, but to hear him say it out loud it was different, a different and warm feeling spread into her chest, and she loved that.

"It's not the most important thing" she spoke with him softly and let her hand rest at his chest piece. "This is". He light up a little more.

"The good news is that I know how to spend this time while we wait".

He push her close. As the couple distract themselves with kissing, touching and talking the minutes went by fast and before they knew JARVIS was announcing that their food arrived. Tony more than fast went to pick it up leaving Pepper alone for a few minutes.

She couldn't deny the feeling of happiness she has having when she is around him. She was happily surprised to see how caring he was with her, he was respecting her trying not to push their relationship. And that make her even more crazy to be with him.

 _Calm down Virgina! Come on! It's your first date with him!_ She remind herself.

She look up and saw him coming back holding their food and smiling.

Pepper let herself smile thinking how handsome he look, especially with his hair a little messy like that.

 _Knowing that I was the one that cause that_. She thought with pride and desire.

"Here" he offered her food. "Sorry about the mess". She smile at him.

"It wouldn't be you if we didn't have it" she tease him making him smile.

They sat there as close as they could to each other as they eat and chat enjoying the environment and each other's company for several minutes.

As the time went by the weather became a little more cold, but the couple was still ignoring the signs of the time passing. Until Pepper's eyes accidentally fell on the watch on her wrist.

"My God!" she whispered when she saw the time. It was almost midnight. _Where did the time go?_ She questioned. Neither she nor Tony had realize how late it was already.

"Wanna go home?"ask Tony.

"I'm just scared of how the time pass by so fast!" The comment made the playboy smile with pride.

"That's what happen when you are having fun!" he murmured kissing her neck. Pepper felt the goosebumps on her stomach and let out a moan as she moved the neck to give him more access.

As the kiss became more intense Tony's hands started to wander through her body. She wanted them to move on. She needed to feel him. She wanted to feel him, to be with him for so long! But something clicked in her head.

"Tony" she tried to catch his attention but failed as her voice came out just as a moan. "Tony". This time she had more confidence in her voice and put her and on his chest pushing him away from her a little bit.

She felt the cold of the air in her skin as he let some space between them.

"I need to go".

"You can sleep here". At her look he add. "Your room, remember? I'll be a good boy, promise!" he add as he kissed her hand.

It was tempting, she didn't want to leave and their night to stop. But at the same time, she knew she couldn't trust herself alone with him now that they were dating.

 _It's too soon…_

Tony saw her look and knew he was defeated.

"I will take you home".

"Thank you".

The ride to her apartment was in silence and slower than usual. Tony was taking his time during the ride and from time to time the genius would let his hand rest on her thigh making hard for Pepper to control her breathing.

He stop his Audi at the entrance of her building. Both were in silence neither wanting the other to go. And before Pepper could think she let herself speak:

"Wanna come in?" Tony let out a caring smile.

"Always".

They walk hand in hand to her apartment and the CEO opened the door for them.

She watch curious as Tony look around her apartment for a while. He had been in her place for a couple time in the past, but he was mostly drunk and when he wasn't it was very fast.

"This is new" he pointed at the picture in her shelf. It was an old picture of her, Rhodey, Happy and Tony. During the three months that Tony was away, with no news of him, with the world telling her that he was gone, she felt the need to put something of him in her living room. From time to time she would choose another picture with him to replace it. She stop doing that with his return.

"You didn't have a picture of me here before". He add smiling.

"How do you even know that? This picture could be there before, when you came here last time". She spoke trying to sound casually.

"But it wasn't. You had a picture of you alone here before". True. It was a picture that it was taken when she went to her mother's birthday a couple years ago.

The red haired woman look at the genius in front of her dumbfounded.

"How can you even know that?" she ask curious.

"why? Just because I was drunk the last time I was here didn't mean that I didn't pay attention". She look at him suspicious and he add: "I like to know things about you".

"Right. You just don't know when my birthday is or that I'm allergic to strawberry". Spoke the CEO smiling as she sat on her couch pouring some wine for both of them.

"I have a selective memory". He answered trying to sound confident as he sat next to her making the redhair laugh.

They were in silence for a moment, Tony still staring at the newfound picture and Pepper felt the need to explain it to him.

"I needed something of you there… when you were gone… I just…". She spoke honestly avoiding his eyes as the memories came back to haunt her, but not really knowing what to say anymore. "Do you still think about it?"

"All the time". He spoke quietly in a low voice that sounded like a murmur. "Sometimes I think that I'm still there".

"You're not. You're here. With me". She tried to reassure him. That make the genius look at her serious for a few moments and then smile caring at her as he hold her hand on his.

"Did I told you that I heard your voice while I was there?" At her confused face he add. "More than once actually. First time was during one torture session they were making. I heard your voice so clearly like I'm hearing it right now".

"What did I said?" she asked quietly.

"Tony, it was always 'Tony'". She look at him surprised by what he was saying. He had a distant look on his face, like he was seeing things that only he was able to see.

 _He probably is._

"Sometimes" he spoke again, " I would hear your voice when I was overworking myself to finish the suit... Sometimes when I was waking up… I thought about you all the time. To see you again, it was one of my main motivations to get out of there".

"Tony" it was all she could say at that moment. She couldn't trust her voice right now. All Pepper could do was stare at him, and she did it not realizing that her eyes were full with tears.

"I don't want to make you cry" he spoke holding her hand closer to his body tying to comfort her. "I'm just telling you this because I want you to know, how important you are for me Pep". He confess and she could tell that he was nervous. Tony was ever someone to confess his feelings, so she felt the need to reassure him.

"So are you" she spoke running her hand though his chin feeling his goatee. "You are the most important person for me, you know". She spoke looking him in the eye hoping that he understand her feelings too.

He seem relieved, happy and push her close to kiss her.

The wine was forgotten as the couple stay there too involved in each other's embrace and kiss. They both could feel their need, their desire, their love and their tension. A ten year old tension and desire that just now they are being able to overflow it.

They don't know how long they stay like that, kissing, touching, exploring each other's reactions. The world outside seems irrelevant for them, so was the time way pass the midnight by now.

She felt his hand under her dress on her upper thigh as the kiss became more passionate making her desire for him increase. Her mind was blank, she was involved in him and everything about him, his smell, the feeling of his lips on her skin, how talent he was with his hands as they explore her body.

As he held her closer and she was able to feel his desire for her and how ready he was. Pepper wanted to go further with him and it took every fiber of her being to push herself away from him finishing the kiss.

Both were heavily breathing and he rest his forehead on hers before asking:

"Whats wrong?"

It took her a few more seconds to calm herself before answering. "Nothing"

"No. Seriously. Did I do something wrong?" he asked gently

"No… I'm loving this… this night, being with you…" she told him looking in his charming brown eyes.

"There is a 'but' right?"

She hesitated and bit her lower lip a little before answering: "but I want us to go easy, it's a new territory for us… you mostly…"

"And..?"

"… and it's been very hard for me not to go further with you… right now" she finish as a whisper.

He smile caring at her and let his hand rest on hers. "I'm having a very, very hard time too… just like that you know?" he said deviously making her slap his arm playfully making him laugh. "I want you". He spoke seriously. "You know that, but more than have sex you with you Pep, which I want, like a lot" his comment make her blush a little. She knew that feeling too, she was dying to have sex with him. "I want us to work, like I never want something before in my life".

She took a few seconds trying to remember how to breathe after his confession.

"You are not mad at me?"

"Never". He answered kissing her trying to assure her. When he broke the kiss, he had a mischievous smile on his face. "I'll be thinking about you… a lot… in the shower mostly… when I get home though".

"That's not new". She tried to say with an annoyed face that only make his smile grow.

"No it's not." He gave her a peak before speaking playfully. "You knew about that? Kinky Potts! You are always welcome to join me in the shower… just saying…" he add fast at her look. The billionaire her close to him. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes". She answered immediately

"Good". He walk to her door and add before opening. "I'll be here then".

"Okay"

They stay there, at her door, too involved in their good-bye kiss. Neither want the night to end but eventually their kiss had to end. They both need some air.

"Thank you for this wonderful date, Mr. Stark".

"My pleasure Miss Potts". He gave her one last kiss. "See you tomorrow".

As he walk down the hall of her floor Pepper watch him leave and had to fight the urge to call him back.

 _Calm down… tomorrow you will see each other again._ She told herself.

 _Am I doing the right thing_? she questioned for a second when she close the door and leaned against it…but that doubt was soon put away at the image of Tony a few minutes ago. He seems happy to try this relationship thing; the words that he said to her a few moments ago came back to her mind and did his confession about Afghanistan. He wanted her. He wanted to make them work. He want them to be a couple, a real couple.

Pepper had spent years and years fantasizing about sleeping with him, and now he is here offering her a relationship, something that he never offer to any woman before.

 _It's a good thing. He respects you! He likes you_. A warm feeling spread to her body along with the happiness of the realization and her love for him.

 _Tony..._ _My_ _Tony... Tony Stark is my boyfriend_. She thought smiling picturing the playboy and everything about him, how smart he was, handsome, crazy, sexy and caring. _My good! I'm acting like a fool in love_. She knew she was in love with him for a while now and to be in a relationship with him was beyond her dreams.

Once inside her room, Pepper changed her clothes for her pajamas and gave a quick look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, thanks to Tony's hands, her lips were swollen and red just like her neck when he dedicate an amount of time teasing her there.

She bite her lip and smile proudly at the image of Tony, her Tony, kissing her not some random woman. Her. Their night together and how perfect it was. A noise of the phone bought her back to reality.

From: T. Stark

 _"_ _Still thinking about you – not in the shower this time but no promises for later ;p_

 _I see you tomorrow."_

-o-

The next day, Pepper woke up still early in the morning, and the first thought that came to her mind was Tony and their date the night before. She look at the clock as she ask herself if he was already awake and when he was coming to see her. The CEO fought the urge to call his house and decided to focus on her emails while eating her breakfast.

There was a recent email there from their PR informing her that Washington wanted to honor Tony and Rhodey for their work protecting the people against the Hammer's droids at Stark Expo.

Pepper made herself a mental note to find Tony a new assistant. There were a few emails in her account about his agenda. With Romanoff not working for them anymore, people at Stark Industries started to send her those emails.

She contact those women that she had interview before to see if they were still interested in the job and was surprised that she had a positive answer of them. Now she needed to talk with Tony about it.

Without realize, Pepper manage to distract herself with that work and around 9:30am Tony send her a text message asking if he could pass by. He didn't take 20 minutes and was already at her door while Pepper was still getting herself ready.

 _Tony drives like a mad man!_

She put on a red smock shirt on and a jeans short and, barefoot, went happily to answer the door.

She found Tony smiling at her dressed with a gray jeans and a Stark Industries sweater, shaved and looking stunning as he only could.

He look at her from top to bottom and bit his lips.

"Amazing" he spoke in a low tone that made her heart beat even fast. "I can easily get used to see you only dressed like that". She blushed at his compliment.

"Thank you… You are not bad yourself Mr. Stark". She tease him making him smile proudly.

"Please.. I'm hot" he spoke cocky. "I'm every woman's dream".

"Right… come in Playboy".

"Hold on" he hold her hand and push her closer for a sweet and passionate kiss. "Morning" he whispered when they broke up.

"Very good morning". Once he was inside her apartment she asks "Have you eaten your breakfast yet?" she asks while walking to her kitchen knowing that he was following her close.

"Yes" he answer fast and she look at him suspicious.

"French fires and old pizza are not breakfast Tony" she told him with a flat face that made him frown.

"How did you-? Did JARVIS-"

"Nope". She spoke popping the "p". "Experience". Pepper put a plate in front of him with a few food and some juice.

"The fact that you know me so well is going to be my death in this relationship stuff right?" he asked once he drank the juice.

"Or it can play in your favor if you play your cards right".

"Humph… how about that" he murmured sounding surprised.

They chat while Tony eat the breakfast. She told him about the new assistant and Washington. He was just surprised as her for this honor event.

While they were chatting, Pepper took a moment to look at him. The dark lines under his skin were barely visible now, the bags under his eyes were gone.

 _Good._ _The palladium is finally leaving his body._ She thought relived that Tony soon would be free from this poison.

They spend part of that morning in her apartment and decided to leave only for lunch. In the afternoon, they decided to spend in a park in LA. They sat there, watching the people around them from a certain distance, Tony didn't want to take the risk to be recognized… and they stay like that just enjoying this new proximity of them together.

Everything was good until Tony's phone rings. It was a call from SHIELD. Apparently, the director of the agency wanted to speak with Tony as soon as possible.

"Tony, we can meet later" spoke Pepper after the Playboy explain to her the situation.

"Negative. You are going with me".

"They will not let me in you know". He knew that, still insisted.

To Pepper, the place where Tony and the Director of the SHIELD should meet seems innocent. It was an old factory. The building was just another one in LA's collection of old buildings.

Tony went inside and, as she expected, she had to wait in the parking lot.

Inside Tony's Audi she turn on the radio to listen Tony's playlist. A few minutes passed when she was bored and decided to step out of the car for a little fresh air.

"Hello again" she turn to look and met the polite smile of Agent Coulson. "We finally met on a place without a press conference or some kind of drama". Spoke the Agent walking closer to her.

"That's true!" she spoke smiling happy to see someone in this – apparently – empty parking lot.

"I heard things turn out quite well". Spoke the Agent.

"As well as it can be… your boss was in a quite hurry to speak with Tony".

"hum.. He has his reasons".

"Secret reasons?" she questioned teasing knowing that he wouldn't answer. As expected Agent Coulson just smile. "How was New Mexico?" he look at her puzzled by her question. "Tony told me that you were 'babysitting him' and then were reassigned. His words, not mine". He smile probably already knowing that.

"Enchanting!"

"Did you had the chance to visit the Aztec Ruins?" she questioned, knowing that he couldn't speak about his job there, so tourism was a safe subject.

"No, don't think so"

"Oh it's a great place! Even more if you like History".

"I have to go back and try then. I'm graduated in Ancient History".

"Really?! Then you definitely should visit it…"

Pepper started to tell him her experience with the place. They spoke a little about places that both of them have visit and their impression of the local sharing experiences and small funny stories. The CEO was quite surprised of how easy it was to talk with Agent Coulson.

They chat for a while until another agent, one that Pepper knew very well, approach them.

"The Director needs you inside" spoke Agent Romanoff for Coulson.

The male Agent then looks at the ginger in front of him.

"I'm sorry Miss Potts.. But I have to go".

"Of course. Don't be a stranger though, if you are in town show up in the office. It was great talking to you".

"I will… and it was my pleasure".

They exchange smiles and the Agent start to walk away. Leaving the two women alone.

"Miss Potts" spoke the other redhair.

"Agent Romanoff" spoke Pepper smiling. "Is Natalie your real name?"

"It's Natasha. I want you to know that I was assigned to get close to Mr. Stark and find the reason behind his odd behavior".

"Tony told me it was something like that" spoke Pepper. "I can't say that I wasn't surprise… but thank you. If you haven't find out what was going on with him Tony would be dead by now".

Agent Romanoff gave her one last nod before walk away leaving Pepper alone.

She didn't wait much longer after that when a noise of the metal door opening catch her attention and Pepper look to find Tony walking out of the building with a devilish smile on his face…

 _Oh God! What did he do this time?_

"Got tired of waiting?" He spoke with confidence but he didn't let her answer and spoke again getting inside his R8. "Those guys are idiots they should have let you in with me".

"It's a confidential matter Tony… they want to talk to you and only you…" she spoke siting on the passage seat. At her words Tony let out a small laugh.

"Like they don't know that I will tell you everything that happened there…" she couldn't hold her smile at his words.

"You shouldn't" she spoke teasing him.

"But I will.." he spoke driving away from that area as fast as he could to spend the rest of their day together..

* * *

 **AN: I remember that Agent Coulson said in one of the episodes of Agents of Shield that he was studying History when he was recruited… but anyway, forgive me if I was wrong.**

 **I'm waiting for your review. ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you everyone that send me their reviews! It always cheer me up! Thank you!**

 **special thanks to "the-writer1988" that is now my Beta! ^^**

 **I hope you all like this chapter:**

* * *

The week was passing by fast! Pepper was busy with the company and the victims of Hammer's attack at Stark Expo; above all else it had been four days since she had last seen Tony. He was just as busy as her and right now he was in Washington being honored along with Rhodes.

Now that they were a couple, she missed him even more than before. She wanted to be at the ceremony more than anything, and it would be at least amusing to see Senator Stern recognizing Tony's work and nominate him as a National Treasure. But here she was, stuck in this boring meeting. She felt like the clock couldn't run even slower.

When the meeting was finally over and she was walking back to her office she found Stuart waiting for her halfway, holding some folders that she'd asked him to bring to her at the beginning of the day.

"Miss Potts," said the man as formal as he could, despite the fact that they were close friends and had known each other for years. "I have the documents you asked for."

"Stuart, please," replied Pepper, smiling and rolling her eyes at him. "I'll not be that kind of CEO and we have been friends for a very long time! 'Pepper' would be just fine."

"Well, you are the boss now," he joked.

"But nothing changed!" They exchanged smiles as she continued: "Come on, let's go to my office to look at this." When they started on their way back to the CEO's office, Pepper started to speak again: "So, how are you? It's been ages since we last saw each other.."

"Not that long… I was there at the bar celebrating with you when you were nominated CEO remember? Last week?"

"Oh God! Right it was last week it feels like ages!" she answered, remembering the chaos that was the week she had been promoted: Monaco, Tony's birthday party, 'Hammerroinds' and Stark Expo.

"Already feeling the pressure of the new job?" he teased, making her smile.

"Tell me about it!" she laughed, opening the door to her office only to find Tony Stark sitting in her chair. "What are you doing here?" She smiled happily, surprised to see him after four long days away from him.

He smiled lovingly at her and bit his lips as he got up from her chair. "I wanted to see you."

Tony walked closer and was about to say something else when his eyes fell on the other man in the room. For a moment, the playboy stared at Stuart, not knowing how to proceed. He and Pepper hadn't discussed yet on how to be in public. He knows she is a very private person, and he didn't want to annoy her with a public display of affection when she wasn't comfortable yet.

"I… was told… to get my things out of here," he shrugged, looking around his former office and then back at her.

"Right now?!" she questioned him innocently.

"There's no better time like the present… besides… well… can we… discuss these things… later?"

"Sure," she answered, smiling, loving his reaction.

"Yeah?" he questioned letting his smile grow and never taking his eyes from her.

"Yeah."

"I'll text you then," he said, walking closer to her. "See you later, Miss Potts."

She smiled teasingly at him, and watched him go for a few seconds. Not aware of the smile on her face and the fact that just to see Tony made her feel happy and lighter again, she started to walk to her desk, speaking with Stuart.

The man closed the door of her office and narrowed his eyes at her.

"When did this happen?" asked Stuart, interrupting Pepper's speech.

"What happened?" She did not understand what her friend was talking about.

"You and the big boss…" he said, sitting in front of her with anxious eyes, waiting for her answer. That reaction made her a little nervous. It was too soon, everything was so new yet that she didn't want people at Stark Industries to find out about them yet.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to sound confused.

"Come on Pep," he said, a little annoyed with his friend and boss. "The interaction between you two has changed. It's visible!"

"...So much like that?" she mentioned, biting her lips.

"If you have been paying attention. Your eyes were glowing the moment that you saw him! You were all smiles! Your voice changed… Your whole body language changed." At the red hair silence he added: "If you two are trying to keep this a secret you are falling miserably!"

"Its… it's not that we are trying to keep it a secret… it's just… it's new… we are still trying to figure it out." She wanted to be honest with him.

"Ohhh I knew it!" he said happily. "Finally! You two have been dancing around each other for too long! When did this happen?" he asked and she could tell how curious he was.

"After the drama at the Expo."

"Wow…" He was smiling in silence for a few seconds until his expression changed to a frustrated face. " Damn it!"

She looked at him, not understanding his answer.

"Don't get me wrong I'm super happy for you, you know that I've always shipped you with the big boss… it's just that I lost the poll!"

"What poll?" she questioned, already feeling the tension rise in her.

"There is a poll that we do every year: 'When will and Miss Potts get together?'"

"WHAT?!" She almost yelled out at that information. _A poll… are you kidding me? How_ _do I not_ _know about it? How long has this be_ _en_ _going on?_

"How do you think we get money for the gifts at the end of the year…? Anyway… this year I bet it would be in June."

"I… I… I'm not sure how I feel about this."

"It's not a bad thing. Everybody was crazy for you two to get together."

"Don't be so sure."

"We are! The ones that aren't are the ones who try to get into his pants… I don't know about you but it has been a long time since I saw him with someone else…"

Pepper just smiled at her friend and let it go for a while. As they went back to work she started to think about what he had said. When was the last time that she had seen Tony with a woman? It was before he went to Afghanistan, almost 11 months ago!

Did he really not have anybody after that? Was he on celibacy all this time? She started to wonder about it since she knew very well how active Tony was before.

Still, she felt a wave of her own feminine pride. He was hers now... They hadn't had sex yet, but it was going to happen and now she freely let herself wonder what it would feel like to be with him.

-o-

Later that night, Pepper left the office and went straight to Tony's. He had texted her during the day wondering when she was coming to see him. As she stopped by his house she could already see his form at the entrance.

 _JARVIS must have informed him that I'm here._

"Hey!" he said, pushing her for a kiss as soon as she had left the car.

"Hi!" she greeted him, kissing him again and letting her hand wander through his muscular chest. She'd missed him!

"I have dinner ready," he said, letting his hands rest on her waist.

"Really? That's a first!"

"Hey!" he complained, pretending to be offended.

The two of them walked together inside the house. As they ate dinner, they talked about the recent events at the Stark Expo and the ceremony where Tony and Rhodes were honored. She told him about her day after he left the office and their business over the week.

Once dinner was over, she sat on the sofa while Tony went to pour them some wine.

"I spent the day running tests on the reactor," he explained casually as he sat on the sofa next to her. "I can't believe that my father envisioned this in the 70's… It's just amazing!" He was impressed and it was rare to see him talk like this about his father, with admiration and without resentment.

Pepper smiled at him and put herself closer to his body.

"What's the difference with the old one?"

"It's cleaner… and a hundred times more powerful."

He started to ramble about how he and JARVIS were stunned by the development of the new reactor, his father's idea, and other scientific things that she didn't quite understand. But Pepper wasn't fully paying attention as her business alarm was on at Tony's description of the reactor. She was dying to find a project of her own as CEO and establish Stark Industries new direction and image, away from the weapons manufacturing, and this seemed to be just what she was looking for.

"Can we use this on a regular basis?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"What do you mean?" queried Tony, confused.

"Clean energy. It will solve a lot of problems, especially now with the new environmental laws and discussion. Imagine if this was the step of a new kind of energy that-"

"Are you talking about - I mean - you want to use this in buildings?"

"Not just buildings… cars, cellphones… everything that requires a source of energy."

Tony was quiet for a moment, probably wondering if her idea was tangible.

"It can be done?" she asked him, anxious.

"I guess…" he murmured, still making some calculations in his mind. "It will probably require a few adaptations…"

Her smile grew at his positive answer. "This would be great!" she enthused, happily. "Imagine if we solve the world's energy problem!"

Tony smiled at her, also starting to feel excited with the project. "JARVIS and I will run some tests on it and I get back to you, ok boss?"

Her eyes were shining with excitement.

"We could do an open house with that showing how the reactor works on a daily basis, and how economic it could be. We should probably do this in New York as it will get more attention there…" She started to ramble about her plans, the announcement, the possible legal problems…

Tony was just staring at her, unaware of the small smile on his face.

"Hey…" He held her closer to him. "Slow down! I need to run some tests and…" He gently kissed her lips. "That's enough of work talk…"

She smiled back at him, feeling more calm but still excited about their plans...

"What do you have in mind, Mr. Stark?" she asked, seductively, as she put her arm around his neck. She watched as he bit his lips with desire.

"God! You drive me crazy! You know that, right?" he said, with a look of lust on his fcace. He didn't give her time to answer as he kissed her passionately.

When the kiss ended, they were both gasping for air. Pepper was about to make a move on him, to kiss him again when he put some space between them to look at her.

"Wait... I want to talk to you about something," he said seriously.

"What?"

"I know that we are starting this... and I don't want to pressure you or anything.. but.. I need to know what to do." He sounded nervous.

"About what?"

"Us."

She stared at him confused.

"More specifically... us in public."

"Oh." She knew he was talking about this because of Stuart this morning at the office. Still, it was something that they need to talk about since Tony was a public person.

"I think..." She started to talk carefully, choosing her words and trying not to hurt him. "We should keep this to ourselves now... I mean, not that we should hide our new status. It's just that-"

"It's new," he completed her speech. "Right?"

"Yes," she reaffirmed.

They shared a smile and she felt a little more relaxed knowing that he was on the same page that she was.

"Okay but... what about public events?" he questioned.

"Tony, we don't have a public event to go to so soon..."

"Right..." He went back to holding her, letting her rest against his chest as they sat together enjoying each other's company.

"I want to take you way," he suggested out of the blue.

"What?" Again, she turned to look at him.

"This weekend," he verified.

"Away?! Where?"

"Venice. We should spend our weekend in Venice."

"Tony…" It wasn't that she didn't want to go... it was just that she had so much to do!

"Hear me out," he insisted. "You work until noon... then we catch the jet.. please..." At her look, he kept talking. "You said that once this madness is over..."

"It's not over-"

"But it's under control, and I'm being a good boy."

She was silent for a moment, considering his plans.

"Pepper, please, enjoy the moment, everything is calm now… and we deserve this... by Monday morning we will be here!" he insisted again, making those puppy dog eyes that she found adorable and hated at the same time.

"Grr I hate you!" she laughed, then smiled at him. "Okay, Venice it is!"

"Yes!" he celebrated. "I'll get things ready!"

That made her smile. "Do you even know how to do that?"

"I'll ask Julie."

"It's Monica," she clarified, trying to keep a flat face.

"What?"

"Your new assistant's name, its Monica."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked confused, making her smile.

"Pretty sure," she replied, laughing.

-o-

By Friday morning, Pepper already had her bags ready. She chose every piece of clothes carefully that she might need to wear. Tony was a man with a lot of experience, used to going out with divas and supermodels, and she wanted to impress him the best way she could, just in case something happened.

The genius playboy told her that he was going to pick her up by noon, the jet was ready and so was their reservation at the Cipriani Hotel.

"Honey?!" She heard his voice and she was sure that her heart skipped a few beats. To hear him call her that… with that soft voice of his and that caring smile on his face…

 _I will never get over this feeling._

"Hey! Is it time?!"

"Yeah!"

"Already?" she questioned, looking at the clock.

The ride to the airport was relaxing even though they were talking about business. Pepper wanted to update him on a few contracts and partnerships that she was working on.

On the flight, they sat next to each other but both went on, mostly, working with a few pauses for lunch and kisses. Pepper was looking at the new contracts and Tony studied his research of the new Reactor.

She had always enjoyed this, working side by side with him. His presence made her feel secure and more capable.

It was still afternoon when the jet landed and Pepper close her computer and Tony turned to her.

"Remember the agreement, no working during this weekend. Let's enjoy the moment!"

"Yes," she said, pretending to be annoyed. "I'm very aware of that."

They went to the hotel and their usual suite. It had been more than a year since she was last here with him; the place where she was able to figure it out her feelings for him. Everything was exactly the way she remembered.

Pepper smiled to herself as the memories of that time came back to her. She remembered how excited and scared she was to be alone with him here. She hadn't wanted to accept at the time why she felt like that. She looked at him now. Tony was busy taking their bags to the main room. Things between them had changed so much. She smiled as she remembered telling herself, in that same living room, that she would never let herself be involved with him…and here she was, back at the same room… only now, as his girlfriend…

 _It's time…_ she thought, smiling and feeling her heart beat faster and a familiar feeling spread through her body at the decision she had just made.

She walked to Tony who had his back to her.

"So…?" asked Tony, turning to look at her. "What do you want to do? Walk around the city or enjoy what the hotel has to offer. We had some fun at the balcony last time." He smiled at the memory.

She smiled seductively at him and the memory of their moment months ago!

"I have something a little different in mind," she answered, holding him by his waist.

"What?" he innocently asked her. "I can see if-"

Pepper didn't let him finish as she held him by his neck and kissed him passionately. It took Tony a few seconds to respond, but soon he was holding, and kissing her the same way.

"Stay in the room it is," he said breathlessly when the kiss naturally ended.

"Yeah."

He brushed her lips with his own, teasing her a little bit until he kissed her with more urgency. Pepper moaned when she felt his lips on hers and his warm and firm body against hers.

He moved his lips to her jawline and then to her neck, making her feel goosebumps at his touch. She held him firm there, by the back of his neck, stroking his hair while she let out a soft moan. Tony stopped his work to look at her:

"Are you sure?" he asked, once she started to untie his very expensive tie.

"Yeah. You?" she questioned with a bit of insecurity.

"Hell yeah!" he replied, pushing her for another kiss as his hands wandered over her body. She guided them to the bed and helped Tony get his shirt off.

They looked at each other, both happy and excited, with lust in their eyes, but also, both were nervous. They had wanted this for so long, and it was finally going to happen.

She let him explore her body in a way he had never done before. She also took her time to explore his… She wanted to know him, every inch of him… to know what makes him squirm with desire, what drove him to his limit…

They stayed in bed for the rest of that evening, exploring each other's bodies over and over. By the night, they decided to test their new activity in the Jacuzzi of their bathroom.

Pepper was more than pleased to testify that every rumor about him in bed was actually true. He was a great lover and he drove her to her limit more times than she could count.

 _I'll be sore tomorrow_ _,_ she thought, resting against his chest and trying to normalize her breathing.

"This… That was amazing!" whispered Tony after a few minutes as he caressed her belly. "I always knew you and I would be this good together."

"Stop it!" she said, blushing a little more – if that was possible.

"I'm serious. This is the best sex I have ever had!"

She let go of a nervous laugh after that.

"What?" Tony sounded surprised.

"You can't really expect me to believe that.." At his confused look she added: "Coming from you, who has had more sexual adventures than any other human on the face of earth?"

"Pepper…" He let himself free from her touch to look at her with serious eyes and she could see how honest he was trying to be. "I never had this… I knew you and I would be good… but honey… this is more than good… this is mind-blowing sex. You almost finished me by just running your hand over me."

She smiled at the memory of the two of them together a few minutes ago in this bath and earlier in the bed.

"Yeah… we were pretty good together!" she said, smiling and then blushed a little bit more.

"'Pretty good?!'" he replied, pretending to be hurt. "Clearly I did something wrong if you only think we were 'pretty good'… Give me a few minutes to recover and we will go again!"

She laughed at his reaction. "You did nothing wrong. Yes… it was mind blowing sex!" She saw his anxious look and laughed. "Right Mr. Stark…the best sex I ever had!". She rolled her eyes, humor sparkling in her voice as she spoke and his face lit up and she couldn't help but laugh again at his reaction.

It was the truth, but she just didn't want to tell him right now… _H_ _is ego will be unstoppable now…_ she thought.

Looking at him celebrating his new achievement, the CEO remembered something that she was curious about.

"Tony…" she began, and he looked at her, still smiling. "If I ask you a question… will you tell me the truth?"

He frowned. "Always."

"It's just… I'm not… I mean it won't change anything… I just…" She didn't know how to ask him and Tony grinned at her nervousness.

"Honey, just ask me the question. It's okay," he reassured her.

"I'm just curious because I know you… and I know your… habits… and how you are…" She stopped not knowing how to voice her curiosity.

"What is it"? he questioned, holding her naked body closer to his.

"Was this the first time for you after you came back from Afghanistan?" At his surprised face, she continued nervous: "It's just that I was the one that put your girls out… and the last time I did that was before… and then you came back and…"

"Pep, relax…" Tony smiled a little at the embarrassed expression she had. "It's okay, go ahead."

She took a few deep breaths and let herself calm down. This was only Tony so there was no reason for her to feel this nervous.

"Was I the first girl you've been with since then?"

"I knew I was a little nervous because it's you, but was I really that bad?" he joked, making her punch his forearm. "I spent a lot of time in the bathroom," he said with humor. "Basically.. yes… " he finally answered her seriously.

"What do you mean?" She didn't recall walking anyone out of his house after that.

"I went out one night… a few days after I came back… I met this girl in a bar… You know… it had been three months, I was basically claiming the walls." He let out a nervous smile before continuing. "We did it there, at the bar's toilet… but I just… it will sound corny, and I can't believe that I'm saying this… but it didn't feel right… and I already knew that I wanted to take my chances with you back then," he confessed, nervous and avoiding her eyes.

"Back then?"

"Yeah… and you turned me down a few times."

"I didn't turn you down because-"

"I know… things were complicated."

"Yes… you were my boss."

"I know…" They stared at each other. "This only means one thing to me… and I think it's pretty clear."

"What?" she questioned.

"We need to make up for the time lost," he said, pushing her naked body against his. She laughed. "Right?"

"You think you can handle another round?" she asked, teasing him.

"Another round? I'm sorry, you seem to be under the impression that we will leave this room during this weekend…" he said seriously, making her laugh even harder. "This is all we are going to do."

She gave him a loving look before biting her lips. "Well then… Bring it on, Mr. Stark". He smiled at her and the two of them started another session of their lovemaking.

-o-

The next day they did leave the room, but only for a few hours for a quick walk in the city. They did a little shopping but soon went back to the hotel.

As they lay lazily in bed, both happily exhausted from their last love making session – Tony hadn't been kidding when he said to make it up for the lost time, not that she was complaining - but then the doorbell of their room rang.

"It's room service. Can you get it?" asked Tony. "I don't like to be handed thing," he added at the look she gave him.

"I'll get it," she replied, getting up and putting on her robe.

Pepper thanked the man and walked back to the room with the food car they'd just ordered.

"Can I ask you something?" queried Pepper, putting their dinner on the table while Tony was looking for his shorts.

"Yep!"

"Where does this 'I don't like to be handed things' came from?" she asked casually. For years she wondered if this was just some spoiled or eccentric act of his, or if it had an actual meaning.

Tony smiled a bit as he sat next to her and started to eat his food. "What? I'm lot allowed to have a few eccentricities?"

"A few?" She raised her eyebrows.

He laughed at her look before adding: "I was bullied a lot in my first years of MIT..." He explained quietly as he ate, making Pepper stare, waiting for him to continue:

"A lot of student's gave me stuff with chemical mix on it that ended up blowing up in my hands. One day it burned me real bad… So I stopped taking things from the hands of people I'm not comfortable with..."

He kept eating, pretending that telling her this story wasn't having any effect on him, but Pepper knew better. She knew his nervous and embarrassing tics, and saw the bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Why what?"

"Why would they bully you?" she asked, feeling the urge to do something for the child that was Tony.

"Well... I was a 12 year old kid, richer and smatter than anyone there. I guess that's enough reason for them..."

Every time she heard him tell her some story about his childhood and how lonely he was growing up, it made her heart ache for the young Tony Stark.

"I wish I could have met you back then," she said, before drinking her juice, making Tony smile at her.

"You wouldn't have spoken to me."

"Yes I would."

"No, you wouldn't I was a weird kid."

"Really?! Weirder?!" She found that hard to believe.

"Very funny, Miss Potts."

She laughed and was about to answer him when her cellphone rang, giving her a notification from a message.

"Hey!" said Tony, making her look at him. "I told you, no work related things, that's the rule!"

"This is not work," she told him, pretending to be annoyed. "It's my sister."

"What does she want?"

"Just to know how I am…"

"Tell her that you are having a wonderful time with your boyfriend," he grinned, proudly.

"Boyfriend uhn?" She smiled caringly at him.

"Yeah…" he hold her, free hand on his. "Making you my…"

"Girlfriend!" His smile grew at her answer.

"See… We work together," she smiled at him.

"When do I get to meet her?" he asked. "You've never introduced me to anyone in your family."

"You want to meet my family?" she asked, surprised.

"Well… parents it's a little complicated…" he trailed off.

"I'm not a teenager Tony…"

"Yeah, but still… they don't seem to like me a lot…"

"Why now would that be?" she asked with sarcasm dripping in her tone.

"Go figure… I'm great boyfriend material… Go ask my girlfriend… You will see."

She couldn't help but smile as he gave her a quick kiss. "I haven't told them yet that we are dating."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Pepper hesitated, "this is new even to us."

He gave her an understanding look.

"I think it's safe to say that we are going very well."

"We are," she agreed with him.

As promised, for the rest of the weekend they didn't leave the hotel suite.

-o-

The first night they come back from Venice Pepper had a hard time sleeping without Tony.

Not that sleep with him was always heaven! He was someone that was used to sleeping alone and demanded a lot of space in bed. But during that weekend they found their way and rhythm, his presence there was reassuring, especially because she was having a few nightmares with him dying from palladium poison or during his kidnap.

The nightmares weren't frequent as it wasn't every night, but his presence there always made her feel calm. Also, to be fair, they did very little sleeping that weekend.

The next day, he gave her a positive answer of her project with the new arc reactor. Pepper didn't lose any time and started to recruit a team to work with as Tony made the plans for the electrical parts.

During the week, they met at lunch time to see each other or to give the other updates from the project. Over the weekends they spent the days together, sometimes at her house, but mostly at his. Often, Pepper's mind came back to work and their project during those meetings, so much, that Tony started to call it "Her Baby".

She was easily getting used to the new routine! Seeing him every day and spending the weekend with him… To know that that was going to happen, it was her motivation during a very stressful day.

It was harder when he had to leave to work with SHIELD or in a mission as Iron Man.

It was one of these days: Tony had spent the day working with SHIELD and he was now coming home but called her letting her know that he was going to be late. He was being a wonderful boyfriend. Caring, always worried about her, sending her messages, and most of all, faithful.

She wanted to surprise him. Pepper drove to his house and instead of ordering their usual takeout, she decided to cook something for him. She cooked their diner and by the time she was finishing, she heard a noise coming from the workshop and JARVIS' voice from the ceiling:

" _Mr. Stark has arrived_ _."_

"Is he alright?" she asked, already on her way to see him.

" _H_ _e is in good_ _condition,"_ answered JARVIS, even though she already could see Tony from the workshop glass door.

"How is everything?" she asked when he turned to her, smiling.

"It's fine… same boring work!" He put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Hi!"

"Hi!" She gave him a long, provocative kiss before breaking it, leaving him wanting more. "Go take a shower… dinner is ready."

"Come with me," he suggested, holding her even closer to let her know that he wanted her.

"Later… I have something for you upstairs."

"Can we jump to that part?" he asked impatiently.

"Not this time, Mr. Stark."

He pouted but gave her another kiss before running to his bathroom, making her laugh a little at his urgency.

Once Tony was ready, he went downstairs and started to tell her about his day with the spies. He sat next to her. Pepper was watching him with care and anxious to see his reaction. The Playboy gave one bite of his food.

"Hum my God! This is fantastic! Where did you order this?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"I made it."

"What do you mean 'you made it'? Like, you cooked?"

"Yes…"

"My God! This is awesome!" he enthused, closing his eyes.

"Stop it!" she said, smiling. "It's not like I have never cooked for you."

"You did. On a few occasions."

"Well, that's because you like crazy, unhealthy food."

"That's no truth!" he rejected, letting his hand rest on her thigh. "I like all kinds of food."

"Except vegetables."

"Green food is for cows, Pep!" He had such a disgusted face on that she laughed while rolling her eyes at him.

"Tell you what, someday I will make for you, my special salad. You try it and if you don't like it I will never bother you about it again."

"Done deal," He gave her one quick kiss before turning his attention back to his food. There was a comfortable silence before the red-haired spoke again.

"I need to go to New York this weekend."

The genius looked at her frowning.

"I need to show the board our plans for our building using the reactor energy," she elaborated.

"You know… I was thinking about that… What if, instead of a building, we build a tower?"

"Tower?" she frowned.

"Don't do that face. Hear me out… It would be a very modern tower, with 'Stark / Potts' on the top! Can you think of a perfect way to go public with our relationship?" he joked.

"Don't even think about it," she warned.

"Okay. Just Stark then…"

"A tower?"

"We can do the designs ourselves! It would be fun!" His eyes were so happy and excited that she ended up agreeing with him.

"Okay. I'll think about it." His smile grew until she added: "I'll be staying at my mom's while in New York."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's been a long time since I've seen them…"

"Are you gonna tell them about us?"

"That's what I was thinking."

"Would you like me there?"

She was in silence for a few seconds before she answered: "Don't worry about it."

"You are the one worried about it," he said, turning to her and putting his hands on her shoulders, knowing that she loved it when he did that.

"I'm not worried. It's just… my mom can be difficult sometimes."

He smiled.

"That's what parents are supposed to do!" She smiled at him. "So… I won't see you after this?" She made a 'sorry' face while he gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "Can you stay tonight?"

She smiled seductively at him.

"I already brought my things," she answered, making him lick his lips.

"That's my girl!"

The dinner was temporary forgotten as the couple decided to spend the rest of the night in Tony's room.

-o-

In New York, Pepper told the Board their plans and projects for the Tower. They were excited with the potential profit of the project. Clean energy was something new, and people consumed a lot of energy, so the possibilities were endless.

On her way to her parent's she called Tony to tell him the good news. He sent her the preview of the Tower blueprints that he was working on. It was extravagant.

 _Why_ _am I_ _not surprised with this?_ she questioned. _We need to do a few adjustments._

It was her project, so she felt like she could do a few changes with Tony's plans. But it also had his name on it, and it had to look like something of his, after all, he was still the face of the company.

-o-

Dinner at her parent's was calm and relaxed. Her sister was there, also visiting since it was rare to meet with Pepper, so she had decided to spend the night before going back to her city. Sarah lived in a city nearby so she was always visiting her parents, and it was harder for the sisters to meet since Pepper was on the other side of the county. Therefore, when Sarah heard about Pepper visiting, she decided to spend the night there so they could chat a little.

Both her parents and sister were happy to see her and for her career. Pepper was now one of the most powerful women in the world!

That night she was alone with Sarah and they were talking about a celebration they were planning.

"Ginny, it's our parent's anniversary. I know that you are busy with your new job and this project of yours, but please tell me that you will come!" she begged.

"I'll do my best, do you need any help with anything?" she asked, thinking about the money they were probably spending with it. As CEO she was in a comfortable financial condition now, making her able to help them more if they needed it.

"No!" She offered her sister another beer and Pepper accepted. "They decided to do something small. It will be just me, my husband, our aunt Betty and uncle Morgan; our cousins won't be able to come." She took one drink before adding: "See that's one more reason for you to come!"

"I'll try," she confirmed, wondering if Tony would agree to come with her and meet her family or if it was too soon for them. At that second she remembered what he said about her family when they were in Italy.

" _You've_ _never introduced me to anyone_ _in_ _your family_ _."_

Was he being serious? Did he really want to meet with them or he was he just teasing her? The CEO made a mental note to call him that same night.

The next day, Pepper and her family were having breakfast together before Sarah left to return to her city.

They were having a light conversation, still catching up.

When there was a moment of silence, Pepper decided to drop the bomb: "About your anniversary…"

Her parents and sister stopped to look at her.

"I'll be bringing some one."

She had called Tony the night before. And just like he had told her in Venice, he again confirmed the desire to meet her family:

 **:: Flashback::**

" _Did you mean it?" she asked_ _,_ _while she la_ _y_ _in her bed, ready to get some sleep, watching her boyfriend intensely during the_ _ir_ _video call. "When you said that you wanted to meet my family, back in Venice_ _?"_

" _Yeah. Why? You want me to come over… Will be there in no time with the Iron Man suit_ _!_ _" he_ _said,_ _starting to walk._

" _No. No Iron Man suit_ _!"_ _She watch_ _ed_ _as he stop_ _ped_ _walking to look at her. She told him about her parent's plans for their anniversary. "So,_ _will_ _you come?"_

" _Yeah!"_ _H_ _e didn't hesitate. Seconds later he look_ _ed_ _at her in deep thought and with a worried_ _expression_ _. "Wait, this is not a trick for your father to kill me, is it?"_

 _She_ _smile at him. "No."_

 _H_ _e_ _immediately_ _relaxed._

" _Good to know_ _._ _"_

" _But no promise_ _s_ _about my mother_ _,_ _" she_ _said,_ _making fun at him but secretly anxious to tell the said woman about her relationship, knowing very well how the older woman felt about him._

 **::End of Flashback::**

"I'll be bringing some one," she told her family.

"You're dating?" asked her sister anxiously.

"Yes."

"Since when?" questioned her father.

"A month now. It's… new."

"Why you didn't say anything?" queried her father again.

"I wanted to talk to you first," answered the CEO, looking at them.

"It's Tony Stark, isn't it?" asked Sarah, excited, making Pepper look at her. "Oh my God, it's totally him!"

At his daughter's lack of response, her father asked: "You're dating him?"

"Yes."

"Like a real, relationship?" questioned her mother.

"Yes mom."

"My sister tamed Tony Stark!" joked Sarah, making Pepper look at her annoyed. "What? I'm proud of you! How many women do you think have tried that?"

"You should bring him to the Anniversary," suggested her father.

"He's said that he will come to meet you."

"Yes… I think it's time to meet with him," replied her mother, looking at her for a moment. "So… it will be one more person to the party." She started to talk about the arrangements with her older daughter and Pepper looked at the scene, surprised. From time to time her father also made some comments.

"That's it?" questioned the CEO, making her family stop to look at her. "That's all you're going to say?" she questioned, looking around but stopping at her mother.

The older woman looked at her younger daughter before speaking: "To be honest, he is not the kind of man that I envisioned for you. But you seem happy…"

"The happiest that we have seen you in years!" added her father, smiling.

"Yeah," said Sarah. "We were talking about it a few minutes before you came down to eat."

"You know him," continued her mother. "Ginny, I want you to be happy, and if he is the one making you this happy, then… what can I say?"

Pepper smiled feeling touched at her mother's words.

"Let's meet him."

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcome ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm sorry to make you wait so much for this update. Thank you everyone that send me your review and decided to follow it.** **special thanks to "the-writer1988" my Beta.**

 **I hope you all like it.**

* * *

Tony felt nervous and was trying to hide it from Pepper but she knew him too well. He was more agitated and rambling more than usual during their ride.

As he stopped his Audi R8 in front of the simple but comfortable two floor house in a New York suburb, he turned his engine off as Pepper held his hand making him look at her as he quietly stopped with his monologue.

"Hey, it's fine!" she assured him.

"I know." He tried to smile at her but she recognized his uncomfortable smile.

"You don't need to be nervous," she said calmly and smiled at him.

"I'm not nervous," he replied, making her stare at him with her famous 'I-know-you-better-than-that' look. "Maybe a little" he added. "I- I've never done this Pep, and it's you, and-"

"I thought you said you wanted to meet them!"

"I do! But-"

She took his hand between hers. "Tony. As long as I'm happy they will be happy." They stared at each other for a while.

"Are you? Happy, I mean?" he asked, breaking eye contact for a moment before looking at her again.

Her smile grew at his reaction. With her, he was so different from the man he was in public, and she loved that fact.

"Yes," she answered honestly. "Very much."

She wanted to tell him that she loved him, and confess how important he was to her, but they hadn't exchanged those three little words yet and she didn't want to scare him; he was already nervous.

He looked at her with so much emotion in his eyes, so intensely that she was sure it could make her legs weak. Thank the gods they weren't standing! It was the kind of look that he started to give her after they became a couple, but especially after they spent the night together.

Before he could say anything, the front door of the house opened and a blonde man stepped out of the house with a smile on his face.

"Hey! Baby girl!" said the man, making Tony grin as Pepper stepped out of the car to hug him.

"Hi dad!" They exchanged a few smiles before the man looked at Tony.

"Mr. Tony Stark." He offered the billionaire his hand and Tony took it without hesitation. "We finally meet."

"Yeah! Better late than never," answered the genius in a confident way, looking teasingly at his girlfriend which made her eyes roll and smile back at her father.

"Exactly! Nice ride!" he replied, looking at the car behind the couple.

"Dad!"

"What? I can't appreciate a beautiful machine like this?"

Pepper rolled her eyes and murmured something about men that neither was able to hear.

"Tony, this is my dad, William Potts."

"Come on," suggested Mr. Potts. "Let's go inside, your mom is waiting for you."

As they started to walk to the house Tony held Pepper by her waist and whispered in her ear, making sure her father wasn't listening: "Baby girl?"

She rolled her eyes knowing he wouldn't let it go before whispering back. "It's my dad… I'm the youngest… let it go."

"As you wish… baby girl," he teased.

She gave him a mortal glare making Tony laugh a little.

-o-

The house was a regular middle class home. There was a porch with a comfortable living room next to the kitchen that had a view into the yard. From where they were, Tony could see the stairs for the second floor. The house was filled with pictures of Pepper and her sister and also a little girl that Tony had never seen before.

A blond woman came to see them a few minutes later.

"Ginny!" the two women shared a hug before the older one turned her attention to Tony. She frowned a little but smiled anyway before speaking to him. "You must be Mr. Stark."

"Tony, it's fine," he replied politely. He shook her hand.

"I'm Danna Potts."

"Nice to meet you," answered the billionaire.

"Likewise." She looked at her daughter. "You two must be exhausted. The room upstairs is ready for you. Your sister will be here tomorrow."

"We will get the things out of the car," said Pepper, signaling to Tony to follow her.

Once outside Tony smiled. "So I survived the first contact."

The red-haired smiled lovingly at him. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Could have been worse," he admitted.

"With you? Always," she teased him, making him smile.

They took their things to Pepper's former bedroom which had now turned into a guest room.

"This is a nice house," mentioned the genius as he lay on the bed, letting his head fall so he could see upside down.

"Yeah, I grew up here," she said, watching as her boyfriend looked around the room, studying it in his own way. "Come here". He obeyed and followed her to the window. "See that green house at the end of the street?" she pointed.

"Yeah?"

"When I was a kid that was an empty lot. Me, my sister and a few friends used to play hide and seek there at night."

"At night? It wasn't dangerous?"

"We didn't think of it like that. It was harder to see and easy to hide so…"

Tony was silent for a moment, still watching the house that she had pointed out. She hugged him and rested her head on the nape of his neck, breathing in his cologne.

"What's it like?" he questioned quietly.

"What?"

"To grow up like this?" A second later he added: "How was your routine?"

"It was normal."

He looked at her, not satisfied with her answer. "Honey, normal, for me, is to spend the day on the school campus and when it is over you would have to go to your dorm to start it all over the next day."

She had forgotten that he had spent his childhood in a boarding school, basically alone, since he was way too young for the teenagers to want him around. For a brief moment, she wondered what those kids were doing today, if they regretted not giving Tony a chance back then.

"Well… I would leave school and come home at 3pm. My mom would only let us play outside if our homework was done, so we did our best to finish as fast as we could. The rest of the day we didn't have much to do, we would stay home doing nothing, or out in the street with our friends, playing, until our moms called us back." She laughed at the memory, making Tony smile too.

"Sounds nice." The way he said it broke her heart for the child that he once was who had never had the chance to have a childhood like hers.

"Yeah, it was," she admitted.

-o-

After the couple left the room, Danna asked for Pepper's help in the kitchen as her father took Tony out to the yard.

Pepper didn't know exactly how much time had passed while she was helping her mother with the dinner table when, at some point, she looked through the window and saw her dad and her boyfriend sitting at the porch. From time to time, her father would laugh and Tony smiled, making her relax and releasing some of the stress and fear that she didn't know had built up inside her.

"They seem to get along well," said her mother at her side.

Pepper had no idea that she was also there, with her, watching the men outside. "Yeah. I'm surprised. Especially with you," she replied casually getting back in to setting the table.

"Me?" asked the woman, confused.

"Mom, you are not exactly his number one fan."

"No, I'm not. Far from it," she said rashly.

Pepper stopped to look at the woman now. Was she going to give her a disapproving speech now and ruin this night for her?

"I told you before Ginny, he is not the man that I envisioned for you." Before Pepper could say anything she added: "But you are happy and he likes you, it's visible in the way he looks at you." Pepper watched her mother speak quietly. "That's what a parent wants."

"He's been wonderful," she answered.

"Good! He better be," she said, speaking her in firm voice, walking away to call the boys for dinner.

During dinner they made small conversation. Pepper had warned her parents that the "Iron Man" topic was off the table, at least for now. They could question him later.

"Very nice that building that you are making," praised William, speaking to Tony.

"Thanks. But that's not on me…" He looked at Pepper. "It's on her. Her baby so…"

"Really?!" gasped Danna. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well… It's a prototype," she explained, feeling a little shy of the attention, even if it was her parents and boyfriend. "We still don't know if it will work."

"It will," added Tony. "I made the design myself." He said this with such confidence, never taking his eyes from his girlfriend before looking at her parents. Her father seemed impressed but she couldn't read her mother's look.

"It's almost ready isn't?" asked William. "I read it somewhere."

"Yeah. Just a few more weeks to go before the big opening," said Tony, happily excited.

"We won't have a big opening-"

"We wont?" pouted the billionaire innocently.

"No." She did her best to ignore the puppy dog eyes that he was now giving her at that moment. They'd had that discussion many times, and they had decided that a few selected press, scientist, politicians and investors would be the best way to introduce the arc technology. Tony, obviously, wanted something big. Like Stark Expo big.

"The one who will be pleased to hear that it is your project will be your uncle Morgan," smiled her mother.

"Hahaha, tell me about it!" laughed her dad. "When he heard about it, he started to thank the sun's gods for it and another few more gods that gave you wisdom!" He laughed harder, making her mother frown at him.

Tony looked suspicious at them then at Pepper who decided not to give much importance to his reaction.

"It's my uncle. You'll get to meet him tomorrow."

After dinner they chatted for a while about the previous world and family events. Pepper was pleased to see her mother was making the effort to include Tony in everything, whether it was making sure he was okay, well refreshed or if he wanted to join them as they drank and ate, chatting together.

-o-

The day of the Anniversary came. Tony and Pepper spent the morning helping Pepper's parents with the last moment preparations. Tony was being very helpful and on his best behavior and she had no complaints about him. He was always there to do something for her parents.

It was almost lunch time when Betty, Pepper's aunt came. She was surprised to meet Tony and spent a few minutes staring at him which made Pepper feel a little uncomfortable but Tony seemed okay with it. He was used to being the center of attention.

Not much time after that Pepper left her parents and aunt in the back yard to search for Tony inside the house. He had been gone for a while and she was starting to wonder where he was. She found him in front of the window looked out upon the front yard, staring firmly.

"What's up? You've been gone for a while," she said, walking closer.

"That man is odd." He pointed out the window where there was a man wearing a flower shirt and shorts. He was holding some of his necklace as he murmured a mantra. "I'm not sure if I should kick him out there or film him and put it on YouTube."

"Yeah… That's uncle Morgan," revealed Pepper.

Tony looked at her surprised and she continued: "He is…" She struggled to find the right word to describe him.

"Weird?" suggested Tony, looking back at the man.

"I was going for eccentric."

"It's the same thing," he said as turned to look at her.

"No it's not. You are weird and you call yourself eccentric," she pointed out.

"That's because I'm rich," he grinned. "Rich people are allowed to call themselves eccentric… With ordinary people the term is 'weird'."

She rolled her eyes. "So if I take all your money," she began, watching him.

"You wouldn't do that," he smiled.

"You don't know that-"

"I do!"

"You had to call yourself 'weird' right?"

"You are trustworthy! Let's agree with weird/eccentric uncle?"

"Then trust me that I can do this," she continued, still speaking about the money.

"Okay. Eccentric it is. What the hell is he doing?" He looked back to see the man was now walking for the house.

"He does that sometimes when he goes to visit someone. He has his own beliefs. By doing that he believes it brings them protection and happiness," she explained as her uncle rang the doorbell.

"I don't know how to respond to that," frowned Tony as Pepper opened the door.

"Virginia!" She heard the man say before he hugged her tight.

"Hi Uncle!"

When he let go of her he turned his big green eyes to the billionaire next to her and let out a huge smile.

"Uncle, this is Tony Stark, my boyfriend."

The man was surprised for a moment. "Tony Stark. THE Tony Stark?" he asked.

"Yep. In the flesh," answered the genius with confidence, making the older man's smile grow, and before Tony could react Morgan was already hugging him.

"It's so good how things turned out for you young man," he said as he held the genius tight. "I was rooting for you!"

Tony looked at Pepper and saw how she was trying – and failing – to suppress her laughter.

"Uhn.. thanks…" murmured the playboy uncomfortably.

After a few more seconds Morgan let him go and announced. "Now… where is William and my little sis, Danna?" he said happily as he left the couple to walk for the back yard.

"He is a hugger," she whispered to Tony.

"And you tell me this now?" he complained. The two of them walked towards the back yard to just in time to see Morgan hugging Danna and William.

"Wonderful! So wonderful to see you again!" they heard him say.

Not long after that Pepper's sister, Sarah, her husband and her 4 year old daughter, Hailie, arrived.

After the kid recognized Tony as Iron Man, she never left his side. Always searching for him, either to tell him something she had found interesting, or to question him on complex things – or at least as complex as it can be for a 4 year old kid – or to question him on things like: "why you didn't save the kiddy of my neighbor last week?"

It was cute to watch Tony interact with her niece. He was good with kids, but Pepper already knew that. Tony maintained many orphanages around the world and from time to time he visited them. He had kept this fact secret for as long as he could, until she, as his assistant, had figured it out. But seeing him here, interacting with her niece was different. A different kind of feeling spread to her heart.

 _And here I thought it would be impossible to love him even more,_ she thought, smiling as she watched the two of them in their very important conversation of something about the movie "Finding Nemo".

"He is nice!" said Sarah, taking her by surprise. "He is not as terrible as you pictured for all these years."

"Believe me, give him a few more hours," she joked, making her older sister laugh.

"She was already an Iron Man fan, now Hailie probably won't shut up about him."

"Yeah, the two of them are interacting very well."

"He is good with kids," mused Sarah, looking at Pepper.

It took the youngest a few moments to understand the meaning behind her sister's words. "No. Don't even think about this!"

"Why not?" questioned Sarah.

"Because this is new," answered Pepper, like it was the most obvious thing.

"You two are great together. And he is crazy in love with you!"

"You think so?" She looked back at Tony. For a brief moment their eyes met and he sent her a loving smile before turning his attention back to Hailie and Morgan.

"Are you kidding me? I wish my husband looked at me the way Stark looks at you. Don't get me wrong, I know that he loves me, but Stark, he worships you, it's so clear!"

Pepper watched him for a while, thinking about her sister's words before deciding to save her boyfriend from her eccentric/crazy uncle.

That night after the party and everyone was gone Pepper and Tony went early to bed as the next morning they had to hit the road back to LA.

He was playing with the nape of her neck, making her shiver with desire as she lay there, feeling the warm of his body and replaying the events of the day. How good he was with her family, and how welcome they received him.

"Hum… Tony?" she said lazily.

"Yeah?" he murmured, kissing her neck, causing her to feel goosebumps.

"I…" But she didn't have the courage to tell him. _I love you_ , she thought. Maybe he wasn't ready. If this was new to her, for him, who had never had a relationship before, it was even more!

"What?" he questioned, moving his body to look at her.

She saw curiosity in his eyes but didn't have the courage to tell him what she wanted. Instead she decided to talk to him about something that was bothering her.

"I think it's time that we go public."

He looked at her for a while.

"Why this now?"

"Things are good with us. I think we are working. Don't you?"

"Of course I do!" He sat there in silence once again. Publicity for him was something normal, but he understood that with her this was different. He was being cautious. "Are you sure about this?" he questioned her.

"We need to go public, Tony," she explained to him. Seeing that this wasn't enough, she added: "Eventually it will happen. People will find out about us. It would be better if it's our doing than being discovered by paparazzi when we decide to go out to have a nice dinner," she said, remembering how crazy it was for them avoid being seen together.

She watched as he sat there in silence with a distant look: it was the kind of look that he gives to a complicated equation.

"Okay, but…" he finally replied, "I have an idea that may take us away from the spotlight, just a bit."

His idea was simple and could improve his image just as well as Stark Industries and Pepper's project.

He thought about an interview. An open interview with topics that he avoided over the years in his public life, such as: his relationship with his father, the night that his parents died, his kidnapping, the idea of the Iron Man… and after all that info and so much material for the media to explore he would reveal his relationship with Pepper.

"I can't ask you to do that," she told him when he told her of his plan.

"I want to. In fact I feel like I need to. It's not just for you, you know…"

She understood that he had his reasons to talk about that, especially about his father and let it go. They agreed that even if it didn't work as he planned, it would still be good for their image; the fact that the two of them were going public in a controlled environment, well as much as they could control it.

After that conversation the two of them decided to go to sleep. They would make the arrangements for the interview once they returned to LA.

A few hours later Pepper work up eventually and looked at the clock. It was only 11pm. She turned to check on her boyfriend beside her but found him missing from the bed. The bathroom lights were off too.

 _Where is he?_ she thought, but was too tired to get out of bed. _He probably went to the kitchen_ She tried to get back to sleep but couldn't take her mind off Tony, the day they spent with her family and his missing body right now.

A few moments passed by. It was almost midnight and she had made up her mind to get up and go search for him when the door of her old room opened and her boyfriend came in carefully.

"Hey." She sat up in bed and watch as he came closer. "Where were you?"

"Downstairs," he answered as he laid down. The room was dark. The only light was the reactor in his chest that was covered by his black pajamas shirt. "I went down to get a glass of water. I met your mother there."

Pepper felt her body become tense. Tony and her mother were alone there all this time. God knew what she had said to him. He already had a lot of issues; her mother didn't need to increase his insecurities.

"And..?" she asked wanting to know details.

"Nothing," he answered honestly while getting himself comfortable for sleep.

"You took your sweet time there. Don't tell me nothing happened."

"We chatted."

"Chatted?"

"Yeah. You know what two people normally do, as words came out of their mouths from time to time," he teased her but she wasn't satisfied.

"You two or she gave you her monologue?" she asked suspiciously and that made him smile.

"No, honey. We sat there and we talked for a while."

"About what?"

"Everything. You, me, our work, our relationship, your childhood. She told me some funny stories." He smiled at her look and kissed her reassuring her. He knew her mother had had a few troubles with him and that's why Pepper was being so protective. "It was nothing bad. I promise." He held her close and shut his eyes to get some sleep and Pepper decided to let it go. He seemed all right enough.

In the morning William, Danna, Pepper and Tony had breakfast together and talked about the party yesterday. William shared some funny stories about his brother in law, Morgan, making Tony laugh and Danna roll her eyes.

After that, Tony put their bags in the car whilst Pepper said her goodbyes to her parents.

"Hey," said her father. "Don't work yourself too much." He held her close for a few seconds.

"I know, dad,"

"And visit more often!"

"I'll try." She kissed him goodbye and turned to her mother who smiled at her.

"He's all right you know," said the older woman.

"What?"

"Tony Stark... He is not how I pictured him."

That made Pepper smile and she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Bring him for Thanksgiving," her mother suggested.

"Thank you, mom," said Pepper, holding her mother close. She didn't know she had wanted her approval of Tony so bad until she got it from her mother.

When the two of them broke apart, Tony had come back inside to say goodbye to her parents.

"Tony," said Danna, walking closer to the billionaire. "I'm telling Ginny here that you should come and spend Thanksgiving with us this year."

"Ahn.. yeah that sounds nice," he agreed to Pepper's surprise.

"Good. Now you take care of her for me."

Pepper watched in awe as her mother hugged her boyfriend tight.

"Will do, Mrs Potts"

"It's Danna. Have a safe trip you two."

Inside the car, Pepper watched as her parent's house became further away as her boyfriend began to drive them to the airport.

"How did you manage that?" she broke the silence.

"What?"

"My mom. How did you manage to make her be so friendly with you?"

She saw as he tried to hold his side smile that she found 'not' sexy at all.

"I thought you knew it by now Potts..." he answered as he stopped the car at the red sign and took that moment to look at her. He had a cocky look on his face and that damn sexy smirk was still there. "Women can't resist me..."

"What?" she asked, trying to sound annoyed.

"I'm irresistible" he simple added, letting his smile grow. "You are proof of that!"

"Oh please. Get over yourself!" she replied as he pressed his hand against her knee playfully before driving away again.

-o-

Once in LA they decided to put their plans in practice for going out public. For that they chose Oprah's show. She was always open-minded, polite, and treated Pepper with respect every time they were there in the past.

They also used that interview to talk about the Arc Reactor and Stark Tower.

Of course, after that the tabloids went crazy for their new relationship. But magazines and some tv shows and materials talked about Tony for the rest of the year! They explored everything that he had said in the interview, especially focusing upon the news he wasn't a bachelor anymore.

Tony Stark was officially off the market and taken.

-o-

As the weeks went by, Pepper had to get used to the new fact that her relationship with Tony was in the public eye now. It was the right call. She had her family and friends support, as well as the staff of Stark Industries who were happy for them – at least the majority of them were. And, of course, Tony was thrilled that he didn't have to hold himself back when he was in public with her anymore.

But that did not stop some persistent paparazzi from chasing them when they were together or apart, trying to find out every little detail and making up crazy stories. For example, when they began to gossip about Tony's incapacity to "keep it in his pants" when he was seen in a car with a mysterious woman.

The mysterious woman was Karol, Pepper's life-long friend, and he was dropping her at home after the three of them had spent the day together in his house.

Amongst all this happening, she was surprised to see an invitation from her former School sitting on her desk.

Her university wanted to honor her for her career and the projects that she was developing at Stark Industries. It took her by surprise due to the fact that she had only been CEO for a matter of months.

As she looked around her old campus, after the ceremony, Pepper had a nostalgic feeling. So many things had happened since her days at university. And look where she was now: CEO of Stark Industries. Further than any wild dream she ever had when she first started her studying here.

"Congratulations," said a voice behind her.

Pepper turned to look at the owner of the voice. To her surprise, standing there next to her was someone she hadn't seen in years but she easily recognized him. Standing there next to her was her former fiancé, Richard Miller

"Richard?!"

He gave her a small smile.

"My God! It's been years!" she said, still surprised.

"Yeah! Almost ten years. I heard that you were the one being honored here. I couldn't miss it."

"Thank you. It's so good to see you!" She was about to say something else when someone approached them.

"Miss Potts," interrupted a short bald man. "The university Dean would like to speak with you."

"Sure." She smiles politely at the man before turning to look at her former boyfriend. "I'm sorry, but…".

"Don't be. You are the star of the night today!"

"Thank you."

"Can we talk..? Later?"

She was taken by surprise by his request but still decided that it wouldn't hurt. He was her former fiancé and for a long time in the past she felt bad for the way things had ended between them.

"Sure! Karol and I will have a few drinks in our hotel after this if you want…"

"I'll be there."

She smiled and said her goodbyes to him before turning her back to meet with the university dean and many other teachers as well as some politicians.

When the event was over, Pepper and Karol went back to the hotel. The red-haired woman was dying to take a shower and put something a little more comfortable on, whilst Karol went straight to the bar.

They had a reserved table. Karol and Richard were already there drinking and talking when Pepper arrived.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting," she apologized as she sat next to her best friend.

"It's okay," replied Richard. "You deserved a relaxing bath. Lord knows that those people didn't leave you alone there!"

Karol laugh in agreement.

The CEO smiled at him before answering. "Yeah… well, it's Tony that has arrived."

"Tony is here?" asked Karol with a malicious smile.

"Yeah, he will be here at any moment. He was on the phone when I came in."

"I will get you your drink," said Karol getting up from the table and leaving Pepper and Richard alone.

"You look beautiful," he said, making her smile a little.

"Thank you."

"I wasn't sure if I should come," he continued honestly.

"Why not?"

"We didn't exactly end with the best of terms, Ginny," he answered quietly.

"True." She remembered that night very well. So much had happened since then. "But that was years ago!"

He let out a small smile. "Still… when I heard that you were being honored I wanted to see you. First, to give you congratulations for becoming CEO of Stark Industries."

She smiled at him, remembering how in their past he hadn't liked her working there, but still she could see that he was being honest with his wishes for her today.

"Now," he kept talking, "this project that you are developing its… amazing!"

She smiled shyly before speaking: "Well, I can't take all the credit. Tony is the one who made it possible-".

"But you are deciding how to use it."

She smiled, not knowing how to respond to that.

"I'm very sorry for how we ended," he added as he made a move to hold her hand on top of the table.

"Richard," she warned him, taking her hand off of his.

"Sorry," he added fast. "It wasn't my intention to make you feel uncomfortable," he apologized honestly. "I heard about you and Tony Stark. Is it true?"

"Yes," she responded proudly.

"Then he is a very lucky man."

"I think I'm the luckiest."

He gave her a confused look.

"Tony is not the way people picture him. He has the kindest heart. I've never met someone like him. Things are still very new. We were friends and boss and employee for so long, but we are making it work."

He nodded when she stopped talking. "I didn't mean to offend you. It's just… It's you, after a very long time… And I have a lot of regrets… but… I need to ask: do you think we could have made it work"? He looked at her hesitantly.

Pepper thought for a moment. "Honestly?!"

He nodded.

"I think our break up came for the best. Looking back now, I realize we wanted different things in the relationship." She looked at him and saw that he agreed with her. "But I do think I could have done things different with you."

"Yeah me too..." he answered, looking down for a few seconds. "I'm sorry."

The CEO smiled a little. "I'm sorry too. I'm glad that you came though."

"Me too. Let's put that behind us now," he said relived, and she smiled, content that they'd had this conversation. "Can we still have the night to talk and catch up?"

"Sure," she replied.

They chatted for a few more minutes about his life after they had broken up; how he moved from LA and lived for a few years in a foreign country in America Latina due to work. They were still talking about that when Pepper looked up and saw Karol returning with her drink with Tony next to her. The moment the playboy's eyes focused on her table, she saw him frown a little.

Is it my impression or he started to walk a little faster?

"Hi," spoke the billionaire, looking at her former fiancé. "Tony Stark," he introduced himself.

She knew that posture. Tony was trying to intimidate Richard. It was an act that worked with almost everyone, including some people with power.

"Hi Mr. Stark, Richard Miller," he introduced himself but Tony was already moving closer to Pepper.

"Sorry Honey." Tony sat closer to the CEO. "The eye patch was giving me a hard time… I will probably ask to deliver some Rum to ease his pain or maybe a parrot to keep him company-"

"He is not a pirate," she replied, trying to suppress her smile as the image of the Director of SHIELD as a pirate formed in her head.

"You don't know that," continued the playboy. "It's secret information."

Pepper rolled her eyes, already used to him joking about the secret agency. Unconsciously, she moved her body closer to his.

"Ginny, Tony and I were laughing about that article that came out this week," said Karol.

It took some seconds for Pepper to figure it out what she was talking about, but after she had she started to laugh.

"What article?" questioned Richard.

"The Sun, the other day, said that I was pregnant and the secret father had run away. That's why we were in this relationship so Tony could raise my fatherless child!" Pepper laughed and so did Karol. "But there are more crazy articles like that out there too."

"I don't know how you guys manage to do this," said Karol after controlling her laugh.

"I'm used to it," added Tony with a confident tone making Pepper smile at him and scoot her body closer to his. He welcomed her before his phone started to ring again.

She looked at the ID. It was SHIELD again.

"You are not going to answer that?" asked Pepper.

"Not now. I'm off duty. Celebrating your accomplishment, they can speak with JARVIS."

She smiled at him.

As the time went by they finished their drink and were involved in the conversation when this time, JARVIS was the one calling Tony non-stop. The playboy was trying to ignore it as much as he could to be there a few more minutes. She suspected that his insistence to stay there was due to the fact of Richard being seated at their table. Tony could be a little insecure and very jealous of her. Which, sometimes, she thought it was adorable, and sometimes it drove her nuts!

She knew that Tony had to answer it eventually. Also, the fatigue of the day was coming to her, so as Tony left the table to answer his phone she excused herself and said her goodbye to Richard, leaving her friend and former fiancé at the table chatting.

She followed Tony to their room and kept listen as he spoke something that she barely understood, falling asleep with the sound of his voice.

-o-

It happened out of the blue.

They were both lying in bed waiting for the sleep to come after an intense love making session. She had her head next to his chest, listening to his heart and the arc reactor, thinking about the big day tomorrow. The debut of their tower! Everything was ready. Tomorrow, Tony would install the reactor and light up the tower, showing the world that they now had a great source of clean energy. She was thinking about all the work they had carried out and that it will all finish with tomorrow's actions when all the sudden she heard:

"I love you."

Her breathing stopped for a moment, before she slowly turned her head to look at him.

He was watching her with those beautiful chocolate pools of his. She didn't know how long it passed until a smirk came to his lips.

"What?" he questioned. "You didn't know that?"

"I…" But she didn't know how to respond.

"I thought I told you already."

"No you didn't," she confirmed.

"Yes I did… At my birthday party. When I was drunk and you were trying to make me stop acting stupid. Come to think of it, this last part basically has been us for all these years."

She laughed but tried to force her memory back to the events of months ago, when Tony was being reckless and irresponsible because he was dying in silence, until she remembered:

 _The house was full of people and bimbos trying to bed him. He was there, next to the DJ, wearing the Iron Man suit and blowing things up until she took the mic off his hands._

 _"Does this guy know how to throw a party or what?" she questioned, holding the mic and making the audience go crazy! At that moment, Tony put an arm around her back to get closer to her._

 _"I love you," he slurred, highly drunk. "I think I love you."_

"You were talking to me?" she questioned him.

"Who else?"

"I thought you were talking with the audience!"

"Why would I tell them that? I didn't even know half of them!"

He had a point. She was quiet. All these months and Tony had already revealed his love for her, basically in front of everyone!

She was unable to hold back the huge smile on her face before she kissed him with all the passion and love she had for him.

When she broke the kiss he still had his eyes closed.

"I love you too, you know," she whispered, making him open his eyes. There was a new intensity to them that she had never seen in them before.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. I love you," she told him again, kissing him gently on the lips.

Sleep after that had to wait another hour.


End file.
